You're not alone
by RoRo90
Summary: Can something that brings such pain also change the course of their lifes for the better? Crap summary but read if you want to know more.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I mentioned a new story a while ago. I had planned to upload it a while back but being the genius that I am all the chapters I had where all hand written and my note pad magically disappeared so I had to start fro m scratch but all the same here is the first installment it is quite different from my other story I just hope you guys like it. I don't think this fic will be as long as my other one probably round about 20 to 25 chapters. But I will see as the story progress that's of course if you guys like it :) **

* * *

**Repeating after Elijah, his gaze locked against hers as he spoke**

**I take you, Charlotte Louise Buckton to be my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish form this day forward till death do us part**

* * *

**Two and a half years before**

**Charlie's POV**

Sat in the back of the taxi, I watched and took in the view I had anticipated seeing again for so long. It felt like a life time ago since I had been here, since I had seen this road. I smiled lightly as we passed the welcome to Summer Bay sign. I could have sworn this place had gotten even more mesmerizing than it had been since I last laid my eyes on it. I felt my smile capture my face as the taxi turned into the street and stopped in front of the house.

"Got family waiting for you?" I remvoed my gaze from the house as the taxi driver addressed me through his rear view mirror

"Yh... yh I have" I smiled back

"Have a good day; I'm sure they'll be happy to see you"

"I hope so"

Opening the door I swung my rucksack onto my back as I passed him the cab fare. I watched as he shook his head denying my money

"No sweetie... the rides on the house" he smiled driving away before I could protest against his generosity. It wasn't one that I was unfamiliar with. People see you with this uniform and respected you off the bat; they looked at you as a hero someone to aspire to be like or admire. Knowing for me that was now all over and this would probably be the last few moments I would be suited in this attire, I felt a ting of sadness wash over me. But peering up at the house before me, the sadness I felt was overweighed with the joy I felt at seeing their faces again. Underestimating my own eagerness I found my feet pacing quickly towards the front door. I stopped momentarily in front of it wanting to savour every moment. Finally bringing my hand up I gave a gentle knock before quickly composing myself

The door swung open and her eyes instantly widened in surprise as she peered at me

"Oh my..."

My eyes blurred with tears as she brought her hand up to her mouth her eyes becoming cloudy

"Mum" she spoke again.

I smiled as she flung herself at me holding onto me for dear life.

"Hy baby... I missed you" I wrapped my arms around her as tightly as possible wondering how I had managed to leave her behind time and time again. As she always does she takes my rucksack from my shoulder and eagerly leads me into the house

**Ruby's POV**

I sat watching her every move, not believing how much I had missed her every time she went away and how many nights I found myself praying she was ok. But this time it was different, I would never have to go to sleep wondering if she was still alive

"I've missed you so much" I chuckled still in shock that she was actually here

She kept her eyes on me smiling

"You have no idea how much I have missed you too Rubes" She pulls me back into the embrace we had only just parted from since I sat her down on the couch

"I thought you still had two months left?" I asked as I backed away from her embrace slightly, looking over at her

"Why, you not happy to see me?" I laughed at the mocking look on her face

"You know I am but I had it all planned... Everyone wanted to be here when you got back"

She shook her head as she chuckled "Yh I figured as much so I told a little lie" She looked down at me sheepishly referring to the letter in which she had told me when she would be home "I just wanted it to me you, me and..." She stopped and took a look around

I instantly realised who she was searching for "He's at work... seeing as you didn't tell him you would be back today" She nudged me lightly as she looked down at me

"Well I guess you'll just have to do" She smiled

"I guess so" I replied. This was it; she was finally back. After having to watch her leave over and over again year after year she was finally back for good. Never would I have to hold back my tears as she departed from me again

**Charlie's POV**

I peered on with intensity as she smiled and laughed, I had missed every little thing about her even to the way she crinkled her nose when she laughed. It shocked me how much she seemed to have grown in the eight months that I had been away. She seemed so different but yet still the same

"What?" she asked as she caught me gazing down at her

I shook my head "Nothing... it's just you've grown so much" I held on tightly to the tears that threatened my eyes, knowing that if I let them fall there was no turning back. I refused to let my predicament take from this perfect moment. She smiled up at me as she pulled away from my embrace and stood to her feet

"I feel a bit selfish keeping you to myself, I know someone else who has been waiting anxiously for you to return"

I knew who she was referring to, along with Ruby he was the one constant thing in my life and I would forever be grateful for the way he has cared for her all the times I had been away

"How about I go get changed and we go and pay him a visit" I stood to my feet excited at the thought of seeing him after so long. Picking up my rucksack I made the all too familiar trip towards our room

...

The wind couldn't have felt better on my skin; it blew through my hair softly as I steadied my pace in no rush to leave the cool breeze

"I'm so glad you're back for good" Ruby clung onto my left arm as she spoke. My breath caught in my throat and once again I felt my tears brimming but I quickly sent them retracting as I gave her hand a light squeeze hoping that response would suffice

**Angelo's POV**

I sighed heavily as I made my way behind the bar. The lunch time rush had just died down and I was glad to get a little rest. These past few months have been such a blur, my mind was forever spinning with thoughts. I groaned as I heard the nearing footsteps, but as my head lay in my hands I had no energy to look up

"We're closed at the moment" I groaned

"Even for me"

My head shot up at the sound of her voice "Charlie" I looked on at her in shock

"I hope that look of surprise on your face is a good one"

She sent me that familiar grin "Of course it is" I rushed from behind the bar making my way over to her. Quickly wrapping my arms around her I lifted her off the floor holding her tightly before placing her back down. "You're back" the surprise in my voice sharp enough to be noticed by the both of them

She nodded her head "Yea... I wanted to surprise the both of you" she took a quick glance at Ruby before looking back up at me

I stared down at her, observing the sight of her widened smile as she looked at me

"Angelo how about..."

I turned my head at the other presence that had now entered the restaurant. I watched her as she stopped dead in her tracks the smile on her face fading as she glared at Charlie. I sighed as she quickly picked her smile back up

"Hy Charlie... you're back"

"Hy Nicole" Charlie smiled at the girl she knew as her daughters friend.

I stood nervously hoping Nicole could keep her cool

"It's really good to see you, I know these two have missed you like crazy"

I shut my eyes briefly in relief as she gave nothing away

"Yh I can tell" Charlie's hands still lay on my waist

"I err... I was just wondering if I could take off early, something's come up"

She looked up at me, and although she was trying to hide it I could see the hurt and guilt in her eyes. I nodded, glad that she wouldn't have to see me and Charlie together

"Yh sure" I gave her a small apologetic smile as she dropped her apron and made way for the stairs

"Nicole is everything ok?" asked Ruby causing Nicole to turn around.

I glared at her with nervous eyes hoping she would lie and say everything was just fine

"Yea" she took a quick glance at me before looking back at Ruby "Everything is fine"

She glanced at Charlie "I'm glad you're back" and with that she turned around

I knew there was a form of lie in her words, Charlie's unexpected return now made an already complicated situation even more complicated. Watching as Nicole walked down the stairs I pried my eyes away from the entrance and looked back down at Charlie; her smile still firmly placed towards me

"I've missed you" I wasn't lying I had missed her but still, so much had changed since the last time she had been in the bay

"I've missed you too" she flashd that smile I used to love so much before leaning onto her toes and placing her lips against mine

"Errr... daughter present"

Charlie pulled away as we both laughed at Ruby's words. I glanced at the both of them, the smiles on the faces lighting up the room. This was it, this was my family. Whatever had happened over the last six months had to be forgotten

**Brax's POV**

I've lost count of the amount of times I had sat in this very position with this same thought. The last three months had been the worst of my life and it was far from over. People say there is always light at the end of the tunnel but I had been walking this dark path all my life and yet still no light. Fate fooled me once; it gave me a glimpse of life in the light but took it away before I could even blink. I had finally got all three of us placed firmly on our feet, it felt good to be living the life I had always wanted but like always, fate seemed to have other plans for us. Every obstacle that had been thrown my way I had always faced it head on till I had defeated it. But not this time... this was too big for me to handle, this was out of my hands.

Picturing him sat there, his now pale skin, my eyes begin to burn but I refuse to let them fall, I refuse to let this defeat us. He was going to be ok, he had to be... there was no other acceptable option. I was snapped out of my thought as Heath's head poked through my room door

"We're set" he retracted as I lifted my head up off the bed. Standing to my feet I took another deep breath ready to face those four walls again.

I feel my eyes burn into him as I walked into the living room. Sometimes I almost couldn't recognise him, his newly found pale skin and his hairless head made it difficult to identify him as the cheeky teenage boy I knew three months ago.

"Case you ready?" he glanced up at me with the same smile he had been using for the last two of these three months

"Yea... I'm ready" his walk steadied as he made his way out the door. Out of instinct me and Heath were soon at his side but neither of us making contact with him knowing he would only insist he was fine to make the short journey to the car on his own"

...

**Charlie's POV**

I sat beside Angelo in a booth, not being able to phantom the last time I had been this happy. I watched the interaction between him and Ruby and couldn't help but smile. Gazing down my eye caught the ring that he had placed on my finger nine months ago. My simper enlargened as I recalled that day. The way he stammered as he tried to string his words together, the way he peered up at me as he lowered himself onto one knee, the way the ring felt as he slid it up to rest on my finger. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I hadn't realised Ruby had been calling my name

"Mum"

My head darted up as I gave her voice some recognition "Yea" I looked up at her as she shook her head and chuckled before looking down to where my eyes were previously fixated

"I can't wait for you guys to get married?" the smile on her face beaming loudly

"We have all the time in the world to plan for that"

Angelo smiled over at me, but his words only brought me pain. A month ago I would have agreed but now knowing what I knew, time was something I most likely didn't have much of . I smiled up at the two of them wanting to change the subject before I buckled under my own pressure. I wanted to enjoy this time, knowing that what I would soon have to tell them would change our world.

I peered up as Angelo stood from his seat and made his way to the entrance

"Where are you going?" I asked

"Closing up for the day, then we can all spend some time together" he turned back and continued on his way to the entrance

"Angelo you don't have to do that" I called after him

"I know" he gave me a smile as he continued down the stairs

...

It felt so unreal being in their presence, having Angelo beside me, getting to hear my daughter's laughter

"Remember new year's day" Ruby and Angelo both burst out laughing

"How could I forget" spoke Angelo "I have never seen Charlie so embarrassed"

I glared at the both of them "Yea ok, laugh at my expense... how was I supposed to know he wasn't the only one in the restaurant" Charlie felt herself blush as she thought back to that night

"I honestly wish I had been there to see your face...but only your face" Ruby spoke having finally settled her laughter

"Oh trust me you don't" Angelo smirked at me as I gave him a nudge

"Anyway off the embarrassing topic. How have you guys been?" I looked at the both of them as they simply shrugged "What nothing new... at all?"

**Angelo's POV**

"What nothing new... at all?"

Once again I shrugged at her words "No nothing... everything is pretty much the way you left it" I cringed at how easy it was for me to lie to her. In actual fact more than a lot had changed, I had changed, something in me had changed but voicing that wasn't an option. I was trying my best ot shake it but something in me knew I would find it hard to hide it

"You Rubes?" I snapped out of my thoughts as Charlie addressed Ruby

"No nothing new unfortunately... school, study and more school" Ruby rolled her eyes

"Good" Charlie replied her with a grin

I looked down at my phone as it vibrated against the table. Before they could both see the caller ID I had picked it up. Looking at the name on the phone I looked up at Ruby and Charlie

"Suppliers... I'll be right back" and there it was, another lie. I closed the office door behind me before picking up the call

"Nicole I can't talk right now?" I sighed into the phone

"What are we going to do?"

I couldn't see her face but I knew Charlie's arrival had rattled her as much as it had me. I didn't know the answer to this question. I have been asking myself that for the past Six months

"I don't know Nicole" it was the only thing I could think to say. The phone went silent and for a moment I thought she was gone but then she spoke

"You're going to stay with her aren't you?" I could hear the tremble in her voice. I felt my chest tighten against my lung at how scared and vulnerable she sounded. The answer came before I had a chance to even register it

"No" I sat at the edge of my desk as my own words took me by surprise. But I couldn't deny that it was probably the first time I had been truly honest with myself since Charlie returned. I wanted to do what was best by her and Ruby I really did, but I couldn't do it. Stting in there with them it felt so different, I felt so out of place. I knew staying away from Nicole would be impossible

"What? Her tone full of surprise at what I had said

"I can't stay with her, but I can't do it right now Nicole; I need time"

"Ok" her reply came soft as if she herself knew the predicament we had now found ourselves in was not going to be an easy one to come out of

"I'll speak to you later" and with that I hung up. What have I gotten myself into? How was I possibly going to fix this without breaking the two people that had once been my whole world? Quickly discarding of my thoughts I composed myself as I made my way out of the office

"Is everything ok?" asked Charlie as I made my way over to them

"Yh... Suppliers just stuffed up again nothing major" I looked at her as she smiled over at me; my guilt suddenly increasing at the thought of what I was going to have to do sometime soon

**Brax's POV**

In the space of three months these walls had unfortunately become almost like a second home, we sat and watched one another, we made small conversations between one another and sometimes when we allowed ourselves to forget even if for a few seconds we laughed. But when that would come to an end I found myself feeling guilty. How could it possibly be ok to laugh to feel any sort of happiness when my younger brother had been wrongly burdened with such a disease?

I felt my feet glide along the ground slower than it had been doing as we slowly approached the front desk. Casey needn't voice why he was here, everyone already knew. The nurse passed us a smile as she immediately walked around the desk leading us into the all too familiar room.

I watched as they performed the same ritual they had been doing for the past three months. I glanced away as the needle pricked into him, my eyes not being able to take the sight. Looking back I peered on as she proceeded to make sure everything was running smoothly before she left the room, passing me and Heath a smile in the same manner everyone in the hospital did.

My gaze remained upon Casey, as I leaned up on my chair. I knew he hated that I watched him with such intensity but I couldn't help it. My thoughts ran through my mind constantly at the possible outcomes but I chose to do nothing less than believe, it was the only thing keeping me sane

...

**Charlie's POV**

I opened my eyes as a breeze hit my bare skin. Turning to my side my gaze lay on Angelo still asleep. I couldn't help but study him, everything was the same but things felt so different I just couldn't quite place what it was. I stared down at the space that lay between the two of us; it was something I wasn't familiar with. I had always woken up pressed against him with his hand around my waist or lay across my body but not this morning; this morning I woke up cold feeling almost alone. Something had changed but maybe it was just me. Sighing I looked over him at the clock '5:15'. I shook my head knowing trying to get any sleep wasn't going to get me anywhere.

Slowly and quietly creeping out of the bed, I pulled out a vest and my sweats from the drawer before walking over to our wardrobe and picking my jogging shoes. Now suited up I crept out of the house my feet instantly picking up pace as I jogged down the road. Maybe this was a bad idea; I couldn't stop thinking, I had no one to draw me out of my own discomforting thoughts. The word played back and forth in my mind and my feet kept picking up pace, till I was moving so fast that stopping seemed like an impossible task. How was I going to tell them? I was I supposed to look my daughter in the eye and watch her tears fall from her eyes because of me? How was I supposed to tell the man that had given me so much love and devotion that his investment in me was a waste of his time?

My pace refused to stop even as the harsh rain greeted me with its presence. The rain hit harshly against my face but yet it was nothing compared to the pain I already felt. I didn't know how or when I got here but I was now running along the beach, my thoughts invading every part of my being. I came to an unexpected stop as I stumbled back trying hard to hold myself up. Finally regaining balance I peered up as the figure I had bumped into turned around to face me

"I'm so sorry" I looked over at him unsure of how I could have missed him standing there

"It's ok" he replied with neither a smile nor a frown. Tucking his surf board under his arm he turned away from me and made his way up the beach

I had never seen such a blank expression displayed upon a person's face before. I think it was safe to say he looked the way I felt; overpowered. He seemed unfazed as the rain hit against his bare chest. Removing my gaze from him I once again picked up my pace but this time I was going home. Running had always helped me relax and think rationally but not this time. All it did was give me time alone to dwell on my predicament and that was the last thing I wanted to do

* * *

**So how was it? Good... Bad? Let me know if you want me to continue :) ****If I do carry on with this story not sure if it will be in the first person or if I will change it to third person just wanted to try it out this way first... let me know what you guys think. Also really battling with a name for this fic (Not sure it fits) so if any of you can think of anything from that first chapter please pm me :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have decided to carry this story on in the third person I just find I am able to convey actions and feeling better this way. Thanks for the reviews and pms. So here is the second chapter I actually just wrote this one I thought I needed a filler chapter before posting the next one. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**I had never seen such a blank expression displayed upon a person's face before. I think it was safe to say he looked the way I felt; overpowered. He seemed unfazed as the rain hit against his bare chest. Removing my gaze from him I once again picked up my pace but this time I was going home. Running had always helped me relax and think rationally but not this time. All it did was give me time alone to dwell on my predicament and that was the last thing I wanted to do**

**...**

Charlie woke from her sleep unsure of when she had managed to dose off. Opening her eyes, an involuntary sigh left her lips as her gaze landed on the wall before her. Like the night before a cool breeze ran over her shoulder and she realised that she had once again sleep outside Angelo's embrace. Shaking the sleep that still remained in her eyes she turned over expecting Angelo to be lay there but… nothing. Her gaze remained on the unoccupied space for a while before she slowly edged further up the bed. Scanning the room she stopped on the door of the bathroom that had been left slightly ajar

"Angelo?" she waited for a response but nothing came. She glanced at the time before her gaze dropped to his side of the bed. Where could he be at eight in the morning? Deciding to see if he was in the living room she lifted the quilt cover only to stop as Ruby entered the room

"Morning" She smiled over at Charlie before walking over and tucking herself into the bed

"Morning" as Charlie did every morning; she placed a kiss on her temple. Charlie chuckled lightly as Ruby wound her arms around her stopping me from getting out of the bed

"Can we just stay here for a while?" Ruby murmured as she tucked her head into Charlie's chest.

Charlie smiled and nodded "Yea" pulling the quilt cover back up she wrapped her one arm around Ruby, stroking her hair with her free hand. This, Ruby in Charlie and Angelo's bed; it was something they always did whenever Charlie came home from a tour since Ruby was eight. Every morning Ruby would come in to Charlie and Angelo's room and both she and Charlie would lie like this for as long as they could. Even now at the age of eighteen it was a ritual they had yet to break.

"I've missed this" Charlie spoke, her hand still stroking Ruby's hair softly

Ruby nodded "So have I. Only this time you're here for good"

Charlie could tell she was smiling as she spoke. Feeling Ruby's words getting the better of her, she quickly changed the topic "As Angelo gone out?"

Once again Ruby nodded "I think I heard the front door shut not long ago"

"Right" Charlie sighed unsure of why she felt so uneasy about it. She tried to convince herself that it may have just been her mind trying to find problems or faults in every little thing but there was the bigger part of her that knew that it was the fact that although she had been back two days not once had he given her or instigated anything more than a kiss. Charlie shook her thoughts away as Ruby spoke again

"He has really missed you, you know"

"Really?" The surprise in Charlie's voice had already shown before she could retract it

Ruby lifted her head from Charlie's chest and looked up at her as she chuckling lightly "You sound surprised. Of course he as; he hardly ever makes it through a sentence without your name popping up"

Charlie couldn't but help the smile on her face at what Ruby had revealed "Good because I've missed him too" Ruby's words allowed Charlie dismiss her earlier thoughts. She told herself she was just reading too much into things.

A comforting silence fell on the both of them and after a while Charlie spoke again

"And I missed you too" Charlie smiled lightly knowing without looking down that Ruby had fallen asleep. She closed her eyes relishing in the moment of holding Ruby in my arms. Charlie had felt different types of love in her life but her love for her daughter exceeded all other.

…

"Brax please just for an hour or two" Casey begged him once more hoping he would change his mind

Brax let out a sigh before turning to face Casey again "Casey you need rest ok… I'm not risking you tiring yourself out"

Casey looked over at Heath as he spoke in his defense "The kid wants to go out for an hour or two… when was the last time he was strong enough to even make it to the bathroom on his own? I say let him have a little fun" Heath glanced at Casey before both their gaze shifted back to Brax.

Casey sighed in frustration as Brax shook his head "Look he should be saving all the energy he as not…."

Unable to withhold his frustration any longer Casey's voice rose a little more than he had intended "JUST STOP OK, STOP. I'm tired of you treating me like I'm already dead"

"Casey…" Brax went to speak but Casey wasn't about to stop

"No. you keep saying it's all going to be ok but you don't act like you believe it. Just one day…one day Brax I just want to be a normal eighteen year old. I'm not a kid… I'm old enough to make my own decision and I am going to the beach whether you like it or not" Picking himself up from the couch Casey made his way into his room not even giving Brax a chance to respond

"Case" Brax called after him but he had already closed his room door refusing to acknowledge Brax's calling. Burying his head in his hand Brax exhaled heavily as Heath spoke

"He's right you know. It's one day Brax, what's the worst that could happen?"

Brax lifted his head from his hands "Heath you know he gets tired easily… he's just going to wear himself out" Heath simply nodded at his words acknowledging the possibility

"Right and if that happens we'll bring him straight home. Don't ask him to stop living just because you have"

Brax shook his head at Heath's words surprised that he would say such a thing. Brax didn't think that was what he was doing, he was just trying to take care of Casey "I'm not asking him to stop living and I haven't stop living either"

Heath scoffed at Brax's words "Yes you have, you may not see it but everyone else does"

Once again Brax shook his head trying to deny Heath's words and once again Heath scoffed this time standing from his seat "When was the last time you did something for yourself?"

"I don't have time for that I have to take care…" Heath interjected

"No, you don't make time, there's a difference. This, you putting everything on hold only makes Casey feel guilty and he doesn't need that on top of everything else"

"And how would you know that?"

"Because he actually talks to me... something he can't seem to do with you anymore"

"What do you mean... of course he can talk to me"

Heath shook his head "When was the last time the both of you had a conversation that wasn't about his treatment or him having cancer?" Brax stared at Heath unable to answer his question "Yea that's what I thought" and with that he left Brax alone and entered his room.

Brax sighed burying his head back into his hands. Stopping Casey from living wasn't what he was trying to do. Everything he had done, everything he was doing was for Casey. Having Casey worrying about him or feeling guilty about his choices wasn't Brax's intention. But in that moment even Brax couldn't deny the truth in both Casey's and Heath's words. He knew when he was being over protective, he could even see that at times it aggravated Casey but it was like he couldn't stop it. He had slowly stopped living for himself but thinking back he couldn't pinpoint how this had happened or when

Removing his head from his hand at the sound of footsteps he looked up as both Casey and Heath walked out of their rooms both now wearing their board shorts.

"You coming?" Brax looked up at Casey as he spoke. His eyes almost pleading for Brax to forget for just that one afternoon. Brax sighed as he stood from the dining table glancing at Heath before looking over at Casey and giving a weak smile

"Give me two minutes" Casey and Heath both grinned lightly "But I'm driving us there and that's final" Brax shook his head as both Casey and Heath gave a salute, something which they had started doing when they were younger every time Brax gave them orders. Walking into his room Brax was determined for Casey's sake to try and forget or at least stop thinking even if only for a few hours

…

"You do know that regardless of everything I could probably still beat the both of you out there in the waves" Casey grinned over at Brax and Heath as he dug his board into the sand. Brax had to admit he looked better than he had done in a long while

Brax smiled as Heath chuckled and responded

"Still being able to beat us would imply you could do before and let's not lie to ourselves we all know I could bury the both of you out there"

"You wish" replied Casey as he dropped his shirt onto his towel before picking up his board "You coming in?" he looked at Brax who was seated on the sand

Brax gave him a weary look "You sure you're up to going out there" Casey gave an eye roll something which Brax had already predicted

"I said I'm fine ok"

Brax nodded "Fine but if you feel even a little…." Brax stopped as Casey spoke over him

"Yes Brax I know I will be straight out of the water and you will be the first to know. So are you coming or what?"

Brax sighed and nodded his head before standing to his feet. If Casey was adamant about going into the ocean then he was going too. He planned to be with Casey at all times. He may have agreed to them coming out for the day but he wasn't taking any risks

"Come on then boys… those waves aren't going to wait for us" Heath jogged down the beach followed by Brax and Casey who paced slowly behind him

…

Walking up the stairs of Angelo's Ruby smiled as she spotted Nicole walking out of the kitchen. To Ruby it seemed like they hadn't spent any time together in so long "Hy Nicole" Ruby walked over to her as Nicole turned at the call of her name

"Oh hy" Nicole returned a fair smile.

Ruby frowned; she had known Nicole for four years, long enough to know when something was wrong with her. Ruby had noticed that Nicole had been distant the last few months but Nicole had constantly refused to admit to anything bothering her every time Ruby questioned her. Deciding to dismiss questioning her in that moment Ruby perched herself up onto a stool

"I thought you weren't working today?"

Nicole glanced up at her before diverting her gaze back to the bottles she was clearing "Err Angelo just asked me to fill in for a few hours for one of the staff, but I'm finishing up now"

Nicole walked round Ruby placing the empty bottles behind the bar "Well in that case how about we go down to the beach? We hardly spend any time together anymore"

Nicole looked up and smiled at Ruby. She couldn't deny that she had spent little to no time with her as of late but the guilt only seemed to increase when she was around Ruby. Ruby talking about how much she and Angelo missed Charlie hadn't helped much either. Knowing she didn't have an excuse as to why she couldn't spend time with Ruby, Nicole reluctantly nodded "That would be nice. We're well over due a catch up" She gave her best smile "Just let me clear all this up and we can go"

"OK" Ruby smiled excitedly. Her gaze shifting as Angelo walked out of his office

"Hy Rubes" he smiled at the young girl his gaze quickly flicking to Nicole who walked past him with barely a recognition before he looked back over at Ruby "Your mum not with you?"

Ruby shook her head "No. Bianca came over so I left them to it. All the squealing was a little much for me so I bolted out of there. Figured I would hang out with Nicole for a while"

Angelo nodded and Nicole returned with her bag

"Right I'm ready" Nicole smiled over at Ruby but then turned to Angelo as he addressed her

"Thanks for today Nic"

She nodded lightly before turning back to Ruby "We best head off"

Not sensing the tension between Angelo and Nicole, Ruby stood from her seat "Oh Angelo, mum said to tell you to try and be home a little early tonight she's cooking"

"Yea I spoke to her already" Angelo smiled as Ruby and Nicole made their way out of the restaurant his gaze settled on Nicole who glanced back quickly before her feet took to the stairs.

…

"So?" Ruby glanced at Nicole "What's been going on with you?"

Nicole shrugged "Nothing just work and Uni"

"There has to be more I feel like I've not spoken to you in years… I've kind of missed you"

Nicole smiled over at Ruby she couldn't deny she had missed their friendship too "I know I've been a bit distant and I'm sorry, it's just Uni and the added stress of trying to juggle it with work. I hardly have time to think these days"

"And that's all it is?" Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow and Nicole nodded

"Yea of course"

"You sure? Because you can tell me anything you know. As your best friend offloading on me is what I am here for" Ruby gave an encouraging smile

Nicole chuckled "I know I just…" she paused unsure of what to say. Had it been anyone else Ruby would have been the first person she would have called but this was about Angelo, the man her best friend looked at as a father. How was she supposed to explain she had fallen in love with him?

Nicole's hesitancy was quickly picked up by Ruby "What is it?" Ruby stood still looking at Nicole hoping she would share whatever it was that was on her mind

Nicole peered at her tongue tied; more than anything she wanted Ruby's advice

"I err…" she scrapped her feet along the sand before setting herself down, Ruby slowly followed suit "How did I get myself in such a mess?" Nicole wasn't sure where it had come from but a tear fell from her eyes

Ruby instantly shuffled closer to Nicole "What it is Nicole?"

Nicole wiped away her tears and shook her head "I'm just being stupid ignore me"

"If it's enough to make you cry then it's not stupid. You never know, I might be able to help"

Nicole sighed. She knew sharing this with Ruby was selfish but she need to talk to someone "I've just made some bad choices lately"

"Like what?" asked Ruby

Nicole glanced at Ruby before fixing her gaze on the ocean ahead of them. If she looked at Ruby directly she might just break. "I err… I started seeing this guy" Nicole couldn't believe she was actually talking about this to Ruby

"What? Ruby was clearly surprised "When… and why didn't you say anything?"

"I haven't told anyone… you're the first person"

"Why?" Ruby looked at her friend confused "He's not a tool is he?"

Nicole shook her head "No, far from it. He is funny, kind and he makes me feel so special"

Ruby looked even more confused, unsure as to what was messy about that "I'm not sure I get what's bad about that. Isn't that what we all want in a guy?"

"Yea; but it would be a lot better if he wasn't with someone else?"

"Wait he's cheating on you?" Ruby asked shocked

Nicole slowly shook her head "No"

"So what do you mean?"

Nicole sighed "He's cheating on his fiancee with me" Nicole dared not look to see Ruby's reaction

"Wow" Ruby sat unsure of what to say

"I know, I'm a bad person" spoke Nicole

"Nicole you're not a bad person, far from it"

Nicole scoffed dismissively knowing if Ruby knew who she was talking about it would be a whole other story. However Nicole was taken aback by Ruby's next question

"This guy, do you love him?"

Looking down at her hands Nicole nodded

"Yea I do"

"And does he love you?"

Nicole smiled lightly "I think so, yes. But that doesn't change the fact that we're sneaking around behind someone's back"

Ruby sighed "I'll be honest with you it's not an ideal situation but you can't help who you fall in love with. A word of advice; if he really loves you he needs to call it off with this other girl it's not fair on her or you"

"That's the plan. But how am I supposed to be happy knowing that I broke their relationship"

Ruby sighed again "Whatever relationship he had with this girl broke the moment he got involved with you. And if he is able to fall in love with someone else while he is still with her then they obviously were never meant to be. But as your friend until he breaks things off with her you should probably stay clear of him. Like I said it's not fair on you or her"

Nicole nodded at Ruby. The one thing she valued in their friendship was their honesty to one another. Regardless of how bitter or hard the truth was they always gave each other honest advice. Nicole could hear it in Ruby's voice that she felt for whoever this other girl was; this only intensifying the height of her guilt. But she took solace in what Ruby had said 'You can't help who you fall in love with'. It was true she had tried to fight her attraction to Angelo till she was no longer able to fight it. She hadn't meant to but now it was done and there was no going back; she was in love with him

Nicole's head snapped up at Charlie's voice. Looking up Charlie was now closing in on both her and Ruby with Bianca by her side

"Hy" Bianca smiled down at Ruby and Nicole

"Hi Bianca" both girls greeted her

"I see you found her then" Charlie smiled at Ruby and Nicole

Nicole looked up confused as to what she meant. Seeing the look on her face Charlie quickly explained "She left the house stating she was going to track you down"

Nicole smiled and Ruby spoke "Yes she was working"

Charlie nodded "Well I hope Angelo isn't working you too hard" she smiled down at the young girl as she shook her head "Well good"

"Where you going?" asked Ruby

"I was just going to go see Angelo… and then figured me and Bianca could get some lunch. You can come as well if you want and you too Nicole"

Nicole quickly stood to her feet dusting herself off "Thanks but I can't, I have a pile of assignments I need to get started on so I should really get going"

"You sure?" Ruby looked up at Nicole. I could come with you if you want?"

Nicole shook her head "No it's fine really, but I do need to go. I'll see you later" Picking up her bag she turned to Charlie and Bianca "Bye" smiling lightly she walked away leaving Charlie and Bianca looking at Ruby questioningly

"Is she ok? She seemed bit tense?" asked Charlie

"Err yea. She just as a lot going on at the moment that's all"

Charlie and Bianca accepted her answer "So what do you say to lunch?... I could go say a quick Hi to Angelo then meet you and Bianca at the diner?" asked Charlie

"Yea why not" Picking herself up she followed Charlie and Bianca up the beach sighing lightly at the situation Nicole had found herself in.

…

"How you feeling?" asked Brax as he, Casey and Heath stuck their surf boards into the sand and picked up their towels. He tried to keep his tone nonchalant but Casey saw right through it

Giving a light chuckle Casey answered "Good a little tired but good considering… but I could do with a little something to eat"

Brax and Heath smiled glad that Casey actually wanted to eat. Since starting his treatment he never seemed to be able to keep anything down for long never mind actually wanting to eat something

"Ok well how about we go up there" Brax pointed at Angelo's

"Is the food nice?" asked Casey to which Brax shrugged

"I wouldn't know never been but we may as well give it a try"

"Wish I could join you guys but I've got to go home and get my car then pick Darcy up… promised I would have her this weekend" Heath flung his shirt and towel over his shoulder "I'll see you guys later"

Casey and Brax nodded in response as Heath made his way up the beach

"Come on then..." Brax went to pick up his board but was stopped by Casey

"Actually can I talk to you first… it won't take long" Casey looked over at his older brother.

Brax looked at him with a raised eyebrow as he nodded his head "Yea sure, what is it?"

Watching as Casey settled himself on the sand Brax lowered himself looking at Casey wondering what the topic of conversation was going to be

Casey exhaled heavily before removing his gaze from before him and looking at Brax "I haven't said it before so I want to say it now. Thank you" Brax looked at Casey unsure of what he was being praised for but Casey continued before he could ask "For these last three months for keeping us together"

"Case you don't have to thank me. You're my brother taking care of you is what I'm supposed to do"

"You've done more than taken care of me and Heath… I think it's safe to say you're the back bone of this family. And I know it may seem like I don't appreciate everything you do sometimes but I do. I just don't want your whole life to be about looking after me. I need to know that you're taking time out for yourself as well"

"I am" answered Brax

Casey chuckled in disagreement "No you're not" a moment of silence fell before Casey spoke again "Heath told me about the restaurant"

Brax sighed and shook his head "It's just too much hard work trying to get down to the city everyday… its better this way"

"It's never bothered you before... You love that place" Casey sighed he knew Brax selling the restaurant was so he could keep an eye on him at all times but voicing this would make no difference. Brax would just deny it

"What are you going to do now?"

Brax shrugged "I'll find something and the money from the restaurant is more than enough to keep us tied over for a while"

"I just need you to promise to make a little time for yourself… I don't want you worrying about me twenty four seven"

"I can't help worrying but I will try and tone down over protective Brax… a little" Brax grinned lightly at Casey at which he shook his head

"I guess I'll have to settle for that"

Brax nodded "Yea you will. So come on lets go get this food" he smiled as Casey picked himself up and the both of them walked up the beach. Brax smiled as Casey walked beside him, his strength hadn't seemed to waver even after the surf. Knowing he shouldn't but not being able to help himself, Brax let himself believe that this only proved that Casey would make it out of his predicament and their life's could go back to the way it used to be. As dysfunctional as it may have been it was the life they were used to; and compared to the fear they lived in now it was a damn good life.

* * *

**Hope that was ok? Remember to Read and Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks or the reviews. Hope this one is ok :)**

* * *

**"I can't help worrying but I will try and tone down over protective Brax… a little" Brax grinned lightly at Casey at which he shook his head**

**"I guess I'll have to settle for that"**

**Brax nodded "Yea you will. So come on lets go get this food" he smiled as Casey picked himself up and the both of them walked up the beach. Brax smiled as Casey walked beside him, his strength hadn't seemed to waver even after the surf. Knowing he shouldn't but not being able to help himself, Brax let himself believe that this only proved that Casey would make it out of his predicament and their life's could go back to the way it used to be. As dysfunctional as it may have been it was the life they were used to; and compared to the fear they lived in now it was a damn good life.**

**...**

Like every morning since Charlie had returned two weeks ago, she ran down the familiar path as she let the early morning wind gush through her hair and hit against her burning skin. She had tried to ignore her own thoughts but the more she tried to push them to the back of her mind; they hit back ten times harder. Every time it seemed she had plucked up enough courage to say it, to tell them, no words seemed to leave her lips. The clot that would form in her throat always brought her words to an end even before they had begun. Charlie didn't know what to do and even after two weeks she was now more conflicted than she had originally been. Every time she had left in the past; she saw the look in their eyes, they were thinking the same as she always did; was this the last time she would see them? But now she was supposed to be happy, she was finally with them. Ruby had the same beautiful smile on her face every morning when she woke up and saw Charlie in the kitchen. So how was she now supposed to tell her daughter that her fears of losing her may still come true?

Charlie tried to act as normal as possible and some days were proving more difficult than others. She smiled and laughed but nothing seemed to get past the screaming pained voice in her head. Angelo seemed to always be off in his own world, and she knew something was bothering him but the same reply always came when she asked if he was ok. Charlie had known him long enough to know when something was wrong but she didn't seem to have the energy to fight him on it.

She slowed her jog as her eyes fell on him again. Every morning he would be out there in the rough ocean surfing, he rode the waves almost as if his life depended on it. Sometimes like this morning he would just be sat on his board letting the water carry him as he glared out into space. Like most mornings she caught his eye. They never spoke but had now grown accustom to giving each other a slight nod. His eyes always bared the same blank expression as if he was too scared to show any emotion. Charlie found herself wondering if whatever brought him out here every morning was as damning as her own reason; she really hoped not. He peered at her for a moment before nodding his head slightly; she instantly mirrored his gesture before picking her pace up again.

**…**

Brax couldn't find the strength to go up against the waves this morning so he sat on the board but soon began regretting this decision as all the thoughts he tried to push back returned on cue. Anger, pain, fear, he couldn't bring himself to feel any of these emotions. It felt selfish to feel defeated when Casey was the one going through this ordeal; but he couldn't help it. Everything he had ever done all the mistakes he had made every right and wrong turn he had ever taken, it was always for them. He never took a step without considering how it would affect Casey or Heath. The both of them, no matter how difficult they could be, they were the only thing that truly mattered to him.

He felt his gaze shift slightly as she came into view. He didn't know who she was or what her name was; all he knew was that she had been jogging past this same place for the past two weeks. Even from a distant he knew her outer exterior did nothing to reflect whatever she was feeling inside. Every time he caught her eye they seemed dull and lifeless; it seemed she was fighting against something. In the same manner as they did every morning he gave a nod acknowledging her presence, one she immediately returned before her legs began moving further up the beach until she was no longer in his sight.

Even thinking this to himself felt stupid, but regardless of never having actually spoken to her since the day she bumped into him, her shortly lived presence every morning brought him some comfort. His life had become so unpredictable not knowing what news each day was going to bring but this felt like a routine, something he could almost be certain of; this he was grateful to have in his life at the moment. Paddling back towards dry land he stood to his feet ready to face another day, but all he could do was pray that the evening came soon. For Brax every passing day was hopefully another step closer to having the old Casey back

**…**

Stirring, Angelo flipped to the other side of the bed only to realise Charlie was gone again. He didn't know when his feeling had changed to such extent, but every morning he woke to the empty space beside him he felt relived. The person he had loved for so long was the person he now did his best to avoid. Angelo could tell that Charlie knew something was wrong, and her endless questions were only making this lie even harder. He couldn't do it anymore, he felt as if he couldn't breathe.

Climbing out of their bed Angelo made his way into the living room knowing she would be back soon. He sat with his head in his hand wondering if what he was about to do was a good idea. How would he start, how do you tell a person you have fallen out of love with them and are now in love with another?

His head shut up as she walked through the door. The look on her face made it clear she was surprised he was awake "Why you up so early?" she asked as she walked over to him "I didn't wake you when I was leaving did I?"

Angelo shook his head as she sat beside him "No you didn't wake me, I just couldn't sleep" he answered. He felt his heart racing against his chest at the thought of what he was about to do

"Are you ok?" she asked as she moved closer and placed her hand on his

"Err I err..." Angelo took a deep breath and shuffled slightly till he was facing her "Charlie there's something I need to tell you"

"Ok" she nodded her head slowly unaware that he was possibly about to break her heart

"When you left..." he stopped mid-sentence as his gaze darted to the voice that had now joined them

"Hy guys" Ruby peered over at the both of them "Everything ok?" she asked casually as she made her way into the kitchen

"Err yea... what you doing up so early?" Charlie asked her gaze also shifting to Ruby

Ruby shrugged "Been up for about thirty minutes so I just gave up on trying to get back to sleep... and it's not that early" she replied as she walked back into the living room. She must have noticed the strained look on Angelo's face "I didn't interrupt anything did I?" she glanced at the both of them

"Actually..." Charlie went to speak but Angelo quickly intervened deciding this wasn't the best time to follow through with the conversation

"No Rubes its cool" He turned to Charlie who was looking up at him unsure "It's nothing important, it can wait till later" he smiled over at her

"You sure?" she asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yea... you should probably jump in the shower. You're sending a bad whiff through this place" Angelo quickly tried to lighten the mood as he poked her lightly

"I was wondering what the smell was" added Ruby as she grinned over at Charlie

"Oi" bellowed Charlie as she gave Angelo a light punch in the arm before sending Ruby a mock hurt expression

"I'll have you know I smell pretty good" she said as she stood to her feet making her way over to Ruby casually

"If you say so" replied Ruby but as she finished up her sentence Charlie engulfed her in a hug and laughed "Ewww mum No" Ruby wriggled out of Charlie's embrace a little less than impressed "Now I'm going to have to have a shower" complained Ruby

"Aww poor you" Charlie grinned widely before walking down the hall and into their room

Angelo couldn't help but smile as he watched the both of them. Then there it was again, the guilt that had been eating away at him for so long.

...

Ruby smiled after Charlie as she walked away with that grin. She looked down at Angelo and returned his smile before making her way into the main bathroom. Ruby knew that to outsiders their life was probably different maybe even a little uncommon but to her it was the norm. Charlie had joined the army straight out of school. And although she had never actually said so, Ruby knew it was Charlie's way of dealing with what had happened to her. People would think after five years Charlie would have found a way of dealing with it but at the time it still lingered with her painfully. Then Ross died two yeas after Elise and Ruby guessed Charlie needed an escape. Ruby was only five when Charlie had told her she had to leave her with their Auntie Michelle. Ruby didn't understand, she remembered she kept asking where Charlie was going and when she would be back. But even with that, regardless of the many struggles Charlie had faced she had never failed to be the best mother she could be. Angelo had been in their lives since Ruby was ten, and they had been living together since she was thirteen. He seemed to be the glue that always kept Charlie together, he kept Ruby safe when Charlie went away and for that and so much more Ruby was grateful to him. Ruby knew her father wasn't the sort of person she wanted in her life but that didn't mattered much to her. She had her mum and she had Angelo, for Ruby that was more than enough. Ruby had beckoned for the day Charlie would complete her service and get to return to her and Angelo for good; now twelve years later she finally had her mother back.

**...**

"Charlie have you got any plans today?" Ruby asked as she walked out of her room to see Charlie sitting on one of the stools in the kitchen

"Err no not really, why?" Charlie turned back to face her

"Well I was thinking we could go into the city and make a day of it... maybe grab something to eat?"

Charlie smiled and nodded "Yea sure. I could go get dressed and we could leave now if you want?"

Ruby returned Charlie's smile "Ok" she turned around but then turned back to face Charlie again "How about if Angelo came too? We could make a proper day of it?"

"He can't, he's in the room getting dressed. He just got called into the restaurant not long ago... apparently someone's messed up the delivery orders so he has to go sort it out"

"Ok I'll go get dressed and we can head out" Ruby turned and walked into my room

…

Like every other day Brax found himself in this all too familiar position wishing time away. And like every day since this had begun, there that voice was again. The five minutes he had spent with her had somehow changed the course of his life. Her face he couldn't even picture, the only thing he still had memory of were her dark blue eyes and her words. It had been 17 years since she spoke those words and he had to admit he had almost forgotten that day till all this happened. But now, every so often he replayed the words that in some way made him the person he was today. His head tilted up gently as his door opened up

"Bro we should get going. Casey's going to be wondering where we are" Brax looked over at the clock before jumping up and grabbing his car keys. Time had passed him by unknowingly.

It was just him and Heath today, Casey was back at the hospital and had been there for over two days now. His composure and stamina had worsened, so the doctor had insisted he stay at the hospital for the time being making it easier for all three of us. Brax walked past Heath and Heath quickly followed his steps towards the car

…

Heath could have sworn that these days it was like Brax wasn't even here. Physically he was present but emotionally he just seemed so distant. Heath knew it was Brax's way of dealing with everything that was going on. He only hoped he doesn't fall apart if push came to shove. Heath needed him just as much as Casey did. He watched Brax as he sat static in the driver's seat, the only movement coming from him steering the wheel. Heath spoke up hoping to get a coherent response

"You ok?" Stupid question Heath knew, but he had to start from somewhere "You do know everything is going to work out fine... right?" Heath peered over at Brax but he said nothing, keeping his gaze firmly on the road they drove along. Heath sighed heavily not surprised by Brax's lack of response. But then his head quickly spun up at the sound of Brax's voice

"Yea I know it will... it has to"

As Heath peered at Brax his eyes never left the road. Although glad to see him finally respond with something other than a shrug, a grunt or a nod the uncertainty in Brax's voice was so strong. Just like Heath he was desperately trying to convince himself that there was truth in the words he had just spoke. Heath just hoped for both their sake that they were right and Casey would make it out of this

**…**

Ruby and Charlie had just had breakfast at the diner and where now making their way into the city. They were only ten minutes outside of Summer Bay when Charlie realised she had left her bag at the diner

"Ruby my bag, I forgot it" Charlie sighed realising they would have to go back

"Mum I swear you would forget your head if it wasn't screwed on" Ruby laughed at Charlie's never ending forgetful nature

"I'm not that bad" Charlie spoke as she turned the car around "And maybe we can check on Angelo and see if he's done at the restaurant, then he could come with us?"

Ruby nodded her head as they drove back to the diner "You go to Angelo's and I'll go get your bag"

Charlie nodded in response

...

"Hy is Angelo around?" Charlie asked one of the staff as she entered the restaurant

"Err no he actually left about fifteen minutes ago" the young boy answered her with a smile

"Did he say where he was going?" Charlie asked

"No sorry" the young boy replied "Just that he wouldn't be long

"Ok thanks" Charlie turned and walked out of the restaurant wondering where Angelo could be

Getting back to the car Ruby was already waiting for her

"Angelo not coming?" she asked noticing Charlie was alone

"He wasn't there, one of the staff said he left about fifteen minutes ago"

"Call him" suggested Ruby

Charlie took her bag from Ruby and rummaged through for her phone before looking up at her sheepishly. Ruby instantly caught on to what Charlie was about to say

"You forgot your phone at home didn't you?" Charlie nodded as she passed Ruby a grin

"Yea sure, not that bad" Ruby rolled her eyes playfully as she entered the car, Charlie following

"We'll just go get it and I promise we'll get going to the city" putting the key into the ignition Charlie made the short drive to the house

"Looks like Angelo came home" said Ruby as they parked up behind his car

"You wait here. I'll quickly grab the keys and Angelo and we can get going" Charlie jumped out of the car walking as quickly as possible.

Entering the house she instantly heard the shower from the main bathroom. She felt her eyebrows rise in surprise. Angelo always used the shower in their room unless Charlie was taking too long. Pushing the thought back she made her way down the hall walking towards the bathroom. Turning the handle she started to speak before she had even entered

"Angelo me and R..." Charlie staggered back as her stomach dropped and her chest shrunk and began suffocating her lungs. Her heart leaped rapidly against her chest trying to escape the sudden pain it had begun to feel. Her hand quickly searched for an object to balance her weight on as her legs started to give way. She felt the clouds form in her mind causing a cloudy mist over her eyes. She must have been mistaken. She quickly pressed her eyes together as they tried to discard of the image before them

"Charlie..." Her eyes flew open at the sound of his voice the image before her was till there, clear as day. He edged in front of Nicole as if trying to shield her from Charlie

"Charlie I..." Charlie glared at him dead in the eye. She wanted to run but she couldn't let go of the basin that was holding her up. It was just a bad dream, it had to be. He would never do this to her, he loves her. She kept her gaze on him as he quickly grabbed a towel for the both of them. She shook her head aggressively but the events before her wouldn't leave. Charlie heard his foot hit the tiles on the bathroom floor, his pleading gaze remaining on her

"Charlie I am so sorry" His voice low, almost afraid

It was as if Charlie had only just then realised that it wasn't her imagination, this was actually happening. Her gaze slowly shifted from Angelo till it landed on the figure that stood behind him. She hadn't even registered her own voice till she spoke

"N-Nicole..." her glaring eyes returned to Angelo. 'Her daughter's friend, her fiance was cheating on her with her daughter's best friend' the thought almost driving her crazy. "You and Nicole" the words felt so bitter in her mouth.

"Charlie I never meant for this to happen... please you have to believe me" Angelo edged closer to Charlie.

Charlie hadn't even registered the approaching footsteps, neither of the three of them had

"Mum what's taking you so long?" Charlie heard Ruby gasp behind me. No one needed to explain the obvious of what had been going on here, it spoke for itself. With the little strength Charlie could find she edged away from Angelo and backed out of the bathroom

"Charlie please I..." in that moment the sound of his voice made her sick. She couldn't be there. Before she knew it she was running out the door trying to get as far away as possible from the house

**...**

He didn't mean for this to happen, it wasn't supposed to happen like this. Angelo paced after Charlie as she fled from the house but there was no use. He already knew she wouldn't turn back. His head flew back at the stinging sound that filled the house. Angelo turned around only to see Nicole stood by the bathroom door with her hand placed across her right cheek. Ruby stood before her glaring at her with angry eyes

"It was Angelo... the guy you was telling me about was Angelo" Ruby felt a tear leave her eyes "You're supposed to be my friend... how could you do this?"

"Ruby I am so sorry" Nicole's tears fell from her eyes but before she had even finished talking Ruby had paced away from her and now made her way towards Angelo heading for the front door. Angelo quickly stood in front of the door hoping she would give him a chance to explain

"Ru..." she stopped him even before he had began. Angelo had never seen such anger in her eyes before

"If you have any kind of decency left you will be gone before we get back" she glared at him before trying to get past him but Angelo refused to budge

"Rubes..." she once again shut him down

"DON'T CALL ME THAT. How could you do this to mum... to me?" she glared at him but it seemed he had no answer.

Angelo had been asking himself that very same question for so long "I'm sorry" the only words he could think of fell from his lips

"I hate you" Ruby spat her words at him with such bitterness before shoving past him and walking away leaving him standing ashamed at the hurt he had caused the both of them. Angelo looked up to see Nicole still had her hand over the cheek that Ruby had laid her slap. Her tears cascaded down her face as she stared at him

"What are we going to do?" 'how did she expect him to answer that question' thought Angelo. He had just managed to break what had been his family for so long. How was he supposed to fix this?

Nicole walked up to Angelo and stopping dead in front of him. He hated that his coward ways had hurt her too. Angelo pulled her into him and she instantly buried her head into his chest. He didn't know what he was going to do or how they were going to get through this but he couldn't leave her. He had fallen in love with the girl before him; he had to fight for them

**…**

Ruby had been looking for Charlie for over thirty minutes and still no sign of her anywhere. She tried to push the image back but she couldn't. Her friend, her best friend and Angelo, how could this be happening? They were happy. the three of them were a family and in a flash Angelo had ripped that away from them. Ruby felt her anger increase as she thought back to the amount of times Nicole had spent the night at their house, She had thought Nicole was there for her but it wasn't about her, it never had been.

Ruby paced along the beach searching her surrounding. Finally she spotted Charlie sat with her feet up against her chest. Ruby felt her heart break as the sun glistened against the tears that left her face. She quickened her walk and was by Charlie's side in no time. Ruby stood peering down at her

"Mum?" Charlie didn't answer, she didn't even seem to acknowledge Ruby "Mum" Ruby crouched down in front of her but she seemed to just look through her. Charlie's cascading tears hit her legs harshly and she finally brought her gaze to meet Ruby's

"How could he do this to me?"

Ruby felt her own tears fall at the fragile sound of her mother's voice. She had time and time again faced many troubles but she had always been able to hide her emotions from Ruby. But now here she was unable to hide the pain the one person she trusted above anyone had caused her

"We were supposed to get married... I was supposed to be his wife" Charlie shook her head as if still trying to deny what they had both seen. "Maybe it's me" Ruby instantly shook her head at Charlie's words. How could she even think that?

"This isn't your fault mum" at Ruby's words Charlie's cries got a little louder. Ruby slumped down beside her before pulling Charlie into her embrace. They sat in the same manner for several minutes. Charlie's cries had finally stopped but yet they sat watching the ocean lapping against the sand

"I'm so sorry" Charlie's voice broke the silence and Ruby looked at her "I didn't even think about you" Ruby knew what she meant

"This isn't about me right now" replied Ruby

"Yes it is... I'm sorry you had to see that" Charlie shook her head lightly as she spoke "How did we get here?" she asked as she leaned away from Ruby slightly the ocean holding her gaze

Ruby shook her head in return "I don't know" her eyes fixated on Charlie as she noticed her sway ever so slightly as if losing balance even while seated

"Mum are you ok?"

Charlie shut her eyes for a few seconds before opening them and looking at Ruby "Yea" that was her only reply but Ruby wasn't so sure. Ruby had only just noticed the unusual pale tone on her face. She watched as Charlie once again shut her eyes tightly before reopening them

"Mum?" Ruby looked on, worry starting to overcome her

"I just err... I need some water" Charlie stood to her feet but didn't stand for long. Ruby leapt to her side as Charlie almost immediately fainted and hit the sand below her feet

"MUM" Ruby shook her lightly but she didn't respond. 'What the hell was happening?' Ruby thought to herself

"SOMEONE HELP" Ruby yelled as she looked around frantically at the crowd that had started making their way to them

"Someone please call an ambulance... my mum" Ruby watched through her tears as a young lady quickly flung her phone to her ears. her gaze flew back down to her mother. Ruby shook her lightly but Charlie lay limp in her arms

"Mum please wake up please"

* * *

**So what did you think? Let me know :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews Guys. Sorry for any spelling errors, I start work soon so don't have enough time to prove read. **

* * *

**"Someone please call an ambulance... my mum" Ruby watched through her tears as a young lady quickly flung her phone to her ears. her gaze flew back down to her mother. Ruby shook her lightly but Charlie lay limp in her arms**

**"Mum please wake up please"**

**...**

Ruby stood peering into the room Charlie was in as she waited for someone to tell her what the hell was going on. She felt her chest tighten against her lungs as the thought what could be wrong with Charlie became too much for her to bear. She paced, unable to stand still; she needed to know that her mum was ok. Ruby's feet paralysed to the spot as Sid walked towards her. She tried to read his expression but it gave nothing away, he approached her with a blank look only causing her imagination to once again get the best of her

"Sid is she ok?" Ruby glared at him as he stopped in front of her

He gave Ruby an unsure look before replying "Errr... Ruby, your mum is awake. Why don't you come inside with me, you both should probably be there for this" Ruby remained

"Why, she is ok right?"

Sid looked at Ruby and she could see he was contemplating whether he should speak. His lips finally parted "She is ok Ruby... for now. You should..."

Ruby stopped him as her mind fixated on his words. What did he mean for now; She needed her to be ok period "For now?" She questioned

"Ruby I really need to talk to your mum about this as well" he looked at Ruby hoping she would oblige to his request. Ruby nodded as she quickly walked into Charlie's room as the nurses left.

Charlie looked up at Ruby as soon as she walked into the room. Ruby's feet hurried her over to Charlie and she swung her arms around her "Never do that again" Ruby cried into her mother's chest thinking back to the fear that had taken over her when she fainted

"I'm sorry" Charlie spoke into Ruby's hair as she held onto her

"Charlie how are you felling?" the both of them looked up as Sid spoke

Ruby turned her attention back to Charlie waiting for her to reply him. Charlie gave him a weak smile "Ok I guess"

"That's good" Sid smile. Ruby noticed the look on his face and thought he had that look that you see in the films, when a person was about to deliver tragic news.

"Err Charlie... we ran some tests when you were brought in... I err, I pulled your medical records..." his lack of conclusion was beginning to frustrate Ruby. She looked down at Charlie whose gaze was placed firmly upon their hands that held onto one another. Ruby looked back up at Sid

"What is it?" Ruby asked wondering why Charlie hadn't beaten her to it

Sid shifted uncomfortably only adding to Ruby's heavy breathing

"I err..." Ruby watched as he gazed nervously at Charlie

"Don't" Ruby's gaze turned form Sid down to Charlie. 'What was she doing? They needed to know what was wrong' thought Ruby. Charlie finally brought her gaze up and Ruby had only just registered her teary eyes

"Charlie you..." Once again Charlie stopped Sid, her words only making Ruby more confused

"I already know what it says"

Ruby looked at Charlie then up at Sid then back down to Charlie unsure of what it was that everyone seemed to know but her "Know what?" Ruby asked as she peered down at Charlie waiting for a response. Charlie looked up at Ruby with pleading eyes; Ruby saw her mouth open but no words left

"Charlie you should have come straight here when you got back, this is serious" Ruby spun her head up to look at Sid "Charlie..." he called her name once more but still no words left her mouth

"What's serious?" Sid turned his attention to Ruby but spoke no words "I am freaking out so someone needs to tell me what's going on?" Ruby's gaze remained on Sid even as he looked over at Charlie almost as if asking her for approval. Ruby followed his gaze to Charlie but Charlie's tears only got louder and Ruby felt Charlie's grip tighten against her hand. Ruby felt a lump form in her throat. Charlie's tears' confirming that whatever it was that Ruby didn't know wasn't a small issue.

"Ruby I am so sorry" Charlie spoke through her tears

"Sorry for what... what is it?" Ruby felt herself holding onto her breath as she awaited the news

"I err..." Charlie exhaled deeply as she pursed her lips together trying to stop her tears "I err...I" Charlies breathe caught in her throat and refused to leave her lips. She looked up at Sid

"Ruby I'm sorry to say this but unfortunately your mum as Cancer. She has been diagnosed with pancreatic Cancer"

...

Casey still at times couldn't believe it; He would have thought three months would be more than enough time for him to get his head around what was happening but it wasn't. 'How did he possibly get here? Why him? Why was this happening to him? The past three month all seemed like a blur to him but regardless this was for now his unfortunalte life. He looked up at the time wondering where his brothers were but in all honesty he was glad they were not there yet, most especially Brax. Casey had seen a lot of things in Brax but this was new. He looked so lost and drained. Casey couldn't remember a time when Brax didnt have a solution to everything; He always had a way of fixing every problem that had come their way. But this, this was out of his hands and every time Casey looked at him all he could see was pain and anger evident within his eyes. And then there was Heath; never would Casey had thought there would be a day he would see Heath shed a single tear or show any sort of human emotion but that day proved Casey wrong. Casey remebered his gawking gaze as Heath's eyes instantly glazed over as the doctor said those words and then the tear that ran down Heath's cheek as his head buried itself into his hands. He recalled turning to Brax who's back instantly hit the wall and he sunk closer and closer to the floor till he finally had nowhere else to go. The tears on Brax's face although silent, picking up speed as he shook his head at the doctors revelation, his words piercing into all three of them like daggers

"I'm sorry but as we suspected Casey as cancer... he has Hodgkin lymphoma"

Brax continued to shake his head; Heath had now crouched down, his head still placed in his hands. Casey sat unsure of what to say or how to act. He wasn't even sure if it was real. Looking at both Heath and Brax he hated that he was causing them so much pain. He sat wishing there was something he could do to erase it. He wished just as much as the two of them that this wasn't happening.

Casey sighed heavily forcing a smile onto his face as the door opened and Heath and Brax walked in; pulling him from his memory"

Brax took his usual seat "Hy mate sorry we're late" Casey looked at him giving him his most convincing smile before replying

"It's fine. It's not like I was going anywhere" He pointed to the needle that had been attached to his skin almost ten minutes ago.

And so it starts again, their reoccurring routine. Heath talked endlessly like he did on most days to override the quietness that always filled the room. And Brax gawked at Casey unable to speak; he had already entered his now usual trance as his eyes became cloudy. Casey knew he wouldn't let his tears fall; he hadn't seen him shed a tear since the day they were told he had cancer. Casey hoped things would turn out ok, if not for his sake for the sake of both his brothers. Casey could see the cracks and he knew that the hope of him making it out of this was the only thing keeping those cracks together

**...**

It wasn't the first time She had heard that word and yet it seemed to stop every functioning organ in her body.

***Flashback***

"Charlie it err... Charlie I am sorry but it seems the reason for your lack of energy and the pains you have been getting isn't a bug... Charlie you have cancer"

Charlie thought she had been dreaming when he said those words, She had to be, in that moment there was no other logical explanation; But deep down she knew that this nightmare was now indeed her life. She choked back the tears as they rushed aggressively to the surface looking for a way to escape her. She opened her mouth to speak but no words were spoken. She tried again still to no avail. The tears in her eyes began to taunt her as they fought against the barrier she had created. Her heart had now began pounding rapidly against her chest and the rapid beating seemed to invade her surroundings.

She had spent the last twelve years of her life, praying to not get killed out there. Praying that she would one day be able to be with her daughter and Angelo and live a normal life. And she was about to get that, she was finally going home; it was only a matter of months, no longer would she have to see the tears in her daughters eyes when she had to leave her. But like always luck wasn't on her side. Fate had found another way to etch pain into her life.

***End of Flashback***

The words kept ringing in Charlie's mind but her gaze lay on Ruby as she stumbled back gawking at Sid. The expression on her face caused Charlie to sink deeper into the black hole that had started consuming her

"You must be mistaken, she can't have... You must have got it wrong"

Charlie lay looking over at her beautiful daughter as the life and colour drained from her face as she struggled to accept the news. That was all it took for Charlie's tears to once again start streaming down her face at an alarming rate.

"Ruby" Charlie held her hand and Ruby immediately gripped it tightly almost cutting off all blood circulation

She gazed down at Charlie, her big brown eyes peering at her pleadingly "Mum he got it wrong, it's not true" she shook her head vigorously "This can't be happening... you're ok, you're home; you're back for good"

Charlie's tears increased as she listened to Ruby's words. How could she make her see that there was no mistake in what she had heard and that fate decided to play a cruel trick on them? Charlie looked at Ruby, she had lost so much already; how was she going to get through this, the one person that Charlie had thought would be there to support Ruby had betrayed the both of them. Trying her best to compose herself, Charlie gave Ruby's hand a tight squeeze as she gazed directly into her eyes, her tears still refusing to cease.

"I'm sure we will be ok sweetie, people beat this..." Charlie stopped as Ruby spoke above her

"You... you said you knew" Ruby glared at her expectantly, almost as if she was waiting for Charlie to deny it but Charlie regrettably nodded her head

"I'm sorry Rubes... I just- I didn't know how to tell you"

"When?" Ruby's voice came in a broken whisper "When did you find out?"

Charlie knew she had to be honest with her "A err... a week before I came home" Ruby's eyes widened in shock at her words

"Why didn't you say something why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried Ruby I really did but you were so happy and I... I just wanted to enjoy being happy with you, before all this" Charlie spoke with desperation hoping Ruby would understand why she hadn't told her.

At once all the confusion that was evident on Ruby's face had suddenly turned to anger and she yanked her hand away from Charlie's and backed away from her

"Ruby please..." Charlie held her hand out hoping Ruby would take hold of it but Ruby shook her head as her tears hit the ground below her

"No, you... you had no right keeping this from me" Both Charlie and Sid had picked up on the anger in her voice.

"Ruby I..." Charie jumped slightly as Ruby's voice bellowed through the room

"YOU HAVE CANCER MUM...CANCER" Ruby's chest rose with aggression and her hands trembled by her side. The words stung harder than Charlie thought possible. Charlie edged up the bed trying to figure out a way to calm her down

"Ruby this means nothing... I'm going to be just fine. We have been through worse and we have always come out of it" Charlie hoped Ruby couldn't hear the doubt in her voice. But it seemed Charlie's words did nothing in comforting Ruby as she continued to back towards the door slowly

"Nothing? how can you say that. This isn't nothing...this is everything. Nothing could be worse than this"

"Ruby I will beat this"

"You don't know that for sure" Ruby's voice cracked as she gazed at Charlie "It's not fair... I only just got you back" and with that she was gone. She fled down the hallway her cries still heard from the room.

Charlie swung her legs down the side of the bed ready to chase after her but Sid was quick to her side "Charlie I think you should give her some time to get her head around this"

Charlie shook her head as she stood to her feet "No Sid I need to be there for her"

He placed his hand on her shoulder "Charlie you have had time to let this sink in... Ruby only just found out. You need to give her a little time"

Charlie glanced at him then back at the door. She sighed as she slowly sat on the edge of the bed. A few hours ago she was engaged and was going to spend some time with her daughter. And now she had lost Angelo, and her daughter was broken because of her. She sank deeper into the bed as she felt her stomach turn in knots. She looked up and for the first time she noticed the heavy dose of sympathy that Sid had plastered on his face. Charlie had a feeling this was a look she was going to have to get used to

**...**

Brax needed some air. He felt like the walls in this room were beginning to close in on him. He couldn't breathe

"I'll be back in a sec guys just gonna get some air" both Casey and Heath nodded as he stood quickly making his out of the room. Closing the door firmly behind him, he leaned heavily against it trying to stable himself. Watching him in there, what Brax wouldn't give to take his place. He was his baby brother, he was the calm gentle one, he was the one who always saw the brighter side in everything, he didn't deserve this, no one did, especially him. Brax remembered the day the doctor had spoken the word 'cancer'. He felt his whole being had been struck with a thousand bolts of lightening. 'Cancer' such a simple word, how could it bring so much destruction and heart ache? All the changes Brax had made all those years ago was for his brothers, now it seems it wasn't enough. As the urgent need for fresh air suddenly became unbearable, Brax carried his weight off the door and proceeded towards the entrance until he was stopped in his tracks

"I'm so sorry" Brax looked down at the girl that stood apologetically in front of him as her tears consumed her face. Before he could reply she disappeared just as quickly as she had bumped into him. He stood still as she dashed out the entrance, there was something familiar about her but he was sure he had never seen her before. Discarding of the thought he continued walking towards the entrance till the warm wind could be felt by his skin. Sitting down on the bench he momentarily closed his eyes trying to escape even if only for a few seconds

**...**

"Do you think he's ok?" Casey looked over at Heath

Heath just looked at him; Casey could tell he was unsure what answer to give "He will be once you're out of the woods"

'So in other he was saying no' thought Casey

Right at this point in time Casey knew Brax was far from ok. Casey had dealt with it in his own way; Heath had certainly dealt with it in his own way. Casey remembered all the drunken nights Heath had when they first found out and all the fights he got into. Heath had let his anger out, he had allowed himself deal with the pain. But Brax refused to break, typical Brax letting people see his cracks wasn't his style. That may have worked in the past but Casey and Heath knew it wasn't going to work for this, sooner or later he was going to have to let himself truly feel.

"Do you think he will cope if..." it was like Heath could read Casey's mind. He spoke before Casey could finish

"He's not going to have to cope... because this is going to work." Heaths voice was calm as he looked over at Casey. But Heath couldn't fool him, although he tried to hide the fear and doubt in his eyes, Casey could still see it clearly. Casey nodded deciding not to fight him on this.

"As mum called?" Casey shook his head unsure why he had asked. Of course she hadn't. She had upped and left two months ago saying Brax and Heath had this under control and she wasn't needed

Heath shook his head "Na too busy ripping the next guy off" Casey laughed lightly at Heath's words. He never had been one to beat around the bush, something Casey liked about him. Heath may have been unbearable to live with and sometimes being in the same room as him would prove to be difficult task but if there was one thing that was admirable about Heath, it was his honesty. He was nearly always honest, sometimes brutally honest but nine out of ten times it came from a good place. He seemed so different to the person he was before all this happened. Who would have thought it would have taken Casey being ill for him to get his act together.

"You know this now makes me the good most good looking one out of the three of us" Casey chuckled lightly knowing Heath wasn't finished yet "I mean this new hairdo of yours just emphasises how big your head is... and no girl likes a big headed guy" Casey couldn't help but laugh a little. Heath always had been one to make jokes even in the most awkward of situations... some thing which Casey lately found himself grateful for

"I will always be the good looking one Heath... hair or not" replied Casey

"Yea you keep telling yourself that" Heath chuckled as he looked at him. Casey sighed lightly even when Heath laughed he could still see the fear etched on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews guys. :)**

* * *

**"I will always be the good looking one Heath... hair or not" replied Casey**

**"Yea you keep telling yourself that" Heath chuckled as he looked at him. Casey sighed lightly even when Heath laughed he could still see the fear etched on his face.**

**... **

Ruby leaned against the cold brick walls as her legs gave way sending her crashing to the ground. Her mum, her beautiful mother; all she could think was why, why her? She shook her head desperately trying to escape Sid's words and the knowing look in Charlie's eyes. Her heart felt as though it was screaming out as the words sent daggers surging right through it. Her lungs felt short of air and her chest began getting tighter almost restraining her ability to breathe. She had no choice, she had to get out of there.

Ruby thought back to the previous week, how they had been on the beach together. Her, Charlie and Angelo; it was a perfect day and it felt as if no force in the world could take nor tarnish their happiness. But in one day her family had been broken and now this. How could this be happening? how could this day have taken such a turn in a matter of hours.

This revelation had stolen every ounce of happiness and sucked out any joy that she once had. She couldn't lose Charlie, this wasn't how it was supposed to be, she had only just gotten her back. Ruby rested her head into her lap unable to fully grasp what had just happened. She thought back to all the times she had waited patiently in anticipation for Charlie to return home even if only for a short while. Her tears hit harshly against the ground below her as she once again shook her head; she needed her mum

Ruby thought of how Charlie had known all this while and she never said a word, she laughed like her normal self; her smile resembled the one Ruby had known as her own but yet she was walking around with such a burden. Ruby's thoughts travelled to Angelo and a rush of anger washed over her causing her tears to pick up speed. She had trusted him, they trusted him and he ripped their family apart with his selfish act. A wash of guilt came crashing down on Ruby as her thoughts were again returned back to her mother. She had been holding onto such pain and the person that was meant to be her rock had betrayed her. Ruby lifted her head from her lap and peered aimlessly ahead of her. Here she was thinking about how this affected her, completely over looking how her mother must be feeling. Slowly picking herself up she tried to smooth herself over as she dusted off any dirt she may have picked from the ground. She rubbed her hands against her face as she tried to discard of her tears.

'They had never had the most straight forward life and many a times they had had to overcome many obstacles. And that is all this was; another obstacle and like every other time they were going to get through it, they had to get through it' thought Ruby

Her steps paced slowly as she made her way back towards the hospital trying to keep her tears from falling. Ruby stopped as her attention was stolen by the man she had ran into earlier. She watched as he peered into the empty space before him. The expression sat upon his face resembled nothing less than what she was feeling. She watched the tear that ran down his cheek, but almost like it was a reflex his hand was quick to wipe the tear away, almost like it never happened. Ruby wondered what bad news he was dealing with. She directed her gaze back towards the entrance of the hospital, walking through the doors she hoped whatever he was dealing with wasn't as bad as what Charlie was now faced with. Never would she wish this feeling of helplessness on another

**...**

Casey was starting to get nauseated as the chemo started taking affect, he felt almost like he had already left his body. Looking over at Heath, Casey knew he could see this too. Heath hadn't said a word in the last five minutes; he just sat there staring at Casey almost like he was guarding him. Casey smiled at him, or at least he tried to. he wanted to reassure Heath that he was ok, that he was going to be ok. Although Casey lacked in faith he couldn't let it show. Casey turned his head slowly at the sound of the door creaking open and was met by Brax. He could instantly tell he had been crying. His eyes were slightly reddened and puffed up. He noted the brief look of despair on Brax's face as he studied him closely 'Wow did I look that bad' Casey thought to himself as Brax continued looked over at him. Brax walked over silently towards Casey taking a seat in his previous space. The chemo session lasted another ten minutes; it had to be the longest ten minutes of Casey's life as both his brothers sat before him gawking at him attentively. They seemed to have even stopped blinking, almost as if in that short space of time the little life left in Casey may decide to throw in the towel and slip away.

**...**

The nurse had been and taken the needle out of Casey's arm and the doctor had thankfully told them he wouldn't have to spend the night at the hospital again. Casey slowly shifted his legs to the side of the bed before trying to stand to his feet as his legs struggled to support his deteriorating weight. Brax and Heath both plunged towards him ironically almost knocking him out in an attempt to stop him from falling as his weight shifted to the side. Casey smiled lightly before speaking

"What are you guys trying to do... swash me? I know I am extremely good looking but there truly isn't any need for violence" Casey sent them both his best effort at a cheeky grin causing them both to momentarily chuckle as they both held him up at either side before slowly placing him back onto the bed

"You really need to stop with this whole good looking thing because let's be honest you're no match for me... neither of you are" Casey chuckled as Heath spoke. Casey's gaze shifted to Brax as he lightly hit Heath across the head

"Hy what was that for?" Heath groaned clearly as confused as Casey was

"For telling lies. I think it's safe to say I copped all the good looks in this family" Brax looked over at Casey and Heath before a grin broke out on his face. All three brothers chuckled at one another. Casey missed this, the way they usually interacted and Brax and Heath's constant banter.

"Ready to go" asked Brax and Casey nodded his head in response

Brax kept a hold of Casey as Heath followed closely behind Casey as they made their way out of the hospital

**...**

In some way Charlie had been in denial hoping it would turn out they had got their information wrong but now there was no denying it. Sid had now confirmed what she already knew

"Cancer" Charlie spoke the word out loud finally grasping the full concept of the word Sid had just spoken to her and Ruby. How was she going to get through this? Her mum and dad had been gone for so long and now Angelo. Charlie quickly shook her head as the image of Angelo and Nicole reared its head. She couldn't deal with it now; she couldn't deal with both these things at the same time and right now there was no escaping this hospital and what it signified for her.

The one person besides Ruby that she had put all her trust in had taken her heart and broken it, he had broken their family and now here she and Ruby stood with no one but each other. It dawned on Charlie that she was now all Ruby had. How could life be so bitter? Charlie shut her eyes as her vision became cloudy courtesy of her tears. She had pleaded with Sid to give her some time alone and regardless of his protests insisting that they talk about what she was going to do; she had managed to convince him to let her be for a while. She needed a desperate escape as she sat staring at the blank wall before her. Her thoughts invaded her mind and for the first time in a really long time she heard his voice again, and only now did she understand the meaning behind the words he had spoken to her all those years ago. She didn't know his name, but his smile and his emerald green eyes was something that till this day she had never forgotten

**"What if my best isn't good enough?"** These were the words he had spoken that were now stuck in Charlie's mind. What if her best wasn't good enough and regardless of her efforts it wouldn't be enough to save her from this hell? What if all the good deeds she had ever done just weren't good enough to erase all the mistakes she had made along the way? Grateful for the intervention from her thoughts, her head shot up at the sound of Ruby's voice

"Mum" she looked down at Charlie as her tears fell freely from her eyes before she broke down. Ruby rushed to Charlie's side and wrapped her arms around her burying her head into her chest. Charlie held her tightly hoping to ease some of her pain

"I'm so s-sorry for running out like that...I" Charlie quickly interrupted her

"Ruby you have nothing to be sorry about... you have every right to be angry at me" If at all possible Charlie felt Ruby tighten her grip. Charlie's tears ran down her face finding ground on Ruby's shoulder

"I'm not angry I-I just can't lose you"

Charlie shook her head "It's going to be ok Ruby... I'm not going anywhere" Charlie felt Ruby nod her head against her chest her grip refusing to loosen on her and the sound of her cries still making way to her ears. Seeing Ruby so broken because of her only made the pain Charlie was feeling worse. Charlie knew she had to get through this for Ruby, leaving her wasn't an option. They stayed in each other's embrace for a while until the slight sound in the room alerted the both of them that they were no longer alone. Charlie peered up to see Sid had now returned. She sighed heavily knowing full well why he was here and what was about to happen. Before Sid could speak Ruby had beaten him to it

"What's going to happen now?" Ruby sniffed back her tears and backed away from Charlie's embrace but slid her hand into Charlie's as they both waited for Sid's reply

Sid gave an almost unnoticeable smile as he shifted his gaze between the both of them "After having a close look at your scans we think that the best option would be for you to have neo adjuvant chemotherapy. This would mean we would start with chemo in hopes of shrinking the cancer cells and then you would have to have surgery in order to remove the remaining cells given that the chemo doesn't get rid off all the cancer cells"

Charlie felt Ruby's grip on her hand tighten "Surgery" Ruby's voice was barely audiable as she questioned him. Sid nodded sympathetically but Charlie sat unable to say a word "Wouldn't the chemo be enough to get rid of the cancer?" Ruby's voice shook as she spoke

Sid sighed before speaking "Unfortunately in Charlie's case it is unlikely that the chemo alone will be enough to rid the cancer completely" Charlie watched as Sid shifted his gaze onto him "I know this is a lot for the both of you to take in but I must tell you Charlie the sooner we start the better your chances"

Charlie nodded her head buying herself some time to find her voice "W-When would I have to start with the errr... with the chemo?"

"We would like to get you started tomorrow"

Charlie nodded her head in response but within her, her whole being was screaming in pain. She closed her eyes briefly and opened them as Sid spoke again

"Charlie we can't afford to waste anytime"

Charlie nodded again "I know" it was all she could bring herself to say

"Right I'll go get everything sorted and book you in for a time" he spoke like it was just a normal doctor's appointment she was making. Charlie didn't respond as she watched him give her another sympathetic smile before retracted out of the room.

Charlie's silence spoke volumes to Ruby and she shifted closer to her "Mum" Charlie's stale gaze drifted in Ruby's direction. Charlie tried to give her a reassuring smile as she saw the fear etched on Ruby's face "You said it would be ok" Charie knew through her silence Ruby was crumpling so she quickly shook herself out of her speechless state

"I did... and I meant it" she struggled to hold back the tears that were brewing but she knew letting them fall would most likely break her the more

**...**

Sid had returned and after nearly twenty minutes of him explaining how Charlie's chemo sessions would work and answering what seemed like the hundredth question that Ruby had, they were now able to leave. But Charlie felt no relief in the thought of having to return the next day

Charlie and Ruby walked towards the exit as Ruby latched onto Charlie's arm. Their steps almost in sync until Ruby stopped in her tracks bringing Charlie to a halt. Charlie looked at Ruby confused before following her gaze. Charlie's questioning eyes were met by three male figures as they also made their way to the exit. Charlie shifted her eyes back to Ruby before once again turning to look at the three guys and studying them further. She focused uncontrollably at the young boy as he leaned against one of the guys as the other stood behind him almost as if guarding him. Charlie's throat dried up as she consumed his pale grey complexion. His body looked extremely fragile as he leaned heavily on who she could only assume was his brother for support. Her gaze was caught by his hairless head and suddenly it all added up. This young boy that had caught her daughter's attention was in the same predicament as she was. Charlie felt her body weighing her down as it hit her that the figure she was peering at was a mirror of who she was soon to become.

Charlie tightened her grip on Ruby's arms not sure if she was trying to comfort Ruby or herself. Charlie suddenly found herself unable to move as the guy holding the young boy up lifted his head up unexpectedly and caught her gaze with his. It was him, she had hardly ever seen him outside the water but looking at him now a few questions had already been answered. The reason why he was always out there alone and so early in the morning and the cause behind the helplessness she witnessed every morning in his eyes. She could tell by the way he looked at her that he had recognised her too but he broke the gaze as the youngest of the three leaned further into him almost as if struggling to put each feet ahead of him. Unable to look away Charlie watched as they walked out of the exit and disappeared into the distance.

"Mum are you ok?" Charlie quickly glanced down at Ruby before nodding and sending her the only smile she could manage

"Yh I'm fine...I-it's just..." Charlie paused as she followed the direction the young boy and the other two and gone in

"I know" Charlie turned back to Ruby slightly confused "I will be here so you can lean on me" Charlie smiled at Ruby, amazed that she was actually her daughter "We'll get through this together"

Charlie nodded "I know we will"

**...**

Angelo had returned to the house after unsuccessfully trying to track down Ruby and Charlie. He needed to speak to them; they needed to understand that he hadn't planned this. He couldn't even remember how it all happened; all he knew was that one day he found himself falling for someone that wasn't Charlie. He wasn't sure how long he had been pacing the living room for but his movements stopped as he heard a car stop outside the house. He didn't move, he just stood unsure of what to do. He listened as the footsteps closed in till they reached the front door

"Mum are you sure you don't want us to go somewhere else?...we could stay at Bianca's" Angelo heard Ruby's voice but no verbal response came from Charlie. Angelo guessed she had declined the offer as he heard the key turn in the lock and the door push open.

A lump formed in his throat at the look on both their faces when their gaze acknowledged his presence. By the look on Charlie's face it seemed in the time she had caught him and Nicole, to her returning things had only gotten worse. The tears she had been crying had left their mark on her cheeks, her eyes were filled with more pain than Angelo had ever seen. Charlie said nothing, she just stood glaring at him

"What are you doing here?" Angelo looked at Ruby who had nothing but anger sketched on her face. Her piercing eyes bore fire as they burned into him

"I need to explain..." Ruby scoffed at his words her angered glare still firmly placed

"You seriously want to justify cheating on mum with my best friend" Angelo had never seen such disgust in her eye as she addressed him

"You will never know how sorry I am..." and yet again Ruby spoke over him

Ruby stepped forward slightly "You're not sorry you cheated, you're sorry you got caught" Angelo sighed knowing there was nothing he could do or say to take from the anger Ruby was feeling towards him

He moved his gaze to Charlie as she had yet to speak one word. Unlike earlier there were no tears, she stared at him almost like she didn't recognise him. Angelo looked at her pleadingly "Charlie I didn't mean for any of this to happen"

Charlie's expression remained the same as she spoke "But it did" she had yet to move from the foot of the door

Angelo looked down at his feet in shame before looking back up at her "I swear you have to believe me when I say I never meant to hurt either of you"

"But that's exactly what you did" her voice so low Angelo only just barley picked up what she had said. He watched as her gaze lowered till it hit the ring he had placed on her finger nine months ago. Charlie's head slowly came back up

"Ruby could you give us a minute"

"Mum you..."

"Ruby please" Ruby sighed but reluctantly walked past Angelo and down the hall into her room

"Charlie I..." Angelo stopped at the sound of her voice overriding his

"Seven years" she shook her head lightly "Seven years and you do this" her eyes shut momentarily before her gaze met Angelo's again "How long?" she waited for him to respond but his silence only made her more determined "How long?" she asked again

Angelo closed his eyes briefly as he answered "Six months" Charlie let out a little gasp at his words. She tilted her head up slightly almost as if trying to will her tears not to fall

"Why?" she asked

'How could he answer that when he didn't know the answer' thought Angelo "I don't know" It was all he could think to say. It was the honest answer

Charlie shook her head in disappointment "You don't know. You have destroyed everything that we spent the last seven years building and you don't know"

Angelo couldn't deny the logic in what she had just said. He sighed unable to justify his actions without causing her more pain

"D-Do you... do you love her?" her glare changed as she spoke, it was almost as if her eyes were now pleading with him

"Charlie I..."

"Do you love her?" her voice firmer this time as she waited for a response

Angelo opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. he knew if he kept silent for any longer his unspoken words would speak for themselves but it seemed he couldn't find any words to respond her with. He knew the answer to her question but he dared not voice it. And at that her tears finally escaped as they travelled down her cheeks. Her hand swung to her mouth and Angelo knew she had already worked out what the answer was

"I'm so sorry... you were always away and then... "

She shook her head aggressively at his words as her tears hit roughly against the wooden floor below them "Don't you dare try to blame me for this"

Angelo shook his head lightly "That's not what I'm doing Charlie I would never…"

I-I said no" she spoke but Angelo was confused by her words "I kept knocking you back but you kept pursuing me. I told you to leave me alone but you refused. You knew what you were getting yourself into when you met me I never kept a thing from you" she shook her head once again "I told you no, but you said you would never hurt me... you let me put my trust in you and you-you..." Angelo felt torn with guilty as Charlie's pain rose to the surface and her hand flew to her chest.

He now knew what she was talking about. A little over seven years ago she had said no to dating him countless times and had given more than a few excuses, one being that she worked in the army which meant she was away a lot but he refused to listen. He kept his pursuit till she gave in and let him be a part of her life. He had promised to never hurt her but now he had done just that.

"I didn't want to but you made me love you...and this" she looked down at the engagement ring on her finger "Everything you said that day was all a lie"

Angelo shook his head at her words "No it wasn't Charlie, I meant every word of it" Angelo jumped slightly as her voice that had managed to remain calm finally tore through the air

"NO YOU DIDN'T" her hand flew to her finger as she pulled it off and flung it in his direction causing it to hit his chest before dropping to the floor.

Ruby soon rushed into the living room startled by Charlie's sudden rage "Mum are you ok?" Angelo heard her voice from behind him

"Get out" Charlie ignored Ruby her glare not moving from Angelo. He remained unmoved for a moment "GET OUT" Her voice echoed through the living room. Angelo caught Ruby out of the corner of his eye as she paced over to Charlie

"Mum" there was a look in Ruby's eyes that Angelo couldn't explain as she looked over at Charlie. Ruby quickly turned back to face him

"Will you just go... we don't need you" Angelo looked at the both of them apologetically before nodding his head and moving towards the door. Charlie instantly edged away as he closed the distance between them

"I am truly sorry" he bowed his head as he walked out of the house

Angelo hadn't reached the end of the drive way before he heard Charlie's heart retching cries fill the air. He sighed with guilty knowing that he couldn't do anything to take from her pain. He continued walking hoping that one day they would both find a way to forgive him

**…**

* * *

**Hope that was ok. I know a lot of you are holding out for Charlie and Brax to meet properly and I promise its soon I just wanted to get a few things out of the way first. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys for the reviews hope this one is ok... it is a bit long but I really didn't want to cut it in to two chapters trying to get the pace moving a little but still get everything I want into the story. :)**

* * *

**"I am truly sorry" he bowed his head as he walked out of the house**

**Angelo hadn't reached the end of the drive way before he heard Charlie's heart retching cries fill the air. He sighed with guilty knowing that he couldn't do anything to take from her pain. He continued walking hoping that one day they would both find a way to forgive him**

**...**

Charlie couldn't hold it any longer; she didn't have the ability to be strong in that moment. As Angelo furthered down the drive way she finally crumbled as the day finally caught up with her. Her cries stripping her of her composure as she slowly lowered to the floor. Ruby was fast beside Charlie, her arms engulfing her. Though Charlie's cries were loud she could hear Ruby's quiet sobs as she held her. In just one day their world had come tumbling down. Her daughter's reality had been shattered and she didn't know how to fix it... this was beyond her

**…**

"It's been a long day we should go get some sleep" Charlie and Ruby had long ago moved onto the couch and Ruby sat wrapped in Charlie's arms. Ruby looked up at her unsure; as if afraid to leave her alone "Ruby you're clearly tired and so am I. And I have a feeling it's going to be a long day tomorrow" Charlie gave her a reassuring look which seemed to work as she nodded in agreement

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Ruby sat up looking at Charlie but she shook her head

"I'll be fine sweetie, I promise" Ruby looked at Charlie momentarily before leaning forward and placing a kiss on her cheek

"Good night mum"

"Good night sweetie" Charlie smiled up at her as she walked down the hall and into her room.

Now Ruby was out of sight, Charlie's smile faltered as she sighed heavily. Standing to her feet she was stopped by the object that lay aimlessly on the floor at the foot of the couch. Her eyes clouded over as she peered down at the engagement ring she had early thrown at Angelo. She contemplated leaving it there but unsure why; she picked it up and made her way into her room with it placed firmly in her hand.

Now sat at the edge of her bed she peered down at it. It looked so much more different than it had done the day before. Ever since Angelo placed it on her finger there had always been a certain glister to it. It always seemed so bright and most of all beautiful. But now it looked nothing like what it used to. It lay in her hand lifeless and she could no longer see the beauty she had once seen in it. All she could see was deceit and failure. Charlie registered her tears as a tear drop bounced off the single diamond that sat in the middle of the ring. Quickly wiping her tears away she placed the ring on her bed side drawer. Her eyes fell onto the empty space on the other side of bed that she knew was never going to be filled by him again. She needed him now more than ever but instead here she was with nothing but an empty bed

...

Charlie had been laid down for all of twenty minutes before the room door creaked open. She smiled as Ruby slid in bedside her and wrapped her arms around her from behind. Charlie instantly held Ruby's arm tightly both of them not saying a word as they tried to get some sleep

**…**

Walking into the hospital for her first round of chemo, Charlie felt a rush of nausea over take her. She could feel her legs begin to tremble as they struggled to find proper balance against the ground beneath her. She felt the pressure on her arm increase as Ruby tightened her grip on them. Charlie looked down at her but was only saddened by the look in her eyes. It was filled with so much anxiety and worry. Charlie brought her moving steps to a halt and turned to face Ruby and gently stroked her cheek with her free hand as Ruby refused to set free the one in her grip

"Ruby" Charlie brought Ruby's eye contact to hers "It's going to be fine... I'm going to be fine ok" Charlie hoped she believed in her words as she failed to find any comfort in them

Ruby pursed her lips together and nodded slowly as Charlie placed a kiss on her forehead. Bringing her gaze back up, Charlie immediately caught sight of Sid as he walked towards them his expression the same as the day before

"Charlie. How are you feeling today?"

Charlie looked at him unsure how to reply. 'How did he think she was feeling' she thought to herself. Deciding it was best to give a dishonest answer Charlie nodded slowly before replying

"Fine thanks"

Yet again he gave her another sympathetic smile as he directed them towards a room. Charlie sat in the cold Chair and she prepared herself for what was about to happen

Ruby sat beside Charlie watching as a nurse entered the room and began fussing around her. She weighed her, took her blood pressure and then recorded her temperature until finally everything was ready and the needle was slowly pushed into her skin. Watching Charlie as she winced, Ruby quickly grabbed hold of her hand making sure she knew she wasn't alone.

Charlie closed her eyes momentarily leaning her head back on her seat before looking back over at Ruby and sending her a weak smile.

As the nurse walked out of the room Ruby sighed and she once again returned to the topic She had tried to discuss with Charlie that morning "Mum are you sure you don't want to tell anyone… even Bianca."

But once again Charlie shook her head "No Ruby… I can't deal with that right now. Soon, I promise"

Ruby sighed and nodded her head quickly changing the topic.

It seemed they had been talking for what seemed like forever but in reality had been 30 minutes. Both trying to distract themselves from what was happening; they kept a dose of humour in their conversation

"Mum I'm just going to get something to drink, do you want anything?" Ruby stood to her feet looking at Charlie expectantly but she shook her head

"No thank you"

Ruby smiled weakly before she made her way out of the room and over to the coffee machine. Ruby came to a quick halt and she reversed slightly casting her gaze on the image that had caught her attention. The boy was smiling but it seemed so unnatural. She watched as he glanced at the guy that sat in front of him; and she instantly recognised him as the man she had bumped into the day before. Even in the young boys obvious weak state she could see the worry in his eyes as he watched who she could only assume was his brother. Unexpectedly a tear rolled down her cheek. She knew the boy must have been round about the same age as she was and yet life had dealt him such a cruel hand.

Lost in her thoughts Ruby failed to register him walking towards the door. The sudden noise of the door creaking caused her to jump as he stood before her peering down at her

"I'm… I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude"

He didn't give an immediate reply instead he continued to stare down at her. Ruby noted how dull and colorless his face looked, almost resembling the young boys. She backed up slightly as he edged further out the door and finally spoke

"You didn't intrude" he continued to stare down at her almost as if searching for something.

As if unable to control herself Ruby spoke before she had realised it "He's got cancer" It sounded more like a statement than a question. Regretting her words as soon as they left her lips she did the only thing she could think of and apologized

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… I mean it's none of my business… I just..." Ruby looked down sheepishly and embarrassed as she found herself unable to form a sentence. She looked back up at him slowly "I'm sorry" and she left it at that deciding that whatever she would say next would probably only make things worse if at all possible.

"It's fine, and yea he does have c…" She watched him attentively as he choked back the simple word. Noticing the pain in his eyes Ruby spoke up trying to comfort him in some way

"He looks strong, I'm sure he'll be just fine" she smiled at him before quickly walking away and over to the coffee machine as she felt her throat dry up as her thoughts returned to Charlie

**…**

Brax watched as she hurried away and over to the coffee machine. He was looked at her but his mind kept going back to yesterday, and the familiar woman that she was stood with. He had been out in the ocean that morning and for the first time in two weeks she hadn't appeared. He found himself out there longer than intended, waiting to see if she would show but she hadn't. Looking at Ruby he presumed they were sisters, they shared an uncanning resemblance but it was her eyes that got to him. He remembered Charlie's eyes that had locked with his the day before; Apart from the glances they had shared every day for the past two weeks he found that there was something familiar about her eyes.

Taking a seat on the row of Chairs on the opposite of Casey's room, Brax watched Ruby as she made her way back towards him. Passing him a small smile, he spoke up before she walked past him

"So why are you here again?" Ruby looked over at him with a raised eyebrow "Well you were here yesterday and now today"

Ruby nodded having understood what Brax meant. He looked at her expectantly but was taken aback when he saw a tear roll down her cheek, her hand quickly wiping it away

"She as it too… Cancer" Ruby choked back her tears as she looked own at Brax

Brax wasn't sure what she could see in his expression; confusion as to who she was talking about or hope that it wasn't the woman he had seen her with the day before. Before he could reply Ruby clarified her words

"My mum, she as Cancer" the words felt so bitter to say out loud and confronting them only worsened Ruby's state. Unsure as to why; Ruby lowered herself onto the seat besides Brax burying her head in her hand as she tried to hide her tears.

Brax sat unsure what to do or say. Thinking the woman he saw her with the day before couldn't have been her mum, for some reason he felt a slight sense of relief. Thankfully her face soon resurfaced and she wiped away her tears "I'm sorry I shouldn't be laying this on you. You don't even know me and you have your own things to deal with" Ruby nodded her head towards Casey's room as she spoke

"You apologise way too often" said Brax

Ruby looked over at him and gave an almost unnoticeable smile "Only when I have something to apologise for"

"Then stop because you've done nothing wrong" Brax gave a smile.

Ruby nodded before her gaze stopped on a few doors away from Casey's room, the look in her eyes made it clear to Brax that was probably where her mum was.

Unable to fight his curiosity Brax spoke "Is your sister not with you today… or is she with your mum?"

Ruby looked up at him, confusion written all over her face as to who Brax was referring to. Noticing this Brax spoke again

"The woman I saw you with yesterday… isn't she your sister?" Brax watched as a knowing look crept up on Ruby's face

"Oh err… no she isn't my sister, she's my mum" Ruby pursed her lips together

Now it was Brax's turn to apologise "I'm sorry, I just assumed, because…" He paused unsure what he was trying to say "I'm sorry I didn't know" he felt a part of him deflate at the news

Ruby gave him a reassuring smile "It's fine, you're not the first person to make that assumption" and with that Ruby stood to her feet with her coffee in hand "I better get back in there, don't want her worrying about me on top of everything else"

Brax nodded and passed her a smile which she returned "My name is Ruby by the way"

"Brax" he replied

Nodding she walked towards Charlie's door before turning to face Brax "I hope everything works out for your brother… he is your brother right?" Ruby quickly realised she too had made an assumption

Brax nodded "Yea he's my brother and thanks. I hope everything works out for your mum too."

Giving him one final smile Ruby disappeared to the other side of the door. Brax sat for a while longer staring at the closed door as Charlie's face came to mind. He thought back to all those morning on the beach, the speed her legs seemed to move at, the dullness of her eyes when she looked at him. He didn't know her, but he found himself wanting to know more about her. Sighing he discarded of his thoughts before making his way back into Casey's room but for some reason he couldn't discard Charlie's image from his mind

**…**

Charlie found her eyes growing tired and closed them momentarily. Unsure why; a memory came back to her. She remembered that day she had woken up as someone's daughter but laid her head to rest as a daughter and a mother. She remembered the courage she had gained that day from a stranger's words. She no longer remembered his face but she had a somewhat distant memory of his eyes.

She opened her eyes and motioned her gaze towards the door as Ruby re-entered the room "Hy, I was beginning to think you had ran off on me" the corner of Charlie's lips turned

"Sorry" Ruby sat down "I just got caught up" She gave Charlie an apologetic look and Charlie shook her head

"I was joking Rubes" Charlie gave her a reassuring smile "So…" Charlie spoke curiously "You said you got caught up?" She looked at Ruby expectantly waiting for her to share

"Yea it was a guy I bumped into, he err… his brother is also ill" Ruby glanced into the plastic cup in her hand and Charlie instantly outstretched her hands and placed them on Ruby's

"Was this the guy from yesterday… the one we saw when we were leaving?"

Ruby nodded before looking up at Charlie "Yea the one that was wearing the black shirt. He err… he looked so broken" Charlie nodded in agreement

"Well I hope his brother gets better soon" said Charlie

"Yea, Brax says he hopes you do too" replied Ruby and Charlie cocked an eyebrow "That's his name Brax. I kind of told him about you and he just said he hopes everything works out for you"

Charlie sighed and gave her daughter a light smile, she may not have known this guy but she was glad Ruby had found someone to talk to

**…**

Stepping out of the car, Charlie and Ruby looked up to see Bianca walking down the drive way. Charlie sighed knowing she wouldn't be able to keep what had been happening in her life from Bianca for too long. Spotting the both of them Bianca instantly smiled

"I was about to give up. I've been calling both your phones all morning"

"Sorry I left my phone at home" replied Charlie

"And I forgot to charge mine last night" added Ruby

"It's fine you're here now. I figured I would pry you away from Angelo for a day" smiled Bianca but her smile faltered at the look on both Charlie and Ruby's face as she mentioned Angelo "is everything ok?" she asked "You guys haven't had a fight have you?"

Charlie exhaled deeply and Ruby gave a quick glance "How about we go inside" spoke Charlie

Glancing between Ruby and Charlie, Bianca nodded and followed them up the drive way and into the house. Closing the door she examined both Ruby and Charlie's composure before speaking again "Guys is everything ok?… I did go to Angelo's but the staff said he wasn't coming in today. I figured he would be with you"

Charlie turned to Bianca and shook her head before looking at Ruby as she spoke

"Everyone's going to find out sooner or later" Ruby looked at her mum pleadingly

Charlie sighed and sat on the couch "Rubes could you give us a few minutes" Ruby instantly obliged as she walked over to her mum and placed a kiss on her cheek before giving Bianca a smile and leaving for her room.

Charlie looked up at Bianca "You err… you might want to sit down for this"

Bianca frowned as she sat beside Charlie "Maybe I'm just being dramatic but you're scaring me a little"

Charlie took a deep breath "I err..." she pursued her lips together "Me and Rubes were at the hospital this morning"

"What?" Why? Is something wrong?" Bianca edged closer to Charlie

Charlie closed her eyes momentarily "I started my first round of chemo today"

Bianca's whole face seemed to drop and her eyed widened, her mouth slightly agape in shock "W-what?"

Charlie watched as her best friends eyes glazed over "I have cancer Bianca"

Bianca shook her head "No… you- you're fine. You can't have…"

Charlie shook her head "I found out a week before I got back…I err I wanted to tell you but…I'm sorry"

"Why didn't you say something?" a tear fell from Bianca's eyes "I'm your best friend I should have been there" Bianca moved closer and pulled Charlie into an embrace as her tears increased "I can't believe this is happening" spoke Bianca

Charlie held onto her best "You can be here for me now"

Finally pulling away Charlie looked at Bianca whose eyes were now red and puffy. Bianca tucked a strand hair behind her friends ears "I'm so sorry you're going through this"

Charlie shook her head "You have nothing to be sorry for, plus I have you and Rubes to look after me"

"And Angelo" spoke Bianca "Wait where is he? shouldn't he be here with you" at the look on Charlie's face Bianca frowned "Charlie where is he?"

"He isn't here" Charlie shook her head "We… we're not together anymore" spoke Charlie

Bianca's gaze widened "Why?" Bianca jumped to conclusions "He freaked out… don't tell me he bailed when you told him. How could he do that…"

"Bianca no. He doesn't know about the cancer" It seemed it was getting easier for Charlie to say the word

"I'm confused. Why wouldn't you tell him? And why are you not together?"

"He was here with Nicole yesterday" spoke Charlie as she tried to keep herself from rehashing the image of Nicole and Angelo together

Bianca looked at her confused unsure as to what that had to do with anything "Why's that an issue?"

Charlie sighed but she didn't feel the need to cry, it seemed she had no more tears left for him "We caught them together... in the shower"

Bianca's mouth dropped "Wait what? Angelo wouldn't do that" Bianca shook her head

"But he did. Apparently it's been going on for the past six months" Charlie shrugged feeling exhausted just talking about it

"Nicole?" Bianca questioned again "The Nicole that I live with?"

Charlie nodded "That's the one"

**…**

Bianca had reluctantly left Charlie's place and although Charlie had asked her not to make a scene on her behalf Bianca was fueled with too much anger to take heed to Charlie's request. Walking through the front door of the beach house she was met by Irene, April and Nicole.

"Hy darl" Irene looked up at Bianca but Bianca failed to take notice of her as she glared at Nicole

"How could you?" Bianca's voice filled with venom "How could you do that to her, how could you do that to your best friend?"

Nicole instantly knew what she was talking about and bowed her head and April and Irene looked at Bianca confused

"Bianca calm down" Irene stood from her seat "What's going on?"

Bianca looked at Nicole in disgust "You have destroyed that family you know that. You have no idea what they are going through"

"I'm sorry"

Bianca snorted in disgust "No, you're selfish that's what you are"

"Bianca" Irene scolded her but Bianca looked unfazed "Whats the problem?"

"She is, and there is no way I am sleeping in the same house as her. God only knows what I'll do"

"What could she have possibly done that's so bad" asked April as she walked over to her sister

"Why don't you ask her?" Bianca walked away from the three of them and up the stairs only to come down a few minutes later with a small bag

"Bianca where are you going?" asked April

"Like I said I'm not staying in the same house as her"

"We didn't mean for this to happen" spoke Nicole

At the use of her word 'we' Bianca felt her anger spill over. She wasn't sure if it was what Angelo and Nicole had done or Charlie's illness that was causing her to feel this way but she didn't care

"Stay away from the both of them… you got that"

"Bianca" April and Irene called after her but she refused to turn back as she made her way back to Charlie's place ready to support her friend

Irene and April turned to Nicole "Right, you will tell me what that was about right now" demanded Irene

**…**

Charlie chuckled lightly and sighed as she opened the front door "It seems that daughter of mine knows you better than I do"

"I know you said you were ok but you're clearly not and if I'm here then I can help Rubes look after you"

Charlie nodded "Ruby already set up the spare room for you. She said you would be back" Charlie smiled "And why do I get the feeling you didn't just pack and leave quietly" Charlie sat down on the couch and Bianca dropped her bag and followed

"Because I didn't; I just… I wanted to slap her so badly. I kept thinking of you and Rubes and then her with…" Bianca sighed "I don't regret it… if I had it my way I would have left my prints on her face"

Charlie chuckled and shook her head "You're a really good friend you know that"

Bianca smiled "I try" looking at Charlie she exhaled deeply and spoke again "So when is your next session?"

Charlie pulled at the sleeves of her top "Next Friday; I feel fine today but Sid did say I probably wouldn't start feeling the side effects till my third round"

Bianca nodded "Well I'm going to be here every step of the way"

Charlie tiled her head slightly "Thank you. Could we not tell anyone about this for now. I don't think I could handle the whole town at my doorstep"

Bianca nodded "Whatever you want"

**…**

It had been three days since Charlie's first chemo session and she hadn't left the house. Bianca and Ruby would head off to school and be back straight after.

"I feel to go out today. Maybe to the beach; I kind of miss the sand" spoke Charlie

Bianca smiled "You sure?" she glanced at Ruby before looking back at Charlie "We don't mind staying in"

Charlie shook her head "No let's go out, maybe even go get something to eat at the dinner" smiled Charlie. Charlie was well aware that Angelo and Nicole had gone public and the whole town now knew of his deception but she was determined to concentrate on herself and her health "I probably wont feel this good for much longer" she spoke referring to her chemo treatment "So I just want to enjoy it"

Bianca and Ruby nodded as they stood to their feet both aware of the truth in what she had said

**…**

Charlie inhaled "This is nice" she smiled as she, Bianca and Ruby walked along the beach. Looking up Bianca spotted Irene and turned back to Charlie

"I'll be back in second guys" she smiled as she walked up the beach

"You sure you're ok?" Ruby turned to face Charlie

She gave a nod and a smile "I'm ok"

Both Ruby and Charlie were well aware of the various eyes that had been peering in the direction and both knew too well it was due to the news of Angelo and Nicole. Looking up Charlie gave a smile to Irene who was looking over at her with a warm smile

"I best go say hi, can't avoid everyone forever" spoke Charlie

"Err I might just stay down here" replied Ruby

Sighing Charlie nodded as she made her way up the beach an over to Irene and Bianca

**…**

Ruby slowed her pace not wanting to leave Charlie and Bianca too far behind. Her feet stopped altogether as she saw the boy who was sat on the beach, she hadn't seen much of him but she recognised him straight away. Following his gaze she spotted Brax. The young boys head turned and met her. She stood unsure of what to do but felt herself ease when he gave her a little smile and turned back to the ocean. Sh felt her feet moving forward till she was stood not too far from him and like always she lunged herself into her words

"I was err… talking to your brother the other day at the hospital…" she paused "He seems nice" she gave a smile unsure why she was telling him this why she was even talking to him. He didn't even know her

Casey cocked his eyebrow curiously "Heath or Brax?"

"Brax" Ruby answered as she shuffled her feet against the sand. Her peering eye's roamed for his hairless head and examined his pale complexion

The surprised expression on Casey's face hadn't gone amiss by Ruby "How did you know he was my brother?" questioned Casey

"I err I saw him with you… in the room at the hospital"

Casey nodded aware that this meant she probably knew about his illness "How do you know him?"

Ruby shook her head "I don't. Well not really… we just spoke" she glanced at the ocean then back at Casey "I should go… I'm making too much of an habit of talking to people that probably just want to be left alone" she turned to walk away

"No it's fine" she turned to see Casey giving her a light smile "I mean I have been told to be aware of stranger danger but I'm sure you're harmless"

Ruby returned his light smile but it dropped at his question

"So why were you at the hospital?" Casey looked at her expectantly and noticed her tense up instantly "You don't have to answer that" he quickly added

Ruby blinked, looking back at Charlie who was stood with her back turned to her before she turned back to Casey "My mum… she was starting her first round of chemo"

Casey looked back at the figure she had been peering at and then back at Ruby "I'm sorry"

Ruby gave a weak smile "Don't be… it's not your fault" she looked back out at Brax and Heath "Do you surf?" she asked

Casey nodded "Yea, but not feeling my best today" he replied looking up at her and she nodded "You can sit you know" he nodded to the sand beside him and Ruby gratefully accepted

"Your brothers seem really good"

Once again Casey nodded "Yea they are but I literally had to blackmail Brax to go out there… if he had it his way he would be glued to me twenty four seven"

"He probably just wants to be there for you"

Casey noticed the sense of understanding that was laced in her voice "I know" he watched as Ruby's gaze darkened "Try and treat her like you always have, you may not think it helps much, but it does"

She looked at him and nodded "I'm trying but it's a little hard"

Both teens aware that although not knowing each other they seemed comfortable enough to talk in such a manner

"She probably knows that too" responded Casey as he looked up to see Brax and Heath walking out of the surf

Brax and Heath dug their surf boards into the sand as Brax peered down at Casey and Ruby. Heath looked down at Casey "Who's your friend?"

"Ruby" Brax spoke before Casey could and gave her a smile

"Hi" she returned his gesture and looked up at Heath and smiled before standing to her feet

"I should get back to my mum" she smiled at Brax and Heath before looking at Casey "Bye Casey"

"Bye" the young boy smiled as she walked away from the three brothers and up the beach

Brax watched Ruby as she approached Charlie who still had her back turned as she spoke with two women. As Ruby reached her, he watched as they exchanged dialogue before Charlie turned round and peered in their direction. He watched as her gaze travelled form Casey till it met his.

Both stood peering at each other for a few seconds no expression crossing their faces till Brax approached their usual manner of greeting and gave a nod with his head. The corner of her lip curled up weakly as she accepted his greeting and returned the gesture. They held each other's gaze for a moment longer before Irene's voice caught Charlie's attention and she broke away from his gaze

**…**

Charlie sat in the hospital hallway waiting to be led into her room to start another chemo session. Bianca wouldn't be there for at least another hour because of work but Ruby was done with school for the day so she was with her. Charlie had insisted that they would be too early but Ruby wouldn't budge and now thirty minutes early for her chemo session Charlie sat waiting while Ruby had gone to the cafeteria in the aid of suitable coffee. She sat with her eyes closed but they soon opened at the unrecognizable voice that had joined her

"Do you mind if I sit?"

* * *

**I know this story is very different from My saving grace and is a bit of a slow burner but I really want to develop each character individually and bring them together slowly instead of rushing into it. P.S. I have added an additional part to the beginning of Chapter one. Its only a few lines but its a bit of a teaser for you guys :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews and those who seem eager for the next chapter. So sorry this took so long to get up I have very little time to myself at the moment so please just bare with me and my hectic life. Not the best chapter but its something :)**

* * *

**She sat with her eyes closed but they soon opened at the unrecognizable voice that had joined her**

**"Do you mind if I sit?"**

**…**

Charlie's eye's shot open; taking a while to adjusted to the light and gets a proper view. There he stood before her. His face mirrored how she was feeling despite the smile he presented. She examined his plum red eyes telling her he had obviously been deprived of sleep. Charlie simply nodded her head allowing him slump down lifelessly on the seat to her right. Both sat silent for a while but Charlie could feel his eyes piercing into the side of her face.

"You're Ruby's mum" Charlie turned her head to him, sending him a small smile before replying

"Yes I am" She studied him for a while longer before she continued "and you're Brax" Brax looked at her almost surprised that she knew his name. Catching the look on his face Charlie spoke again "She told me about you… and your brother Casey"

Brax's surprised expression changed into recognition of what she had said "Yeah err… she told me about you too" he wasn't looking at her anymore. Instead he looked sternly at the door of the room Charlie was guessing he had emerged from. Charlie eyes examined Brax and she wasn't sure who she felt sorry for the most; the broken guy that sat next to her or his younger brother Casey. Charlie thought back to how Ruby had described Casey when she had seen him on the beach. Charlie was jolted out of her thoughts by Brax's voice

"Ruby is a great girl you know, she seems so strong and well… she seems better at this than I am" Charlie looked at him for a few moments unsure what to say

Brax shook his head "I should go… don't want to give you more stress than you need" he stood to his feet and Charlie quickly spoke

"No" she looked at him as he turned to face her "It's alright really" Charlie gave him a reassuring smile and watched as he hesitated a little before slowly placing himself back down into the seat beside her. Sensing he wasn't going to start another conversation Charlie spoke up "Yeah she is a great girl, don't think I could get through this without her" She paused and Brax gave an understanding nod "And for the record. From what Ruby as told me I don't think you're doing too badly yourself" Charlie gave a little shrug "All you can do is support him… and you're here right. Trust me you're probably helping him a lot more than you know"

Brax's face warmed to her and he gave a smile "Now I know where Ruby gets it from". Charlie looked at him confused as to what he meant. Seeing the confusion on her face he quickly added "She always seems to know what to say to make things…" Brax paused pondering on the right word to use.

Now grasping what he was trying to say, Charlie spoke "Better"

Brax nodded at her in agreement "Yeah better"

Silence came and they both sat for a while. As bad as it would sound to others Charlie felt almost comforted that there was someone out there who knew how she was feeling. Looking down at her phone in her hand Charlie sighed as she realised she still had fifteen minutes before her chemo session was due to start and Ruby had yet to return from the cafeteria. Charlie wasn't sure what had come over her but as if taken over by another force she got the sudden urge to do something and her lips spoke before her mind had processed the words.

"Can I see him?" Brax looked up at her wondering what she meant "Casey, can I see him?" Brax looked at her unsure causing her to speak again "Actually never mind. It was a stupid thing to ask, I know he probably wants his privacy" before she had even finished talking his voice over lapped hers

"No it's not that it's just… I just assumed you were here for…" Brax stopped

"Chemo?" Charlie looked at him and he simply nodded "Not for another fifteen minutes. Ruby was hell bent on getting here earlier than we needed to be"

Brax smiled lightly before replying "Yeah I do that too. I like to get here at least 20 minutes before hand although I'm not sure Casey appreciates it much" he looked back towards Casey's door

"Why?" asked Charlie

Brax looked back over at her "I guess it helps prepare me for the reason we come here. Gives me time to come to terms with this environment before we have to go into that room; stupid I know"

Charlie gave him a small smile as he confirmed what she had thought "No not stupid… not stupid at all". She watched as he stood to his feet and then turned and looked down at her

"Are you coming?" Brax nodded his head towards Casey's room.

Now unsure if she should, she asked "Are you sure he wouldn't mind? I don't want to intrude"

Brax shook his head "You won't be, plus it's only me with him today and I'm pretty sure he is getting tired of only having my ugly mug to look at" Charlie chuckled lightly at his comment "Not saying that you're ugly" he continued causing Charlie to chuckle again

"I know what you meant"

He smiled lightly as he moved towards the door before pushing it open. There he was; unsure why Charlie hsd imagined what Casey looked like close up going off the brief description Ruby had given of him when she had seen him on the beach. Casey smiled over at Charlie as she walked into the room but she noted how his hazel brow eyes held no light. His arms lay lifeless beside him as the chemo fought the disease. Charlie noticed him looking up at Brax and thought he was probably wondering who the crazy lady that was staring at him was

"Case this is Charlie, Ruby's mum"

The questioning look on Casey's face disappeared and was replaced with a genuine smile "Oh hi"

"Hi" Charlie wasn't sure what to say or do. She looked over at Brax who had now taken a seat; he motioned his head to the seat next to him. Charlie gratefully sat down and she looked back at Casey as his gaze followed her.

"How you holding up?" It was the only thing she could think to say but felt stupid as soon as the words left her lips. She scolded herself 'he as cancer Charlie how do you think he is holding up' she mentally kicked herself wishing she could take the words back

"Fine, considering" Casey pointed to the needle in his arm "But it doesn't help that I have to sit here looking at his face all afternoon" Charlie couldn't help but laugh at Casey's words and he soon joined in

Brax looked at Charlie "See I told you" Charlie smiled at Brax's reference to his earlier comment. Both Charlie and Brax turned to face Casey as he spoke

"Ruby told me you started chemo last week"

Charlie's throat dried up at the mention of her cancer but she gave a nod and swallowed to moisten her throat "Yea I did" she tried to give him a smile but knew she failed miserably. Thankfully Ruby's voice pulled them out of the situation

"Mum"

"In here Ruby" Charlie watched as Ruby slowly entered the room smiling at Casey and Brax before focusing her attention on her

"You had me worried" Ruby looked at Charlie and frowned

Charlie smiled lightly "Sorry. I was just getting to now your friends. I couldn't exactly have gone too far" Charlie pointed out to her

"Yea I know, I just…" Ruby stopped talking and looked at Casey and Brax "Hy Case, hy Brax" she gave a barley visible smile "No Heath today?" she asked Brax

"No he had to help sort something out in Brax's new restaurant" Ruby nodded as Casey answered for Brax

"You own a restaurant?" Ruby looked at Brax who nodded

"Just brought it"

"He did have one in the city but he closed it down"

Now Charlie spoke "Why?" she looked at Brax but he didn't answer

"He closed it after he found out about… well this" he pointed at the drip beside him "I keep telling him he's made a mistake but…"

Casey couldn't finish as Brax interrupted "And I keep telling you I have to be here with you and I can't do that and run a restaurant in the city" Brax fell back into his chair and his gaze moved for Casey to the ground.

Charlie looked at Brax, her gaze dipping to his hands as his fiddled with the ring on his finger

Thankfully Ruby quickly spoke and defused the awkward atmosphere "Case if I was you I would lap it up as much as possible, trust me once you get better you're gonna be begging for his attention"

Charlie chuckled as well as Casey. Looking over at Brax, Charlie caught him smiling over at Ruby; probably his way of thanking her

"You might be onto something. Do you think I could sweet talk him into buying me a car" Ruby and Charlie laughed as Casey looked over at Brax with a grin

"Yea in your dreams sweetheart"

At this Charlie and Ruby laughed lightly soon joined by Brax and Casey. It seemed for the first time in ages there were no hidden emotions behind their laughter; in those short moments all four seemed to forget long enough to let a little bit of happiness in. Charlie looked up at Ruby and smiled, noting that for a little while the same pained expression she had held since she found out about the cancer had slipped away and a little bit of her old self could be seen

Ruby's eye caught the clock behind Charlie causing her to speak "Mum we better go" She nodded her head at the clock as Charlie stood up

"See you guys later" Ruby smiled at both Casey and Brax as she made her way for the door

"Yea Cya" both guys replied simultaneously; Casey's voice much lower than Brax's

Charlie sighed as Ruby's expression returned to that of worry. Looking at Brax then at Casey, Charlie gave the both of them a smile

Casey smiled at Charlie "Nice to meet you Charlie"

Charlie nodded "You too Casey; Bye Brax" Charlie gave him another smile

"Bye" Brax responded with a warm smile as Charlie made her way towards the door. She stopped in her tracks as she thought of something that had always seemed to help her get through all obstacles in the past "Hy Casey" she turned to the young boy

"Yeah" Casey looked at her expectantly

"My dad used to always say to me 'Only you can make your own destiny no one else, you just have to believe in yourself hard enough to try" She gave him a warm smile and he returned the gesture.

Charlie turned back around and shut the door behind her a she too went to face her own fate. Charlie sat in the same room, in the same chair and she thought back to what she had said to Casey. She wasn't sure whose benefit her words were for; her or Casey but either way they both had little choice but to hold on to those words. The only other option was to let their predicament drown them until they no longer had the strength to fight against the furious tide. As the needle slid into her arm Charlie smiled as Ruby slipped her hand into hers; she closed her eyes looking for an escape from her body that had betrayed her

**...**

As Charlie spoke and left the room Brax's eyebrow shot up at her words; the words he recognized all to well. Thinking back to the girl he had met briefly all those years he looked back at the door then tried to rack his memory; trying to get a clear picture of the girl he had seen that day. Finally seeing her eyes, he saw Charlie's "No way" he muttered, but not low enough

"You ok?" Casey looked at his Brax wearily

Brax quickly nodded "Yeah... I just remembered something" Brax smiled at his brother before his gaze returned to the door Charlie had walked out of

**…**

The first hour and a half seemed to go on for ever and both Charlie and Ruby felt like they had been in that room for a life time. Charlie caught Ruby numerous times as she peered down at the needle in her arm with glazed over eyes but never once did a tear fall; instead Ruby would distract herself by starting a new topic of conversation

The door edged open slowly and both girls smiled as Bianca walked into the room

"Sorry I'm late Gina had a few things she wanted to talk to me about"

Charlie smiled at her as she looked at the stacks of magazines in her hand "Well as long as those are for me you are forgiven" her smile wavered slightly as she saw the look on Bianca face as she looked down at the needle probed into Charlie's arm

"Bianca" Charlie looked up at her best friend noticing the same look she had seen in Ruby's eyes

"I err…" Bianca's breath caught in her throat. It seemed saying Charlie was having chemo and actually seeing it with her eyes were two completely different thing "I'm sorry" she quickly wiped her eye before her tear could fall and sat on the available chair beside Ruby. "Yeah these are for you…don't want you missing out on the latest gossip" Bianca gave a weak smile as she handed Charlie one of the magazines

Charlie sighed "If the two of you are going to come to these things with me then I really need you to stop pretending you're ok"

Bianca shook her head "This is about you Charlie"

Charlie mimicked Bianca and shook her head as she looked at Ruby "You're my daughter" she then turned to Bianca "And you're my best friend. I don't want you hiding anything from me. If you feel like crying then cry, if you want to yell then yell, just please don't pretend; because I'm not going to. I'm going to keep you guys up some nights when I feel like balling my eyes out and I may even scream and shout at you and you'll just have to deal with it" she ended with a small smirk and a shrug

Bianca and Ruby chuckled

"Promise?" asked Ruby

"What, to cry and shout at you?"

Ruby nodded with a smile

"I think I can do that" replied Charlie

"Glad to know you're still as bossy as ever" said Bianca

Charlie leaned her head back resting it on the back of her chair "Like you would have me any other way"

**…**

Charlie, Bianca and Ruby walked down the hospital hallway, all three glad that another session was over. Ruby and Charlie stopped walking both surprised to see Brax walking back through the entrance

"I thought you guys would have left" spoke Ruby

Brax sighed lightly "He finished his session a while ago; he's not feeling too good, so Doc wants him to stay at the hospital"

Charlie and Ruby sighed but nodded. Looking at Bianca, Charlie turned to Brax "Bianca this is Brax, Brax this is Bianca my best friend"

"Hy" Brax nodded his head lightly

"Hi" Bianca replied

"I should get back to Case"

"Tell him we said bye" said Ruby

Brax gave the young girl a smile "Will do" looking up at Charlie and Bianca he gave a small smile before edging to the side and walking down the hall

"Who's that?" asked Bianca

"That's Brax. His brother Casey is the one Ruby was talking to on the beach; he had a chemo session today"

Bianca nodded haven remember Ruby talking about them. All three girls motioned to move before they stopped just short of the entrance at the calling of Charlie's name. Even before turning around both Bianca and Ruby's eyes deepened to a shade of red; filled with anger. They turned slowly only to come face to face with Angelo and Nicole

Charlie's eyes shifted between the two of them; and although she was adamant the side effects of the chemo hadn't started yet, she felt the sudden urge to kneel over and vomit her stomachs empty content. Her voice came a little strained than she had intended

"Angelo" her gaze moved from his face following his hand that was placed firmly on the small of Nicole's back. Charlie shifted uncomfortably as she tightly wound her cardigan around her body

"Mum lets go" Ruby looked at both Angelo and Nicole with the utmost disgust as she pulled gently on her mother's arm.

"Wait please" Angelo sighed and Bianca and Ruby glared at him "I don't want to leave things like this Charlie"

"Bianca scoffed "You should have thought about that before cheating on her"

Angelo sighed again "I didn't mean to hurt you Charlie or you Rubes"

"Don't call me that" Ruby's reply was quiet but laced with much anger "You don't get to call me that"

"Ruby please…" Nicole spoke but Ruby quickly interjected

"Don't ever talk to me… ever"

"Let's go" Charlie exhaled and went to turn from them until her eyes caught the object in Nicole's hand. She peered at it with concentration and Ruby and Bianca soon followed her line of sight.

Blinking a few times she slowly looked up at Nicole who stepped back realising what Charlie had seen. Charlie's eye's soon turned to Angelo and pain seeped through her in a way she didn't think possible "She's pregnant" It wasn't a question; it was an acknowledgment

Angelo looked down at the scan in Nicole's hand and shut his eyes briefly before opening them to meet Charlie's eyes "Charlie I…" He stopped at a loss of words to say to possibly make things any better

Bianca shook her head, aware of where they were she fought hard against her anger "You bastard"

"Bianca" Charlie spoke softly but she knew her best friend well enough to know nothing was going to stop her from saying what was on her mind

"No Charlie" Bianca's angry glare didn't move from Angelo's "She gave you everything, she trusted you" Bianca stepped forward a little "And you repay her by leaving her with the first slut you find" Bianca was sure to keep her voice low enough to not attract too many wondering eyes. She turned to Nicole in disgust "If I even so much as see you within a mile of her or Ruby…" she looked at Angelo "And that goes for the both of you; you will live to regret it"

"Bianca" Charlie placed her hand on her best friends arm before looking at both Angelo and Nicole "Let's go, they're not worth it"

"I'm sorry Charlie" Angelo looked at her pleadingly

"Stop saying that" Charlie tried to keep her voice down "I don't want you to be sorry I just want the both of you to leave me and my family alone"

"Bianca" Bianca, Charlie and Ruby turned at the sound of Irene's voice "What you doing here?" Irene looked at Nicole and Angelo briefly before looking back at Charlie

Charlie quickly spoke "I wasn't feeling too well and Ruby and Bianca insisted we come down here… but I'm fine" she tried to smile through her lie

"Oh ok. Well I was just bringing in the weekly round of cupcakes" Irene smiled wearily "You should probably go home and have lie down love, you look a bit pale"

Charlie nodded "That's the plan"

"Miss Buckton" Charlie turned at the call of her name as one of the nurses that had prepped her for her chemo sessions earlier on that day walked over to her "I nearly forgot doctor Walker asked me to give these to you" the nurse smiled sympathetically as she handed Charlie over the booklets in her hand and walked away

Charlie's eyes widened slightly as she looked down at the booklet right on top 'The emotional effects of cancer' she flipped the leaflet around hoping none of their three unexpected arrivals had seen what it had said. But as she looked up to meet Irene's eyes she knew she was hoping for too much.

Irene's gaze shifted between Bianca, Ruby and finally settled on Charlie "Why would you need those?" She could tell by Irene's voice that she had already figured it out. Charlie sighed and her gaze shifted to her left as she caught Angelo stood staring at her hands wide eyed

"Irene can we talk about this later?" Bianca pleaded knowing Charlie most likely wasn't ready for this

"Why would you need to know about the side effects of cancer" This time it was Angelo who spoke

"This is none of your business" Ruby spat at him but he ignored her words his gaze never leaving Charlie's

"Charlie, what's going on?"

Charlie's gaze lifted from her hands as she looked up at Irene then turned to Angelo

"Charlie you don't have to answer to him… you don't owe him anything"

Charlie looked at Bianca then at Ruby and finally she looked at Angelo and swallowed the lump in her throat "I err… I have pancreatic cancer"

She heard Irene gasp and felt both Bianca and Ruby tighten the grip on her arms. She watched as Angelo looked at her, his eyes widening the more as he shook his head. He stepped forward but Charlie immediately took a step away from him "Don't"

"Charlie I…" Angelo felt the breath rushing out of his lungs "How…I"

Charlie shook her head and turned to Bianca and Ruby "Can we go please" both girls nodded but they were stopped as Angelo placed his hand on Charlie's shoulder stopping her from moving.

"Charlie why didn't you tell me?"

Charlie shut her eyes as she felt her blood boil to a new level. Shrugging his hands away with force she turned to him "When would you have preferred I break the news to you?" she paused and when he didn't answer she continued "When I caught you with her in our home or just now when I found out she's pregnant for you?" she clenched her teeth "Which would have been better Angelo?" by now a few people had stopped to take note as Charlie raised her voice slightly

"Charlie"

"No" Charlie stopped Angelo and cringed at the sympathy laced on his face and the guilt in his voice "Don't you dare look at me like that. You don't get to feel sorry for me and I sure as hell won't let you pretend like you care about anybody but yourself. You chose Angelo, so please I beg you to just leave me alone. I won't let you use me to make you feel better about yourself"

Turning before he could reply she walked away from him and Nicole with Ruby and Bianca by her side. She stopped in front of Irene "I'm sorry I lied before I just…"

"It's ok love…" Irene pulled her into a hug before pulling away "I errr… I'm so sorry love"

Charlie gave a weak smile "I'll be ok. I don't have much of a choice or these two will have my head"

"Irene we're gonna take her home. I'll call the house later" said Bianca

Irene nodded and placed a kiss on Charlie's temple before the three girls made their way out of the hospital leaving Angelo and Nicole standing watching their retracting form.

Angelo ran his hand over his face "Fuck" he shook his head in disbelief

"Babe this isn't your fault" said Nicole

"She as cancer Nicole and I…" Angelo shook his head "They're going to hate me forever"

"No they're not" Nicole rubbed his arm

"Yes they are. Ruby will never speak to me again, and Bianca already wants to skin me alive…"

Stood close enough to hear what Angelo was saying Irene sighed as she walked a little closer to the two of them "I'm not judging ok. God knows I'm not one to judge anyone, but just let me point out that all the points you just made were about how this affects you Angelo not Charlie" she shook her head disappointed as she walked away

**…**

Brax stood unsure what to make of the scene he had just witnessed. He watched as Irene placed a kiss on Charlie's temple before she made her way out of the entrance with Bianca and Ruby by her side. Brax was left looking at Angelo and Nicole as they stood for a few moments. He stood close enough to hear both Angelo's and Irene's words. He shook his head as Irene spoke what he was thinking. Brax was grateful when Angelo and Nicole finally made their way out the entrance without turning back. He recognised Angelo and sighed

He hadn't heard much but he had heard enough to know Angelo had hurt Charlie bad. Sighing he took one last look at the entrance before walking over to the coffee machine

* * *

**Hope you guys liked that Remember to R+R :) your comments mean a lot **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews and to those of you who have asked for me to update this fic (Feels good to know people are enjoying this fic) I am so sorry for how late this update, I'm hoping to start getting regular updates up sometime soon. For me this is probably the weakest chapter out of the ones I have posted so far, I know where this story is going but getting there is proving a little difficult so please bare with me. Will try and get an update up as soon as possible **

* * *

**He hadn't heard much but he had heard enough to know Angelo had hurt Charlie bad. Sighing he took one last look at the entrance before walking over to the coffee machine**

**…**

No one discussed what had transpired early that day at the hospital. Neither Angelo nor Nicole's name had been mentioned and even Irene avoided the topic as she stocked up the kitchen with the food she had brought over. They had all talked a while, brushed a little on the topic of her chemo mostly for Irene's sake and the rest of the night was spent discusses idol things as they tried to keep the conversation on lighter topics

Time had seemed to fly by and it had now just gone past ten. Charlie watched as Irene stood to her feet and placed a kiss on Ruby's head before she stood to her feet

"Thanks for this Irene" Charlie smiled at the women who had brought over enough food to last them a week and then some, Irene had always been like a mother to her and Ruby and she was grateful for that

"I'll be back later on in the week and don't even try protesting" Irene stood by the door of Charlie's place her hand in hers

Charlie smiled "Wouldn't dream of it"

Irene sighed and she spoke softly giving Charlies hands a light squeeze "Doll you know everyone in this town will want to be there for you. We all care a great deal about you"

Charlie nodded she knew this and that's what scared her "Yeah I know I just, I guess I'm still taking it all in. I just need a little time to adjust to everything"

Irene nodded understandingly before thinking of Leah "You should at least let Leah know. She'll want to be there for you"

Charlie sighed knowing Irene was right, She didn't want Leah hearing it from someone else "I will do I promise and thank you again Irene for everything, it means a lot"

Irene pulled her into a hug "No problem darl" pulling away, Irene looked at Bianca and Ruby "I'll see you guys later too"

Bianca stood to her feet "I'll walk you Irene" she turned to Charlie "I won't be long"

As Bianca shut the door behind her, Charlie went and sat next to Ruby "You know you don't have to be home with me all the time...I dont want you copped up in this house all weekend" Charlie spoke softly as she placed a stray hair behind Ruby's ear

"I know but I want to. You've been away for so long and then…this" Ruby sighed

Charlie exhaled and pulled Ruby into her "We'll be fine you'll see, this time next year you'll be thinking of ways to get away from me"

Ruby chuckled lightly "I hope so"

Charlie sat, her mind drifting back to the scan that Nicole had held in her hand. She took a deep breath trying to clear away the grief that over took her at the reality of how much Angelo had betrayed her, how much he had betrayed their family.

Both hers and Ruby's head shut up at the sound coming from the other side of the door

"I just want to talk to her"Charlie instantly recognised Angelo's voice and she winced a little at the venom in her best friends voice as she replied him

"So help me God if you don't leave Angelo you will regret it" She heard Bianca footsteps stop outside the door

"Bianca why don't you let her decide if she wants to see me" Angelo sounded frustrated

Bianca scoffed loudly "Oh now you thinking about what she wants. Maybe you should have tried that before you knocked Nicole up. There is no way I am letting you anywhere near her or Ruby"

Charlie sighed; Bianca had always been this way since they were teenagers, since Charlie's life started crumbling around her. Bianca having watched all the challenges Charlie had faced now she had become a little protective of both Charlie and Ruby

Ruby stood to her feet "I can't believe he would come here" she moved towards the door but Charlie quickly stopped her

"Ruby don't" Charlie shook her head as Ruby ignored her pleas, removing her arm from Charlies hold and swinging the front door open

Bianca turned around and Angelo looked at Ruby "Rubes"

"Go away. Just go away and leave us alone" Ruby glared at him, her voice low but firm

"Rubes please"

"Stop calling me that" Ruby exhaled as she stepped forward slightly, she had so many thoughts that had been running through her mind and she refused to keep them to herself

"Were we not good enough? Did you never care?"

"Ruby, you guys meant everything to me you still do"

"We couldn't have"

"Ruby…" Angelo went to speak but she wouldn't allow it

"No. You have always banged on about honesty. You taught me to always tell the truth regardless of the consequences but it turns out you're too much of a coward to live by your own principles. You lied and cheated and honestly, never having to see your face again would only be a good thing"

Angelo stood unsure of what to say, he knew he had hurt her and her words were more than deserving but still it hurt. But she was right he was a coward

Pushing Ruby gently into the house Bianca stood by the door "You heard her… just leave Angelo"

"Wait" Bianca and Ruby turned to Charlie as she spoke "Just give us a second please"

"Mum" Ruby looked reluctant to leave Angelo alone with Charlie

"I promise I won't be long"

Bianca and Ruby sighed "Fine. Come on" Bianca gently pulled Ruby down the hall and into the guest room with her

Angelo hesitated before he stepped forward but he didn't enter the house. He peered at Charlie trying ot read her expression but she faced him with a blank and cold gaze, not giving anything away. Charlie walked towards the door and stood at the foot of the door clearly indicating that she had no intentions of inviting him in

Charlie exhaled trying to keep calm before she spoke her thoughts "I loved you. With everything I had I loved you and the thought of having you with me every day for the rest of my life really did make me happy. But now I look at you and I find it hard not to resent you, but that's not want I want" she shook her head shifting her gaze or a moment before looking at him again "So from now on you stay away from me and Ruby. You live your life and you let us live ours; that's the only way I can stop myself from hating you. I don't want to see you here at this house ever again, I don't want your help Angelo, and I sure as hell don't want your sympathy"

"Charlie please…"

"No Angelo, from now on you don't know me and I don't know you. You broke this… so now you have to live with it" not allowing him to speak she shut the door firmly. She exhaled as she turned and leaned against the door only to see Ruby and Bianca slowly retract out of Bianca's room "He won't come back again" Charlie was sure he had received the message loud and clear

**…**

It had been three days since Charlie had shut Angelo out of her life completely and by now she could feel the side effects of the chemo starting to kick in; the last couple of days she seemed to tire quicker than usual and her appetite came and went like a yo yo; however she had kept it to herself knowing Ruby and Bianca would only worry more if they knew... she wanted things to be normal for as long as possible.

It was now Monday and she had finally forced Ruby and Bianca out the front door to school. Deciding to get some air, she shut the front door behind her and slowly walked the path to the beach. She smiled as she slipped her thongs off and buried her feet between the smooth sand; it felt like a lifetime ago since she had been able to walk contently along the beach with the ocean enveloping her feet in greeting. She had been on the beach no longer than twenty minutes when she felt herself getting tired; she sighed in frustration at how quickly the chemo had started to affect her health. Knowing not to push herself to hard she slowly welcomed the sand below her as she sat down, her legs curled underneath her.

She had her eyes closed as she focused on the sound of the waves lapping against one another as they moved further up the sand. Her eyes fluttered open as she felt a presence around her. Looking up she squinted her gaze trying to avoid the sun as she meet his eyes

"Brax" her eyes roamed his face before she gave a light smile hoping he hadn't identified her slightly weakened state

Walking out of the surf club Brax had watched her from behind as she slowly lowered herself to the ground. To others she would seem like she just wanted to relax and enjoy the view of the ocean but experience had taught Brax exactly what her body language meant even without seeing her face. Slowly making his way down the beach, he waited for her to notice his closing footsteps but she didn't turn around. Reaching her to see her eyes were closed, he edged round her and stood in front of her but before he could speak she had opened her eyes. He smiled lightly as she called his name

"Charlie" he replied "Mind if I sit?"

Charlie smiled weakly "Are you going to ask me that every time we see each other?"

Brax shrugged and lowered to her side "Maybe" Brax peered at her "You ok?" he asked

Charlie knew by his voice that he could see what she had hoped he hadn't "If I say yes would you believe me?" she looked over at him

Brax chuckled "No, probably not"

Charlie sighed and tucked the hair that the small wind had blow to her face, behind her ears "I've only had two sessions and I'm already starting to feel like I have had ten" She tucked her hands into her folded legs "I felt perfectly fine last night but today…" she exhaled "I feel like I haven't slept in a week"

Brax nodded " That's normal"

"Is it" asked Charlie looking at him uncertainly but he nodded again

"Casey would have days where I actually found myself wondering if there was anything wrong with him, he would be pretty much his normal self and then a few days later even sometimes the same day he would change. He grew tired and sometimes food was a big no… he still has days like that. It's just what the treatment does to you" he reassured her

For the first time since he sat beside her Charlie gave his face a proper observation. It seemed the bags and dark circles she had seen under his eyes a few days before had only worsened; and then she remembered Casey and that Brax had said he had, had to stay at the hospital

"Casey" she spoke his name "How is he?"

She studied him with curiosity and noticed his left eye twitch at her question. He seemed to tense although he obviously tried to hide it. A moment of silence passed before he finally answered

"Still at the hospital"

Charlie swallowed trying to clear her now dry throat; she almost was too afraid to ask "Is he still not feeling well?"

Brax shook his head "He's a little better than he was on Friday but yea… he is far from a hundred per cent"

Charlie nodded with relief but still unsure of what to say, nothing could possibly stop him from worrying about Casey. She was grateful when Brax spoke

"What you said to him the other day about making your own destiny… thanks" Brax wanted to aad more, he wanted to ask, to know if she was the same girl who had spoken the words to him but he left it at that

Charlie looked at him and shook her head "I didn't do anything"

"You did more than you know. He has repeated that quote about a million times, apparently he thinks I should take to your advice as well"

Charlie smiled "Well I'm glad; it may sound stupid but that quote as helped me more than once"

Brax shook his head "No it doesn't sound stupid. I know exactly what you mean" he thought back to the changes he had started making to his own life after that day

Brax watched Charlie intake a deep breath and a bead of sweat form on the upper part of her left eyebrow

"You hot?"

Charlie nodded "Aren't you?"

It wasn't a particularly cold morning but it wasn't boiling either. And with the little layer that Charlie had on there was no reason for her to be sweating apart from one thing. Brax had a feeling he knew what was happening

"On a scale of one to ten how hot do you feel?"

"A definite twenty" Charlie shifted feeling uncomfortable in her own skin

"Did you drive down here? He asked her

She shook her head

"How far away is your place?"

Charlie looked at him confused as to why he was asking these questions but answered him anyway "About 20 minutes on foot" she exhaled as she felt her body heat up a little too quickly "Seriously you're not hot?" she asked him as if he was crazy not to be

Standing to his feet Brax slowly pulled her to her feet "We have to get you home. Come on I'll drive you"

Charlie shook her head "No I can walk its fine. I feel fine now"

Brax sighed "Trust me I really should drive you"

Charlie looked up at him quizzingly and then it dawned on her. She swallowed the growing lump in her throat before she spoke "It's the chemo isn't it?" She hadn't expected to start feeling any side effects so quickly and she knew her face now fully expressed how terrified she was

Brax placed his hands on either side of her arms "It's most likely just a passing hot flash. You might not even get one again. Casey only got them a couple of times and that was age ago" he watched the colour rising from her neck towards her cheek indicating the hot flush was getting worse. Looking back at the restaurant he sighed not wanting to have to take her to the restaurant after what he had seen at the hospital but knowing he needed to get her water straight away. "Follow me"

Charlie felt her skin prick with heat as she let Brax guide her up the beach. His hands still on her arms; she let him lead her into the surf club but stopped as they came to the steps that led up to Angelo's.

"I can't go up there" She didn't want Angelo seeing her at her best never mind as she was in that moment. before she had barley finished speaking Brax spoke

"He's not up there" Brax replied and Charlie turned her now reddened with heat face to Brax causing him to worry as to why the hot flash had yet to pass.

Charlie opened her mouth to ask how Brax knew of Angelo but Brax simply peered at the stairs as he gave her a gentle nudge up the first step

"You really need to drink some water Charlie" he practically pushed her up the rest of the steps her feet scrapping each step in protest but yet following his lead

Sure enough upon entering the restaurant it was completely empty. Brax led Charlie to a shaded booth before pacing into the kitchen. Charlie let out a deep sigh as her skin stopped its prickling heat and her body seemed to slowly return to normal temperature. Brax was in and out of the kitchen in a flash and she widened her eyes slightly as he placed the huge mug in front of her

"Drink this" Brax let out a breath has he noticed her once redden face and neck had begun returning to its normal tanned shade

"I err… I feel fine now"

"Yea but you still need to drink it"

By the pointed look he was giving her she knew he wouldn't take no for an answer. Picking up the mug she placed it to her lips and took several gulps. She couldn't lie, the cold liquid felt good. Finally placing the still half full mug down Charlie looked up at Brax who's gaze seemed to have never left hers

Did it help?" asked Brax

Charlie nodded "Yea…Thanks" she chuckled lightly causing one of Brax's eyebrows to raise

"What's funny?" he asked he remained standing in front of her

Charlie looked down at the mug then back up at Brax "You couldn't find anything smaller to bring me water in?" she smiled up at him

Brax shrugged with a small smile "All the glasses where to small and you looked like you needed a lot… I actually considered filling up on of the pots"

Charlie chuckled lightly "I think the mug did the job" her gaze shifted from Brax and she once again registered where she was. She couldn't help but stiffen slightly; her gaze roamed around the place but it felt different in a way, looking at the chairs she noticed the colours had changed from the original plain white to a nice shade of red, the layout of the tables where also different. She couldn't deny it looked a lot better; but she then remembered what Brax had said before he led her up the steps; looking back over at him she asked

"When you said he wasn't here, who was you referring to?"

Brax had been watching her as her eyes roamed around the restaurant and he had been waiting for her to ask "Angelo" he answered

He heard her sigh "I should have figured you would know. Nothing ever stays quick in this town"

Brax nodded in agreement not wanting to tell her what he had seen at the hospital the week before "Yea I guess"

Charlie wondered how he was able to just walk into the restaurant with nobody else there, she remembered Casey saying he now had his own restaurant in the bay so that ruled out the possibility of him working at Angelo's.

"How do you know Angelo?"

The questioning look on her face make it clear to Brax that Charlie had no idea what was going on. He thought of a way around it but came up short

"I err… I brought this place off him" he watched her eyes widen slightly before she blinked

"Angelo sold the restaurant?"

Brax wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement so he remained quiet waiting to see if she was going to say anything else

"Why would he do that?" she asked no looking directly at him

That was a question Brax knew the answer to but there was no way he would be the one to tell her. He may not know much about Charlie's and Angelo's situation but he knew enough to know that Angelo should be the one to tell her' he should have told her by now

"You'll have to ask him"

And as if on cue footsteps were heard entering the restaurant. It was obvious Angelo had yet to notice Charlie as he held his phone to his ears

"Love you too and pip" the smile could be heard in his voice and although Charlie had her back turned to him, his words stung her sharply.

Dropping the phone Angelo looked up at Brax with a smile "I was hoping you would be here, I…" now close enough he stopped talking as he saw Charlie

For a moment or two Charlie refused to look up at him. She hated how he affected her and she refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing how hurt she really was. Rearranging her expression she slowly lifted her gaze to meet his

Brax stood awkwardly glancing between both Angelo and Charlie. He had felt a small burst of anger when Angelo had been on the phone and Charlie's eyes clouded before she quickly lowered them to the table and out of his sight. He couldn't understand how Angelo could have hurt he as much as even he could see and yet still find no shame in smiling.

"Charlie" Angelo spoke first, he looked down at her then up at Brax then back down to her "I didn't know you would be here, I…"

"I didn't come to see you" she spoke over his words

Angelo looked back up at Brax then again back down at Charlie he hadn't known that the both of them knew each other. Rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand he nodded "Right err… how are you feeling?"

Charlie shook her head "That's none of your business" She cringed at her tone and words. She hated that she was being so hostile to him but she couldn't help it… and his words on the phone a few minutes before had only made matters worse

"You sold the restaurant?" she asked her gaze never wavering from his, she refused to show any weakness

Angelo exhaled shifting his gaze in a guilty manner "Yea…I did"

Brax shuffled on his feet "I err…I've got some things to do" he nodded to behind the bar but before he could move Charlie spoke

"Actually Brax I'm going to head off" she glanced back at Angelo "You don't owe me an explanation"

"You said you didn't want to see me again so I figured this was the best thing to do" spoke Angelo

"How does your selling the restaurant help that?"

"Because I'm leaving the bay… I figured it was the right thing to do"

That was more than enough to erase all train of thought from Charlie's mind. Angelo winced inwardly at the anger now displayed on her face

"How did I never see you for who you are?" Charlie glared at him "I know for a fact Brax had already brought this place off you before you came round on Friday and yet you stand there claiming you did it because I said I I never wanted to see you again. You really have this whole lying this down don't you"

"Charlie it's not like that"

"Ruby was right, you are a coward. You did this for you Angelo… everything you have done as been about nobody but yourself so just stop using me as an excuse"

"Charlie I care about you…"

That was it, somehow those five words and been the last straw "I have to get out of here" Charlie stood abruptly to her feet but she felt the room suddenly fuzz around her as she staggered. She felt a pair of arms around her and they lowered her with care into her seat. She shut her eyes and gave herself a moment before she re opened them and was met by Brax's gaze

"You ok?" his eyes searched her face and she took a deep breath

"Yea… I, I don't know what happened"

"You need to rest that's what happened" she sensed the tone of care in the voice of the man she barely knew. She could have sworn Angelo was closer to her and yet it was Brax who had caught her. Shifting her gaze from Brax she looked up at Angelo who stood almost as if he was frozen to the spot

"I'm sorry I should have caught you, I…" Angelo wasn't sure why he hadn't leapt forward he just seemed glued to the spot

Charlie ignored his words and turned to Brax "I should get home. I think you were right I need to rest"

Brax nodded not even haven acknowledged Angelo's words "Do you still think you can walk it or are you going to take me up on my offer to drive you now" he smiled at her warmly almost cheekily and Charlie couldn't help but be thankful he was there

"I think a lift sounds great" She stood to her feet with his help and lifted her gaze to Angelo "I hope you're happy wherever you go" and with that she proceeded towards the stairs

Brax turned to Angelo "Can we discuss whatever you wanted to talk about over the phone"

Angelo simply nodded and Brax followed closely behind Charlie

**…**

"You ok?" Brax glanced at Charlie as he followed the direction she had given him

Charlie looked at him "As ok as I can be" she found it somehow a little difficult to lie to Brax; his eyes always seemed so honest and even though they hardly knew each other he had gone out of his way to help her

No other words were spoken until they finally reached her front door. Brax turned the ignition off and quickly made his way to her side of the car and opened the door helping her out

Charlie smiled at him "I'm feeling a lot better now"

"Yeah well I don't wanna risk it. I have a feeling Ruby is the type of girl who would hunt me down if you even so much as broke a nail in my presence"

"Is she that obvious" Charlie chuckled lightly as he walked her to the door

Reaching for her keys she jumped as the door swung open with force and Ruby threw herself at her "Hy…hy" Charlie pulled back to look at Ruby "You ok?"

"Oh thank God" Charlie looked turned around to find Bianca almost pacing up the path towards the door "Where have you been?" Bianca let out a sigh of relief as she spoke

Charlie glanced back at Ruby then back at Bianca "I just went for a walk… why what's wrong?"

"You not picking your phone that's what's wrong" answered Ruby "We've been calling you all morning. You didn't pick and then you weren't picking the land line"

"So we kind of may have panicked a little" finished Bianca

A guilty look settled on Charlie's face knowing the sort of thoughts that would have been running through their heads "I'm sorry… I just wanted some fresh air… and shouldn't you guys be in school"

"Well after the hundredth call I had to come and check on you and well… your daughter is as persistent as you are; plus she wouldn't have stopped worrying if she didn't come with me. Don't worry Gina understood"

"I was only out for a little while"

Bianca cocked an eyebrow "Charlie we've been trying your phone and the land line for nearly an hour"

Charlie glanced through the opened door and at the clock on the wall. She couldn't believe the time she had been out for almost an hour and a half"

"I'm sorry. I promise to keep my phone with me at all times"

It seemed both Ruby and Bianca were now calm enough to register Brax's presence

"Hy Brax" Ruby greeted him with a confused gaze

"Hy Ruby" he smiled at her and then at Bianca before turning to Charlie "I err I should get going… need to close up the restaurant and then go see Case… you should get some rest" he smiled at all three girls before looking at Ruby as she spoke

"Is he still at the hospital?"

Brax nodded "Yea" shifting his gaze from hers "He's better, but they're just being cautions I guess"

Ruby nodded "Do you know when he'll be out?"

Brax shook his head "No, but for the sack of his sanity hopefully soon; the only people he's seen are the doctors, a few nurses and me and Heath" Brax smiled "I'll see you guys later"

Ruby glanced at Charlie before speaking "Brax?"

Brax turned around to look at her "Err do you think he would mind if I went to visit… maybe tomorrow? I don't really think it's fair he as only you and Heath to look at all day" Ruby smiled and Brax grinned up at her

"I can't argue with you there" he nodded "I think he would be more than happy for you to come visit" he turned to Charlie "If that's ok with you?"

Charlie nodded "Yea of course it is"

"Right I will see you guys later" giving them a final smile and a nod of the head, Brax walked away towards his car. Once he had driven off the girls entered the house

"Err aren't you guys going back to school?" Charlie asked as Bianca and Ruby sat down on the couch

Both girls shook their heads "Gina said to have the rest of the day off don't worry April's gonna bring Ruby any work she missed today"

Charlie sighed "Guys that's not unnecessary, you've found me now and I'm fine"

"Why did Brax drop you off home and why did he tell you to get some rest?" asked Ruby

Charlie hadn't expected that question and she wasn't about to tell them what had happened that morning " I bumped into him on the beach and he offered to give me a ride back and I guess he just knows how things can be. You know with Casey and all, so he probably just thinks I should take things easy "

Bianca and Ruby nodded haven brought her excuse "Well I agree with him" added Ruby and Bianca nodded

"How about we have a bit of a lazy day, movies, ice cream the works?" Bianca looked up at Charlie

Lacking any energy to argue against them not returning to school Charlie sat between Bianca and Ruby "Fine but I get to pick the first film"

"Deal" Bianca and Ruby replied simultaneously before Ruby went into the kitchen and Bianca raided through their DVD collection


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews and your patience. Finally here is the next chapter. :)**

* * *

**"How about we have a bit of a lazy day, movies, ice cream the works?" Bianca looked up at Charlie**

**Lacking any energy to argue against them not returning to school Charlie sat between Bianca and Ruby "Fine but I get to pick the first film"**

**"Deal" Bianca and Ruby replied simultaneously before Ruby went into the kitchen and Bianca raided through their DVD collection**

**...**

Walking through the hospital doors Ruby walked down the hallway till she came to a stop outside his room. Curling her fingers she rapped her knuckles against the door gently before slowly pushing it open. She watched him as he turned his head up till his eyes met hers

"Hy" she smiled moving further into the room.

Casey looked at her and gave a mocking smile "Usually when people knock they wait for someone to ask them to come up"

Ruby looked around sheepishly "I could go if you like"

Casey shook his head "I was just joking I'm glad you're here" he smiled at her as she now stood rooted to the spot "You gonna sit down or…" he paused and chuckled lightly as she nodded and took a seat on the left hand side to him

"I err…I did ask Brax if you wouldn't mind if I came to say hi"

Casey nodded "He told me yesterday. He's actually just stepped out and Heath will be here soon"

Ruby nodded in reply "You look better" she remembered how he had looked the last time she and Charlie had seen him. Although the paleness to his skin hadn't changed much he somehow seemed to have the slightest bit of colour to him

Casey chuckled "If this is me looking better I don't even want to know how bad I looked before"

"No I'm not saying you looked bad before I just…"

"Ruby I know what you meant and yeah I feel a lot better too"

"Good" replied Ruby before she bent down opening up her school bag and began rooting through it. Casey watched her wondering what she was doing till she straightened up with a box in hand. He cocked an eyebrow lazily looking from the board to her face

Ruby gave a hesitant smile before placing the box on her lap "When I go all crazy during exams mum whips out board games, it's the only thing that seems to get my mind of all the stress." She glanced down at the board game on her lap before looking back up at him "I know it's not the same I mean exams and chemo are totally different but I don't know…I figured it wouldn't hurt to try. It might give you something else to concentrate on"

The uncertainty in her face was visible to Casey and he shook his head as she spoke again "if you don't want to that's fine, it's a silly logic really…" he quickly interjected

"No I think it's worth a try…I want to play. I was just wondering what you brought with you… really hope it's something I can beat you at"

Ruby scoffed and her face visible soften "I've got monopoly or scrabble but it really doesn't matter which one you pick because you won't win"

Casey gave a lazy smile "You seem sure about that"

"I am" replied Ruby "So… which one?"

"Scrabble" replied Casey

"Uh" Ruby sounded surprised

"What?"

"I was so sure you would pick monopoly… guys usually do"

"Well I figured the harder I have to work to beat you the more chances of it distracting me from this" Casey pointed at the needle pressed into the skin on his right arm

"Point taken" replied Ruby as she dug the scrabble box out of her bag and placed the monopoly box back

"But I actually like scrabble… Heath and Brax are definitely monopoly material. We used to play it when we were younger and it didn't matter that it was fake money Heath would always get overly excited when he won"

Ruby chuckled "Mum's the same… she always does this silly dance every time she wins or if I landed on something she had brought"

The door opened and they both looked up to see Brax walk into the room with Heath not too far behind

"Hy Ruby" Brax smiled at her as Heath closed the door

"Hi Brax, Hi Heath" she smiled up at the both of them

"Hy" replied Heath before he sat on the opposite side and Brax sat on the seat next to Ruby

"What've you got there?" asked Heath as he looked down at the box on Ruby's lap

"Scrabble… I err brought it with me for Casey"

"Yeah and I'm just about getting ready to beat her too"

Ruby scoffed "Not going to happen"

"We'll see" replied Casey

Looking back at Heath and then at Brax Ruby spoke "Do you guys wanna play?" she started laying the board game down on the small table between her and Casey

"I'll pass thanks if I can't win any money during a game I don't see the point" Heath smirked

Casey and Brax rolled their eyes and Ruby chuckled

"How's your mum doing?" asked Brax

"Sorry I completely forgot to ask" added Casey

"Its ok" replied Ruby "She's fine, she's not started feeling any of the chemo's side effects yet... so that's something"

Casey and Heath frowned as Brax shifted on his seat but the action had gone un-noticed by Ruby. Realising no one had said anything Casey quickly spoke

"That's good I guess"

The corners of Ruby's lips turned up "Yea it is. So we gonna get started" she pointed don to the game "You playing Brax?"

Casey watched as he shook his head "No. Would rather just watch you kick his butt"

**…**

Hearing the front door close Charlie quickly rinsed her mouth, taking a look around the toilet making sure nothing looked out of place. Taking one final glance at herself in the mirror she ran her hand over her top and pulled her cardigan tightly around her before walking out of the bathroom

"Charlie" She heard Bianca's voice

"Coming" Charlie emerged from the hallway and walked into the kitchen to find Bianca sorting through a brown paper bag

"Hy" Bianca smiled up at Charlie "How you feeling?"

Charlie smiled and answered the question the same way she did everyday "Good thanks" She looked down at all the food and treats laid out on the dining table "What's all this?" She stepped forward as Bianca turned around and looked up at her

"Well…" she seemed hesitant "I know one of the side effects of chemo is loss of appetite so I figured before all that starts we should indulge in some junk food"

"Err I'm not really hungry right now, maybe later" replied Charlie. She had woken up feeling nauseated and even on a nearly empty stomach she had thrown up twice that afternoon

Bianca frowned as she studied Charlie closely "Are you sure you're ok. you never pass up on food…ever"

Charlie chuckled buying herself some time to think something up "I went to the diner earlier and I may have over done it with the cheesecake"

"Oh ok… well we can save these for later… Ruby can help us get through all these. But I am done at school for the day so me and you can kick back and watch any movie of your choice preferably with sexy under dressed men"

"Sound like a plan" Charlie exhaled as she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room and began rooting through the DVD's.

**...**

Bianca laughed but Charlie hadn't seemed to notice what was going on, on the screen. The film had been on for about thirty minutes and Charlie hadn't made a sound. Peering at her from the corner of her eye, Bianca sighed at the expression on her best friends face. Charlie may have been looking at the screen but it was clear to Bianca she wasn't watching the film. Sighing lightly, Bianca leaned forward picking up the remote and pausing the film; still Charlie sat staring at the screen not noticing the film was no longer playing

Turing to face Charlie Bianca placed her hand on her arm "Charlie"

"Uh" Charlie finally snapped out of her trance. She looked at the screen then back at Bianca "What happened?"

"I paused it but you weren't even watching to notice" Bianca moved a little closer "What's wrong?"

Charlie sighed "Nothing I guess I'm just tired" she gave her best smile

"Is it the chemo?" asked Bianca

Charlie shook her head "No like I said I'm just tired"

"And that may be true but it's not what's got you distracted" Bianca gave her a knowing look "I don't want you trying to deal with this on your own Charlie"

Charlie sighed lightly "I'm not It's just… I thought things would be different. If someone had told me this time last year that this is what my life would turn out like… I would have laughed in their face...or hit them" Charlie smiled and Bianca chuckled but her expression soon grew serious

"You know you can talk to me about anything right?"

Charlie nodded "I know I just. I thought I would finish my tour and then come home and maybe look for a job, spend some time with Ruby and you, planning my wedding" a sad smile passed her face as she ran her thumb against the finger that had previously been occupied by her engagement ring

"I'm really sorry about what he did to you"

Charlie shook her head dismissively "You don't have nothing to be sorry for… and I'm getting over it…I think"

Bianca looked at her tentatively "You still love him?"

Charlie sighed "He's all I've known for over seven years, I thought that was it that he was it so in a way yes I do still love him, I cant just turn that off but... I don't feel as lost without him as I thought I would be and I definitely don't want him in my life"

Bianca nodded in understanding "I'm just sorry you have to still see him around when we go out and Nicole"

Charlie scoffed "Not for much longer"

A confused frown crossed Bianca's face "What do you mean?"

"He's moving away… they both are" Charlie spoke with little emotion

"Moving? Where?" asked Bianca

Charlie shrugged "I don't know, I didn't ask"

"Who told you this?" asked Bianca

"Angelo" answered Charlie

Bianca cocked an eyebrow "You spoke to Angelo?"

"Trust me not by choice. I was at the restaurant with Brax and he walked in and ended up telling me he was moving away" Charlie cleared her throat as she remembered hearing him as he spoke to Nicole just as he walked into the restaurant

"Wait I don't get it, why was you at the restaurant with Brax?"

"Angelo sold the restaurant to him"

"Wow" Bianca looked slightly wide eyed

"Yeah wow. Could we try with the film again I really don't want to waste any time talking about Angelo. It's a good thing they're leaving now I can get on with things"

Bianca nodded "Ok" pressing play on the remote she leaned back into the couch. Charlie smiled as Bianca rested her head on her shoulder

**…**

Brax watched as Casey laughed lightly him and Ruby teasing each other as the game drew to an end. No matter what he did he found his thoughts occasionally travelling back to Charlie. Yesterday was proof that she had indeed started suffering from the side effects of the chemo yet Ruby knew nothing about it. He was pulled out of his thoughts as Ruby clapped her hands

"And I win" Ruby grinned as they finished up the game

"That wasn't a fair game I should get a few extra points for not being well"

Casey smiled as Ruby laughed "Sorry but I'm not even going to let you play that Card"

"Well I let you win" replied Casey causing both Brax and Heath to chuckled

"Oh now you let me win?" Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yep" Casey gave his best grin

"You keep telling yourself that" Ruby grinned up at him "Maybe next time you can let me win at monopoly"

"Definitely"

"So did it help? distract you I mean" asked Ruby as she began packing up the board game

Casey nodded "Yeah" Casey chuckled almost surprised "It actually did"

I still can't believe mellifluous is a word" spoke Heath as he shook his head

Casey and Ruby chuckled

"Yeah mum taught it to me" replied Ruby her gaze landing on the clock on the wall "I should go" she stood to her feet as she zipped up her bag

"I'll give you a lift" said Brax as he stood to his feet

Ruby shook her head "No its fine it's not late I can get the bus"

"It's not late but I'm still going to give you a lift"

"Don't bother arguing with him" added Heath and Ruby smiled

"Thanks. I just need to go to the toilet quickly" Ruby stood to her feet and left the room

Casey remained quiet till he was sure Ruby was clearly out of ear shot "What do you know that Ruby doesn't?"

Brax narrowed his eyebrows "What are you talking about?"

"You were literally squirming in your seat when she mentioned about her mum not suffering form any side effects, so we're guessing you know something she doesn't" added Heath

Brax glanced at the door "Look it's not my place to say and I don't want either of you to even so much as indicate anything"

"Gotcha" replied Heath and Casey nodded Just as Ruby walked back into the room

"You ready?" Brax stood to his feet

"Yeah" Ruby picked up her bag "Bye Heath, bye Case"

"See ya" Heath winked at her and Brax rolled his eyes

"Thanks for today" Casey smiled at her

"It's fine, it worked as a distraction for me too, so really I was just using you"

Casey chuckled "Good to know"

"I'll see you soon" added Ruby

"Yeah" Casey smiled at her before her and Brax made their way to the door

"I won't be long" said Brax as he followed behind Ruby

**...**

**Five days later**

Another round of chemo was to take place today and Charlie wasn't sure if she could take anymore. she was sure she had kept the difference in her composure from Bianca and Ruby but it was getting harder. Hiding her now frequent loss of appetite, her hot flashes and neausea was becoming somewhat a task. She smiled like always as Ruby walked into her room

"You ready?"

Charlie sighed and looked up at the time. My chemo session wasn't for another hour and a half but I stood and nodded "Yeah I'm ready"

**…**

Arriving at the hospital Charlie almost immediately spotted Brax but she frowned at the look on his face. The corners of his mouth were lined aggressively with a frown. His back was slouched and he stood in front of the coffee machine paying little attention to it. Walking over to the reception Charlie sighed in before both she and Ruby made their way over to Brax

"Brax" Ruby called his name

Her voice got his attention and he looked up at them. Running his hands over his face Brax shut his eyes briefly before paying them greater attention "Sorry I was Miles away"

"You ok?" asked Charlie. A frown of its own settling on her face

"Yeah just tired"

"I didn't know Casey had chemo today" said Ruby with a questioning look

Brax shook his head and Charlie noticed the way his left eye reddened and glazed over "He doesn't"

Ruby frowned at his words as she searched his face "Is he ok?"

"He will be" Brax answered before turning on his heals leaving both girls watching him as he walked down the hall and into Casey's room

"He's not ok is he?" Ruby thought back to the last time she saw Casey, he seemed better; she couldn't understand what could have gone wrong since then

Charlie watched Brax, her eyes unable to look elsewhere; in the little time she had known him she had seen him in many forms but this one was new to her. He seemed disconnected

"What if he…" Ruby paused and Charlie turned to her

"Hy I'm sure he's gonna be fine…ok. It's probably just because of the chemo" Charlie sighed as she and Ruby walked over to the plastic chairs and took a seat. Both their eyes flickering over to Casey's room but after how Brax had been either of the two dared go anywhere near the door

Charlie found herself hoping Brax would come out of the room again. He had been there to help her and she wanted to do the same for him.

Twenty minutes had passed and Charlie felt her eyes flicking between the time and Casey's room. Her gaze turned as Heath came down the hall. He stopped as he spotted both Charlie and Ruby

"Hy" he smiled down at Ruby and nodded at Charlie

"Hi" both Ruby and Charlie replied

"You err… you got a session today?"

Charlie nodded "Yeah but we still got a while"

"Right" Heath nodded and turned to Ruby "You seen Case today?"

"Err…" Ruby glanced at Charlie then looked back up at Heath "I didn't think it was a good idea"

"Why?"

"Brax seemed a little…" Ruby paused and began again "I didn't want to disturb Casey if he isn't feeling too good"

"You're his friend he would be more than happy to see you, don't let Brax put you off."

Just as he spoke the door opened and Brax walked out; he stopped for a brief moment looking at them before he walked out of sight

"He's been practically living here for the past four days so he's a little grumpy. So you coming to say hi?" he looked at Ruby as he spoke

She looked up at him unsure "Err…"

"Come on" Heath prompted as he walked towards the door

"You sure?" Ruby slowly stood to her feet

"If you want to see him then yeah I'm sure…. Err same for you" he looked over at Charlie but her concentration was still placed on Brax

"Ruby go in I'll come see him in a minute" She watched as Heath and Ruby entered the room before slowly getting up and following Brax's path

She walked out of the entrance her eyes searching for him till they found him. She couldn't see his face but she knew it was him. She walked slowly till she stood at the passenger side of the car. He sat in his car, his head buried in his steering wheel. Charlie looked over t his whitened knuckles from the grip he had on the steering wheel. She flinched slightly as he unexpectedly slammed his palm against the steering wheel; his gaze now laced with anger

Charlie hesitantly brought her left hand up and tapped on the window lightly. Brax turned to her his angry gaze slowly dissolving to that of an exhausted expression. He shook his head and turned away from her. Charlie exhaled hoping she wasn't pushing it as she once again tapped on the window. She watched and waited for him to respond to her. She sighed with what she could only assume was relief when he wound the window down

"Haven't you got a session today? He didn't turn to look at her

"Not for a while"

Brax simply nodded in response and Charlie spoke again

"You want to talk about it?" she offered

Brax shook his head "You should probably get back to Ruby"

"She's with Heath… and Casey" replied Charlie. Chewing on the inside of her lip she looked at the entrance then back at Brax "I thought you might want someone to talk to or not" she waited for a response but nothing "I can go if you want?" still no reply. Charlie sighed defeated "I'll go" turning to leave she stopped as she heard the locks click on the car. Looking back Brax was now looking at her. Not wanting to give him a chance to change his mind she pulled on the handle of the car and stepped in. Closing the door she sat, neither of them speaking for several seconds till Brax spoke

"I'm sorry about before… just walking off on you and Ruby like that"

Charlie dismissed it "its fine… I don't think Ruby took any offence"

"And you?" asked Brax

"Neither did I"

Brax nodded and fell silent for another moment before speaking again

"I don't know what's going on anymore. He just… he seems to be getting worse" Brax shook his head "One day it seems he's getting better and then this"

Charlie peered at him "How long as he been in?"

"For about four days. We had to bring him back in the day after his chemo session last week. He just went from bad to worse"

"I'm really sorry Brax I'm sure it's just the chemo… he's bound to have his bad days"

"That's what the doc said but…" Brax paused and ran his hand over his face "I'm supposed to take care of him but I can't do anything for him"

"I think I told you this before but I'm going to say it again. You might not believe it but speaking from experience I know that you just being there with him is help enough. To you it may not seem like much but to him I know having you and Heath there probably means everything"

Brax looked at her with a slight curl to the corner of his lips "Thanks"

Charlie shrugged "It' the truth"

Brax nodded "Thanks all the same" he placed his head back on the head rest "I just can't wait for everything to go back to the way it was"

"I know how you feel" replied Charlie

Brax turned his head and studied her for a second "How you feeling?" he watched her closely taking note of the way she stiffened almost un-noticeably

"Good" Charlie gave a stiff smile

"You sure about that?"

"Is this your way of saying I look rough?"

Brax chuckled "No definitely not, but I do have a bit of experience with Case. So I know when good means good and when it means something completely different. Plus I know you didn't tell Ruby about the incident on the beach the day I brought you home"

Charlie sighed "It was nothing… there's no point in getting her all worked up over something little"

"Don't worry I won't say anything, but from experience… if she picks up on it before you tell her, she may just kick the over protective daughter thing up three to four notches. Just ask Casey"

Charlie chuckled slightly at a slightly grinning Brax "I know I should tell her and Bianca but they worry enough as it is... they don't need anything adding to that"

"Worrying about you is the only thing they can do. They can't fix it so I say let them worry. It may sound weird but them being able to worry about you is their way of showing you they care. I think you should let them have that… It's probably keeping them sane"

Brax narrowed his eyebrows as Charlie looked at him with concentration "What?"

"You're a lot smarter than you look" she gave him a grin and Brax shook his head and chuckled slightly

"Well thanks… probably the nicest thing anyone as ever said to me"

"You're welcome. So you coming back inside?" asked Charlie

Brax looked at the entrance then back at her "Yeah, come on then"

**…**

**Two days Later **

Ruby had just been to see Casey again and she was pleased he seemed much better than he had done a couple of days ago. Walking into the house she placed her bag down on the floor

"Hy Mum" she smiled as she walked over to the couch and took a seat besides Charlie

"Hy how was school and Casey?"

"School was… well it was school and Casey was a lot better. He might get to go home tomorrow and he only has two rounds of chemo left"

Charlie smiled weakly "That's really good"

Ruby frowned "You ok mum"

Charlie had remembered what Brax had said and decided to be honest, they would pick oup on it soon "I err Just feel a little nauseated" she saw the frown on Ruby's face deepen

"The chemo" spoke Ruby

Charlie nodded "Yea but it's normal... so don't look so worried"

"Do you want me to get you anything… I shouldn't have gone to the hospital I should have come straight home" Ruby expression deepened with guilt

Charlie shook her head "Hy no no, Casey is your friend and you wanted to check on him there's nothing wrong with that. Plus I get you to myself for the rest of the day and Bianca will be home soon so I'll have both of you fussing over me"

"Well tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it" said Ruby

"You could sit here with me for a moment, I'm feeling a little clingy" Charlie smiled

"I can do that" Ruby curled into Charlie as Charlie wrapped her arms around her

"When I get better we can go away somewhere with loads and loads of sun"

Ruby nodded "and loads of boys"

"Err I don't think so misses, I might just take you to an all woman's retreat"

Ruby laughed "I think you would be more bored than me"

"Good point. But you will be wearing a kaftan… for the whole trip"

Ruby giggled "If you wear one I'll wear one"

"No can do, I burn easily a kaftan won't help that" Charlie grinned

"Well all the same, I can't wait for this holiday"

Charlie tightened her hold on Ruby "neither can I"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Remember to R+R :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you guys for the reviews. This chapter is late I know but its finally here. Like I have said about my other fic (my saving grace) I will be trying to update this fic a minimum of once a week (probably the same day every week) so you guys aren't left waiting too long. There will be a number of small time jumps in the next few chapters (as there is in this one) only because I really want to get the story moving I already have the basis of the fic panned out so hopefully it wont be to hard putting pen to paper. **

* * *

**One Month later**

The three brothers remained silent as they waited for the doctor to see to Casey. It was his last round of chemo today and to say him, Brax and Heath were anxious would have been a mare understatement. The last month had not only tested Casey's strength but also Brax and Heath's faith.

Neither of the three would ever admit to it but each one had at some point found themselves imagining what things would be like if the worst outcome was to happen. Brax found his blood run cold at the thought and a shiver of fear course through him each time the thought settled. Heath found his body go numb and his head begin to pulse uncontrollably at the thought and Casey… Casey found his body ache more for his brothers than it did for himself.

They had barely managed to overcome the things life had thrown at them before but Casey wasn't sure his brothers would overcome this. His thoughts always led him back to their mother. He loved her the way a son should, they all did regardless of whether the people around them thought she deserved it. They had all given her the love every child should have for their parent but it seemed the joke was on them. The one time they needed her… the one time he truly needed her to step up and comfort him like a mother should she fled. Just like their father she put herself before him, before his brothers and left them to try and mend the broken pieces. Casey found himself often wondering which of his parent's people would regard as the worse; a father who abandoned his whole family, leaving them penniless and practically homeless to fend for themselves knowing they had nowhere and no one to turn to or a mother who stuck around till her son got cancer then decided she was no longer needed.

A heavy breath escaped his lips and Casey discarded of his thoughts; what good would it do him or his brothers thinking about their parents, they were gone and no amount of thought would change that

The door creaked open and the three brothers' turned their heads simultaneously. This could be it… this could be the last time they had to sit in this room, this could be the last time they all watched the clock as the hours ticking by slowly. This could be the start of their new beginning but somehow Heath found himself wishing Brax had needed a few extra hands setting up the final arrangements for restaurant that day if only to have an excuse not to be there, Brax found himself wishing he had taken a few shots of bourbon that morning if only to calm his nerves and Casey closed his eyes wishing he had been able to go to the beach that morning. Because all three knew that after this the only thing left to do was wait. Wait to find out if the chemo had worked, wait to be told if life had finally shown them compassion and handed them an olive branch to pull them out of the storm. So as the doctor walked into the room, they each held their breath in prayer

"Morning Casey" The doctor smiled at Casey before looking over at Brax and Heath

"Brax, Heath" he gave a nod of the head as he stood with his hands in the pocket of his white overcoat. Dr Williams was in his late 30's and had been Casey's doctor since Casey was first brought into the hospital over five months ago.

"It's been quite a year so far hasn't it" He had been the one that had broken the unfortunate news to them and he had been the one to answer all the questions they had had during the last five months. He had been the one to explain Casey's diagnosis to them and talk the three of them through the process of his treatment. "I know the three of you must be anxious about today, but Casey" he turned to look at Casey "You have come really far"

"Err…" Heath rubbed his hand against the back of his neck and sat forward in his seat. He glanced at Casey before looked back up at the doctor "How will you know if it's worked properly… the chemo?"

Doctor Williams nodded it wasn't a question he hadn't been asked before "Well if you remember when we first found the cancer we found three lymph node regions all on the same side if Casey's diaphragm. Well after this session Casey will need to come back in a couple of weeks and we will do a scan of the affected areas. This way we will see if the lymph node regions are gone and it will also allow us to make sure that the cancer hasn't progressed into any other areas"

"Progressed?" Brax questioned "What do you mean progressed?"

Doctor Williams sighed "In the unlikely case that the chemo hasn't worked, the cancer could have progressed into stage three or further along"

"So not only is there a chance that the chemo may not have worked but the cancer could be worse than it was five months ago" Heath spoke almost through gritted teeth

"That is the worst possible outcome. It's best we focus on what's on hand"

Casey sat unspoken Listening to the conversation unfold before him. At Heaths last words his gaze travelled to Brax who bore such pain in his face he felt himself grimace. He knew the chemo not getting rid of all the cancer had crossed all their minds but he knew neither of the three of them had taken time to think 'What if the cancer had only progressed'. Casey could almost see the wheels turning in Brax's head and knew they were both thinking the same thing. This last month up until about a week ago had been the worse since he started the chemo. He lacked any energy and his appetite had deteriorated to nothing; the amount of weight he had lost was beyond worrying. He had thought it was just because of the chemo, all these side effects were to be expected right? But what if he was wrong, what if it was because the cancer was spreading? Casey clamped his eyes shut trying to distance himself from the room and only finally opening his eyes again as he heard Doctor Williams words

"I'll get the nurse to come and prep him. I'll be back before the end of his session" Giving the three brothers a crooked smile he retracted out of the door

**…**

Her head lay weakly against the pillow, she closed her eyes as she tried to ignore the constant nauseous feeling that had enveloped her stomach and chest. She wrapped the duvet tightly around her body as she felt her head pounding with pain she wasn't aware existed. From the moment she had woken up that morning her strength had gone from a little to none existent and both Ruby and Bianca had protested against leaving her alone. Although after much begging and guilt tripping she managed to get Ruby to go to school but Bianca had already called in saying she wouldn't be in that day.

Charlie's eyes flickered open as her room door croaked, she gave the only smile she had strength to muster as Bianca walked into the room

"Hy" Bianca smiled down at Charlie sadly as she sat on the edge of the bed and stroked the hair from Charlie's face.

"Hy" replied Charlie. The worry on Bianca's face told Charlie she looked just as bad as she was feeling. She knew she was a lot paler in contrast to her usual olive skin and although never haven been a big girl, to say she had lost weight in the last month was somewhat an understatement. She could feel her collar bone press slightly against her skin with each move she made.

"I made you some fruit salad… You up to eating?" asked Bianca. Charlie hadn't been able to hold anything down since her chemo session the previous morning.

"Maybe later" replied Charlie. She wanted to try and eat even if only to ease Ruby and Bianca's fusing and worrying but the way she felt in that moment; there was no way she could stomach anything

"Well at least drink this" Bianca picked up the glass of water she had placed on the tray

Knowing even if she could eat it was important for her to keep hydrated she nodded and with the help of Bianca pulled herself up and rested her head on the headrest. Taking the glass from Bianca she drank as much as she could and was surprised as to how thirsty she had been. Smiling as Bianca took the almost empty glass from her hand, Charlie let out a light sigh "Thank you… didn't even know I was thirsty"

Bianca smiled at her and placed the cup on the bed side table. She sat contemplating what to do with the letter in her back pocket that had been addressed to Charlie, knowing to well who it was most likely from. They knew to well that today was the day Angelo and Nicole were finally leaving the bay. Bianca was more than happy to finally see the back of them and she had hoped they would leave quietly but it seemed Angelo had other ideas

Charlie must have sensed that something was off as she placed her right hand over Bianca's "I can't possibly look that bad can I? Charlie tried to lighten the mood and Bianca smiled and shook her head

"It's not that" She sighed knowing she couldn't keep it from Charlie "It's this" digging into her back pocket, she produced the letter "I err…I think it's from Angelo" Bianca placed the letter on Charlie bed side table. "You don't have to read it Charlie; you don't owe him anything"

Looking down at the letter Charlie nodded at Bianca's words before looking up at her "I know" She looked back down at the letter. She hadn't so much as spoken to Angelo since that day at the restaurant

"I'll leave you to get some rest" said Bianca, aware that her best friend wouldn't want an audience if she decided to read the letter. Standing to her feet she gave Charlie's hand a light squeeze before leaving the room.

Charlie's gaze travelled back to the letter. Knowing Angelo and Nicole were leaving that day she had been trying her best not to think about it but it had unfortunately been on her mind since she woke that morning. Slowly picking up the letter she looked down and recognised Angelo's hand writing that had scribbled her name on the white envelope. In honesty to herself Charlie wasn't sure what she felt for him or about him anymore. She had been so adamant to keep him from her thoughts that when she did think of him, she could no longer recognise how she truly felt… or maybe she just didn't want to. Exhaling as a small wave of nausea hit her, she gently tore the envelope open taking the letter from it. Unfolding it she began to read his words

**Charlie**

**I know I'm the last person you want to hear from but this was the only way I could think of to truly apologise to both you and Ruby. You have no reason to believe me but I did truly love you Charlie and although it may not be the same I still do love you, both you and Ruby. **

**I don't know when everything changed, I don't know when I changed but I'm sorry for everything I have put both you and Ruby through and one of my biggest regrets will always be that I'm not able to be there for you when you need me most. **

**I need you and Ruby to know that I will never stop caring about you. I understand that you may feel different but to me you will always be family. **

**For the pain I have caused I'm sorry. I never meant for things to turn out this way but I promise you when I gave you that ring Charlie I meant every word of what I said to you that day... but somewhere along the line my feelings changed. I really hope that although I don't deserve it you will find a way to forgive me one day; both you and Ruby. You're one of the strongest people I know and I know you'll be just fine. Please let Ruby know that I will always love her and she will always be like a daughter to me**

**I wish you all the best Charlie **

**Angelo**

Charlie peered down at the words on the paper and they felt like pricked against her skin. Her eye's hovered over the words **'Like a daughter'. **Charlie fought back the urge to scoff at his words. In the last six years of the seven they had been together, Angelo had always referred to Ruby as his daughter not **'like a daughter'. **He may have been trying to be sincere but his words only proved to emphasis all that had changed in their life's. **'I wish you all the best Charlie'** such a formal way to address someone you had shared a bed with for so long, someone's who's happiness had once been your main priority. But this is what he had made of them…nothing more than mere acquaintances even if that. And he was wrong, she didn't need him, those that she needed and most especially those that she wanted were still with her. Charlie waited for that same pang of betrayal to hit her, she waited for the same pain she had felt the day she caught him with Nicole to resurface, for the jealous of what Nicole now had and what she had lost to rear its head but nothing… she felt nothing. Maybe it was that her body was to overwhelmed with the effects of the chemo to feel anything else, but none the less his words evoked no emotion from her. No jealousy, no self-pity, and no anger. Folding the letter back up, she placed it back into the envelope and dropped it on the floor beside her bed. Everything in that letter was a past, something she had no room for in her life.

**…**

Ruby paced with eagerness to get home. Having missed a fair bit of school, she hadn't been able to leave at lunch to check on Charlie as she had been instructed to stay back and catch up on some work; something she was told she would have to do till she caught up on missed assignments. Calling Bianca at every chance she had got had been all she had done that day.

She placed her feet with thuds against the ground. Turing down the path just before the beach she glanced back as she heard her name being called. Seeing who it was she somehow picked up pace now not only wanting to get home to Charlie but also wanting to get away from the approaching figure

"Ruby please wait" Nicole moved faster "please"

Ruby gritted her teeth but none the less slowed till she came to a stop. She heard a sigh of relief leave Nicole's lips before turning around to glare at her "What do you want Nicole?"

Nicole shuffled from one foot to the other, her cream maxi dress sweeping the ground. "I don't want to leave things like this Ruby" She looked at Ruby pleadingly "You're my best friend and I…" She stopped as Ruby interrupted and shook her head

"No, no I was your best friend but you; you were never mine"

"That's not true" Nicole's eyes filled with remorse

"A best friend could never do what you did… just go. The sooner you both leave the better"

"Ruby I'm so sorry, If I could change the way I feel"

Ruby scoffed her eye's full of disgust and impatience. "Don't you ever get tired of saying you're sorry. It means nothing Nicole, you mean nothing" Ruby was now sneering at her "I was there for you whenever you needed, my mum has helped you countless times and the only way you could think to repay that was to sleep with Angelo" Ruby shook her head "I'm not sure which I'm more disgusted at, the thought of you and Angelo sneaking around behind mums back or having to see the both of you shamelessly playing happy families"

"I'll do anything Ruby please" Nicole's eyes had long glazed over with her tears

"There's nothing you can do to fix this Nicole… it's broken, you broke it and that's that"

Nicole shook her head "There must be something… I just want my best friend back"

"How about I start sneaking around with your dad and then get pregnant for him" Ruby searched Nicole's dumbfounded face "Not such a pleasant thought is it"

Nicole blinked her tears away and pursed her lips together, it was clear she had lost this battle, she had lost Ruby

"I only hope I never have to see you again…the both of you. That's something you can do for me" and with that Ruby turned and left the person she had once though of as her best friend standing, staring at her disappearing figure

**…**

**Two weeks later**

Her body shock violently as the pain began consuming her till her muscles felt limp. The darkness continued to consume her till she could barely see a thing. Her helpless body now lay limp on the soiled ground… yet no blood. Her uniform looked different, almost discoloured. There was no visible wound yet she could feel life itself slipping away from her. Her closing eyes sluggishly roamed her surroundings. She could see the other soldiers armed as they ran towards her but they didn't stop, They carried on past her as if she wasn't there. She opened her mouth to speak or shout against the sound of people screaming and the gun shots but her voice had long left her. She couldn't hold on anymore, her eyes closed shut as all sound began to fade

"Charlie…Charlie"

Her eyes sprung open at the desperate calling of her name. She felt her chest rising at an alarming rate. She could feel the sweat dripping heavily from her head. Her gaze flickered around but she could no longer feel the rough ground below her. The soiled ground, the soldiers, the frantic cries; they were all gone. Trying to steady the beat of her heart, she finally focused on the figure that called her name

"Charlie" She expected to see Ruby or Bianca but it was Brax. She frowned in confusion as she once again checked her surroundings almost as if unsure where she was. Brax must have seen the confused expression on her face

"You're at home Charlie"

Charlie's gaze returned back to him and she simply nodded her head. Her chest was still rising heavily. She closed her eyes trying to regulate her deep breathing. Feeling the pressure that was caused by Brax's presence on the couch subside she opened her eyes and found he was no longer sitting beside her. 'Had he left' she looked at the front door and it remained closed and she hadn't heard him walk out. Her thoughts stopped as she heard the tap running in the kitchen. Before she could lift herself up, Brax came walking back into the living room

Brax placed the bucket down on the coffee table and picked up the cloth on his lap. Dipping it into the lukewarm water he rinsed the excess water out before turning to her. Neither of the two spoke as he gently ran the cloth over her forehead, brushing her hair back from her face. Dipping the cloth back into the water he repeated the same process before bringing it to her cheek and neck; taking all the evidence of her nightmare away from her face

Charlie watched him as he once again stood to his feet and journeyed back into the kitchen. Her breathing had by now returned back to somewhat a regular speed. Brax was soon back and he once again sat on the edge of the couch in front of her. His gaze was intense as he searched her face

"Are you ok?" He shook his head as he spoke thinking how stupid his question was

"Thank you" was the reply he received from Charlie

A corner of his lips lifted as he replied "You really shouldn't leave your front door wide open, anyone could walk in"

Charlie frowned her face momentarily in confusion before she remembered that she had left the front door open before climbing onto the couch. The house had felt too warm so she welcomed the gentle breeze from the wind

"I didn't mean to fall asleep, it was really hot; I figured I would just leave it open for a little while" Brax nodded and she once again spoke "What are you doing here?" her voice wasn't defensive or harsh, he could see she was still slightly dazed most probably about whatever it was she had been dreaming about that had gotten her so worked up.

"I overheard that re headed lady, Irene I think her name is. She said she had just come from your place, she seemed really worried about you" Brax's gaze never wavered once from her as he spoke "I was almost done at the restaurant so I figured I would take a break and just pop round and see how you were doing. From what she said it seems you were home alone"

Charlie blinked slowly and nodded her head "Bianca's at work and Ruby as school. Irene's been with me all day but Bianca and Ruby will be back soon so I told her she could go… I just wanted a little time alone" She gave him a light smile "But thank you for coming round, you probably have a lot on at the moment"

Brax shook his head "You have nothing to thank me for, we're friends right" and they were. In the last month they had become friends, Ruby had become a close friend to Casey and both Charlie and Brax had somehow been able to talk to one another about the things they felt they couldn't tell others. But still Brax refrained from asking her what she had been dreaming about, if there was one thing he had learned about Charlie is when she wanted to open up she would do it willingly.

Charlie's nostrails flared as she registered the smell in the room and turned her gaze towards the brown paper bag on the table. Brax followed her gaze. Leaning forward he opened up the bag

"I also heard Irene saying she hadn't been able to get you to eat anything, so I figured I would bring you this"

Before he had even taken the content out of the bag Charlie was shaking her head "Thanks but I'm not really hungry, plus I can't seem to keep anything down"

Brax seemed to ignore Charlie as he placed the content onto the table followed by what seemed like a strawberry shake.

"If you haven't eaten all day then you have to try and get something down you. I brought butternut squash soup, this was one of the few things Casey could keep down during his chemo" not waiting for her to reply he stood to his feet and made his way to the kitchen with the soup in hand.

Charlie could hear him opening up a few drawers and cupboards. Slowly lifting her head from the arm of the couch, she brought her legs down allowing them hit the ground below her. Just as she was about to stand to her feet she stopped as Brax walked back into the living room, tray in hand. She watched him as he sat beside her before he placed the tray onto her lap. She looked down into the bowl of soup in front of her and then back up at Brax

"Just because you don't feel like you are hungry doesn't mean you shouldn't eat. Even if it's just a few spoons and if you don't like the soup you have my full permission to throw abusive insults at me" he gave a grin and for what seemed like the first time Charlie noticed the dimple's that pierced his cheeks.

Brax picked up the spoon from the side of the tray and pointed it at her. Looking down she sighed and took the spoon from him "Thank you" she inhaled as she dug the spoon into the soup. Placing it into her mouth she waited or that same nauseous feeling to come… but nothing. The rich creamy soup settled in her stomach informing her of how hungry she actually was. Digging the spoon into the soup she took a few more bits before looked up at Brax

"Where did you get this from?" She asked as she dug the spoon in again

"What makes you think I brought it?" asked Brax

Charlie's spoon stopped midway to her mouth, her eyebrow knitted together "Did you make it?"

Brax nodded "Yea"

"You sure?" Charlie asked unconvinced

Brax chuckled "Pretty sure…why?"

Charlie finally placed the spoon in her mouth and withdrew it "It's just this soup is really really bad" She smiled at him before placing another spoon full of soup in her mouth

Brax chuckled "I can tell" he looked at her glad to see she was eating something

Both their heads turned up towards the door as it opened

Brax smiled at Ruby "Hy"

"Hi I thought that was your car outside" Ruby looked from Brax to Charlie "Hi mum" Her gaze fell on the bowl of soup in front of Charlie "You're eating" She sounded surprised and relieved

Charlie nodded "Yep. But it's not nice; I just don't want to hurt Brax's feelings"

Ruby looked at her confused and Brax chuckled as he stood to his feet

"I should get going"

"No stay" said Ruby as she dropped her bag on the floor

Brax shook his head "I still have one or two things to do back at the restaurant so I really should be getting back"

Ruby nodded her head and Brax looked down at Charlie as she spoke "Thanks for coming round and for this" She nodded down at the soup

Brax smiled "No problem. I'll see you guys later" he said as he walked through the door

"Bye" said Charlie "And Brax will you give my best to Casey" Charlie had grown quiet fond of the young boy

Brax nodded "Will do" he turned and walked out the door

"Brax" Brax stopped just outside the door as Ruby stopped him

"Yea"

"Thank you…for that" Ruby nodded back at the door

"It's nothing, really. I left a strawberry shake on the table she probably won't feel like eating anything after the soup so you can give her the shake later it'll help give her a bit of energy"

Ruby nodded "Well given she has hardly eaten anything since her last round of chemo on Tuesday, the fact that you got her eating means a lot"

Brax smiled "You're a pretty strong girl you know that"

Ruby sighed "I'm not so sure about that"

"You are, Casey seems to think so too"

Ruby smiled in response

Giving her a final smile Brax turned and walked to his car

**…**

Closing the door behind her, Ruby watched as Charlie continued eating the soup "That soup must be really bad, you don't look like you're enjoying it at all" She mocked with a smile and walked around her school bag and sat next to Charlie

"Umm" Charlie swallowed "I was just messing with him, it's really good" Charlie held the spoon up and gave some to Ruby

"That is good" Ruby smiled "I'm just glad to see you eating something" Looking down at the shake on the table, Ruby picked it up and went to place it in the fridge where she saw a plastic container with more of the soup Charlie was eating. Smiling she walked back into the living room to find Charlie's bowl now practically empty as she downed the glass of water Brax had placed in the tray

"I think I need to ask him where he got the soup from" said Ruby and Charlie shook her head

"He made it"

"He made you soup?"

Charlie shook her head "I don't think he made it specially for me. He mentioned that Casey liked it, so he must have made some for Casey and they had some let over I guess"

Ruby nodded and took the tray from Charlie's lap into the kitchen.

**…**

**The Next day**

His palms were sweaty and noise around him seemed to have drained out. Casey tapped his feet against the ground as they waited for the results. The scan, the blood test, all the hoops he had been made to jump through the previous week had been leading them to this moment. Brax and Heath at either side of him both their feet's copying Casey's but tapping against the floor more feverishly. No words had been spoken since they had been led into the office. The same office where all this had started and now with hope, the office were it would end. Every sound had all three heads jolting towards the door waiting in anticipation for doctor Williams to make an entrance. This felt even more unbearable than when they had been sat waiting to find out what was wrong with Casey six months ago.

Finally the door opened and all three brothers seemed to straighten up stiffly as they watched doctor Williams close the door.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting" he walked around the desk and sat in his chair "I was attending to a patient" neither of the three brothers spoke each one staring at him pleading for him to just get it over and done with

Casey's last round of chemo may have been a couple of weeks ago but he felt far from a hundred per cent. He still lacked energy, his appetite hadn't picked up much and he still had days he couldn't seem to muster up the strength to do a thing. But doctor Williams had assured them that just because the chemo had ended didn't mean Casey's health wouldn't still be affected or a short while. It could take weeks even months to get back to health and maybe even more to regain his previous healthy state. So Casey hoped that was all it was

Three pairs of eyes roamed all over Doctor Williams's seemingly unreadable face an expression Brax disliked. They never gave anything away and usual that was a bad thing but what did he know… they had only ever received bad news since the day they brought Casey to this hospital

Heath wanted to scream at the Doctor at the momentary silence that filled the office, screaming in a way no noise could. They had been waiting months for this moment he wasn't sure he could wait another minute; his nervous were getting the better of him as the tapping of his feet against the floor stopped along with his brothers

All three pairs of eyes fell to the table as Doctor Williams placed what seemed to be Casey's results onto the desk. Casey couldn't take it anymore

"Can you just please tell us" His eyes filled with worry and hope

Doctor Williams nodded and opened his mouth in order to deliver the much anticipated news

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter. There were quite a few things I wanted to get into that chapter but it would be way to long so I will put them into the next one. Remember to Read and Review love reading all your reviews :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews it means a lot to know that so many of you have taken to this fic and are enjoying reading it (Sorry if there are a few mistakes haven't given it a proof read)  
**

* * *

Charlie wasn't sure where it came from but those same eye's shot at her. She hadn't envisioned them in a while but yet in this moment she could see them clear as day. Only now there was a clear face behind it…Brax. She jolted out of her sleep as her eyes shot open and immediately met the time on her bedside table, 4:28 but yet she couldn't concentrate on the early hours of the morning. As the memory of that day came back to her

**FLASHBACK**

She walked through the park aimlessly with a bag full of clothes in hand. She had been home two weeks and she couldn't take it anymore. She had returned ready to be the mother she knew Ruby needed but it seemed like she wasn't needed. Her parents didn't need her and most importantly Ruby didn't. Feeling defeated she stopped in front of a bench and lowered herself into it dumping her over fulled bag on the ground. Where was she to go? She couldn't go back to her aunt Michelle's and she felt more like a burden in the one place she wanted to be. Pulling on the cardigan she had on she sighed as the heat had increased with the day, the sun causing her to squint her eyes. Pulling the cardigan over her head, she pulled it off only to find a boy standing in front of her. She looked at him with questioning eyes as he peered down at her

She followed his gaze as he looked to the ground below her

"I need to get to the rubbish"

She looked at the piled up cans under the bench before looking back up at him and finally she noticed his attire. He stood in an of colour orange jumpsuit and black boots. As her gaze travelled up she examined his fair brown but rough hair but what caught her attention was his eyes. A pair of deep shaded emerald green eyes that dissolved into tiny specks of hazel

"Take a picture it would probably last longer" the boy glared at her a voice full of hostility as he proceeded to ignore her presence and decided to work around her instead. She watched him for a moment longer before shuffling her leg as he stuck the litter stick in his hand into an empty can

"I err… I wasn't trying to be rude" she said realising what he must have thought with her just staring at him but the young boy ignored her as he carried on working. Not having the energy to try and convince him she turned her gaze forward and moved further down the bench allowing him to get on with what he was doing.

Charlie sighed as her phone vibrated against her pocket and started ringing out. Pulling it out she silenced it and placed it in her lap. Within seconds the phone began ringing again, once again she silenced it but just like it had done before it started ringing again. Her dads number flashed against the screen and she wasn't sure what he would be thinking, what he and her mum must be thinking. She had left nothing to indicate where she may be, she hadn't even left a note. Her gaze lingered on the screen as she wondered whether to pick it or not. She had been a burden long enough she didn't need them worrying about where she was.

"Staring at it won't pick the call… you do know that"

Charlie's gaze shifted to the boy who had now seemingly moved a little closer to her as he continued sticking the litter stick into the trash around her and then into the bag in his hand. She looked back at her phone and silenced it by once again rejecting the call. She sighed in frustration as the boy spoke again

"Usually when someone calls you that many times or even once it means they want to talk" he carried on picking up the trash

"And usually when someone ignores you it means they don't want to talk" she looked at him pointedly

"Point taken" the young boy finally stopped what he was doing and looked down at her. She could feel him judging her with his gaze. Her phone bleeped and she opened up the message

***Charlie please come back home. Your mum and I are worried and Ruby needs her mum***

It couldn't be helped. She had held on to them since she hastily packed that morning and left the house, but now sat on a park bench with no one she cared about to witness it, a tear finally fell. Charlie let them linger for a moment before she wiped her tears away with her hand. Still feeling the boys gaze on her she looked up at him

"What?" she looked at him in clear annoyance

The young boy simply shook his head "If ignoring whoever it is that is trying to call you is upsetting you so much why not just stop ignoring them" he made it sound so simple, but Charlie knew too well nothing was ever black and white. Her gaze searched the park looking for another free bench, she didn't want to talk. The young boy seemed to have noticed what she was doing

"Don't worry I'm almost done" he resumed his work and she looked over at him. Once again she took in his attire; she was sure he couldn't be much older than her

"How old are you?"

The boy didn't stop working "I was under the impression you wanted to be left alone"

Charlie stared at him not replying to his words. a few moments passed and she finally turned her gaze forward

"16...just"

Charlie turned back to him and nodded somewhat surprised he had answered her but she didn't know what to say. How did someone at that age already find himself on the wrong side of the law "Shouldn't you be at school or something instead of… here" she tried to keep judgement from her voice. The young boy chuckled

"By the looks of your bag and the fact that you ignoring those calls I'd say you're not where you're meant to be either"

Charlie couldn't reply; he was right. This wasn't where she was supposed to be, this wasn't how her life was supposed to turn out.

"I don't know where I'm meant to be anymore" the words left her mouth before she had even thought them through. She noticed the bag in the boys hand was now full and he had tied the ends together, she looked back down into her lap expecting him to leave and go about his way

"I'm no genius but I'd say start with whoever it is that's calling you. The way you were looking at your phone you obviously want to answer it plus…" he pointed down at her bags "I don't think sleeping in this park would be a good idea" picking up the bag he turned around and began walking away

"And cleaning it is?"

The boy turned around and gave her a smirk "Believe it or not I'm not doing this because I want to. If I could be at home in front of the TV, I would be there in a flash"

"So what did you do?" she had no idea why she was asking these questions

The young boy cocked an eyebrow "You ask a lot of questions you know"

Charlie shrugged "I'm not forcing you to answer them"

The boy nodded "No you're not" he stared at her for a moment longer "So what you running away from?"

Charlie shifted in her seat clearly uncomfortable with the question but the young boy didn't back down. Her gaze flickered to her bag and then back up at Boy

"Everything"

He nodded but didn't ask for her to elaborate

"You didn't answer my question. What did you do?" asked Charlie

The boy tilted his head to the side slightly "Put food on the table"

As he had done Charlie also didn't ask for an elaboration, she simply nodded her head before her phone went off. She sighed as she looked down at the screen

Picking up the plastic bag and swinging it over his shoulders the young boy went to walk away but gave Charlie one last look

"I don't know what's got you feeling like you have to run but its obvious you have people who care about you and I'm not a mind reader but the way you're looking at that phone I would say you care about them too. I wouldn't throw that away… some people would kill to have just one person who cared about them. Plus running won't fix **'everything'**, all your problems will still be with you wherever you go"

Charlie had her gaze locked against his and unknowingly she stored away the eyes that peered back at her. They were filled with honesty she hadn't seen before and although not sure of herself; she sensed she saw a little bit of vulnerability in them contradicting the rest of him. Charlie looked back down at the message that had come through her phone

***We just want to know you're ok Charlie. Please call, we Love you***

Everyone had tried but no words were enough to make her really want to try; but a few words from a boy she didn't know and here she sat wanting nothing more than to be in her house with her parents and her daughter. He was right her problems would still be her problems no matter where she was. Looking back up she found the boy was already walking away and back to the others in similar attire as him

"Hy" she stood slowly to her feet.

The boy stopped and turned to look at her

"You're pretty smart for a guy in an orange jumpsuit"

He nodded "So I've been told"

Charlie smiled from the corner of her mouth "Well if you're really smart you'll do your best to get out of that orange jumpsuit and stay out of it too" Charlie bent over and picked up her bag. She looked at him at as he spoke

"What if my best isn't good enough?" he cocked an eyebrow at her

Charlie looked at him blankly for a moment; he was asking her a question she had asked herself more times than she could recall. A small smile tugged at her lips as she remembered a saying her dad had embed in her head since she was a kid

"Only you can make your own destiny, no one else; you just have to believe in yourself hard enough to try"

She peered at him a moment longer till he nodded his head lightly at her, a gesture she returned before both of them turned around walking in opposite directions

**END OF FLASHBACK**

It was him

Charlie pulled herself up on her bed as for the first time she could see the young boys face clearly, the dimples in his cheeks when he smirked, his emerald green eyes that threatened to tell more than he wanted the world to know. It was Brax; Brax had been the nameless boy she had been grateful to have run into. In the short time she had spent in his presence he had done what others had failed to do. 16 years ago he had given her the courage to want to try, the courage to fight her demons.

**…**

Walking down the beach Ruby peered down at her phone again but yet still no reply. She sighed as she continued on her walk only to stop as she spotted him sitting on the sand not too far from her. She tried to read him from where she was stood in anticipation on how things had gone at the hospital that morning. It had been on her mind since the night before and she could tell Charlie had been thinking about it too. Walking towards him slowly she let out a deep breath before speaking

"Casey" she looked down at him as he peered up at her but still his face gave nothing away

"Hy Ruby" there was nothing different in his smile.

Ruby searched his face trying to get something and the longer she searched the more she felt her stomach turn in knots. If it had been good news he would be jumping with joy, he would be smiling the way she had imagined him to, but he sat the same and smiled the same

"I err…did you not see my text?" she questioned. She had wanted to know the results from the hospital but now she wanted to put it off for as long as possible

"Sorry I must have left it at home. My mind was all over the place this morning"

Ruby nodded her eyes still fixed on him

"You not gonna sit?" asked Casey

Ruby smiled and lowered herself to the sand, tucking her feet under her. Neither of the two spoke as they stared out at the ocean and the people laughing and enjoying themselves without a care in the world. Suddenly Casey spoke

"These last five to six months have been so surreal. I swear I sometimes forget that it's my life" Ruby listened to his words but didn't speak nor did her gaze move from the ocean. She sat waiting for him to tell her what she feared was true

"The unbelievable part is I almost gave up so many times and now…" Casey paused as he looked around "and now even after all this I'm finally gonna get to be me again "

Ruby's head snapped towards him; as her eyebrows creased together as she looked at him. She watched as he turned to her and suddenly his smile changed, the corners of his lips lifted higher than she had seen them before and his hazel eyes peered at her brightly.

"Are you err…" She didn't want to speak the words only for him to tell her she was wrong

A chuckle left Casey's lips as he nodded his head seemingly aware of what she was asking "I am. I am officially in remission"

"You're in remission? The cancer is gone?" Ruby asked not once blinking

Casey nodded "The cancer is gone" he laughed as Ruby let out a breath and wrapped her arms around his neck

"I'm really happy for you Casey" she let go of him and shook her head "But really you should have led with that. You had me worried"

"Sorry I just- it feels surreal. I found myself almost waiting for the doctor to say he had made a mistake. You should have seen the look on Brax and Heath's face when he said it was good news" Casey sighed and shook his head "I can't remember the last time I heard Brax laugh like that…or Heath. They just looked beyond relieved; No more chemo and Brax and Heath can finally stop worrying about me"

Ruby smiled over at him "I don't think Heath and Brax will ever stop worrying about you but it's good to know I can"

"Well it's good to know you were worried about me" Casey grinned

Ruby shook her head "I wish I could say it felt good to be worying about you but it didn't… It sucked" Both her and Casey laughed

**…**

**A smile appeared on the doctors face and Brax thought he was imagining it but Doctor Williams's next words cleared that thought**

"**It's good news guys" he peered at all three of them before his gaze settled on Casey "You are officially in remission Casey; the chemo worked. There are no existing signs of any lymph nodes old or new" **

Brax let out another jagged laugh as he downed the shot of bourbon along with Heath. Heath chuckled as he placed his glass down on the bar

"He did it" he grinned with content "I can't believe it's all over" Heath buried his head in his hand and a breath that had been long locked away passed his lips. If asked he couldn't describe the way he felt waiting for the doctor to say something, waiting to find out the fate of not just Casey's life but his and Brax's too. And it turned out Brax was right; he had once said they didn't need their parents to get by and Heath had long doubted it, but Brax was right. It was just the three of them and they were going to be just fine

"Where've you been?" Heath looked in the direction Brax had directed his question to and saw Casey walking into the restaurant with Ruby beside him

"Just down the beach" replied Casey as he took a seat on the stool next to Heath

"Hi Heath, Brax" Ruby smiled at them before sitting on the stool beside Casey

"I take it knuckle head told you the good news" said Heath and Ruby nodded

"Yeah he did, although he made me sweat for it" Ruby gave a light chuckle "Mum will be so glad when I tell her"

Brax nodded "How is Charlie doing?"

Ruby gave a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes "Not bad. She's having a good day today… Practically forced me out the house"

Brax nodded sensing she didn't want to talk about Charlie "Well how about I feed ya. Pizza to go round?" he cocked an eyebrow

"That sounds good" smiled Ruby

**…**

Ruby smiled as she walked into the house "You have a visitor mum"

Charlie looked up from the couch her legs curled underneath her body with a grey wrapper covering her and smiled as Brax walked in behind Ruby. Her gaze flickered questioningly between both Brax and Ruby, her eyes hopeful

Brax nodded a grin breaking out on his face "He's in remission. The chemo worked"

Charlie chuckled and shifted so her body was facing Brax "I knew he was going to be just fine. I can't even begin to imagine how relieved all three of you must be feeling"

"That great news Brax" Bianca smiled at him from the couch on the opposite side of the room

"Thanks" Brax smiled his gaze flickering to Bianca before moving back to Charlie's. Ruby had said she was having a good day but it didn't seem like it.

"I err I was dropping Ruby off and just wanted to see how you're doing" said Brax shuffling on his feet slightly

The memory of that morning came back to Charlie as she watched him. The image of the boy in the orange jumpsuit was placed against the one that stood before her now. She wondered when he had changed. Was it that day? Did she somehow manage to make him see there was more to life than what he was doing but most importantly she wondered if he remembered? If he remembered that day or even the girl he had spoken to

"I'm better than I was yesterday" She smiled up at him

"I just going to nip out and see Irene...I told her I wold try and see her today" Bianca stood to her feet "I won't be long"

Charlie nodded as Bianca slipped her thongs on giving Brax a final smile before leaving the house

"Do you want something to drink Brax?" asked Ruby as she walked out of the kitchen

"No thanks not staying long"

"I guess you guys are going to celebrate?" asked Charlie

"Heath's insisting and honestly so am I" he smiled. His smile faltered when he saw Ruby's saddened gaze as she looked down at Charlie. Things may have turned out well for Casey but he knew this only reminded Ruby and Charlie of what was still to come. And he knew too well they would only be praying Charlie survived the same outcome

"I'm gonna go give April a call. I told her I would when I got in. She wants to come over"

Charlie nodded at Ruby's words as she walked down the hall and into her room. She turned to Brax as he spoke

"I'm sorry. I'm the idiot standing here babbling over my own good news when…"

Charlie shook her head "No Brax she's happy for Casey trust me. Before she left the house she was looking down at that phone of her's every five seconds waiting to hear how it went. She's very fond of Casey; and I'm happy for him too, all three of you actually. I know how hard it's been on you and Heath"

"Still…"

"No Brax, you're my friend, Ruby and Casey are friends and friends share good news with each other. So friend… are you in too much of a hurry to sit for five minutes?"

Brax smiled at her before sitting beside her. Examining her composure he exhaled lightly "So a scale of one to ten how you really feeling?"

Charlie blinked, her smile falling "Honestly?"

"Honestly" replied Brax

"One being the lowest and ten the highest, I think it's safe to say I'm at a three maybe three and a half"

A strand hair fell onto Charlie's face and she pushed her hand through her hair tucking it behind her hair. Pulling her hand back Brax watched the hair that lay lifeless in between her fingers. He watched her as she stared down at her hand her eyes glazing over. Without delay she pushed her hand into the pocket of the jumper she was wearing

"I shouldn't be keeping you, you should get to Casey" her gaze never meeting his

Brax sat for a moment and he studied her till he moved closer to her slightly and brought his hand forward gently placing it on her lower arm. Pulling her arm out of the jumper gently he looked down at her balled up fist; and lowered his hand till it was wrapped lightly around her wrist As she tried to pull away he tightened his grip slightly careful not to apply to much pressure. He looked up at her but her gaze still refused to meet his. Slowly using his free hand he uncurled her fingers till he could see the heavy strands of hair that lay within her hand. A sigh left his lips as he looked up to find she was now staring into her hand.

"It's just hair Charlie… it's takes nothing from you"

"It's not just hair. I…" Charlie cleared her throat and closed her eyes

"Not trying to give you a big head or anything but hair or no hair, Charlie you're beautiful"

A tear finally fell from her eye, landing in her palm as she shook her head softly "There's nothing beautiful about this"

"Hy" Brax lowered his head trying to catch her eye till finally she looked at him. He shook his head taken aback by the look in her eye

"Your hair doesn't define who you are Charlie. Your strength, the kind of person you are that's what makes you. I get that we haven't known each other for long but never once have I been dishonest to you and I'm not going to start now. So when I say you're beautiful you have to take my word for it"

Charlie looked up at him and smiled "You always say I have a way with words but I'm nothing compared to you"

Brax chuckled "Well it's easy when it's the truth"

"And there he goes again" Charlie chuckled as Brax grinned

"So you ok?" he asked

Charlie nodded "Yeah I'm ok"

Brax grinned "And I think bald headed girls are sexy… just saying"

Charlie laughed and Brax watched as the corners of her lips lifted, her laughter somehow seeming to make being there all the more worthwhile. Her laughter finally subsided and she looked at Brax a smile firmly pressed on her face

"Thank you"

"What for?" asked Brax

"For always knowing exactly what to say"

"Anytime. But next time I'm charging you"

Once again Charlie laughed and Brax found it contagious as a smile spread on his face

"And I'll be more than willing to pay for your services"

Brax cocked an eyebrow "Don't speak too soon. I haven't named my price yet"

Charlie smiled and Brax looked up as Ruby walked into the living room. She looked down at Charlie and smiled before looking up at Brax "First you get her to eat and now you have her laughing. I might just have to bride you to move in"

Brax chuckled "It's the Braxton charm. I can't help it"

Ruby and Charlie chuckled as Brax advanced towards the door

"I have to get going before Heath empties the bar. I'll see the both of you later"

"Bye" Both Ruby and Charlie spoke in unison

"Bye" Shutting the door behind him he took one final glance back at the house before getting into his car and driving off

**…**

"You're cheating" Heath shook his head as Casey revealed another full house, sporting a grin along with it "There is no way you have won the last four rounds without cheating"

Casey laughed as he pulled the dollar bills towards him "Heath nobody likes a sore loser" he quickly ducked back as Heath went to punch him

Brax chuckled as he watched on

"I'm not a sore loser I just know you ain't this good"

Casey placed his hand on his heart feigning offence "Your lack of confidence in me hurts Heath. I have always been this good. But if you really want to prove yourself we can go another round" Casey grinned in Heaths direction as Heath took a swing of his beer before scoffing at Casey

"I don't think so. I've already handed over 50 bucks playing this stupid game"

"You suggested it" spoke Brax as he took a slice of pizza from the box

"Yeah thanks Einstein" Heath rolled his eyes at him

Casey laughed and shook his head "I may not be saying this by next week, hell I might even change my mind by tomorrow but I have missed this" he smiled at his brothers "the three of us goofing around"

Brax and Heath returned his smile and nodded

"And I've also missed this" Casey waved the bills in front of their faces

"What rinsing money out of us" Brax questioned with a chuckle

"Well yeah that but I meant beating you guys at everything" he grinned cheekily at the two of them

Brax and Heath laughed "Just so it's fair. Once your back to full health we'll hit the waves and see how far you get out there"

"I take you up on that challenge and when I do win like I always do. You're to wait on me for a whole day and I'll do the same for you if you win"

Heath grinned and stuck his arm out "Deal"

"Not deal" Brax shook his head "I want in. I would love to put the both of you to work"

"That's fine by me" Grinned Heath

Casey chuckled "remember the last time we made a bet"

Brax burst out laughing as Heath grimaced "How could I forget, the best bet ever"

"You made a very pretty girl Heath" Casey mocked him remembering Heath in the pink dress and black heels parading through their street in the city before they moved to the bay

"I still can't believe Mrs Grimshaw called the police" spoke Brax trying to contain his laughter unlike Casey who lowered his head into his lap as he laughed harder

"The look on your face when she chased you down the street with that bat; Priceless"

Heath frowned as Brax also burst out laughing "Haha funny"

"It was wasn't it" chuckled Brax as his and Casey's laughter slowly subsided "Don't worry I have plenty of pictures so you never have to worry about forgetting that day"

Heath scowled at Brax "Brax if those pictures ever see day light…"

Brax shook his head "Na I'm saving these ones for the girls you bring home. I have to let them know what they're getting themselves into"

"You wouldn't dare" Heath glared at Brax

"We'll see" Brax grinned widely before downing the rest of his beer.

Casey yawned and smiled at Brax and Heath "I think I'm going to call it a night… I'm beat" it was only just past nine but unlike before neither of the two worried about Casey's tried state. They knew it would take some time for him to get back to his old self or even close but the important thing was that he wold get there

Casey stood slowly to his feet and smiled as Brax and Heath stood as well. They may no longer have the fear of losing him but it seemed old habits die hard

"Guys I can make it to my room by myself" he chuckled and shook his head as they nodded and Heath sat back down and Brax picked up the empty beer bottles "I will never say this ever again" spoke Casey "But you guys are pretty great"

Brax and Heath smiled at him as he walked down the hall

"Tell me something I don't already know" Heath shouted just as Casey was closing his door. He chuckled as he heard the familiar sound of Brax's hand sounded against Heath's head.

* * *

**I didn't pick up from the hospital scene because I wanted the results to come from one of the guys, i.e Casey telling Ruby. I did contemplate whether or not it would be good news or bad for Casey but I decided on the good :) There wont be many flashbacks in this fic the one above will probably be the only one... I just wanted to show how Brax and Charlie had crossed paths instead of having the must talk about it. I know their meeting when they were younger was brief but I wanted it that way, I think it says a lot if such a little encounter can influence a person for the better. but I will let you guys go now. hope you enjoyed it :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the review guys they honestly mean a lot :)**

* * *

"**Guys I can make it to my room by myself" he chuckled and shook his head as they nodded and Heath sat back down and Brax picked up the empty beer bottles "I will never say this ever again" spoke Casey "But you guys are pretty great" **

**Brax and Heath smiled at him as he walked down the hall**

"**Tell me something I don't already know" Heath shouted just as Casey was closing his door. He chuckled as he heard the familiar sound of Brax's hand sounded against Heath's head. **

**…**

Charlie sat staring at herself; the same two eyes, and the same body yet so different. She could just about barley remember the person she used to be, before all of this. She felt worlds apart from that person and the pain she felt was different. Her countless sleepless nights had contradicted her pale skin and left dark circles around her eyes and for a brief moment she closed her eyes trying to remember her old self but she was nowhere to be found. However unlike before the thought of this didn't make her want to cry out, instead she embraced it. She opened her eyes and examined her pale and thinned skin but she refused to allow herself be consumed with sorrow. Life had dealt a nasty blow but if she couldn't believe in herself then who would. She smiled when she realised Bianca and Ruby had yet replied to what she had said

"You want to what?" Bianca finally spoke looking at Charlie in disbelief as Ruby's eye's remained widened slightly

"I want to cut my hair"

"All of it?" asked Ruby and Charlie nodded with a light chuckled

"Yea all of it, It's all falling out anyway, so why prolong it"

Bianca and Ruby glanced at one another

"Mum are you sure?" Ruby looked at Charlie hesitantly

Charlie sat in front of the mirror in her room and smiling. The thought of losing all her hair had terrified her, she felt it stamped her to the outside world but somehow Brax's visita few days before had changed all that. She wasn't sure what it was about him that made her feel better, he could say the exact same thing as another person but it always seemed to make more sense leaving his lips. She chuckled and shook her head when she remembered his comment about finding bald headed girls sexy. Only he could make a joke out of something like that. She looked up from the mirror to see Ruby and Bianca looking at her with worried demeanours

"I'm sure. I don't want to sit around watching strand after strand fall out till I'm bald. I just want to get it over and done with; you know like ripping a band aid off"

Bianca looked at her for a moment longer before sighing "Knowing you, you would probably suit a bald head"

Ruby chuckled "True"

"Well then what are we waiting for?"

Bianca and Ruby looked at one another "Well we're all girls Charlie, none of us own clippers"

Charlie's shoulders sagged as she chewed on the inside of her mouth. She turned to the bathroom hoping they were still there

"Angelo used to keep one in the back of the cabinet in the bathroom. It should be in a wooden box"

Bianca stood from the edge of the bed and walked into the bathroom. Finding the box she pulled it out and opened it to find the clipper sitting inside "At least he's good for something" she murmured under her breath as she waked out of the bathroom

"Find it?" asked Charlie

Bianca nodded and held the clipper up "Found it"

Charlie smiled nervously as she turned back to the mirror "Right… I'm ready"

Bianca walked up behind her "Here Ruby" she pressed the clipper into Ruby's hands "You do it"

Charlie chuckled "It's only hair Bianca"

"No, I don't want to be held responsible if this goes horribly wrong"

Ruby scoffed "Thanks"

Bianca shrugged with a grin "Please, you're the daughter if you mess it up she'll just have to suck it up, But I'm the best friend and if I do I'll never hear the end of it"

**…**

**Two weeks later**

Each day seemed to be dragging on for what felt like a life time and Ruby wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad. She had broken her daily routine of pacing straight from school back home to be with her mum. Today she hadn't turned at the path that led to their house; instead she followed the emerging traces of sand with her bare feet till it led her to the tip of the ocean. She allowed the calmness of the ocean sweep over her bare legs, hoping they would even if only for a second take her mind from the one thought that never left… cancer. She felt a feeling of guilt consumer her at the thought, when she knew Charlie couldn't escape it. Her gaze traced the water lapping against her feet and the happiness she had always felt when she enveloped herself with the calmness of the ocean wasn't there today… instead she felt a sense of emptiness. She tried to stop the constant nagging voice in her head that kept asking what if Charlie didn't make it, what if fate was going to take her mum from her and truly leave her to face this world on her own. Ruby hadn't realised she had walked further into the ocean and the water was now touching the hem of her school uniform, until a voice broke her from her daze

"You do know that to people passing by, this sight is a little worrying"

Ruby turned her head slightly but enough to see Heath standing behind her left hand side. She turned her head back to the ocean and looked down to find the water had now reached her thighs but she couldn't feel a thing, she couldn't have told someone if asked whether the ocean was warm or cold. She lifted her gaze and took a step back but kept her back to Heath

"I was just thinking"

Heath nodded, his eyebrows knitting together "Well I don't know about the people who are looking at you like you are suicidal, but I would feel a lot better if you did your thinking on dry land"

His words caused Ruby to look around and indeed, a few people where looking at her some with worried eyes and some clearly wondering if she had a few screws loose. She exhaled and looked back out into the ocean taking a few more steps back till the water only just about touched her feet

"Better?" she asked but still didn't turn

Heath nodded "Much" Heath shuffled from one foot to another unsure what to say or do. He had been around Ruby quiet a lot but they had never actually held a conversation. A few jokes had passed between the two but nothing more. Heath suddenly wished Casey was with him; he was her friend he would know what to do or say. He sighed as she stood her gaze still unmoved from the ocean

"You still thinking?" he asked somewhat uncomfortably, Ruby must have sensed this and she finally turned from the ocean and looked at him

"Unfortunately. But I'm fine… I'm guessing you were on your way out for surf" she looked down at the board in his hand before looking back up at him

"Yep… but I couldn't just leave you; Casey would have my head"

She looked at him, confused by his words but Heath quickly shook his head dismissing his statement "I would ask what you were thinking about but I think I know"

Ruby chuckled lightly and cocked an eyebrow in surprise "Is this the start of a conversation?" Ruby had spent enough time with Casey, Brax and Heath to work out that Heath avoided conversations that entailed talking about feelings. She noted that he tended to hide behind his jokes when conversation took a serious turn

Heath grinned "I know, I'm surprising myself too" he took his board from under his arm and dug it into the sand before sitting down his feet bent; his arms propped up on them

Ruby's surprised expression grew as she looked down at him; Casey she had expected this from and Brax yes but Heath, she almost expected him to crack some sort of joke but he just sat looking at her

"So we gonna do this whole conversation thing or what?"

Ruby walked closer to him and slowly sat beside him both of them sitting without a word for a few minutes. Till Ruby spoke

"Did you ever just want to forget… pretend it wasn't real?"

Heath exhaled and chuckled lightly "I did… I think I even managed it for a while" Ruby looked at him with questioning eyes and Heath cocked his head slightly to one side "I wouldn't advice you do what I did but I turned into a worse version of myself. Focused on being as stupid as I possibly could" he paused as he turned from Ruby and watched the waves lapping against each other "I drank every day for about a month straight and I can't even recall the number of fights I got into. Physical pain seemed to block out any other sort of pain… well for a while at least"

"So drinking and fighting helped?" Ruby asked unconvinced

Heath shook his head "No they just gave me other things to focus on, but then when all the alcohol was gone and there was no one left to fight with… everything else hit me like a bitch" Heath paused and looked at her "Don't tell Brax I swore in front of you, or your mum… most definitely not your mum"

Ruby chuckled and shook her head "I'll try and keep it under wraps" she brought her knees up wrapping her arms around them "It feels like it's never going to end… and she just seems to be getting worse. Some days she almost seems like her old self the another days..." a sigh let her lips as she thought of how frail Charlie had looked that morning

"You know there was a time when Casey was really bad I mean worse than you had seen him. And although when the doctor said this I wanted to punch him square in the face it makes sense now"

"What did he say?" asked Ruby

"Things are going to get worse before they get better"

"How much worse" Ruby sighed

Heath shrugged "I can't answer that but I've seen you with Casey and I'd bet money that you're a lot stronger than you think. You probably couldn't see it because you weren't around him before but you really helped Casey"

Ruby shook her head "I didn't do anything"

"You did more than you think, he's a lot different when he's around you and I bet you do a lot more for your mum than you think too"

"I don't know about that"

"Well we'll just agree to disagree then"

Ruby smiled at Heath's words "You're a lot more like Casey and Brax than I thought"

Heath scoffed "Please I'm a lot more than them two. In looks, charms and the rest"

Ruby chuckled and shook her head as he returned to the Heath she was accustomed to "And he's back"

Heath grinned at her before catching sight of Casey who was walking over to them "I can't have everyone knowing how good a conversationalist I am…it takes away from the mystery" he stood to his feet picked up his board and looked down at her; his expression turning a little serious "Next time you want to think please stay away from the ocean… you might just give our boy an heart attack if anything happened to you" he nodded at Casey leaving Ruby with the same confused expression as he jogged away from her, patting Casey on the back before he disappeared into the ocean.

"Hy" Casey smiled down at her before taking the place Heath had previously occupied

"Hy" Ruby smiled over at him taking in his appearance. His last chemo session had been a month ago and the changes in his appearance had begun to show. His skin no longer held the same pale mask she had always known him with; although not as deep a tan as his brothers his face had started turning a nice golden brown and seemed somewhat fuller, and there was the slight growth of hair forming on his head. Not even thinking about it she lifted her hands and ran them over his head and smiled as she withdrew her hand "You actually have hair…well at least a tiny stubble of hair, on your head" Ruby squinted her eyes at her own use of words

Casey chuckled as nodded "Yea, I've been bald for so long it feels weird"

"Well from what I can see of it I would say I'm gonna prefer you much more with hair" Ruby giggles lightly as he poked her side

"I had plenty of girls that digged my bald head"

Ruby scrunched her nose "I think they were just being nice" she giggled as he poked her side again. She looked at him and smiled "I'm really glad you're ok"

Casey nodded and sighed as he looked at her "How's your mum?"

Not taking her gaze from him, Ruby smiled sadly "Not so good… but on the bright side it's her last day of chemo tomorrow morning"

Casey nodded in understanding he didn't need to be told the last session seemed to be the worse "And then she's having surgery right?"

Ruby nodded "Yea" she took her gaze from his as she felt her tears coming to the surface. Unable to stop them she quickly wiped them as they fell

"I'm really scared… even more scared than I was when I found out about the cancer"

Casey shuffled against the sand and put his arm around her shoulder allowing her rest her head on his. He didn't say a word knowing from experience no words could make it better, so instead he let her cry and did what others had done for him so many times… just be there for her

**…**

Charlie, Ruby and Bianca sat in the plastic chairs waiting as the time ticked by. Charlie's chemo session was to start at 10 and although it had only just clocked 9:40 they had already been sat waiting for fifteen minutes. Charlie looked to her left to find Ruby picking at her nails and then turned to Bianca to find her drumming the heel of her foot against the floor. She sighed and ran her hand over her scarfed head. Ruby had helped her tie a silky brown scarf around her head this morning, this one so far being Charlie's favourite.

She remembered staring into the mirror as the razor took the last of her hair. She remembered the initial feeling of being able to see her own scalp…but it wasn't that of lose; t felt more like a new beginning. She must have been lost in her own mind longer than she had thought because she turned her head slightly to see a nurse making her way over to them. Looking at the clock on the wall it was now 9:55

Charlie couldn't help but chuckle as Ruby and Bianca stood to their feet with speed either side of her. She slowly stood and sighed thankfully as Ruby and Bianca gave her a helping hand. It seemed her strength had decided to abandon her today. Her body felt limp and she was more tired than she could remember being before. She looked up at the nurse to find her looking at her with sympathy she neither wanted or needed

"We'll get you prepped now, Doctor Walker will be with you soon" the nurse gave a sad smile that Charlie chose to ignore as the nurse led them to her room

Charlie couldn't help the sigh of relief that left her lips when she lowered herself into the comfort of the same chair she had occupied at each of these sessions. Ruby and Bianca stood back allowing the nurse set everything up around Charlie.

"I'll be back soon" The nurse had done everything apart from put the needle into Charlie's arm as she left the room. Before the door had, had time to shut behind her, Sid walked into the room

"Charlie" he seemed to be the only one at the hospital that gave her a genuine smile and Charlie was grateful for it

"Sid" she smiled at him as she brushed her thumb against the leather arms of her chair

"So I just wanted to see you before the session started" he walked further into the room as Ruby and Bianca sat on the chairs closest to Charlie their full attention now on Sid "I figured I should give you a proper run through of what will happen after this session"

Charlie nodded her head

"As you know the chemo sessions you have been having have been to help shrink the cancer so we have a better chance of removing it all during the surgery" Charlie nodded at Sid's words "After your last session I will be scheduling you to come in a few weeks as we will need to run some tests before deciding when best to carry out your surgery"

"What types of tests? Asked Bianca

"We will need to carry out a full blood work and also a complete physical. The blood tests will include blood counts and clotting factors and the physical will include a cardiogram which will help determine whether your body is ready for surgery or not"

"Clotting factors? Ruby questioned the anguish in her voice laced thickly

"Some patients have been known to have certain blood issues that make surgery a lot riskier as they are more prone to developing blood clots during or after surgery. It's nothing that can't be controlled but we will need to know beforehand so we know the best precaution to take to stop it from happening"

Ruby nodded as did Bianca

"So you will be sure that there are no risks before she goes in for the surgery" Bianca clarified his words

Sid nodded "That's what we aim for. Although there are certain factors that may occur during or even after the surgery that we can't predict, we will do our best to make sure everything runs smoothly"

Ruby and Bianca nodded again seemingly satisfied with his response

Sid looked at Charlie "It's important that you know that we don't know how well the chemo as worked so far" he paused before speaking again "or if it has worked. All this will be determined when you come in for you examination"

Charlie bit the inside of her cheeks aimlessly and Bianca and Ruby exhaled both seeming to try and catch a breath. They had read every single leaflet on the subject on Charlie's cancer and Ruby and Bianca had gone the extra mile of looking up all there was to know online; so Sid's words had been expected but it didn't stop it from burning

"So if it hasn't worked she will have to do chemo all over again?" asked Ruby

Sid nodded "I it seems the chemo hasn't successfully affected the cancer we will most probably look into starting here on another stronger round of chemo"

All was silent for a few seconds until Sid spoke again "But if everything goes well and we hope it does and you pass your blood and physical test… we will schedule you for your surgery immediately"

"And if I don't pass the blood work and physical test, what then?" asked Charlie

"We'll have to wait. There are different things we can put you on to try and sort out the issue of blood clot but if you're not deemed physically strong enough surgery will be too risky so we will have to wait. We want to get in there as soon as possible but not at the risk of your life"

Charlie nodded at his words

"So after this she just goes home and waits until her examination?" asked Bianca and Sid nodded

"Yes. Hopefully with some rest, her physical state will be strong enough by then" Sid sighed as he looked at all three of them "I'll be back at the end of your session" another smile and he was gone and in entered the nurse as she finally pricked Charlie's frail skin with the needle, checking everything over one final time before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. Charlie lay her head back onto the softness of the chair as she felt the fluid running through her arm and enveloping her whole body.

**…**

Minutes after minutes passed and not a word was spoken. Charlie glanced at Ruby and Bianca but all they offered were smiles no words. Charlie sighed and unsure why a memory came back to her; the corners of her lips curled up and laughter left her lips

"What?" Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow

Charlie shook her head "I just remembered that time I came home for a few months and we went to that fair in the city when you was seven. Remember the clown"

Bianca shuddered and frowned at the memory but Ruby chuckled, Charlie had told it so many times that Ruby had never forgotten that day

"I really wish we would forget that" Bianca pursed her lips together as she remembered the clown

"Never" Charlie chuckled "Your face when that clown jumped out at us…I have never heard such an ear piercing scream in my life"

"Look we all know I had clowns… I 'm still not sure how I let you con me into going anywhere near that place"

"If I remember correctly it was this" Ruby pouted her lips her dark brown eyes widening sweetly. She may be a lot older but she could still perfectly perform that look that gets her almost anything

Bianca scoffed "Urgh, I hate that look"

Ruby chuckled

"I think the funniest part was when Ruby turned to you with her hands on her hips with her head tilted slightly...and what was it she said"

Bianca chuckled "Bee it's not a real clown. And then you started shaking your head at me before saying 'anyways only babies are scared of clowns and you not a baby" Bianca shook her head at the memory "You looked like a right little madam"

Ruby chuckled "Well I was just being honest… only babies are scared of clowns"

"Oi clowns are scary, baby or not"

"If you say so" Ruby and Charlie chuckled for a while longer before once again silence enveloped the room.

As Charlie was about to speak up there was a light tap on the door before it slowly edged open. Charlie smiled as Casey stuck his head through the door

"Casey" Ruby smiled up at him but was clearly confused as to what he was doing there "There's nothing wrong is there?"

Casey shook his head before being pushed into the room "Just get inside… you look like a peeping tom" Ruby couldn't help but chuckle slightly as Heath came into view but her questioning gaze still remained on Casey as Heath walked over to the chair on the far end of the room and sat down

Casey shook his head and rolled his eyes at Heath "You told me Charlie's last session was today so we figured we would come keep you company; that's if you want it" he shuffled lightly on his feet

Charlie and Bianca gave each other a knowing look before turning back to Casey "That's really nice of you Casey" Charlie smiled at him and turned to Heath "And you too Heath" she hadn't spoken to Heath much and was surprised he had taken the time, before Casey spoke

"Yea when I said we I didn't mean Heath… he decided to tag along at the last minute" Charlie frowned at him but the expression soon disappeared as Brax walked through the door

"Brax" Charlie smiled up at him and suddenly remembering her new hairstyle she felt slightly self-conscious, but the feelingit was gone as soon as it had arrived as Brax smiled at her

"You're making this whole being your friend thing really hard" Brax put on a serious face

"What do you mean? Charlie asked. Ruby and Bianca also looked up at him unsure of what he was saying

"I tell you I have a thing for bald headed chicks and then you go and cut your hair… you don't make it easy for a guy do you"

Ruby and Bianca looked at him confused then at Charlie as she laughed at his words. She finally stopped and looked at him "Well if I promise to keep the scarf on I'm sure you can resist me"

Brax grinned as he finally closed the door and sat on the small couch besides Casey "Not sure if that will make any difference but I'll try"

He held Charlie's gaze for a moment and Ruby and Bianca looked between the two of them before looking at each other both with suggestively raised eyebrows

"Not sure if you're up for it but I really didn't want to brutally subject you to Heath's jokes all morning so I brought some game's… Ruby brought them to a couple of my chemo sessions and it seems they actually have the ability to distract you for a while" Casey smiled at Ruby who was already returning the smile

Charlie smiled at the young boys thoughtfulness "Depends what you've got"

"I've got scrabble, guess who and monopoly"

"Monopoly" Bianca spoke with a sly grin on her face

Ruby bowed her head and chuckled "We're all in for it now"

"Hy, I can't help it if I always win" spoke Bianca

Heath scoffed as he dragged his chair closer to the rest and Brax and Casey rolled the eyes knowing full well what was coming "Not if I'm playing you won't" it didn't matter that it wasn't real money, Heath was always out to win

Bianca narrowed her eyes at him and Charlie and Ruby had to stifle their laughter, they knew too well how competitive Bianca could be and it seemed Heath was about to find out "I like taking money from arrogant people… it's just so much more fun"

Charlie sighed "I've said it before Bee and I'll say it again…it's not real money"

"That's not the point" replied Bianca

"No you're right, the point is neither of you are going to win" added Brax as he stood to his feet pulling the table at the side of the room to the middle of all six of them and taking the board game from Casey's hand

"What you think you've got this" asked Charlie

Brax looked at her with a little twinkle in his eye "No I don't think…I know"

Charlie chuckled "I'm really going to enjoy taking all your money"

"Not going to happen" Brax smiled at her before laying out the board game

**…**

They had been playing for just over twenty minutes when Brax finally took a good look at Charlie. He noted the smile on her face and the occasional laughter that left her lips every time someone landed on one of her houses or at Bianca and Heath's antics. When Casey had mentioned the night before that Charlie's last chemo was taking place that morning, he wasn't sure why but he felt like he needed to be there. When Casey had suggested the board games Brax had been unsure but now looking at not only Charles's face but also Ruby's he was glad Casey had thought of it. Even if only for the next few minutes he could see they had forgotten the reason they were there. He smiled to himself a final time before tuning back into the game only to find that Charlie had just landed on one of his houses.

Looking up at her with a grin, he had to stop the laughter that wanted to leave his lips as she pouted her lips. he held his hand out "Cough up the doe"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter. I wasn't sure if it felt like I was rushing things in this chapter...I hope not. I will be skipping forward from time to time like I have been doing but only to kinda speed things up and further develop the story. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot. hope you like this one :). I haven't proof read this so apologies for any spelling errors**

**...**

**Four weeks later**

Ruby sat with her legs curled under her, the wind brushed her hair to one side and she wrapped her cardigan tighter around herself watching the people on the beach. Her gaze roamed from the surfers determined to brave the unusually rough waves that lapped with aggression against the sand, to the couples walking hand in hand most making their way off the beach as the winds breeze turned cold, till her gaze settled on the small families as they packed up for the day guiding their kids off the beach… but yet she remained unmoved. It was the first time she had left Charlie's side all week; she had never been so grateful for the school break. She had left the house only to take a breather and yet she had somehow reached the beach and had been sat in the same un moving position for over half an hour.

All the days had started rolling into one and she couldn't believe how fast time seemed to be moving. It was almost time; she had been more than relieved when Sid had cleared Charlie for surgery but now, it was less than twenty four hours away and scared wasn't word enough to describe the fear coursing through her body. Everyone was so happy Charlie was finally going in for the surgery but the nagging feeling in Ruby's mind wouldn't stop. What if she never got to hear her voice after that… what if that was the last time she would ever get to see her mother's eye and face.

Ruby quickly cleared the lump forming in her throat and shook her head, refusing to take to the words her mind was playing. Feeling she had been alone for too long she moved to stand to her feet but stopped as her phone beeped. Pulling it out of her pocket she smiled at the name on the screen before opening the message

***Called this morning, hope you're ok. Call me or just text just want to know you're ok***

In the mist of everything that was going on Ruby found herself grateful for the presence of the Braxton men. In the short time they had been in both hers and Charlie's life, they had somehow made everything a little bit more bearable; whether it be taking their minds off everything or sitting and listening or just simply being there, they had done it all.

Pressing her fingers to the buttons on her phone she replied to the message before standing to her feet; her steps were small and slow as she allowed herself a little more time alone

**…**

Casey let out a relieved breath as a reply came through. He smiled as he read the message

***Sorry, I saw your call but I've been a little distracted today. I'm ok I promise, I'll call you later***

Walking out of his room and into the living room Brax looked at Casey as he peered down at his phone

"Is that Ruby?"

Casey looked up unaware Brax had entered the room. He nodded and looked back down at the phone before his head jolted back up "Wait, how did you even know that?"

Brax wanted to chuckle and let his younger brother know what both he and Heath and most probably Bianca and Charlie knew but decided against it. He knew perfectly well why Casey was keeping quiet about how he felt "Just a lucky guess" he shrugged casually as he glanced up at the time reading 6:28 before sitting on the single couch

Brax had been glancing at the time all day and in his opinion it was moving too quickly. He hadn't mentioned it, but Charlie's surgery hadn't stopped playing on his mind. He tried to keep his thoughts from drifting to all the things that could go wrong all the things that could happen but it was no use. He wasn't sure quiet when, why or even how but Charlie and Ruby and even Bianca had become a part of his and his brothers lives… but for whatever reason Charlie was different. He cared in a way he couldn't quiet explain. He put it down to the fact that she was going through what Casey had been through, but even that didn't quiet seem like explanation enough

"You spoke to Charlie today?" Casey over at Brax, who shook his head

"Na not today" he stood to his feet and made his way into the kitchen. He had wanted to call her; they had talked every day for the last two weeks, whether it be by phone or face to face. He chuckled lightly as he thought of how Ruby had punched Charlie's number into his phone and stated **"Now you can ask her how she is yourself, instead of through Casey"** the young girl smiled up at him before placing his phone back in his hands as she picked up another slice of pizza before making her way back to school. But today he had simply sent a text saying he hoped she was ok. He wanted to give her some alone time with Ruby… he knew although she would never admit it, Charlie was scared about the surgery. Another thing he couldn't explain was how difficult he found it not to call her and check up on her. Sighing he picked up a beer from the fridge before walking back into the living room. He cocked an eyebrow as Casey looked at him

"What?" he slowly sat himself back down on the single couch, one arm resting on the arm of the couch the other propping the beer up to his lips

"Why does it feel like it's not just me, you and Heath anymore" Casey worded it as a question but it came out as a statement and Brax knew clearly what he meant.

For the boys it had always been the three of them, even when their mother was around it had still felt like all they had was each other. They cared for one another, gave each other grief but held each other's backs and for the first time all that was changing. Their loyalty had somehow extended beyond blood, somehow they had grown to care about the Buckton women like they would their own.

Brax propped the beer bottle on the other arm of the couch a sigh flaring through his nostrils "Probably because it's not"

Both he and Casey looked up as Heath walked into the house, seeming relieved as he shut the door behind him. He looked to Brax's hand and made his way to the kitchen coming back with a beer in hand. Sitting down next to Casey, he propping his feet up onto the center table and sighed in appreciation as his mouth met the opening of the bottle

"That is the best feeling" he looked at Casey and Brax who were now shaking their heads at him "What, it's been a long day"

"So I take it, it's going good then?" asked Brax

Heath had persuaded John to allow him help run the gym in assurance that he would help find ways to boost the business, and so far he was keeping to his promise. Heath nodded "Yep so far so good"

Picking up the remote he flipped through the TV channels for a few seconds before looking at Brax "How's Buckton today?" Heath asked Brax this same question everyday but yet still refused to accept that he had grown to somehow care about both her and Ruby, even Bianca.

"Not spoken to her today" replied Brax

Heath looked at him for a moment longer before nodding and turning his attention back to the TV screen. Not turning to look at either Casey or Brax he spoke again "I took the day off tomorrow"

Brax and Casey both turned their heads to the screen, neither of the two replying but hearing more than what Heath had said. They hadn't discussed being at the hospital during Charlie's surgery, they had hardly discussed the surgery at all but somehow the three brothers expected it of themselves.

**…**

Charlie shifted in her sleep as she heard the faint vibrating sound. A few more seconds and the sound became a lot clearly. Her eyes shifted open a groan leaving her lips as she slowly rolled over and took hold of her phone, stopping the harsh vibrating sound it was making on her bedside table. Her eyes opened lazily as she looked down at the phone. She looked at the time on her bedside table 10:18 before looking back at the phone. She sighed and smiled lightly as she answered the call

"Brax" She spoke his name as she laid her head back against her pillow

"Hy… you sleeping?" he asked noting the tired tone in her voice almost making him regret calling

Charlie shook her head then stopped realising he couldn't see her. She chuckled lightly "Not anymore"

"Sorry" Brax winced at his stupidity, she was probably trying to get as much rest in before tomorrow "Go back to sleep, it's late" as Brax dismissed himself, he stopped as Charlie spoke

"Brax" she chuckled a little "It's fine… plus we haven't spoken today" Charlie failed to understand why not haven spoken to him had made such a difference to her day

"Yeah, I figured you would want a little time… you know"

Charlie smiled, a little time alone was exactly what she needed. She, Ruby and Bianca had been fighting off half the town for most of the afternoon as they turned up one by one to wish her luck; but all Charlie wanted to do was savour the day, she was grateful that Brax had somehow in such a short time studied her enough to know she wouldn't want any fuss.

"Yea well apart from you, Casey and Heath, I've had half the town at my door step. Ruby even had to sneak off for a while" she sighed and Brax could hear the strain in her voice as she spoke of Ruby

"How was she today?" he asked

"Distant… I just wish I could fix this for her" Charlie shifted her weight so her back lay flat on the bed her gaze pointed to the pale off grey ceiling " I just want this to be over"

Brax sighed as he lay in the same position as Charlie, his gaze following the small cracks on the ceiling of his room "Well this time tomorrow it will be" he spoke with such certainty in his voice something that Charlie had found herself thankful for over the passingweeks. his words always seemed to crush her doubts

"I hope so" replied Charlie. Her free hand lifted as she ran it over her head, the ability to feel her whole scalp still unfamiliar to her "Plus I really want my hair back… my head gets so cold I don't know how guys do it"

Brax chuckled "Well I think you getting your hair back is a great idea because as it is I can't keep my hands off you or that head of yours"

Charlie hadn't intended to, but her laughter came out in a burst, she suddenly realised why not haven spoken to him that day had felt somehow wrong. He could make her forget, but better still he could make her laugh even without forgetting. Waiting till her laughter subsided she shook her head and spoke as she heard Brax chuckling

"Thank you"

Brax drummed a finger on the back of his phone and frowned at her words "What for?"

"For that, making me laugh, making all this not so hard"

Brax smiled to himself "Anytime… that's what friends are for"

"Charlie smiled "Yea"

**…**

That morning had been different to the rest, there was no rushing against time to get to the hospital, there was no noise indicating the rush to be ready and out of the house. This morning was un ordinarily quiet, only small pats made by their feet's could be heard against the floor that morning as they gracefully maneuvered around the house preparing themselves for the day ahead.

Sid had wanted Charlie to spend the night before her surgery at the hospital but she refused, she needed a little normality before the surgery and she wouldn't get that laying in a hospital bed, No, she wanted to be in her house with her daughter and her best friend.

Charlie now sat at the dining table with Ruby and Bianca on either side, the both of them opting for cups of coffee instead of a breakfast.

"You guys not having anything to eat?" Charlie glanced at both Bianca and Ruby as they shook their heads simultaneously

"Not hungry" replied Ruby her gaze slightly lifting to reveal the tears that were edged around the corners of her eyes

Bianca exhaled and stood to her feet "I'm just going to get my bag" she looked down at her watched before leaving the dining table

Charlie's gaze followed her for a moment before she looked back at Ruby. Without a word, Charlie stood to her feet slowly edging round the table before taking a seat on the chair next to Ruby. She tucked her curls behind her ears and gently placed a kiss on Ruby's temple and that was all it took. Ruby's tears broke free and her body shook with aggression as her arms flung themselves around Charlie's waist. Charlie pursed her lips together keeping her own tears at bay as Ruby's tears soaked into her shirt. She held Ruby with every strength she could muster holding her so close, she almost feared for her breath. Not a word was spoken till Ruby's shoulders stopped their shudder and her tears could no longer be heard

Charlie eased one of her arms up to Ruby's head and gently stroked her hair

"I love you so much" Ruby sniffed back, her grip still firmly around Charlie's wait "I can't lose you"

"And if I have anything to do with it, you won't"

"I had an idea of what things were going to be like when you finally came home. Me and you and…" Ruby stopped not willing to reminded herself of the disappointment in her life "This isn't what I expected"

Charlie shook her head "It's not what I expected either. But soon enough we will be able to get on with our life's and I'll be able to do all the things I haven't done as your mum, like embarrass you in front of your friends" Charlie smiled as Ruby chuckled lightly "or grill that boy that might like you… I can be scary when I want to be"

Ruby finally pulled back and smiled up at Charlie "I know" she gave a grin as Charlie laughed lightly

"We just have to get through today" Charlie exhaled pushing out all the unwanted risks Sid had mentioned about the surgery. Though the chances of them happening after her examination had cleared her for surgery was low… he made it clear risks are still a factor and Charlie knew too well those were the things running through her daughters mind.

Ruby nodded at Charlie "If it means you're here, then you can embarrassed me anytime"

Charlie chuckled and cocked an eyebrow "I'll be sure to remind you of this moment when the time comes"

Both her and Ruby looked up as Bianca walked back into the kitchen bag in hand. She exhaled and passed a small smile "You ready?"

Charlie looked back at Ruby and took her hand in hers before looking back at Ruby "Ready"

**…**

There was no waiting around this morning, no sitting in the hospital hallway checking the time every few second. As Charlie, Ruby and Bianca walked through the sliding doors, Sid emerged almost like he could smell their fear.

Sid approached them with neither a smile nor a frown; he kept moving till he stood a mere feet away from the three girls

"It's a big day" he watched Charlie as he spoke and she gave a tentative smile and a nod

"Yea" it was all she could think to say

"We're going to get you prepped straight away, it's still going to be about an hour before your surgery but we want everything ready to go" said Sid and Charlie nodded as a nurse made her way over to them, a sympathetic smile harboured on her face

"Nurse Jackie will help get you prepped" Sid took a glance at the nurse as she stepped up

"If you would like to follow me" she gestured down the hall and Charlie turned along with Ruby and Bianca as they followed her instructions

Sid watched them going and exhaled, there were three possible outcomes that this day was going to bring for Charlie and he was only willing to deliver one, he couldn't look into Ruby's or even Bianca's eyes and deliver the other two. With that thought he turned to prepare for the impending surgery.

**…**

Her clothes had been stripped and she now lay in nothing but the thin layer of the hospital gown. Her head was propped up by the pillows the nurse had placed behind her before leaving. It felt like she had been in the room for a life time but looking up at the clock that hung on the wall only a mere ten minutes had passed. She sighed as she shifted trying her best to get comfortable. She smiled as Bianca spoke

"You do know that after this you won't be getting as much attention right" Bianca smiled at Charlie who scoffed mockingly

"Please I will always be center of attention… you both love me too much"

"If you say so" added Ruby

"Oi" Charlie pointed at her playfully as the three of them chuckled lightly trying to ease the anxious air around them

"It's going to work out… I just know it" spoke Bianca once the silence had returned

Ruby and Charlie sighed and smiled, both hoping she was right

**…**

Walking out of the cafeteria towards Charlie's room Ruby and Bianca stopped as they saw the Braxton boys approaching the front desk

"Casey" Ruby called his name causing all three of them to turn around

"Ruby" he smiled at her as they walked towards her and Bianca

"You're here?" Ruby asked

Casey nodded "Of course we're here… where else would we be"

Ruby glanced between the three Braxton brothers and tilted her head slightly; she had thought of asking Casey but had decided against it. But the fact they he along with Brax and Heath had turned up without being asked meant more than she could put into words

"You guys are kind of amazing… even you Heath" she gave him a cheeky grin has the rest chuckled lightly

"How is she?" asked Brax

"Holding up" replied Bianca as the boys followed her and Ruby in the direction of Charlie's room. Bianca glanced over at Brax before speaking again "I think she could really use one of your peep talks" they stopped outside her room as she looked at Brax

Brax looked up at her and then at Ruby before realising they were giving him permission to go in for a few minutes on his own. Not giving them a chance to change their minds, he quickly nodded and stepped forward towards the door

**…**

Charlie looked up with a knitted eyebrows at the knock on the door, knowing Ruby and Bianca wouldn't bother to knock. she watched as the door creaked open; a smile making its way to her face as Brax came into view

"Hy" Brax was met by Charlie's gaze as she smiled at him but the question in her eyes was clear for him to see

"What are you doing here?" asked Charlie, she felt she knew the answer but yet she asked

"Why wouldn't we be here?" asked Brax as he stepped further into the room

"We?" Charlie's eyebrows knitted together again

Brax nodded "Heath and Casey are outside"

Charlie looked at him in surprise, she somehow hadn't expected this

"You didn't say you were coming?"

Brax shrugged leaning against the wall "You didn't ask"

Charlie's eyes locked against his and a sigh left her lips "Thank you"

Brax shook his head as he moved from the wall and took the chair closest to her "You have nothing to thank me for, I want to be here, we all do"

"That's why I'm saying thank you" replied Charlie and Brax smiled as he searched her face with his roaming eyes. He had thought of telling her many a time but always put it off. His lip parted as he finally decided to tell her

"I have a secret" he began and Charlie concentrated on him clearly intrigued by his words

"A secret?" Brax nodded his head in confirmation to her words "What kind of secret? She asked

"A long time ago I met this girl…briefly. I was only sixteen at the time but I had made more than my fair share of mistakes. Then one day a girl in a park changed everything; I was on a downward spiral and I don't know how but somehow she saved me from myself"

Charlie's eyes widened slightly as she realised what he was talking about… it was her. She watched him wondering why he was telling her this; did he know it was her? She had saved him… how?

"I kind of found myself wondering if I helped her a little, if she took my advice and stopped running and I think she did… at least I hope she did. I still remember the words she said before she walked away" Brax leaned forward onto his elbows but before he could speak Charlie's voice interjected

**'Only you can make your own destiny no one else, you just have to believe in yourself hard enough to try' **

A grin adored Brax's face "You remember"

Charlie nodded in confirmation "Yeah I remember" her gaze roamed over his face "I didn't think you would"

Brax sighed "I figured it out the day you said those words to Casey. I suspected before, but that confirmed it"

"You suspected…how?"

"Your eyes" the answer came instantly "I never forgot them" he searched her face unsure what he was looking for as he spoke

Charlie looked at him unspoken for a few minutes, before finally finding her voice "That's how I remembered… your eyes" Brax smiled at her before she spoke again "You said I saved you?" her voice was low, her deep blue eyes glued to him

Brax nodded "In more ways than you know"

Charlie shook her head "I didn't do a thing"

"You did" Brax interjected "You did more than anyone had ever bothered to do Charlie" he locked eyes with her as he spoke "You may not have been there to see it, but this person I am today, every decision I have made concerning me and my brothers since that day at the park, has been connected to you. I stood in front of you in an orange jump suit and yet you took the time to look and actually see me" Brax exhaled "Those words you spoke to me weren't just words…they are what I have lived by since that day, and it's because of you"

And there was silence, no awkwardness, no tension just silence as she absorbed his words. All the time she spent wondering if she had made an impact on that boy, if his encounter with her had influenced even one decision he had made and now he sat before her telling her she had done so much more than she thought possible. And then she spoke

"She took your advice" Brax frowned in confusion before Charlie spoke again "That young girl you met at the park, she took your advice and stopped running and everything I have from Ruby, to Bianca to the life have lived is because I stopped running" she smiled at him both of them now aware of the influence they had unknowingly had on each other's life's.

"I may not know what you were running from, but the fact that you faced it head on shows how strong you are Charlie… I don't think anything can keep you down"

Charlie couldn't understand how he always did it, he always managed to lift her up making any problem seem significant to her strength

They both looked up as the door opened and Ruby walked in followed by Bianca then Casey and Heath.

"Hy" Charlie smiled up at the boys

"Hy" replied Casey and Heath

"Nearly time for you to go kick butt in there" spoke Heath and Charlie had to laugh. Taking a quick glance at Brax she looked back around the faces in the room

"Yep… I'm ready to kick butt"

Bianca and Ruby looked at Brax giving him a smile to thank him, he had only been in with Charlie a little over ten minutes and yet the positive change in her composure was evident for them to see

**…**

Ruby stopped as the doors closed before her, they weren't allowed to go no further and she watched as they wheeled Charlie further and further away till she was no longer in sight. Bianca stood to her right and Casey to her left with Brax and Heath directly behind her all of them watching.

Ruby felt Brax's hand on the top of her shoulder, a light squeeze coming from his hand as Bianca wrapped her arms around her. She turned to look up at Casey as he spoke

"This is a good thing… she's going to come out of there better than when she went in"

Ruby nodded and concentrated on Casey's words before she turned back to the door. She reached her hand out to her side and sighed gratefully as Casey seemed to know what she was looking for; his fingers laced into hers, giving her hand a light squeeze

"She's going to be ok" Brax murmured under his breath as the waiting began


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Sorry for being late I've been tucked in bed with a bad chest cough and swollen glands, so apart from reading other fics I haven't had the energy to write, still stuck in bed but had a little energy yesterday, so I started typing this up and just finished it a while ago. Sorry if its not as great as the other chapters hope you still enjoy it :)**

* * *

"**She's going to be ok" Brax murmured under his breath as the waiting began**

**…**

Standing in front of the full length mirror, Ruby ran her hands through her curls as she examined her appearance for what seemed like the fiftieth time. Turing away from the mirror, the picture on Charlie's bedside table came into view, a tiny smile tugged at Ruby's lips as she recalled that day. It was of the both taken a few years ago; the smile on Charlie's face settled from ear to ear as Ruby stood in her arms laughing at something Charlie had said. Ruby remembered the laughter the day had started with, the beautiful weather… her family. She sighed as she remembered the face that stood behind the camera; quick yto get rid of the memory she shook the thought of Angelo away before it had time to settle. She didn't want to remember him today, or any other day. Charlie's door creaked open and Ruby turned from the picture to see Bianca stood at the edge of the door

"You ready?" asked Bianca as her gaze held Ruby's

Ruby nodded as she took one final glance at the mirror and exhaled "Yea…I'm ready" following behind Bianca, she shut Charlie's room door behind her as they both made their way out of the house

Getting into the car Bianca started up the engine and started towards their destination. Ruby was nervous that much she could see, they had been talking about it all night and now it was time, she came out of her own thoughts as Ruby spoke

"Could we make a quick stop along the way?"

Bianca glanced at Ruby before looking back at the road "Of course, just tell me where"

**…**

"Case get out here" Brax exhaled, picking up his car keys from the table before edging towards the door

"Sorry I couldn't find my phone" Casey walked into the living room, tucking his phone into his pocket he looked around "Is Heath not here?"

"He's spending the day with Darcy"

Casey nodded and took another glance around the room before he followed Brax out the door

"You ok?" Casey glanced at Brax as they drove towards their destination

Brax nodded and exhaled "Yea"

"You?" Brax asked his younger brother

Casey shuffled in his seat "Yea I'm good"

**…**

**Three weeks ago**

An hour, an hour and a half now over two hour and yet they were all still waiting and silently praying. Each time footsteps closed in on them or the double doors opened all five heads snapped up hoping someone was coming to them with some news or update, but nothing came. The clock seemed to tick at an irritating loud and slow pace; reminding everyone of each second they remained seated with no news on Charlie.

Heath had tried to keep everyone talking for the first half hour but even he now found himself too preoccupied with watching the time to make the effort. The ball of Brax's left foot kept a rhythmic beat against the floor of the hospital, Casey simultaneously performed the same movement with his right foot and Bianca and Ruby sat putting all their weights into the plastic Chairs. Ruby picked at her fingers and to her it seemed time had stopped all together; it must have. Finally allowing her restlessness get the better of her, she stood to her feet drawing everyone's attention to her as she roughly ran her hands through her hair

"Ruby…" Bianca went to speak but was interrupted by Ruby as she began pacing in a small circle

"Is it meant to take this long?" Before anyone could answer she spoke again "Why haven't we heard anything…. aren't they supposed to come out and let us know how things are going? They're supposed to let us know right?"

"Ruby Remember, Sid said they couldn't be sure how long it's going to take"

Ruby sighed but she continued her pacing

"But it's been over two hours, why haven't we heard anything? That can't be normal" Ruby stopped pacing and faced Bianca "I'm really doing my best not to freak out here but it's been too long" Ruby shook her head as she wrapped one arm around herself the other laid on her chest "What if…" Before she had barely started her sentence she was stopped

"No news is not bad news" Ruby turned to Brax who was now standing as he spoke "if anything had gone wrong Sid would have been out here immediately" he spoke softly as he stepped closer to Ruby "If they're still in there it means they are still working on her and that can only be a good thing. Your mum is strong Ruby"

Ruby blinked at him and nodded as she let out a breath "You're right, she is strong" Ruby looked at him as if waiting for confirmation and seeing this Brax nodded

"Yeah she is. She'll be fighting like hell in there"

Ruby sighed as she felt Bianca snake her arms around her "I'm sorry" she murmured into Bianca shoulder

"You have nothing to be sorry about… We're all scared" Said Bianca

The door was heard opening again and all their heads lifted simultaneously, this time their gaze met Sid. Ruby moved from Bianca's embrace and paced towards Sid before the door had barely closed behind him. Heath and Casey stood and followed behind Brax and Bianca, all five of them now surrounding Sid

"Is it over? Is she ok?" asked Ruby her eye's slightly widened

Sis nodded "Yes, the surgery is over. She has been taken into a recovery room" he glanced at all the eyes that locked on him before turning back to Ruby as she spoke again

"How is she…err how…" Ruby swallowed the lump in her throat as she struggled to ask. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know. She looked to her side to see Casey had somehow made his way next to her his hand gripping hers lightly. She turned back to Sid and had to take a moment as she studied the look on his face. When he had emerged he held that all too blank look that she had seen on almost every nurse and doctors face at some point at the hospital. But now that look was gone; his lips seemed almost as if they were turned up. She looked closer not wanting her desire for Charlie to be ok to get her hopes up, but she was sure she wasn't mistaken. She braced herself as she saw his lips part his smile seeming to grow… she definitely wasn't mistaken

"Charlie's surgery was a success"

Ruby's eyes widened and her free hand flew to her chest "You got all the cancer?" she wanted to be sure of what he meant by his words

Sid nodded and exhaled "Yes we got all the cancer"

Audible sighs parted from everyone's lips echoing through the small hallway; Brax placing both arms behind his head as he finally let out a long breath

"So she's going to be ok?" Ruby's shaky hands swiped at the fallen tear on her cheek

"She's going to be just fine… all we need her to do now is recover from the surgery"

Ruby nodded her head "Thank you" she moved her hand from Casey's as she flung her hand around Sid's neck her lips pursed together "Thank you so much" She laughed through the tears that made their way down her face

Sid smiled as she pulled away; he was filled with relief beyond any other that he was able to deliver good news to them

"Is she awake?" Asked Brax his own smile long settled on his face along with everyone else

"No, not yet, that might take a couple of hours. The anesthetic given to her during the surgery needs time to ware off"

"But we can go in and see her right?" Ruby asked

"Yes but two at a time for now"

Ruby nodded and stepped forward as her and Bianca looked back at the boys

"You guys go ahead, we've waited this long" spoke Brax sending Ruby a smile

Ruby walked towards him before wrapping her arms around him. Brax looked down at her confused but returned the hug. Ruby finally pulled back and looked to Heath and Casey

"Thank you guys for being here" she moved to Heath and gave him a hug; she shook her head at his awkwardness at the gesture, before moving to Casey and wrapping her arms around him. She smiled as he wrapped his own arms around her. Pulling away she smiled at them all before her and Bianca followed Sid through the double doors

**…**

Ruby smiled lightly as her and Bianca walked into the room. Charlie's pale face and bald head had always clouded Ruby with sadness but the effect had changed. Yes her face was pale, her lips somewhat chapped her hairless head emphasised by the bright lights in the room but Ruby smiled as she looked at Charlie…Cancer no longer defined her, now all she saw in her mother was a fighter.

"Hy mum" She stood beside Charlie's bed before placing a kiss on her cheek "You have no idea how happy I am that you're gonna be ok"

Ruby lowered herself onto the seat and placed her hand over Charlie's as Bianca edged around the bed taking the seat on the other side

"You don't half know how to keep us in suspense do you" Bianca took Charlie's free hand in hers

Ruby looked over at Bianca "It's really over" She pursed her lips together and chuckled lightly

"Yea it is" Bianca smiled down at Charlie as she spoke to her "Well you best get as much rest as you can because once you wake up we've got a lot of missed shopping trips and night outs to make up for"

**…**

Brax, Heath and Casey were now seated, as they waited on Ruby and Bianca. Brax shook his head and chuckled lightly as he ran his hands over his face. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this… this type of relief this type of calmness.

"You did good back there" Brax turned to Heath as he spoke "With Ruby …I thought she was gonna burn a hole in the floor. You did good"

Brax smiled at Heath's words

"I considered following your lead and cracking a joke"

Heath chuckled "She would have cracked you one mate"

Brax nodded "Exactly why I decided against it"

"This is it" said Casey causing Brax and Heath to turn to him "No more cancer, no more chemo's" spoke Casey and Heath and Brax nodded at his words. They had lived with all these things with Casey and then Charlie and Ruby has somehow made their way into the lives and it seemed they would never escape from pain, but for the first time Brax could see that infamous light at the end of the tunnel.

"Thank God for it too"

Brax and Casey nodded at Heaths words. Maybe now life could start panning out the way they all hoped

**…**

**Present** **time **

Ruby and Bianca walked in to the hospital with smiles as they made their way to Charlie's room. Reaching her room Ruby smiled as she pushed open the door to see Charlie lay with her back propped up by various pillows, a magazine in hand

"Hy" Ruby smiled as Bianca closed the door behind them

"Thank God you guys are here… I've been bored out of my mind" said Charlie as she plunked the magazine down on the bed

"Sorry, we would have been here earlier but we made a little pit stop" said Bianca as she dropped her bag on the table besides Charlie's bed and took a seat

"Anywhere interesting?" Charlie shuffled as she tried to get comfortable. When she woke up, the surgery had left her with little energy and pains that made the slightest movement painful, but it seemed her body had begun healing

Ruby nodded with a grin "Well you spent most of yesterday complaining about the food so…" Ruby opened up her bag and pulled out a brown paper bag "We made a quick stop at the diner, Leah was more than happy to make you a little something" she stood to her feet before pulling out the wrap and the dessert"

"Is this your way of telling me to eat?" asked Charlie as she smiled over at Ruby

"Kind of, Sid said you're still not eating much"

"I'm trying"

Ruby nodded "Well could you try now…for me" she widened her brown eyes, causing Charlie to chuckle with a shake of her head

"That look won't always work you know"

"That's why I'm exercising it as much as I can now" Ruby grinned as she sat on the opposite side to Bianca "So…" She looked down at the food then back up at Charlie

"Fine" Charlie edged further up on the bed "But only because I really want the lemon tart"

"As long as you eat it, that's fine by me" smile Ruby

Charlie pulled the little table going over her bed closer to her as she opened up the wrap. About to take a bite she looked back up at Ruby again this time taking in her appearance, and then she remembered what day it was

"Oh my… I almost forgot" she smiled up at Ruby who was now smiling widely "It's date day" continued Charlie and Ruby nodded

"Yep" Ruby exhaled and Charlie chuckled

"You look great"

"You're my mum you have to say that"

Charlie shook her head "No it's true… why else would Casey have asked you out" Charlie chuckled as Ruby tried hiding her face behind her hair

Charlie's attention turned to the knock at the door and smiled as Brax and Casey walked into the room. She watched as Casey's gaze flicked to Ruby before he looked at Charlie

"How's the patient today?" Brax smiled as he stood in front of the bed

Charlie nodded "She's good"

"I see you're eating" he looked down at the food in front of her

"Yea I'm trying" she smiled back "Hy Case" she smiled at the young boy. His appearance had changed a lot over the weeks. The pale, frail looking boy she had known when she first met him was gone. Now his cheeks were plumped up, his skin almost as tanned as his brothers and his growing dark hair made his eyes stand out, he seemed a lot more comfortable in himself.

"Hy" Casey smiled back at Charlie and Bianca and then at Ruby before walked over to the side of the bed that Ruby sat at

Charlie bit her lip as she tried not to make any apparent gushing sounds at the way Ruby and Casey glanced at one another, seeing that Brax and Bianca were looking over at the two of them as well, she spoke trying to take some of the attention away

"So no Heath today?"

Brax shook his head as he turned to her "No he's with Darcy today"

Charlie nodded and turned to Ruby as she spoke "Err is it ok if we go now?" she looked at Charlie

Charlie nodded "Yea of course" she smiled as Ruby stood to her feet and placed a kiss on her cheek "You two have fun"

"I'll drop you guys off in the city… I have to pick up a few things anyway" spoke Bianca as she stood to her feet

"Bye Brax" Ruby called as she walked out the door

"Bye Charlie" said Casey following behind Charlie

"I'll see you guys later" said Bianca as she followed behind them closing the door as she left

Charlie watched as Brax took the seat Bianca had just vacated "You staying?"

Brax cocked an eyebrow mockingly "I could go if you want"

Charlie shook her head rapidly "Please don't, I'm so bored; I can't wait to get out of here"

"So you're just using me" Brax shook his head as he settled into the chair

Charlie chuckled "That's what friends do" she grinned at him "I use you, you use me" she shook her head mockingly "It's a vicious circle"

Brax chuckled "I'll remember you said that when I need a favour"

"Don't worry, I'll remind you" Charlie smiled at him

"So shouldn't you be eating" Brax looked down at the wrap and the lemon tart

Charlie sighed "I thought you might be hungry" she smiled sheepishly at him

"Nice try… eat" Brax ordered and chuckled as Charlie sighed before she started eating

**…**

After she had eaten what she could, she sighed as she turned to Brax who had spoken not one word since she started eating. Looking at him she smiled causing Brax to squint his eyes together in suspicion

"What?" he asked and Charlie shook her head

"Nothing, I just…I still can't believe you're him"

Brax looked even more confused "Can't believe I'm who?"

"The boy from the park" answered Charlie and Brax nodded in understanding, they hadn't spoken about it since the day of her surgery

"You know I went back to the park often… I was really glad when I didn't see you there"

Brax chuckled and cocked his head slightly "Errr thanks"

Charlie laughed at the look on his face "I meant I was glad I didn't see you there with the others… you know, in the orange jump suit. I was kind of hoping you had stopped doing whatever it was that landed you there in the first place"

Brax smiled finally understanding her "Like I said you helped me in more ways than one. The day you came to the park was actually the last day off my community service and after that, I re enrolled myself in school" he spoke and shuffled slightly in his seat "Best decision I ever made not just for myself but for Heath and Case. But I do know for a fact I wouldn't have bothered if I hadn't run into you that day"

Charlie wanted to ask more, she wanted to know what it was that had gotten him in that position in the first place but she decided against it and instead smiled half a smile "I always wondered what happened to you"

"Well now you know" replied Brax and Charlie nodded and a moment of silence fell before Charlie broke it

"When I stopped running and actually faced my problems it wasn't easy" Charlie's gaze held Brax's as she spoke, her head was now lay lightly on her pillow her body turned to him "I had times when I really wanted to do nothing more than just run, to just start again; but I never did"

"Why?" asked Brax not once breaking her gaze

"Because of you" Charlie smiled at him "It's funny, I didn't even know you but I kept thinking if I ran, if I did the predictable what would you think, for some reason you managed to make me do what everyone else failed to… fight"

One side of Brax's lips curled up "You was strong before me, I think you just didn't know it… only someone with strength and guts could have gone into the profession you chose" said Brax

Charlie shuffled slightly and plumped up the pillow before laying her head back down "I think when I joined the army, at first it was a means for escape and… prove"

"Prove of what?" asked Brax leaning forward onto his elbows

"That there were worse things out there… that people had it worse than I did. It helped put things into prospective, and then before I knew it, it became a passion; knowing that I could say that I had in some why helped people…"Charlie shrugged "it gave me something to believe in"

Brax watched her as she spoke, he wanted to know more than she said, he wanted to know what had brought her to the park that day, what could have happened that had made her think she had no other option but to run but he chose to merely listen before allowing himself one question

"Do you ever think of going back?"

Charlie looked at him for a moment before answering "No. As good a feeling it was to be out there helping, I missed my family…" she stopped and rephrased her words "I missed Ruby like hell and Bianca"

Brax pretended he hadn't heard her earlier word, he knew who she had been referring to as family. He quickly turned the topic around "So you and Bianca have been friends for a while"

Charlie nodded and chuckled "Since we were kids… we were born only a few weeks apart me coming first and our parents were neighbours. We were beyond inseparable growing up, we always did what the other one did and we always insisted on going to the same schools" Charlie chuckled again at a memory "Her mum wanted her to go to boarding school when we started high school and we refused to accept it, we both wanted to go to the local school. So one day Bianca came over to mine and we locked ourselves in the bathroom"

Brax laughed "You locked yourself in the bathroom?"

"Yea I know not very original but we were only thirteen, it was the best we could come up with and may I say it had the desired affect. After a few hours of persistence her parents finally caved and threw the boarding school notion out the window"

"Oh wow, well I wished I'd thought of that when I wanted my own way… so you both moved here from the city together?"

"Yea I was already in the army, my err… my mum died when I was fifteen not long after I went back home and my dad died two years after"

Brax's face grew softer "I'm sorry to hear that"

Charlie smiled "It was a long time ago, plus I had my aunt Michelle who looked after Ruby for me when I had to leave for the army. But then one day I just didn't want to be in the city anymore and I didn't want Ruby there either, so we moved to Summer Bay with my Aunt Michelle and Bianca came soon after with her younger sister April, and we've all been here since"

"And your aunt Michelle, where is she now?"

Charlie smiled sadly "She only really ever came to Summer Bay because of me and Ruby so she moved back to the city when me and Rubes moved in with Angelo but she had an heart attack a little over four years ago… she didn't make it"

Brax smiled sadly at her but Charlie spoke "I'm here telling you all about me and you haven't spilled any secrets Braxton"

Brax chuckled "What do you want to know?"

Charlie Knew what she wanted to ask but she wasn't sure he was ready to share yet so she went for what she assumed would be a simple question

"Your parents" she looked at him and he nodded

"My dad left when I was 13"

Charlie eyebrows rose "Left?"

"Yea left; me, my mum and Heath woke up one morning and he was gone and we haven't seen him since. Casey was only a few months old at the time"

Charlie looked at him for a moment "I'm sorry to hear that"

Brax shook his head "Don't be, in a way I was relieved. He wasn't the best dad out there; actually he never once acted like one. I never showed it in front of mum but I was glad that he had left"

"What about your mum?" asked Charlie

"She stuck around..." Brax exhaled "Till we found out about Casey's cancer"

"What?" Charlie asked hoping he would clarify what he meant

"She left about a month into Casey's cancer treatment apparently she felt Heath and I had things under control so she was no longer needed"

Charlie's eyes widened slightly and Brax spoke again

"Don't worry she wasn't much of a mother either… we're not missing much"

His face held no emotion as he spoke but his eyes weren't as deceiving. Charlie sighed and reached her hand out, the tips of her finger just about reaching his arm "Well it's their loose"

Brax looked down at her hand and smiled

**…**

Brax had been with Charlie for the whole day neither of the two realising how late it had gotten

Charlie laughed at something Brax had said but her laughter slowly subsided as she caught a glimpse of him exhaling deeply his eye's telling more than his body was

"Brax you ok?"

Brax looked up at her and nodded "Yea I'm fine" he flashed a smile hoping it would throw her off but the look on Charlie's face told him different

"No you're not" Charlie looked at him and couldn't understand why she had only just noticed the slight paleness his face held "And you definitely don't look it"

"Thanks" Brax tried again but stopped as Charlie cocked an eyebrow in his direction. He sighed "I'm just a little tired, I'll be fine after a nights rest"

"Are you sure?" asked Charlie; her eyebrows knitted together unconvinced by his words. She watched as he nodded his head

"I'm sure" he replied

"Well if that's the case I want you to leave"

Brax's gaze held hers in confusion "Leave?" he asked

Charlie nodded "Yea leave. You should be at home resting not here entertaining me"

"Even if I go home I won't sleep so I might as well stay here, I'll sleep tonight"

As Charlie went to argue against him saying, the door opened and Bianca walked in followed by Ruby and Casey

"Have you been here since we left?" asked Bianca

Brax and Charlie looked at her confused before they both looked up at the clock hanging on the wall 8:46

"That can't seriously be the right time" spoke Charlie and Brax looked down at the watch on his hand

"Yep it is"

"Wait so how did you guys get in, it's past visiting hours?" asked Charlie

Bianca and Casey chuckled and Ruby smiled innocently

"It seems those big brown eye's don't only work on you and me… but the nurse only gave us five minutes. I'm surprised they haven't kicked you out yet" Bianca said to Brax

"They haven't been in since half seven I don't think they know he's still here" replied Charlie. Charlie and Brax chuckled and Brax looked at Casey and Ruby

"You two have fun?"

Ruby nodded with a smile along with Casey "Yea" replied Casey "And seeing as you're here I can get a ride back with you now"

Brax nodded and Charlie looked at Bianca "Where did you get to… don't tell me you crashed their date" Brax chuckled at her words

"Err no, like I would do that" Ruby scoffed and rolled her eyes but Bianca ignored her and continued "I actually bumped into Heath and Darcy on the beach… she's beyond cute and time kind of got away from me"

Charlie hid her smile and nodded her head as Brax stood to his feet

"Casey will you please make sure this one gets some rest, he's not feeling too good" Charlie pointed at Brax

"I thought you looked a little off this morning" spoke Casey

Brax shock his head "Thanks for the insight… you ready to go?"

Casey nodded his head "Yea. Bye Charlie" he nodded as he walked to the door

"Bye Case"

"We should get going to" said Bianca. Ruby walked up to Charlie and placed a kiss on her check

"See you tomorrow"

"Bye" Charlie smiled after her as she left the room with Casey

"See you tomorrow" Bianca gave her a hug as she too left the room leaving only Brax and Charlie

"I will know if you don't rest up…I have eyes all over the place"

Brax chuckled "I have no doubt Casey would gladly sell me out. I'll be seeing you" he smiled at her his dimples on display

"Bye" Charlie smiled back at him before he slowly closed the door behind him


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you guys for the reviews and pms absolutely love reading them :)**

* * *

**"I will know if you don't rest up…I have eyes all over the place"**

**Brax chuckled "I have no doubt Casey would gladly sell me out. I'll be seeing you" he smiled at her his dimples on display**

**"Bye" Charlie smiled back at him before he slowly closed the door behind him**

**...**

**Three days later**

"What took you so long?" Charlie sighed from her bed as Ruby and Bianca walked in

"It's only just gone past nine Charlie" Bianca shook her head as she picked up Charlie's bag from the side of the bed

"Yea well I've been up and ready for over an hour" Bianca and Ruby chuckled and Charlie shrugged "Please, you would know how I feel if you had been copped up in this hospital as long as I have"

"Well we're truly sorry for keeping you waiting. But we had to talk to Sid" said Ruby and Charlie rolled her eyes knowing Sid would have repeated the same things to Bianca and Ruby as he had her. And knowing her best friend and her daughter she knew they would make sure she kept to everything Sid had said

"You didn't think we would take your word for it do you? when it come's to what you should and shouldn't be doing" said Bianca as she smirked

"A woman can hope" Charlie mumbled as she slowly stood to her feet. She finally noticed the push chair in Ruby's grip

"Errr who's that for?" she cocked an eyebrow

Ruby titled her head and grinned at Charlie "For you…Sid said you have been on walk abouts since you woke and you're supposed to be taking it easy"

"I'm not getting in that Chair" Charlie shook her head

"You are" replied Ruby

"I'm fine, I only walked to the canteen and back I hardly call it a walk about and I'm supposed to be trying to get things back to normal"

Bianca shook her head "That doesn't include over working yourself plus the chair is doctors orders not ours so…" She tried off and pointed down to the chair

Ruby sighed "Mum the quicker you sit, the quicker you get out of this hospital"

Charlie rolled her eyes and fought the temptation to stamp her feet as she lowered herself into the chair just as her room door opened

"You got her in the chair" Sid smiled "I expected her to at least put up a fuss"

"Oh she tried… but the prospect of finally getting out of here out weighed it"

Sid chuckled "Well I'm really happy you're getting to go home but remember…"

Charlie nodded her head and interjected "I know, that things slow, baby steps, don't over work myself and drink plenty fluid and make sure to eat even if I don't feel very hungry"

Sid nodded "It's important Charlie, the cancer may be gone but your body and your whole system will still be recovering from the cancer, the chemo and the surgery. The last thing you want to do is push your body too far" he gave her a pointed look having come to know how stubborn she can be

Charlie sighed and nodded she was more than grateful for the support he had given her and Ruby "I don't think you have anything to worry about Sid. These two will make sure I follow your instructions to the tee"

Sid nodded "I have no doubt they will" he exhaled "We'll I'll let you guys get going but remember, you still have to come in for cheek in's every few months"

Charlie nodded "I know"

"Right" He gave them a smile "Well I have other patients to see, I'll see you guys around"

"Thanks Sid" Ruby and Bianca spoke as he left the room

"Right, get this thing moving before they change their mind and keep me in this place" Charlie shuffled in the seat and Bianca and Ruby chuckled

Bianca held the door open and Ruby wheeled Charlie out

"You sure you got everything?" asked Ruby as they advanced towards the entrance

Charlie nodded "Yea I'm sure"

All three smiled and said bye to a few of the nurses as they passed them and a smile settled on Charlie's face as they reached the double doors. She closed her eyes as the doors opened and the gently breeze trailed along her cheek and was felt on her scale through the thinness of the scarf wrapped around her head. This was it her new life was starting

**…**

Charlie frowned as Bianca passed the turn into their road

"Err…" she looked back at the missed road before looking at Ruby who sat in the back seat and then Bianca "You do know we just missed our turn"

Bianca shook her head "No we didn't"

Charlie's frown deepened "Yes we did"

"For where we're going we haven't" replied Ruby

"Do I get a little insight as to where we're going?"

"We're almost there now" replied Ruby

"So I take that as a no" said Charlie and Bianca shook her head

"Patience is a virtue"

Charlie scoffed and turned back around facing the road "Well I guess I'm not virtuous"

**…**

A few minutes later and a smile adored Charlie's face as she recognised the turn they had taken and finally figured out where they were going. She sat up in her seat eagerly waiting for it to come into view. And seconds later there it was, the ocean sweeping against the sand. She sighed as the car came to a stop

"We figured you had been copped up for long enough, and the one thing you love more than me of course is the beach" smiled Ruby

"And me" added Bianca

Charlie turned to them "You guys are the best" she quickly opened the door and stepped out of the car. She closed her eyes as she listened to the sound of the waves, the laughter of the people around them, the sound of the wind gliding through the air.

Hearing Ruby's and Bianca's door shut, she began walking away from the car and towards the beach. The sun settled at a comforting heat in the sky, tingling against her skin. Shuffling her feet out of her sandal's she exhaled as she dug her feet into the golden sand. It was an action she had performed more times than she could recall but the feeling was so different than any she had ever felt. She felt alive, she felt renewed; she smiled as she felt arms loping around each of hers, Bianca on one side and Ruby one the other.

"It feels good doesn't it?" asked Ruby

Charlie smiled at her daughter. She knew exactly what she meant "It feels great"

**…**

Bianca had gone to the diner in a bid to get some milkshakes for the three of them and also wanting to give both Ruby and Charlie some time alone. Ruby's hands remained looped in Charlie's, both of them now sat on the sand with Ruby's head resting on Charlie's shoulder.

"I was scared we would never get to do this again" said Ruby

Charlie sighed as she placed her hand on Ruby's "Honestly so was I" Charlie smiled as she saw a little girl walking along the beach with who she assumed was her mother "But we're here now… we made it"

Ruby nodded as a family of four walked by not too far from the two of them. The two young girls running ahead as their father chased behind them, their mother walking behind and laughing at their antics

Silence fell and neither of the two needed to voice what they were thinking

Ruby lifted her head off Charlie's shoulder's "He didn't deserve you, he didn't deserve us"

Charlie smiled weakly and turned to Ruby "I'm sorry for everything he did… I know he means a lot to you"

"Meant" Ruby corrected her "He meant a lot to me… not anymore"

"Ruby, Angelo was a part of your life for a long time, you looked up to him… it's ok to still care about him"

Ruby sighed "That's just it though I don't... at least I don't think I do. He should have been here with us, with you through all this, he stopped meaning anything to me the moment he walked away" Ruby placed her head back on Charlie's shoulder "Plus I still have you and that's all that counts"

Charlie smiled and placed a kiss in Ruby's hair "I love you"

"Love you too mum"

**…**

Charlie, Ruby and Bianca were now back home

"Ruby have you spoken to Casey today? Asked Charlie as she walked into the living room and sat beside Ruby

"Errr yea, he actually asked if I wanted to come round to his today, Heath's had to go down to the gym and Brax is still not feeling too well so Case doesn't want to leave him in the house alone. Why?"

Charlie sighed in what seemed like relief, it felt odd but she knew there had to be a reason Brax hadn't called her that day, he would have known she was getting discharged today "It was actually about Brax, I just wanted to know if he was feeling any better but I guess not"

"Case said he thinks all of Brax's running around the past few months is just catching up to him… him and Heath are taking turns keeping guard, making sure he rests and doesn't leave the house"

Charlie chuckled "I bet Brax isn't making it easy for them"

"Case said he's already tried sneaking out the house a few times to go check on the restaurant"

"What time you going over?" asked Charlie

Ruby shook her head "I'm not… you're only just out of the hospital…"

Charlie interjected "Ruby you've spent way too much time taking care of me… I'm ok now. So you're going" Ruby opened her mouth to argue but Charlie shook her head

"Look it's not every day your mum gives you permission to go to a boys house" Charlie chuckled "So I would take it before I change my mind"

Ruby smiled "Thank you. I best go get ready" she dug her phone out of her pocket and sent a text to Casey as she walked to her room

***I can come over if you still want me to* **Ruby smiled as her phone vibrated within seconds

***Great. I'll pick you up at the diner in fifteen***

**…**

Charlie glanced at Bianca who's gaze had been firmly placed on her phone since they got home "Are you trying to get it to ring telepathically?" Charlie chuckled as Bianca looked up at her

"What?" she asked confused

"You, staring down at that phone like you're expecting it to speak to you. You expecting a call?" Charlie could see Bianca pondering on her answer and finally shake her head

"No not really" Bianca sighed and placed the phone down on the coffee table.

Charlie looked up as Ruby walked back into the living room "I promise I won't be gone long" she smiled as she spoke

Charlie nodded "You don't have to rush back but if you are going to be late text me or call me… actually call me. Ok? and not too late you have school in the morning"

Ruby nodded "I know and I will do but we're only hanging out at his place"

Charlie nodded "Well say hi to Casey for me"

"Will do bye guys" She closed the door behind her and Charlie turned back to Bianca and caught her gaze quickly flick over to her phone

"Ok B, what's going on? You're acting really weird"

Bianca looked up at her and shook her head again "Nothing, just ignore me" Just as Bianca spoke her phone beeped and Charlie cocked an eyebrow as Bianca's hand bolted towards the phone. Charlie watched as she opened up the message but Bianca's eyes dulled

"Not who you were expecting?" asked Charlie

"Err it's just April, I said I would go over for dinner tonight"

Charlie sighed she had been meaning to talk to Bianca about it "B"

"Umm" Bianca looked

"I'm not sure if I have already, but I really want to say thank you" before Bianca could speak Charlie quickly continued "No just let me finish" Charlie exhaled "You have always been there for me, since we were kids; you've always been my person. I must have done something good in a past life to have been given you as my best friend. You have helped me through so much and I'm not just talking about these past few months" Bianca nodded in recognition of what Charlie was talking about "So thank you, because I'm not sure I would have got through a lot of what I have done if it wasn't for you. I love you… and your bossiness" Charlie chuckled as Bianca got up from the single couch and sat next to Charlie; pulling her into a hug

"I love you too Cici" Bianca pulled away from the hug and Charlie laughed

"Oh wow you haven't called me that in years" said Charlie at the name Bianca used to address her by when they were growing up

"And yet you still call me B"

Charlie shrugged with a smile "I like it" she exhaled and spoke again "So I know April has been missing you"

Bianca nodded "Yea I've tried to spend as much time with her as possible but I it's not the same as seeing her at home"

"That's why you're moving back to Irene's" said Charlie

Bianca cocked an eyebrow "Are you kicking me out?"

Charlie nodded "Yep. You've taken care of me for too long… if I keep you any longer April might have my head. And I'm sure Irene misses you too, plus it's not like you have to worry about bumping into Nicole in the house"

Bianca sighed "I've missed them too"

"So it's settled then… you move back at the end of the week, I still want you around for a few days yet and hopefully I'll be able to get you to tell me who it is that's got you glued to that phone of yours" said Charlie with a smile

**…**

"Do you want something to drink?" asked Casey as he looked down at Ruby who was now sat on the couch

"Juice" she smiled. Casey nodded and walked into the kitchen coming back out a few seconds later

"Here you go" he passed her the cup and Ruby smiled up at him as she took it

"Thank you" she looked around the living room as Casey sat down next to her

"What?" Casey asked as he noticed her wondering eyes

"No, nothing bad it's just… given that three guys live here this place is pretty clean, spotless even"

Casey chuckled "Don't let this deceive you… this place as its moments"

"I can just imagine" Ruby chuckled as she placed her cup down on the coffee table and looked up at Case "So…" she smiled sheepishly at him

"Err" Casey rubbed the back of his neck with his hand "I had a really good time the other day"

Ruby nodded "Me too, and next time we can watch something of your choice" Ruby smiled knowing her movie preference hadn't been an interest of Casey's

"So there's definitely going to be a next time?" Asked Casey

Ruby looked over at him meekly "I hope so"

Casey grinned at her an exhaled as he decided to do something he had wanted to do during their first date. Turning to her he slowly brought his hand to her cheek, watching her as he did so. At the smile that broke out on her face he relaxed as he brought his head closer to hers only to realise Ruby was also closing the gap.

The kiss was soft but sweet as Casey took her bottom lip in-between his. Ruby placed her hand over his that was on her cheek before the both of them finally pulled away

Ruby smiled over at him a deep blush rushing to her face as Casey peered at her with a smile.

"I like you Ruby… Like really like you" said Casey hoping he was making himself clear

"I hope so… I don't usually just go around kissing just anybody"

Casey chuckled "Good to know" Finally taking his hand from her cheek he looked to the TV then back at Ruby "Do you want to watch a movie or something? Really don't want you to go yet"

Ruby nodded "A movie would be nice" She shuffled as Casey got up to the DVD player "Is Brax asleep?" she asked as he walked back to the couch and sat down

"I hope so" said Casey

"So what we watching?"

Casey sat back on the couch "Die Hard two"

Ruby turned to him with a cocked eyebrow "Die Hard two"

Casey nodded and smirked "You did say next time I get to choose and I'm also hoping a little violence freaks you out… that way you'll move a little closer to me"

Ruby shook her head and tried to hide the smile on her face "Oh well in that case, Die Hard it is" curling her legs underneath her she leaned into Casey as the movie started a smile settled on both their faces

**…**

Bianca's phone beeped for what seemed like the millionth time, only dfference was reading the last few texts she didn't hold the same expression she had when the text had been from April. No, Charlie observed the smile that tugged at the corner of her lips… the way she bit into the inside of her cheek as she replied back

Bianca suddenly looked up at Charlie "Charlie I'm going to have to leave a little earlier than expected… I have a few things I have to do before I go over to Irene's for dinner"

"Oh ok… what've you got planned?" asked Charlie

Bianca shook her head as she got up from her seat "Nothing important just a few errands to run" she stood up to her feet and made her way for the door before stopping "I forgot Ruby's not home" she sighed

"Bianca go… Ruby will be back soon and you've already feed me so I'll be fine"

Bianca flipped her phone between her fingers "You sure" she shook her head "Actually no, you know what, I'll just get to them another time"

"Bianca no I said go I'll be fine… I think you guys are forgetting I'm no longer a Cancer patient"

"You absolutely sure?" asked Bianca

Charlie nodded "Yes I am, now go" Charlie waved her off

"I'll see you later tonight if you're not asleep by the time I get in"

"Ok" Charlie watched as Bianca closed the door behind her. She knew something was going on with Bianca; they had never kept a thing from one another, so she was having a hard time trying to figure out what it could be. Shaking the thought from her head she looked up at the time before standing to her feet and going into her room. She sighed as she propped a few pillows on the head rest and lay down. She could see herself from the full length mirror that covered the front of the sliding wardrobe. Running her hand over the scarf on her head she took it off and peered at herself again in the mirror.

Her hands ran over her scalp gently tracing the kinks; her eyes lids closed together as she thought of what she had been through these past few months, what Ruby and Bianca had had to endure and a small smile tugged on her face. She wasn't deluding herself she knew she still had long way to go concerning her health and getting back to the way things used to be but she knew the worse of it was over and then her thoughts ended on Brax.

Picking up her phone from her bed side table, she dialled his number without hesitation. She smiled as he picked up almost immediately

"Hy" Brax voice came groggily over the phone

"You wasn't asleep was you?" Charlie asked as she moved further down the bed, her back now lay flat

Brax shook his head although knowing he couldn't see her "Na just woke up not long ago… sorry I didn't call today, I know you were getting out but I somehow managed to sleep right through the day" Brax ran his hand through his hair

"No it's fine I'd much rather you look after yourself . I know you would have called if you could"

Brax smiled "Good. So how you feeling?"

"Good" Charlie chuckled "Really good."

Brax found the smile on his face lift higher at the happiness and relief of her voice, and then Charlie spoke again

"And you? Casey and Heath said you've been down with a fever" Charlie's toned turned softer with obvious worry

"I feel much better" he replied honestly "I think I just needed some down time for a few days" replied Brax

"Good, you shouldn't work yourself so hard"

"Well Casey and Heath have been keeping guard to make sure I don't work at all"

Charlie chuckled "Yea Ruby told me"

"I think she was just here actually… sure I heard her voice"

"Yea Casey invited her round" Charlie smiled as she thought of Ruby and Casey

"He really likes her you know" said Brax

"Well I'm pretty sure she feels the same, I'm just glad something good is finally happening to her"

"Same with Case, every time his phone goes off he grins like a school kid; I don't even bother asking who it is"

Charlie let out a laugh "Well I'm sure you've had a girl that's made you grin like that before"

Brax smirked "Maybe"

"Maybe?" questioned Charlie "That's not an answer. It's either a yes or a no"

Brax chuckled "It's the only answer I got… for now"

Charlie was about to reply when she heard the front door close and her Ruby calling for her

"Mum"

"Ruby's back" she told Brax

"That's fine, I should go get something to eat. I'll talk to you later" said Brax

"Ok. Bye" replied Charlie as she hung up the phone and placed in on the bed

"In my room Ruby"

Charlie smiled as Ruby walked into the room flicking off her sandals before getting in beside Charlie; a smile plastered on her face

"I take it that smile isn't because you're just really happy to see me" said Charlie

"I am happy to see you" replied Ruby

"I know but I'm not the cause of that smile. I take it things went well with Casey"

Ruby nodded her head and lowered her gaze as she blushed slightly "I think we're together together"

"You think?"

Ruby nodded "We didn't come out and say it but it was implied… and we kissed" she smiled sheepishly

Charlie chuckled "Well I for one I'm glad, I like Casey; I think he could be good for you and you him"

"I like him too" replied Ruby caused Charlie to let out a little laugh "Case did want to come in and say hi but he didn't trust Brax to not try and leave the house so he rushed back"

Charlie chuckled "I don't think he's planning on going anywhere" Ruby raised an eyebrow and Charlie spoke "I was just on the phone to him, he is still safely in the house"

Ruby lay her head on Charlie's chest "Is it weird that I am happier now than I was before all this happened. I mean I was happy then but now I just…" she didn't know how to phrase her words

"I know what you mean" said Charlie "It kind of feels like we've been given a second chance to start all over again"

Ruby nodded "Yea it does"

**…**

**Two Days later**

It was now Friday, Bianca and Ruby had left for school and Charlie now sat on the couch aimlessly flicking through the TV channels. She turned as a knock came to the door. Standing to her feet she smiled as she swung the door open to find Brax stood on the other side

"So I'm officially all rested up and well again, so I figured I could keep you company… I know Rubes and Bianca are at school"

Charlie moved to the side and let him into the house "You not working at the restaurant today?"

"Not till tonight… I left Sam in charge; the boy knows what he's doing" said Brax as he sat down on the couch; placing the brown paper bag in his hand on the centre table and two coffee cups. Charlie soon sitting down next to him

"And I figured I would feed you… I'm guessing you probably haven't eaten this morning?" he raised an eyebrow as he looked at her while he emptied the bag

"I was going to but then I got so comfortable on the couch" she looked at him sheepishly as he chuckled and pulled the content out of the bag

"Here I got you a cheese and ham toasty. Your friend Leah said you like them" passing her the toasty he slid one of the coffee cups closer to her "I also know Bianca and Ruby will most likely not permit you have coffee just yet so if you don't tell, I won't" he looked up at her now and smiled at the look on her face

"What?"

Charlie shook her head "Nothing" her smile placed as she unwrapped her toasty "Thank you"

Brax shrugged it off as he unwrapped his own toasty and took a bit, Charlie watching him the whole time

"If you have to be at the restaurant you should be there Brax… I really don't need babysitting" Even Charlie could hear the halfheartedness in her voice

But Brax simply ignored Charlie as he picked up the TV remote "I'd rather be here"

Charlie smiled at his words and relaxed turning her gaze back to the TV as Brax continued to flick through it

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that one. I know I am taking this thing with Charlie and Brax pretty slow but I have my reasons ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews guys and the pms... love love love reading them. I know updates are as regular as usual but I am writing every chance I et life just seems to be moving quickly right now so bear with me. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**But Brax simply ignored Charlie as he picked up the TV remote "I'd rather be here"**

**Charlie smiled at his words and relaxed turning her gaze back to the TV as he continued to flick through it**

**…**

**One month later**

Brax smiles as Charlie and Ruby walk through the back door and into their garden. Ruby instantly walking over to Casey and Charlie making her way over to him as he manned the barbecue

"So you finally decided to show up" spoke Brax as Charlie stopped in front of her

"Blame my child… she's out to impress a certain Braxton" they both looked over to Ruby who was now stood wrapped in Casey's arms

"I think she's already done that" replied Brax as he looked down at the steak on the grill before looking back up at Charlie

"My hair is what usually takes me ages and I haven't got much right now so…"

"I like the short style, I think it suits you… you don't need that scarf" said Brax

Charlie ran her hand over the scarf on her head "You have to say that"

"No I don't" replied Brax and Charlie smiled "You want something to drink?" he questioned

"Water" replied Charlie and Brax nodded before turning around and picking a bottle of water out of the cooler behind him

"Here"

Taking it with a smile Charlie unscrewed the lid "Thanks". Scanning the garden for a moment Charlie looked at Brax "Is Bianca not here yet?"

Brax's gaze darted from Charlie for a moment "Err yea she is… she must be inside somewhere"

Charlie frowned at Brax "The door was wide open when we got here and there was no one in the living room"

Before Brax could answer Bianca walked through the back door a smile plastered on her face until her gaze met Charlie's. Quickly picking her smile back up, she walked over to Charlie and Brax

"Charlie I thought you wasn't going to be here till later"

Charlie nodded "Ruby didn't take as long as I thought she would"

Charlie squinted her gaze as Heath walked into the garden; the same smile that had been placed on Bianca's face when she had walked out was now settled on his face

"Where have you been?" asked Charlie

Bianca cleared her throat before speaking "Toilet" she answered before walking to the cooler and picking up a bottle of water

**…**

Everyone had eaten, Casey and Ruby had retired to a corner in the garden leaving Brax, Charlie, Bianca and Heath sat together talking. Charlie had tuned out of the conversation as she watched Bianca and Heath. She frowned her eyebrow at the smile on Bianca's face whenever she glanced in Heaths direction or their immense almost annoying attempt to include both her and Brax in their conversation. Her right brow cocked up as Heath's legs brushed past Bianca's and a red glow rose to her cheeks. Like clockwork it finally ticked in Charlies head

"You and Heath" the words left Charlie's mouth before she had registered them but she was sure she had figured out what was going on

"What?" Bianca's gaze grew wide as she looked at Charlie

"This is the first time in a month that we've been together for longer than twenty minutes without your phone going off… and that look" said Charlie

"What look?" Bianca feigned ignorance

Charlie ignored Bianca and spoke again "Why didn't you tell me?" she looked at Bianca confused as to why she was still denying the obvious

"Err we're going to go and..." Brax paused before sighing "We're just going to go" He and Heath were out of their seat and out of sight in seconds

Bianca looked to Charlie and sighed "I'm really sorry Charlie… I just-"

"You guys obviously aren't trying to be too discrete about it so I don't get why you didn't say anything"

Bianca wedged her hands in between her thighs "At first I didn't want to say anything till I was sure there was anything to say something about"

"And now?" asked Charlie

"Now, I didn't want to upset you" answered Bianca

"Upset me?" Charlie asked confused

"You've had a hard year Charlie, with the cancer and…" Bianca sighed her eyes softening the more "and Angelo"

Charlie exhaled, finally realising why Bianca had kept quiet about her and Heath but still surprised that she hadn't picked it up sooner "You thought you being in a relationship would remind me of Angelo?"

Bianca nodded "I didn't want to rub your nose in it"

Charlie shook her head and chuckled "You're an idiot you know that. Bianca you don't have to hide things from me just because you think they might upset me must especially your relationships" Charlie smiled "I'm your best friend it's my job to hear all the juicy gossip about the new man in your life before anybody else... especially one with as many tattoos as Heath"

Bianca chuckled "I know. I've been dying to tell you. I swear I've almost slipped up once or twice"

"Since when?" asked Charlie

"About a week after your surgery; I went into the restaurant and he was there and we got talking and then he asked if I wanted to go out for a drink with him sometime"

"That long" Charlie eye's widened a little

"I know I'm sorry. I promise to never keep anything from you again... ever" Bianca pouted at Charlie "So am I forgiven?"

"I really want to stay mad at you" Charlie gave a pointed look "But I don't think I can" Charlie chuckled "You…and Heath" she asked in disbelief

"I know trust me; I'm as surprised as you are"

Charlie frowned as she thought of earlier "Do I want to know where the two of you disappeared to before?"

Bianca looked at Charlie meekly and cleared her throat "It's probably best I save you the details"

"Bianca" Charlie shrieked as she and Bianca laughed

As their laughter subside Charlie smiled at Bianca "I'm really happy for you B… after the way things turned out with Liam you deserve to be happy"

"I'm happy for me too, but its early days yet"

Charlie turned back to see Heath looking in their direction his gaze on Bianca

"Oh I think you got him smitten" she laughed before speaking a little louder "All clear guys, you can come back now" Charlie spoke out loud and Heath and Brax made their way over

"So…" Heath glanced at Bianca

"She knows" confirmed Bianca

"Good, I can do this now" Heath smirked as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on Bianca's lips

"Yea I know, but tone down the PDA" said Charlie as she turned to Brax "Did you know about this?"

Brax frowned and scratched the side of his head quickly defending himself "I told them to tell you but they refused"

"Nice" said Heath as he looked at Brax "Cover your own ass"

Brax raised his beer in salute "Always"

**…**

**Two months later**

"Are you sure?" Brax cocked an eyebrow as he looked up at Charlie from behind the bar

Charlie sighed before resting her elbows on the bar and propping her chin into her knuckles "You're just as bad as Ruby, you know that"

"Well she's just looking out for you…so am I"

"I know" Charlie exhaled as she shuffled on the stool "But I'm tired of just sitting at home feeling useless, I need to get back out there"

Brax placed the glass cup he was cleaning down onto the bar and looked at Charlie "When you say get back out there…" he let the end of his sentence linger in the air as he peered attentively at her

Realising what he thought she had meant Charlie quickly shook her head, a small chuckle escaping her lips "No Brax I didn't mean the army" Brax's shoulder's visibly relaxed "I meant get back to working… anything"

Brax nodded "Well apart from the army, what jobs would you like to do"

Charlie looked at him blankly as she bit into her bottom lip before her shoulders sagged "Honestly nothing, I've never thought as far as the army"

"Never?"

Charlie shook her head "Nope never… when I was over there I kind of just took it a day at a time"

Brax nodded and leaned his arms on the bar leaning a little closer to her "Ok what are you good at then?"

Charlie looks at Brax as if in thought before sighing in defeat "Nothing, I've never had any other job"

Brax frowned "You must have had at least one job before the army"

"Apart from a waitressing gig I had for about four weeks when I was seventeen I have nothing"

"How good were you at it?" asked Brax

Charlie shrugged "Ok I guess… I didn't spill any drinks on the customers at least"

Brax chuckled as Charlie swatted his arm "This isn't funny Brax…I'm not used to just sitting on my back side all day and I can't keep coming in here and disturbing you when you're supposed to be working"

Brax leaned off the bar and picked up the glass he had been cleaning before turning around and placing it with the rest "You don't disturb me" he turned back to face her "Let's say I have a proposition for you" he grinned and Charlie cocked an eyebrow

"What kind of proposition?"

"Well you need a job and as it happens I need a new waitress, so…"

"You want me to work for you?" asked Charlie as she sat up properly her back straightening

"If you want the job then yea"

Charlie nodded her head vigorously and Brax chuckled "Are you kidding…of course I want the job" her smile grew "I promise you won't regret this Brax"

"I know I won't but if I see that you're over working yourself or you're tired I have the right to send you home to rest"

Charlie scoffed "Even if my shift isn't over"

"Yep even if your shift isn't over and you don't work more than the hours allocated to you… nothing more not even over time or covering other people's shift"

"But" Charlie started to protest but Brax cut her off

"No buts Charlie… take it or leave it" he looked at her grinning as she crossed her hands over her chest and hoofed

"Fine" she finally gave in before jumping off her stool and walking around the bar

"What you doing?" asked Brax

"I figured I could start learning the ropes now" smiled Charlie. Seeing that Brax was about the protest she quickly spoke "I have told you what a great friend you are, haven't I" she batted her eyes causing Brax to laugh

"Flattery will get you nowhere Charlie"

Charlie sweet smile turned into a grin "Well about about bribery?"

"Depends what I'm being birded with?" Brax leaned his back against the bar his arms now folded

"Dinner at mine tonight...?"

"Oh well with food involved how could I possibly say no"

"You can't" replied Charlie her grin still placed

"Come on then" Brax leaned off the bar walked behind her before nudged her forward "Lets teach you how to clean glasses"

"Brax" she xcliamed and hit him on the cheat a grin plastered on his face as she stood in front of him till a voice caught both their attention

"Daryl"

Looking up Brax saw his mum walking into the restaurant examining her surrounding as she walked closer to the bar

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Brax

"Daryl, that's no way to speak to your mother. Plus I heard you got yourself a new fancy restaurant, I wanted to check it out myself" her smile was stiff

Charlie glanced at Brax before looking back to Cheryl, Brax's words about how she had left during Casey's battle with cancer came back to her

"What you looking at?" Cheryl sneered at Charlie and Brax edged forward but his gaze travelled up as Heath and Casey walked into the restaurant

"I thought we just told you to go back to where you were coming from" spoke Heath as he and Casey stood behind Cheryl

Cheryl turned to the both of them "You boys have no respect for your elders"

"Mum what do you want?" asked Casey his voice not as rough as Brax and Heath's but also as dismissive

Charlie looked between the three men as they glared at their mother with un welcoming eyes

"I just came to see my boys… I am allowed aren't I"

"Actually no you're not, so leave. I'm not your boy, Heath's not your boy and Casey definitely isn't your boy" Brax spat his words at Cheryl his right heel tapping impatiently against the floor

Cheryl ignored Brax and smiled at Casey "You wouldn't turn your mother away would you?"

Charlie watched as Casey looked at her angered "You're not a mother"

Cheryl scoffed and turned to Heath "I know you understand me don't you Heath" she smiled warmly at Heath a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes

Heath cocked an eyebrow and chuckled disgusted "You're kidding right. He had cancer and you just upped and left me and Brax to take care of him… are you deluded"

Cheryl rolled her eyes "What's the big deal… it obviously didn't kill him"

Brax gritted him teeth "Get out"

Cheryl turned to him "What?"

"You heard me get out and don't come back… ever"

"You boys can't just shut me out… where am I supposed to go"

"Back to where you were coming from would be a start" said Casey before he looked to Brax "I dont have time for this, I have to go… I'm meeting Ruby at the diner" turning around he walked out of the restaurant

Charlie stood rooted to the spot unable to peel her eyes away from the scene unfolding in front of her.

"You boys are ungrateful you know that"

Charlie felt herself wince as she heard Brax's jaws grinding together harshly

"Ungrateful, ungr…" Brax chuckled "You are unbelievable" walked around the bar he made his way to the entrance "I want you out of here before I get back, you got that"

Cheryl sighed and Charlie couldn't figure out how she could be so unfazed by the treatment she was getting by her own children

"Fine I'll get out of your hair" she ran her hand through her thin hair "I'm just a little short on cash at the moment"

Heath shook his head "Should have figured that was the only reason you would bother showing your face"

"You're not getting a dime, you got that" Brax shot her a glare before descending down the stairs

Charlie stood for a moment before edging round the bar to follow Brax

"And who are you… another fling of his?"

Charlie stood, taken aback "Just a friend" she answered before turning to leave

"I bet he doesn't hesitate to give you money" Cheryl sneered in Charlie's direction

Standing for a moment Charlie finally turned back to Cheryl "I'm not in his life because of his money… I actually care about him" and with that she turned and walked down the stair in search for Brax

**…**

"You're not an easy guy to find Braxton" Charlie sat beside Brax in a secluded part of the beach

"You know it's customary to ask if you can sit" spoke Brax

Charlie shrugged "I've never been one for custom"

Silence fell as they both watched the waves till Brax spoke with a sigh "I'm sorry you had to see that"

Charlie turned to him "Don't be, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry thing aren't different with her for you guys"

Brax chuckled "It's been like that for as long as I can remember" Charlie remained silence waiting for him to speak again. Hoping he would. "We've never been a normal family, even before the old man left. Funny thing is I actually thought that's how all families were" Brax wiped the non-existent dust from his jeans "I thought all dads were aggressive like ours and that all mothers sloughed around like she did until I was old enough to know better"

"So it was just as bad when you guys were younger?" asked Charlie wanting to know more about the things that made Brax the person he was

"The old man wasn't exactly the most patient parent out there. He spent more time yelling and drinking than he did anything else. Heath would never admit it but he was so afraid of him, we used to walk on shells around him and never once did mum say a word, she just watched"

"That's why you said you guys were better off without him" added Charlie

Brax nodded "Yea that, and plus the time he beat me to a pulp"

Charlie's eyes widened "he what?" her voice came in a whisper, a shiver running down her spine at his words

"Casey was about three weeks old, and dad just seemed more aggravated than usual. I just had this feeling he was close to snapping" Brax exhaled "One afternoon mum was at work at least that what she says...and dad was supposed to be looking after Case but Case wouldn't stop crying. Dad started shouting about never getting any peace and quiet and Heath was only seven at the time. He walked up to Casey's cot and started pulling the most ridiculous faces st him, it did the trick too cause it got him to stop crying but the old man just flipped" Charlie swallowed a growing lump as Brax continued "It was like I saw it before it happened; he just lunged at Heath, but thankfully I wasn't standing too far from them so I blocked Heath from his reach. All I remember was him laying into me over and over and Heath begging him to stop. But he just pushed Heath to the floor and continued kicking" Brax shook his head "When he finally stopped he just looked down at me and said 'Not so tough now ay'"

Charlie cringed unable to phantom how any parent could be so cruel

"You wanna know the worse part…Mum came home and didn't even blink when she saw the bruises on my face. She just acting like nothing was wrong and still all these years we have done nothing but look after her... but now I'm done"

"You surprise me, you know that" said Charlie and Brax turned to her "You've been through all that and you're still a pretty amazing person"

"Amazing?"

Charlie nodded "Yea nothing short of amazing" she smiled at him before asking "Is that what lead you to whatever you did that landed you in an orange jump suit?" she looked at him attentively

"The old man left with everything and we needed money" Brax sighed "Some guys approached me about helping them deliver a few packages in exchange for cash… and honestly at the time I didn't even think twice. Mum was spending all her money on booze and we were always scraping for food. I'm not proud of it but at the time I was desperate so I said yes. I had been doing it for a long while before I got caught with some of their stuff on me and got community service… hence the orange jumpsuit"

Charlie nodded "You didn't have to tell me any of that… thank you"

Brax shrugged "I trust you"

**…**

**One week later**

Brax laughed as he flipped the last chair onto the table as Charlie tried for what seemed like the millionth time to make a long island iced tea

"What is it that I'm doing wrong" groaned Charlie as she screwed her face seemingly unimpressed by the taste of the drink

Brax shook his head and walked behind the bar taking the shaker from her hand "Let's try that again"

Taking an empty shaker he placed it in Charlie's hands and instructed her on what liquors to pour into the shaker.

"Now give it a good shake" Brax placed his hand over Charlie's as he shook the mixture together "We should have a perfect long island iced tea. Pouring some into a glass, Charlie took a sip

"How did you do that, that's exactly what I did before" Charlie turned to face him

Brax chuckled "It's a gift" he winked and Charlie hit his chest

Brax smiled as he realised how close the both of them stood. He examined the look on Charlie's face letting him know she was well aware of their lack of distance between one another. His eyes moved from her eyes and darted to her lips as he contemplated closing the distance between them. Just as he went to step forward his phone rang and Charlie broke her gaze from his

Groaning internally he picked up his phone only for it to be Heath asking when he would be home with the pizzas. Finally cutting off, Charlie had already cleared the bar and was now stood on the other side

"Ready to go?" she asked with a smile

Brax nodded "Yea let me just go get the pizzas from the kitchen"

**…**

Brax had thought the silence in the car as he drove to Charlie's was a little odd till he turned to her to find her asleep. He smiled at the way her short hair spiked up before looking back at the road ahead. To his surprise she remained asleep as he opened the passenger door and lifted her into his arms

He smiled as Ruby opened the door with a raised eyebrow "She conked out in the car"

Ruby chuckled "You can take her into her room" she opened the door wide allowing Brax into the house before directing him to Charlie's room

"I'll be right back" said Ruby as Brax walked over to the bed and placed Charlie down gently. He smiled as she squirmed before settling back into a deep sleep. Pulling her duvet over her he moved to stand straight before his eyes darted to the opened drawer of her bedside table. His eye caught the singe silver diamond ring that sat inside. He looked at it for a moment longer before standing upright. His gaze travelled back to Charlie and he sighed and he shook his head before turning to leave

Ruby was walking down the hall as he closed Charlie's room door

"She wake up?" asked Ruby

Brax shook his head "Na she's out cold. I best get off" he smiled at her but Ruby noticed the difference in him from when he entered the house

"You ok?" she asked

"Yep all good; Night" he nodded at her before walking down the hall and out the front door

Ruby frowned and walked into Charlie's room, placing a glass of water on her bedside drawer before her eye caught what was sitting inside the open drawer and suddenly Brax's change in mood made sense; she knew he must have seen the ring.

Sighing she looked down at Charlie and exhaled before leaving her room

* * *

**So many people want Brax and Charlie together already and I promise I am not just prolonging it to string you guy along...everything that happens in each chapter I write, sets the scene for other chapters so please be patient with me (It all happens for a reason). There quite a lot of time jumping but only because I'm trying to speed things up a little for you guys. Plus things are definitely picking up in the next chapter which I have already started writing ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the reviews and pms guys :)**

* * *

**Ruby frowned and walked into Charlie's room and placing a glass of water on her bedside drawer before her eye caught what was sitting inside the open drawer and suddenly Brax change in mood made sense; she knew he must have seen the ring. **

**Sighing she looked down at Charlie and exhaled before leaving her room**

**…**

Looking to the other side of the restaurant Brax caught Charlie's eye and raised an eyebrow. He grinned as she rolled her eyes before clearing the table she was at and walking towards the bar

"I know, it's time for my break" she sighed as she walked into the kitchen

Walking out moments she had now discarded of her black apron and propped herself onto a stool in front of the bar "You know I could have worked a little longer"

Brax shrugged "Doesn't matter, I'm not having you over working yourself; that's what breaks are for and you have to take one"

Charlie exhaled "Fine, I might go to the diner; the foods better over there" she hopped off her stool a cheeky smile on her face

Brax grinned and placed his hand over his chest as she walked away "You hurt my feelings Charlie"

He heard her chuckled as she descended down the steps only for Heath to walk in

Heath caught Brax's eye on Charlie and shook his head chuckling lightly "Your catching flies" Heath chuckled harder as Brax looked at him un amused before returning to what he was doing

"So when are you gonna tell her?" asked Heath as he walked behind the bar and helped himself to a beer before setting himself onto a stool

Brax looked up and passed the tray of drinks to one of his waiters before looking at Heath "What you talking about?"

Heath took a healthy gulp of his beer before replying "Charlie, when are you gonna tell her?"

Brax sighed "Tell her what?"

Heath scoffed "Really… you're gonna play dumb"

"Heath get to the point or get back to the gym where you're supposed to be... And I'm sure you're not supposed to be drinking on the job"

Heath drank the rest of his beer in one before placing the empty bottle back on the bar "The whole, we're just friends thing is getting old… and boring" he smirked "I get you couldn't make a move before because of everything that was going on, but you can't even use that as an excuse anymore"

Brax looked at Heath blankly and Heath sighed "I'm no genius but anyone within a ten mile radius of you can tell you got the hots for Buckton" Heath cocked his head "Well everyone except Buckton"

"Charlie?" Brax asked trying to feign ignorance

Heath chuckled "I hope so, because I don't think Casey would appreciate you making a move on Ruby, that would be gross"

Brax shot Heath a look "Charlie and I are just friends"

Heath nodded "I didn't say you weren't… I said you have the hots for her" Heath stood from the stool "You're just to chicken to make a move" Heath grinned "Thanks for the beer" and with that he made his way out of the restaurant

Brax watched Heath and chuckled to himself, trying to convince himself Heath was being stupid. But then his thoughts returned to the previous week when he had seen the engagement ring in Charlie' draw, which he could only assume had been the one Angelo had given her. He recalled his disappointment but at the time he wasn't sure what he was disappointed at so he had let it slid. He then recalled the moment he was sure they had shared that same night just before his phone rang, but like he had done with the ring he had simply dismissed it; telling himself he was just being stupid. But as Charlie walked back into the restaurant he couldn't help but smile as she grinned sheepishly at him and walked behind the bar

"Forgot my bag" she spoke with a smile before picking up her bag from behind the bar "See you soon" she said as she walked out of the restaurant again

"See you" replied Brax as he watched her

**…**

"Hy" Charlie looked up as Bianca walked into the diner

"I hope Brax isn't working you too hard" Bianca smiled as she opposite Charlie

Charlie scoffed "Please, he keeps watching me like a hawk… practically forced me to take a break"

"Good" replied Bianca "We don't want you working yourself too hard"

"That's what he keeps saying, but I'm fine"

"Well he cares about you" replied Bianca a sly smile on her face; one which Charlie picked up almost immediately

"What's with the creepy smile" Charlie squinted

"I do not have a creepy smile"

Charlie nodded "You do, you just did it then when you mentioned about Brax"

"I don't know what you're talking about" replied Bianca smiling up at Irene as she placed her coffee on the table "Thank you Irene"

"Your welcome doll" Irene smiled down at both Charlie and Bianca

Charlie waited for Irene to leave before speaking again "So what gives, do you know something I don't know?" She ran her hands through her pixie short hair

Bianca shook her head "No I was just wondering what the deal is with you and Brax"

Charlie frowned "The deal? What do you mean the deal?"

"You know…" Bianca raised her eyebrow suggestively and Charlie shook her head

"Actually no I don't know, why don't you tell me?"

"Well" Bianca leaned forward leaning her elbows on the table her hands wrapped around her cup "That was my way of asking how you feel about him"

"About Brax?" Charlie asked surprised

Bianca chuckled "Yes about Brax" Bianca took in Charlie's expression and rolled her eyes "Are you trying to tell me that you've never thought of him as more than a friend"

Charlie peered at Bianca "You think I like Brax?

Bianca shook her head "I know you do"

"Bianca you've got it wrong, we're just friends" Charlie shook her head as she spoke trying to deny Bianca's words

"And that's true, you guys are just friends, but give me a reason why you can't be more than that"

"Because we're friends" Charlie's eyes widened slightly as she replied. She sighed in relief as their food arrived but it seemed Bianca was far from done with the topic

"That's not really a reason... if anything the fact that you guys are already friends and you already know the kind of person he is should make you more inclined to try and maybe push things past the friends barrier"

Trying to buy herself sometime before replying Charlie too a chunky bite from her spicy wrap as Bianca waited for some sort of response Finally digesting the content in her mouth Charlie shook her head unconvincingly "I don't agree" Desperate to get the spot light off herself Charlie remembered what she had not yet told Bianca "I actually have something to tell you"

"About Brax?" Bianca's face lit up with a smile

"Yes about Brax... but not in the way you're thinking"

"Oh ok. Shoot"

"Remember that time after Ruby was born when I kinda ran away"

Bianca looked at Charlie unsure "When you said you only made it as far Alexander park in the city?"

Charlie nodded "Yeah that"

"Yeah I remember. Why?"

"Remember the boy I told you about?" asked Charlie

Bianca dug her fork into her salad "Yeah, orange jump suit boy that you spent weeks talking about"

"It was Brax" said Charlie as she watched for Bianca's reaction

Bianca frowned as she swallowed "You've lost me...What was Brax?"

"Orange jump suit boy... it was Brax" said Charlie

"What?" asked Bianca as she frowned at Charlie "Orange jump suit boy is Brax? as in Heaths Brax?" she asked obviously not convinced

Charlie nodded and chuckled "I know... at first I didn't realise but then I remembered him"

"Are you sure you're not getting them mixed up. Charlie you saw this boy once and it was what... sixteen years ago or so"

Charlie shook her head "No it's him...He remembered as well"

"Brax remembered you from that day?"

Charlie chuckled "He told m when he was in my room the day of my surgery"

Bianca dropped her fork and cocked an eyebrow "So let me get this straight. Orange jump suit boy that somehow convinced you to come back, is Brax. Brax was the boy in the orange jump suit" Bianca clarified and Charlie nodded

"Brax was the boy in the orange jump suit"

Bianca's eyes widened in surprise "And you both still recognised each other after all these years?"

"Well not straight away, but yeah we did"

Bianca nodded "And you're only just telling me this"

Charlie shrugged "I forgot"

"You don't forget things like that Charlie" Bianca sighed "So not only did he stop you from making a mistake all those years ago, he was pretty much there through your whole cancer treatment but you don't think he is suitable enough to be more than just your friend"

Charlie looked over at Bianca unspoken and Bianca took the opportunity to speak again

"Just think about it Charlie… because I've seen how happy you are around him and you deserve to be happy" she gave Charlie a pointed look before focusing on her food

**…**

**Two days later**

"That table over there asked me to give you this" Brax handed Charlie the money as he nodded to the family of four that were now making their way out of the restaurant "You're fast becoming a favourite around here"

Charlie counted the money and her eyes widened "70 dollars…in tips"

Brax chuckled "They said you were exceptional" he spoke in a posh voice "It seems I should have offered you this job a long time ago" he edged around the bar and stood beside her as he cleaned up the empty glasses on the bar

Charlie's cocked an eyebrow and turned to him "I feel used Braxton" she teased him but received a smirk

"What was it you said about friends, I use you, you use me; it a vicious circle" Brax grinned as Charlie nudged him slightly

"Trust you to remember me saying that" she shook her head as she helped him clear up the bar

"I remember everything you say" replied Brax before smiling at her and backing into the kitchen

Charlie shook her head and laughed lightly just as Bianca, Ruby and April walked into Angelo's

"What's got you smiling?" asked Bianca as she set her bag on the stool beside her

Charlie shook her head "Nothing" she glanced between the three of them "You guys here to eat or keep me company"

"Eat" replied Ruby and April as Brax walked out of the kitchen

"Hy your food's nearly ready" he looked at the three girls before attending to a customer at the bar. Serving the customer he turned to Charlie who was looking at him expectantly

"You didn't tell me they were coming"

Brax grinned "You didn't ask" his reply received him a slap to the chest. He frowned as he rubbed his hand over his chest "I don't condone violence in my restaurant Buckton" he caught sight of the entrance, his eyes going back to Charlie before they flew back to the entrance. His grin faded as he saw the person walk through the entrance and slowly make their way over to the bar.

Charlie and the girls watched Brax's grin fade, and soon they all followed his gaze to the entrance. Charlie inhaled a sharp breath and Bianca and Ruby sneered as the person approached. The person's eyes locked on Charlie's

"Hi Charlie" he smiled wearily at her; unsure of the reception he was about to receive

"Angelo" she spoke his name unable to believe he was actually standing in front of her. She consciously ran her hand over her pixie hair, feeling exposed as she peered at him "What are you doing here?"

Angelo tried to ignore the daggers that were being sent his way by both Bianca and Ruby's glaring eyes as he looked at Charlie "I was hoping to find you actually"

"I think you misinterpreted her words, what she means is why are you back…we don't want you here" the words had come from Ruby

Angelo turned to the young girl who for seven years had been like a daughter to him but now she looked at him with only anger and hatred; it seemed his time away hadn't allowed her anger to subside. If anything Angelo felt she looked angrier and a lot more irritated than she had done before he left

"Rubes I…"

"My name is Ruby" she replied with a stern look

Angelo sighed "I err… I'm actually moving back to summer bay"

Charlie's eyes widened as did Bianca's and Ruby's

"What?" Bianca voiced harshly but quietly trying to keep her voice low as to not disturb the customers in the restaurant. She shook her head angrily "What happened to you moving to make things easier for Charlie? You really think it's ok for you and Nicole to be back here playing happy families"

Angelo exhaled "Look I'm sorry for everything ok, I wish I could take it all back but I can't" he ran his palm over the back of his neck and looked at Charlie "All I can do is try and make it up to you" he turned to Ruby "All of you"

"You can do that by turning around and never coming back" retorted Ruby

Charlie inhaled as she watched the scene before her "What do you want Angelo?"

"Five minutes… that's all I want, five minutes just to talk to you"

"What you want stopped mattering the moment you cheated on her with Nicole" spat Ruby

"Ruby…" Charlie sighed but Ruby shook her head

"No, don't Ruby me mum… why should what he wants matter"

"I'm due my break soon" spoke Charlie and Ruby and Bianca turned to her stunned but Charlie ignored their looks and turned to Brax. But before she could speak Brax beat her too it

"Go" that was all he said with a nod and a light sigh

Charlie smiled thankfully as she pulled her apron from her waist and moved from behind the bar "I'm only giving you five minutes" She looked up at Angelo before walking ahead of him out of the restaurant

Angelo sighed in relief and nodded as he followed her down the steps.

Bianca and Ruby seemed rooted to the spot as they looked on dumbfounded by Charlie's actions, both shocked that she actually obliged to his plea.

Brax felt his chest deflate as Charlie looked up at him; she wanted to go with Angelo. Refusing to allow himself show any reluctance he felt, he nodded and told her to go. He felt his shoulders slough as she walked out of the restaurant Angelo not far behind her. Shaking his head, he scolded himself for being so stupid as to letting himself listen to Heath. Quickly trying to distract himself and forget the feeling that was brewing up within him he went about clearing what little mess there was left around the bar

April who had been stood quiet between Ruby and Bianca during the whole scene now nudged the both of them in the arm and subtly nodded her head to Brax. Bianca and Ruby turned to him to find him occupying himself with cleaning the bar; they couldn't quiet see his face but his body language spoke louder than his words could. Ruby looked up at Bianca who shook her head wondering what Charlie was playing at.

Ruby opened her mouth to speak but Brax beat her to it

"You girls go sit down I'll get your food out to you now" barely looking up at them, he disappeared into the kitchen

**…**

Charlie stopped at the fence in front of the diner, her gaze fixed on the ocean in front of her. She felt Angelo's presence behind her but neither of the two of them spoke for a few seconds

"You look good Charlie" Angelo's gaze remained unwearied as he peered at her

Charlie turned to face him and shook her head lightly "What are you doing back here Angelo?"

"Honestly" Angelo sighed "I kept thinking of the one place I really wanted to be and I ended up here"

Charlie shook her head "No I mean here, now with me. You said you wanted to talk… so talk"

Angelo shuffled on the spot and drummed his thumb against his thigh an habit Charlie had learned a long time ago was only preformed when he was extremely nervous about something

"I meant what I said about you only have five minutes" said Charlie as she looked at him expectantly. Her arms wound around her body almost as if creating a shield against Angelo

"I err" he looked to the ground and exhaled before looking back up at Charlie "I didn't deserve you. I never did and what I did to you and to Ruby only proves that" he paused for a second before speaking again "I know I've said it a million times but Charlie… you have no idea how sorry I am, if I could go back and do it all over I would. I would have tried harder to be the person you wanted me to be, to be the person you deserved" he ran his hand through his hair "I just need you to know how sorry I am because not being with you and Ruby these last few months as killed me"

Charlie blinked at his words and asked the only question that had come to her mind as he was speaking "Where's Nicole?" she found her gaze quickly search her surrounding as if expecting Nicole to emerge from a corner with a baby in hand. She looked back at Angelo to find him shaking his head

"She's not with me"

"So what? You came to make sure we wouldn't stone her to death once she set foot into Summer Bay" Sarcasm ripped from Charlie's voice "Well there's no need… the both of you can do whatever you want"

"No you don't understand" said Angelo. He seemed to hesitate on his words before speaking "She's not here because we're not together anymore. We broke up not long after we left the bay"

The scoff left Charlie's lips before she could even register it "What, you didn't get your happy ever after… I find that hard to believe" the mock in her voice was laced thickly enough for him to identify it

"I guess I deserved that" he replied and Charlie provided no arguments to his words "I lost my way Charlie ok, it's that simple. And I will regret it forever"

"What about the baby?" asked Charlie she glanced away from Angelo as she thought back to seeing him and Nicole at the hospital all those months ago

"She lost it"

Angelo's words brought her back to the present

"What?" Charlie asked

"She lost the baby about a month after we got to the city"

Charlie stood a little lost for words. She had felt angry, betrayed and even jealous but she had never wished any bad on their unborn child.

"I'm really sorry to hear that" she finally spoke "Angelo I can't stop you from moving back here. I obviously have no dictation upon the actions you take" She prepared herself to walk away but stopped as Angelo spoke

"I know but I… I have enough regrets I don't want any more"

"What do you mean?" she asked

"If I don't tell you this I will regret it forever Charlie. I was going to wait give you time to get used to me being back but I cant" Angelo swallowed trying to moistened his dry throat before looking Charlie in the eye "I love you Charlie, and I know my actions aren't much to go by but I don't think I ever stop… I just allowed myself get lost"

Charlie inhaled a sharp breath as she peered at him. She wanted to shout at him, tell him to leave, tell him she never wanted to see him again. But instead she did nothing but simply peer at him before walking away no words spoken as she left him standing alone

**…**

She had intended on going back into the restaurant but knowing Ruby and Bianca were most probably still there Charlie turned and made her way down the beach, her feet dragging as she lost her self in thought. After walking for what seemed like forever, she decided Ruby and Bianca would have now left and made her way back to the restaurant. Walking through the entrance she looked to Brax who had his back turned to her as he served a table. Walking past him she walked towards the bar and smiled thankfully as one of the staff brought her a table's drink order. She quickly got to work eager to occupy her wondering mind

**…**

**One Week Later**

Although she had seen Angelo since his revelation, she had been thankful that he had kept his distance and not made any attempts at getting her to talk to him. But still the look in his eyes whenever he did see her spoke loudly to her.

Glad to be at work and away from the million questions about Angelo from Bianca and Ruby and their constant warning over the past week; Charlie had just placed the last of the drinks on the tray before she realised Brax had been stood in front of her. She looked up at him and had for the past two days expected for him to ask what Angelo had said? But he simply never brought it up. Now stood in front of her he gave a light smile

"Those ready to go out?" he asked and Charlie nodded

Taking the tray from the bar Brax turned his back to her making his way over to the table. The lunch shift seemed to drag unusually slowly and Charlie sighed thankfully as it came to an end. Untying her apron from her waist she picked up the scattered glasses on the bar before wiping the bar down. She wasn't sure how long she had been doing that for but Brax's voice broke her out of her trance

"I think that bar is pretty clean now"

She looked up at him and saw that in the time she had been cleaning the bar he had cleared must of the table and the few staff that were left had obviously gone for their break. Looking back at Brax she realised they had hardly spoken since she returned from her talk with Angelo two days ago… at least not like they usually did

"Sorry I was a little carried away"

"I see that… that's happened quiet a lot the last couple of days" replied Brax his gaze searching her features trying to read her expression "He didn't upset you did he?" he tried to mask any protectiveness in his voice

Charlie shook her head "No… not really. I haven't really spoken to him since we talked I've seen him but we haven't really spoken"

Brax nodded, he wanted to know what Angelo had said, what he and Charlie had talked about but he wasn't going to ask and it seemed he didn't need to as Charlie looked at him and sighed

"He's back for good"

Brax had caught that part from when Angelo had announced it in front of Bianca and Ruby "So he wants to make sure that's ok with you?"

Charlie shook her head "Not really. Do you know we were together for seven years?" Brax was sure she hadn't expected a response but yet he replied

"No I didn't know that"

Charlie nodded "We were… and until Nicole he was really good for me and Ruby. he took us even with all our baggage" her eyes darted away from Brax as she spoke and he knew whatever Angelo had said had to have affected her greatly "He was the only person apart from Bianca, my parent and my aunt that I had ever trusted with Ruby and he never once let me or her down" her gaze met Brax's again "Till Nicole"

Brax nodded unsure where this was going but feeling at alert as to where her words would end. He didn't speak just waited for her to continue

"I was so sure I was past all this…him. But now-"She left her sentence unfinished before starting another "Do you think you could ever forgive someone who really hurt you?"

Brax felt himself deflate for the second time that week. He knew there could only be one reason she would be asking these questions but still it didn't make sense "It depends how badly they hurt me"

Charlie kept her gaze on his for a moment before nodding "He err… He's not with Nicole anymore"

And then it all made sense to him… and suddenly he wished he hadn't broke her from her daze, maybe that would have saved him from this conversation

"What about the baby?" he asked. Surly even if she did want to forgive him, having to be around the baby he made with Nicole would have to be a deal breaker

Charlie sighed "He said she lost the baby not long after they left for the city"

"Wow" replied Brax

"Yea I know" added Charlie. She ran her hand through her pixie hair causing a few ends to stand "I would never wish that on anyone"

Brax shook his head "I know you wouldn't Charlie" he paused and then spoke again "So I'm guessing Nicole isn't returning to the bay"

"No, I don't think so"

Brax noticed her looking at him as if unsure if to speak what was on her mind. He knew the moment she decided to go for it

"He said he still loves me"

Brax wanted to roll his eyes or scoff at what she had just told him, but his face remained natural as he looked at her

"He did?"

"Yea he did"

He shouldn't ask but he couldn't help himself "And what did you say?"

Charlie shook her head "Nothing. I couldn't say anything, I just walked away"

Her words should have made him feel better but the look in her eye kept him anxious "But you wanted to?" he asked

Charlie sighed "I don't know" Charlie's gaze moved from his as one of the waiters walked back into the restaurant ready to start setting up for the evening shift.

Charlie exhaled as she picked up her bag from behind the bar "I should go" she edged around the bar and looked at him one last time "Thanks for listening"

Brax nodded "Anytime" and watched her walk out of the restaurant. Feeling a rush of emotions overcome him he pushed them away before they had chance to settle and like never before throw himself into work, trying to avoid analysing the sinking feeling he felt

* * *

**I know when I said things would start picking up this is not what you guys had in mind. I can only imagine how much a lot of you would like to hunt me down right now... but I had Angelo coming back from the beginning and I didn't want to change it. I hope you guys still enjoyed it all the same **


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks you guys for the reviews. I can see many are not at all happy by Angelo's return (neither am I lol) but in every story there is dram.a Just hang in there, I'm not out to disappoint. Hope you enjoy this one. Apologies for any mistakes **

* * *

**Charlie exhaled as she picked up her bag from behind the bar "I should go" she edged around the bar and looked at him one last time "Thanks for listening"**

**Brax nodded "Anytime" and watched her walk out of the restaurant. Feeling a rush of emotions overcome him he pushed them away before they had chance to settle and like never before throw himself into work, trying to avoid analysing the sinking feeling he felt**

**…**

Ruby and April walked along the beach and were just about to turn the path that would lead to her house, till she saw who was walking towards them. Determined to ignore him she kept her gaze away from him and walked past him. April saying nothing followed Ruby but stopped as well as Ruby as Angelo called her name

"Ruby just please stop a second"

"Maybe you didn't get the message the other day but I don't want to talk to you or Nicole" Ruby turned to him only for a split second before she started walking away

"Nicole isn't here… didn't your mum tell you?"

Ruby stopped again and turned to him. She looked at him smugly "No she hasn't mentioned you; she obviously has better things to do than to dwell on whatever you said to her" Ruby didn't add that she had questioned Charlie about it more than once but she always kept her reply vague, too vague for Ruby's comfort

"Ruby Nicole isn't here, she stayed in the city" Angelo glanced to the ground before looking back at Ruby "She lost the baby a while ago"

Ruby felt her eyes widened without her permission. She was angry she couldn't deny that, but Nicole had been her best friend she could be as angry at her as she wanted but she had never once wished bad on her pregnancy no matter how much pain it had brought.

"I didn't want that" she spoke

Angelo nodded "I know you didn't"

Ruby looked at Angelo for a moment before she quickly picked her defenses back up "Why are you her if Nicole isn't?" her voice had returned to to its hardened state

"We broke up a few months ago Ruby" Angelo looked directly at her, hoping she would see he meant every word he was about to say "I regret what I did to you and Charlie. Ruby I just really want to make it up to you guys. I've really missed the both of you. Just please- "

Ruby shook her head not allowing him finish his words, she felt she knew where he was going with his speech "We're not letting you back in our life so don't even think about it. I'm sorry about the baby but I won't let my mum be your second choice"

"What do I have to do to get you to forgive me" pleaded Angelo

"Leave. Just go back to the city" replied Ruby before she walked away from him April matching her pace

"You ok?" April asked once they were far enough away from Angelo

"I won't let him worm his way back into her life" was all the reply Ruby gave as he feet thudded aggressively against the ground

**…**

**Two days Later**

Looking up at the time 10:15, Charlie frowned as another knock sounded against the front door. Standing to her feet she wrapped her dressing grown around her body before walking to the door. Her frown was now gone as she looked at him in shook, as he stood at her door both hands in his pocket.

"Angelo, what are you doing here?" she wrapped her dressing gown tighter around her body

Angelo gazed at her nervously before blowing out a deep breath "You might slam the door in my face even before I'm done … actually you most likely will but I err… I'm going to say it anyway" he took his left hand from his pocket and ran it through his hair and brought it to his neck as he rubbed his palm against it

"The best thing I have ever done was not giving up on you seven years ago when you kept shutting me down. The happiest I have ever been is combined with the day you finally let me be a part of your life and the day you said yes to marrying me. I hate myself for giving up on us, and giving up on you and Ruby. My biggest regret is that I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most. But Charlie…" he swallowed loudly his gaze not wavering from hers "I want to make it up to you, I want to be the person you have always deserved. I'll do anything not to only regain your forgiveness, but also your trust… and love"

"Angelo…" Charlie glanced back hoping Ruby wasn't awake before looking back at Anglo but he just carried on talking

"I just ask that you give me another chance Charlie because I'm not going anywhere again ever... please just please give me another chance"

Charlie remained unspoken as his words came to an end, she had only just wrapped her head around the fact he was back and now this. But before she could give him a reply he spoke before he turned away

"I'll come by at the end of the week, if the answer is no then I promise I'll stay away"

Charlie watched till she couldn't see him anymore and then closed the door behind her and leaned her head against the door and exhaled. Walking to her room she sat on the edge of the bed and opened up her drawer before taking the ring out from its place. She ran her finger over the single diamond as she recalled the day he had proposed to her in front of everyone she cared about, the way her chest had tightened with more happiness than she had ever known.

**…**

Heath and Brax walked into the diner and Brax smiled as he spotted Charlie at a table. Giving his order to Leah he and Heath walked over to Charlie

"Is the food at the restaurant not good enough for you" he grinned down at her but noticed as her eyes darted to the entrance before focusing on him; a smile making its way to her face

Charlie hissed playfully "Well now you mention it, the food there is a bit stale… the owner really should get something done about that"

"I'll let him know you said so" replied Brax

Heath and Brax smiled as Leah walked over with their coffees

"Thanks" both Brax and Heath spoke simultaneously before looking back down at Charlie

"So Buckton I was wondering if I could borrow your uniform… if you still have it" spoke Heath

"My army uniform?" asked Charlie

"Yep, that's the one" he replied

Charlie's eyebrow's knitted together "Why would you need my uniform?"

"It's not for me, actually in a way it is for me. Bianca needs it… if you get my drift" he smirked and Charlie stared at him for a moment before she frowned and turned her nose up and Brax chuckled

"Heath that's disgusting. I am not giving you my uniform for you to…" she paused looking for the right word before shaking her head "Just no"

"Come on, I'll even dry clean it after... plus she wont be wearing it for long" Heath's smirk still placed but he soon frowned as it seemed Charlie's attention had been taken by something or someone

Brax watched her eyes dart to the entrance and followed her gaze, his smile instantly dropping as he saw Angelo making his way over to them, a weary smile on his face

"Hy" Angelo smiled down at Charlie

"Hi" she replied before Angelo looked up at Heath and Brax

"Nice to see you again Brax" said Angelo and he gave a little nod to Heath

"Angelo" said Brax as his gaze darted to Charlie then Back to Angelo

"Angelo" said Heath as he looked to Charlie "The Angelo that…" but before he could finish Brax interrupted him

"Heath come on… we've got things to do" looking down at Charlie he gave a nod "See ya" and he was gone

Heath stood a while longer his eyes shifting from Angelo down to Charlie before he finally followed Brax out of the restaurant, unsure what had just happened.

"So what things did we have to do?" asked Heath as he and Brax walked to the surf club but Brax refused to answer. Disregarding Brax's silence Heath spoke again

"I'm guessing it's pointless asking you why she was meeting up with that guy?"

Brax shrugged "Why didn't you ask her?"

Heath rolled his eyes "I would have if you hadn't rushed away from them at the speed of lightening" Again not to Heath's surprise Brax didn't responde. Walking into the surf club Heath sighed as Brax began walking up to the restaurant

"So does that mean you don't know?" asked Heath

"Yes Heath, it means I don't know" Brax voice raised slightly

"You know just because she's meeting up with him doesn't mean anything" said Heath

Brax stopped and turned to him "Heath, Charlie is a big girl; she can do whatever she wants. Now I'm going to try and get some work done I suggest you do the same" he nodded to the gym before walking up the restaurant

Shaking his head, Heath turned and walked to the gym reminding himself to speak to Bianca about what he saw later on.

**…**

Heath smiled as Bianca walked into the gym. Excusing himself from a customer he walked to her placing a kiss on her lips "Hy. Wasn't expecting you till later"

Bianca smiled as she glanced around the gym before looking back at Heath "Free period. I thought I would come and see how you're getting on"

Heath looked at her with a smirk "There was me thinking you came down here to check me out" he wriggled his eyebrow causing Bianca to laugh

"Well, that as well" she said leaning into him and placing another kiss on his lips.

Taking a quick glance at those working out at the gym Heath turned back to Bianca as he remembered who he had seen Charlie with earlier that morning

"I err, I didn't know Charlie was back with that Angelo guy. Didn't he mess up big" Heath never one to beat around the bush

Bianca frowned, her eyebrows creasing together "Charlie isn't back with Angelo" she shook her head "Why would you think that?"

Feeling like he had said something he shouldn't, Heath rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at Bianca tentatively "We probably just got the wrong end of the stick"

"Who's we?" asked Bianca as he looked at him expectantly "Heath" she gave him a pointed look and Heath sighed

"I was at the diner with Brax this morning and we saw Charlie, she was meeting Angelo" Heath saw a flash on anger pass Bianca's eyes

"Brax saw her with Angelo" Bianca gave an inward groan

"Yep, we both did" replied Heath

"Are you sure they didn't just bump into each other?" Bianca asked hopefully but Heath shook his head

"No, pretty sure she was waiting for him. She didn't seem surprised when he rocked up"

Bianca shook her head and sighed "Why won't he just leave her alone" she peered up at Heath "Did you by any chance find out why they were meeting?"

Heath scoffed "Please, I barely had enough time to make sure it was that Angelo guy. Brax had us out of there faster than lighting"

Bianca looked at Heath questioningly "So I was right. Brax does like Charlie"

Heath shrugged "I thought so, but I don't think he's about to start fighting for her attention" Heath glanced at the entrance as a new customer entered "Babe I have to get back to it. You still coming over tonight?"

Bianca nodded "Yeah" she smiled as Heath gave her a quick kiss before attending to the new arrivals. Determined to get some answers, Bianca told herself she would be going round to Charlies after work

**…**

Charlie had turned up to work after leaving Angelo at the restaurant. Her shift wasn't due to start for another thirty minutes but she felt the need to keep busy, if only to stop her mind that seemed to be working overtime these days. She climbed the stairs to see Brax with his back to her as he stocked the shelf's behind the bar with liquor.

"Hy" she said as she walked over to the bar

Brax glanced back, gave a little curl of the corner of his mouth before turning back around and continuing with his task "Hy" he replied. He had been relieved for some time alone and now the last thing he wanted was for Charlie to be there with him "You do know your shift doesn't start for another half hour" he said in hope that she would turn around and leave; giving him some much needed time alone

Charlie shrugged as she sat on the stool in front of him "I know but I have nothing to do, so I figured I may as well come in"

Brax fought the urge to ask why she wasn't still with Angelo at the diner; he fought even harder to keep himself from asking what they had discussed

"I remember specifically saying you weren't permitted to work outside the hours allocated to you" Brax was surprised at how normal his voice sounded, contradicting how he truly felt. Nevertheless he kept his back to her, unsure if his face could be as deceiving as his voice

"Well how about if I just sit here for thirty minutes, that doesn't count as working" Charlie glanced around the empty restaurant "Plus it seems you could use the company" She peered at his back. She wasn't sure why but she felt a sense of uneasiness. Something seened to had shifted, she just wasn't sure what. Just like two weeks ago when Angelo had turned up at the restaurant, Brax hadn't asked any questions as to why she had been meeting Angelo at the diner and she wished he would. She desperately needed someone to talk to. She sighed and watched as Brax continued stocking the shelf's in silence and Charlie noted that the air around them felt odd… something she wasn't used to

"Do you want me to help?" she asked hoping he may turn around to face her and she sighed in relief as he did

Brax reluctantly turned as he finished stocking the shelf "No. All done now ay"

"Can I talk to you about something?" asked Charlie and Brax fought the urge to curse out loud and say no. He most definitely didn't want to talk, especially not if it was about Angelo; instead he found himself nodding

"Yeah sure. What's up?"

Charlie leaned further into the bar her elbows now resting on it as she peered at Brax. She knew she couldn't talk to Bianca or Ruby about Angelo, the slight mention of his name would vex them beyond normal boundaries

"It's about Angelo" she said watching him closely as she spoke

Using all strength within him Brax kept a neutral face as she mentioned his name. he nodded indicating he was listening

"I know he did wrong and trust me a part of me keeps asking what I'm thinking even talking to him never mind…" she glanced away and sighed before looking back at Brax "Never mind considering being anything other than mildly civil to him"

Brax couldn't help but speak "If you feel that way I don't get why you're giving him the time of day"

Charlie closed her eyes and ran her hand through her pixie hair, and like always a few strands stood static. She looked back at Brax and wondered how to explain without saying too much

"He's all I've ever known" she said and Brax's eyebrows creased in confusion

"What do you mean?" he sat on the little table just below the shelf's, his arms now folded over his chest

"Angelo is the only person I have been with since I was thirteen" Charlie exhaled as he looked down at the bar before looking back up at Brax "He's the only person…guy I was ever willing to let get close enough"

Brax cocked an eyebrow in surprise "The guy you was with at thirteen, I'm guessing he's Ruby's father?" he felt Charlie shoulders stiffen but chose not to comment on it

Charlie nodded "Unfortunately"

Brax studied the look on her face and felt the story of Ruby's father wasn't one Charlie wanted to relive. Before he could speak, Charlie continued

"He made me feel safe in a way I hadn't for a long time, he was patient and he took me with all my flaws… he helped me be a stronger me. So now I…" Charlie ran her hand over the bar "He made a mistake" she admitted "A big mistake, one that if you asked me months ago could I forgive I would have laughed in your face, but now…Now I don't know where my heads at" she peered at Brax almost pleading with her eyes for him to give her some sort of advice or guidance

Brax nodded as he took in her words. Her peering eyes told of how confused she was. Doing all he could to keep his feeling out of it. He tried to speak the way he would to any friend

"Charlie only you can decide for yourself if you think Angelo is worth it" Brax shifted slightly "I get that he may have helped you a lot in the past, I don't know the guy much" Brax decided to rely on his honesty "But regardless of the person you may have known him to be, he is still the person that hurt you, he is still that person that put someone else before you" Brax stood to his feet "But like I said only you can decide what you want to do, the calls yours" he blew out a breath as he picked up the paper work beside the till

Charlie nodded as Brax broke eye contact and peered down "Yea you're right" she replied as she stood from the stool "Thanks for listening and for the advice" she smiled

Brax nodded his gaze still lowered to the paper work "That's what friends are for right"

**…**

Closing the door behind her Charlie smiled as she saw Bianca sat on her couch "Hy" she placed her bag on the table before crashing into the couch with a sigh "Brax was right to send me home. I'm so tired today" Charlie looked over and was met with Bianca's pointed look. Sitting up she frowned wondering what was going on

"Is everything ok?"

Bianca shrugged her shoulders "I don't know you tell me"

Charlie recognised the tone of Bianca's voice and knew by the way she was looking at her, she had done something wrong

I spoke to Heath this morning" said Bianca

Charlie cocked an eyebrow in question but her features soon turned to that of recognition as she remembered Heath along with Brax had seen her that morning at the diner

"By the look on your face I'm guessing he told you who he saw me with"

Bianca's shook her head in confusion "What were you doing with him Charlie?"

"We were just talking. We just wanted to get a few things straightened out"

"Like what?" asked Bianca her arms folded over her chest

Charlie sighed "Bianca he's been a part of my life for so long"

"He was a part of your life… I think you're forgetting the little or should I say huge detail of him cheating on you. With your daughter's best friend"

"Bianca" Charlie sighed almost in defeat

"What?" asked Bianca "Did I get that wrong? That is what happened. Oh sorry that's right, I forgot the little detail of him also getting her pregnant"

You don't understand" said Charlie

"Then make me understand Charlie. Make me understand how you, the person who as always made it a point to stand up for others, the person who spent eleven years risking her life for others could be willing to sell yourself so short" Bianca heaved a frustrated sigh

"Will you stop" Charlie raised her voice a little as she ran her hand over her face "I'm still here ok, I'm still that same person but…" she looked up at Bianca "He knows all of me. He knows everything about me. He was there for Ruby all the times I couldn't, for the first time in a long time he gave me a family"

"So that's what this is about…fear" said Bianca. She had known Charlie long enough to be able to read between the lines of each word she spoke

Charlie shook her head "I didn't say that"

"You didn't have to. You're so scared of having to start again that you are willing to give him a chance even after everything"

"That's not it" protested Charlie

"Then why Charlie?" asked Bianca as she sat forward "Because Angelo may very well be the first person you trusted after everything that happened to you, he may have taken care of Ruby and he may have even given you a family something you hadn't really had since your parents passed away. But Angelo is also the same person that although knowing your past betrayed you beyond measures, he is the same person that took from your daughter a best friend, and Charlie…." Bianca sighed "He is also the same person that took the very family he had given you away. He broke that family the moment he even contemplated cheating on you"

Charlie sat unspoken for moments on end as she allowed Bianca's words sink in. looking over at her best friend; she spoke the last words that entered her mind

"I've made my fair share of mistakes and still mum and dad forgave me. You forgave me and so did Ruby"

Bianca shook her head, unable to believe Charlie could compare herself to Angelo. She stood to her feet and clutched her bag "If you're going to compare your actions with his regardless of what had happened to you then my talking to you about this is useless. You've obviously already made your mind up" Charlie was more than just Bianca's best friend… she was her family and she felt anger building at the thought of Charlie allowing Angelo back into her life. Not wanting to say anything she would regret, Bianca made her way to the door

Charlie stood to her feet as she watched Bianca walking to the door "Where are you going?"

Bianca turned back to her "I promised Heath I would go round after work" before Charlie could say another word, Bianca was out the door and had shut it behind her

**…**

She could feel the very breath leaving her lungs as she watched with a hazy vision as they all rushed past her in that familiar uniform. The distant voices rang like a bell in her ears but still; she could pick up on what they were shouting. She lay limp against the rocky and sandy surface as men; women and children ran past her frantically trying to escape the foggy sound of explosions she could hear. With much strength she lifted her hand only to see blood smeared against her pale green uniform. She opened her mouth to shout, to alert those around her of her presence but her attempts were futile. Her lazy lids began closing as the ability to breathe seemed to leave her body. But just before they closed a hazy image came into view. She could vaguely make out the shape of a person, and soon she felt their feather touch graze her cheek. The foggy image evaporated as darkness overcame her

Charlie shot up from her sleep, sweat bedding from her face causing her short pixie hair to stick to her neck and the corners of her face. Her chest rose at an aggressive pace as she tightly clutched the duvet. Her eyes darted around the room and relief washed over her at the realisation that it had only been another dream. She focused on her breathing, determined to get her heart rate back to its normal pace. A few minutes passed before Charlie was sure she had fully gained a relatively normal state of mind. She frowned her brow as thoughts of her dream came back to her. It wasn't the first time she had had that dream but it had been almost two months since the ream had last occurred About two weeks after she had returned home from her surgery it had occurred almost every night but for the past two months the dream had thankfully deserted her; but now…

Charlie sighed and smiled as she saw the glass of water she was sure Ruby must have put on her bedside drawer once she had fallen asleep. Gladly picking it up, she took in half its content before setting it back down on the table. Her gaze caught the little alarm clock on her bedside table and she sighed as she saw it was only just past eleven. She hadn't even been asleep for up to two hours. Pushing herself further up the bed she rested her head on the head rest as her gaze moved down to her phone. Not giving it a second thought she dialled his number and held the phone to her ears hoping he had finished at the restaurant. She exhaled as the phone rang out for moments and as she was about to give up she sighed in relief as she heard his voice

"Hy" said Brax after reluctantly picking the call. He needed a few days to get his thoughts about her together but knowing she might need him, he couldn't help but pick the call

"Hy. You home yet?" asked Charlie

"Just got in." replied Brax as he walked into his room, kicked off his shoes and sitting on the edge of the bed "I thought you would be asleep by now. You looked worn out today"

Charlie smiled as a sense of comfort overcame her, Brax always made her feel better "I was, I just woke up"

Brax frowned he recognised the slight edge to her voice. He rubbed his palm over his neck "The dreams back" he stated

Charlie nodded before she realised he couldn't see her "Yeah" she smiled that he knew what was wrong without her having to voice it

"You ok?" asked Brax

"Yeah. Just a little spooked" replied Charlie

Brax sighed "I thought it had stopped" he couldn't but help the care and concern in his voice

"So did I; It's probably just a one off" replied Charlie "I'm sorry for calling you to off load" she said

Brax chuckled as he edged further up the bed till his back was against the head rest, one leg lay flat on the bed the other hanging from the side "I'm not complaining. I'd rather you call me than to have you keeping it to yourself"

Charlie sighed in content as she held the phone close to her ears "So you don't mind keeping me company for a while. I don't think I'm going to be getting back to sleep anytime soon" she spoke the words before she registered he had just returned from a full day at the restaurant "Actually scratch that. You've been working all day. I…"

"Charlie stop" said Brax "I don't mind. Plus I'm not tired and talking to you is better than waiting for sleep to come"

"You sure?" asked Charlie as she slid down the bed her back laying flatly on it

"I'm sure" replied Brax as he swung his other leg onto the bed

* * *

**This Chapter wasn't actually meant to end here but it would be way too long if I carried it on. And I figured it would be nice to end with Chax. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the reviews and pms. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

"Babe will you lay still" Heath chuckled as Bianca once again shuffled about in his arms as they lay in his bed "And shouldn't you be asleep? You have to be up early in the morning"

Bianca sighed and looked up at him as she placed her hand over his arm "I'm sorry, I'm just really frustrated"

Heath cocked an eyebrow "I thought I had well and truly dealt with any frustration you had… it sure sounded like it from all the noises you were making" he smirked at her as she slapped his bare chest

"I was not making any noises"

"I think Brax and Casey would beg to differ… maybe we should ask them in the morning"

"Don't even think about it. Plus it did get rid of my frustration…for a while"

"Well…" Heath ran his hand over her lower back till it rested on her bum "Maybe I could give it another go" he leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips; one Bianca gladly returned as she leaned further into him, moaning lightly into the kiss before pulling away

"As much as I would like that, if I let you do that I won't be getting any sleep at all"

Heath sighed his hand still placed on her bum "You still thinking about Charlie?"

"I hate that she is even thinking to give him a chance, she's not thinking clearly" Bianca shook her head

"Maybe she still has feeling for him" said Heath

Bianca looked up at him "So you're telling me if your fiancée cheated on you and then got pregnant by another man that you would take her back. Feelings or not"

Heath thought for a second "Ok so I wouldn't, but everyone's different. Why don't you just leave her to it?"

Bianca shook her head "I can't, she's been through too much, so much more than anyone knows. She deserves to be happy like truly happy; she sure as hell doesn't deserve to end up with someone like Angelo. Any person that could do that to her doesn't deserve to be in her life or Ruby's"

Heath sighed and nodded. He wanted to ask what Bianca meant by Charlie had been through more than anyone knew but he knew Bianca enough to know that if it was something she wanted him to know, she would have told him

"Just remember it's her life Bianca" he said and felt her nod against his chest

**…**

"Shouldn't you be at school?" Heath shouts to Ruby as he saw her walking along the beach. He ran out of the ocean his surf board tucked under his arm

Ruby smiled and waited till he closed in on her "Hello to you too Heath. And no I have a free period. I'm going to meet Case at the surf club"

"Do you guys ever spend any time apart" Heath smirked as he grabbed his towel and dried himself off before sitting on the sand

Ruby cocked an eyebrow "I could say the same thing about you and Bianca. Didn't she stay over AGAIN last night"

Heath shook his head and chuckled "I'll give you that one. And plus your mother kind of cramped my style… just a little"

Ruby chuckled "What do you mean?"

"Her and Bianca had a little tiff, so I spent the best part of the night listening to her rant on about Charlie and that Angelo"

Ruby creased her eyebrows "Why were they arguing about him?" she asked and sat beside Heath. Charlie hadn't spoken to her about Angelo

Heath shrugged "Bianca just said she didn't want Charlie selling herself short. They're a lot closer than any other friends I have ever come across"

Ruby nodded and smiled "Yea, I think close is an understatement. They've calmed down a bit over the years but they've always been practically joined at the hip"

Heath chuckled "Bianca seems really protective of Charlie" he was hoping Ruby would shine some light on the reason as to why

"Yeah she's been like that for as long as I can remember and vice versa. I didn't really get it till I was a little older, but Mums been through a lot and Bianca's been there to see it all. I guess those things have kinda added to how protective Bianca is of Mum and plus they've known each other since they were born"

Heath nodded, but found himself curious as to what Charlie had been through; he couldn't think of anything worse than her battle with Cancer

Ruby stood to her feet "I best get going, Casey will be wondering where I am"

Hath nodded "Later Buckton"

Ruby shook her head as she walked away from him

**…**

Walking out of the diner with his coffee in hand Brax made his way over to the restaurant but stopped as he heard someone shouting his name. Turning to see who it was Brax exhaled with irritation as Angelo paced towards him with a smile. Brax frowned in disgust at the smile on Angelo's face and quickly tried to hide it. He stood rooted as he fought the urge to turn and walk away

"Hy" Anglo said as he reached Brax and stopped in front of him

Brax nodded "Hy" he looked down at his watch before looking back up at Angelo "I really have to get to the restaurant, so…" he looked at Angelo expectantly wanting him to get what he wanted to say out and leave him alone

"Yea of course sorry" Angelo cleared his throat "By the way the changes you made to the place is really good. The place looks great"

Bra nodded "Thanks" he replied flatly. He knew he could show a bit more interest but Angelo's presence seemed to irritate him beyond usual measures

"I've seen you and Charlie together a few times. You guys seem close" Angelo probed

Brax clenched his jaw, quickly swallowing back the unpleasant comment he was about to reply with, instead he looked at Angelo blankly "I really have to get to the restaurant" he went to turn but stopped as Angelo spoke again

"I err, I was actually wondering if you had any positions going. I mean I already know the place like the back of my hand" Angelo chuckled "And this is a small town, there aren't many job options plus saying that everybody knows everyone so with my past mistakes people are a little reluctant to hire me"

Brax nearly scoffed at Angelo's words. What did he expect after what he had done to both Charlie and Ruby. Angelo broke into Brax's thoughts

"And plus if I'm going to make amends with Charlie it might help if I could spend some time with her… show her I'm serious about her"

Brax exhaled at Angelo's words and decided he needed to get away quickly "Sorry there are no positions going" again he went to go and Angelo stopped him

"I don't mind starting from the bottom; I just need something to keep me from twiddling my thumbs all day"

Brax shrugged "Like I said, there's nothing going at the restaurant. Now I really need to get going" Brax swung his head back in frustration as Angelo spoke again

"Why do I get the feeling there's more to this than there not being an opening at the restaurant… you don't want me working there do you?" Angelo tilted his head

"Like I said there are no opening going but you can think whatever you like, and just for future reference I wouldn't go about telling employers you want them to give you a job because you want to spend more time with a girl… that's not a very good selling point"

"Did I do something to offend you?" Angelo cocked an eyebrow

"Me?" Brax asked and shook his head as he hissed through the corner of his teeth "Nope"

"Why don't I believe you?" asked Angelo

Brax sighed and shrugged "I don't know." He nodded at Angelo "Only you can answer that question"

"Is this about Charlie?"

Brax sighed; he was quickly getting feed up with the conversation. His eyebrows rose in a form of frustration "Do you want to elaborate on that?"

"I get that the both of you are friends now, but you don't really know me enough to judge me" Angelo jumped to his own defence

This time Brax didn't stop himself from scoffing a little chuckle following "No one said anything about judging you but trust me when I say I'm pretty sure whatever views I have of you are bang on point" Brax saw Angelo's eyebrows crease together obviously annoyed by his comment

"And what are these views?" asked Angelo

Brax clicked his tongue "Look, I have better things to do than indulge in whatever cat fight you're about to unleash on me"

"So you've been in the bay what… five minutes and you feel you know about things that don't concern you" Angelo gritted his teeth

Brax smirked a little and tilted his head slightly "What is it that's causing your obvious frustration?" he paused and raised his eyebrows "Is it that you feel I'm misjudging you or…or could it be that you know my judgement is must probably correct"

Angelo stepped closer to Brax but Brax remained unmoved "You know nothing about me" Angelo shook his head "If I had known this was the kind of person you are I would never have sold my restaurant to you"

Brax chuckled lightly "And what kind of person would that be?" Brax shock his head and feigned disappointment "Here you are practically having a fit about me judging you but it seems you're the one doing all the judging" Brax blow out a light breath and rocked a few times on the back of his foot "And point of correction, I think you mean my restaurant. And at the time you sold it to me I guess you were too busy cheating on your fiancée and getting a teenage girl pregnant to really pay attention to what you were thinking" Brax took a sip of his coffee "What's that saying again?" Brax pretended to ponder on it before speaking "That's it; One man's trash is another man's treasure"

Angelo clenched his jaw "Forget the job… I'm not sure how Charlie could possibly be friends with someone like you"

Brax laughed "Firstly, what job?" he looked at Angelo pointedly and took a step forward "And secondly how would you possibly know anything about Charlie? The only thing you should be asking yourself is why Charlie kept such low standards for so long as to have stayed with you for all the time that she did. You should probably also ask yourself what kind of person not only betrays his fiancée and her kid but also runs off with a girl that is practically under age, regardless of the fact that same fiancée was diagnosed with Cancer" he waited for Angelo to speak but he said nothing so Brax continued "She fought the biggest battle of her life and where were you…." Brax hissed "That's right in the city shacking up with a kid. So trust me when I say my judgement of you is pretty bang on"

"You know nothing about me" Angelo gritted his teeth

Brax chuckled and clicked his tongue again "You betray her trust and Ruby's, you leave her when she needs you most, then when things go belly up for you, you decide they're good enough for you and you walk back into their life's like they owe you their forgiveness" Brax shook his head "I think I know just about enough about you… maybe even too much. I'm a strong believer in karma and I hope you get what's coming to you because you sure as hell don't deserve to be in either Charlie's or Ruby's life" he sighed in a sense of satisfaction and took a step back from Angelo "Now I really do have to get back to MY restaurant" he pointed at him "But it was great talking to you" Brax smirked as he walked backwards away from Angelo "We should do it again" and with that he turned around and made his way to the surf club

**…**

**One week later**

Brax moved around the restaurant tired but thankful to be keeping busy and even more thankful Charlie had the day off. Over the last week they had grown accustom to falling asleep with the other on the phone. That morning they had been on the phone for almost three hours and he cursed the comfort and want he felt building as they had been speaking. The way she laughed made him smile, and the more she let him know about her the more attached he knew he was getting. But Brax wasn't no fool, no one needed to tell him as well as Charlie not knowing how he feels, she didn't feel the same. Having seen her with Angelo again that week had proven that. Each night he promised himself he wouldn't pick her phone, but as soon as her name flashed on the screen his hands were reaching for it before he could stop them. And even then he would tell himself he was only picking her call to let her know he was too tired to speak but each night they ended up talking for hours.

Placing the couples order down in front of them he smiled politely then made his way back to the bar; picking up any scattered bottles and glasses along the way. Placing the bottles and glasses behind the bar, Brax glanced down at his watch and sighed as he saw it was only 7:10. Although keeping busy was what he wanted, it felt as though he had been there longer than the seven hours he had done.

**...**

Charlie stood in front of the mirror in a towel, her pixie short hair slick with water. She peered at herself unsure if she really wanted to go through with it. She looked at her bed through the mirror and gazed at the blue dress that lay on it with her black pumps below them. She exhaled and her head snapped up as she heard the front door open and close

"Mum" Ruby called as she walked down the hall towards Charlie's room "Casey and I are…" Ruby pushed Charlie door opened and stopped as she saw her stood in front of the mirror. She frowned as she saw the outfit laid out on the bed "You off out somewhere?" asked Ruby walking into the room and over to the bed. She sat on the edge as she smiled up at Charlie

"Err yeah. Nowhere special just to Angelo's" Charlie answered as she lowering her head as she turned from Ruby. She knew if she came out and told Rubywho she was going with; Ruby would start ranting on about how much she was against it

"I just saw Bianca at Casey's with Heath. She didn't mention that you two were going out" Ruby placed her hand on Charlie's blue dress and chuckled "You must be out on the pull if you're planning on wearing this dress"

Charlie sighed and shook her head, her back turned to Ruby as she busied herself with drying off her hair "I'm not going out with Bianca"

Ruby looked up at Charlie "Oh, who are you going out with?" she waited for Charlie to answer but moments of silence fell as Charlie continued to dry her hair. Ruby frowned looking down at the dress before looking back at Charlie. She knew there was only one reason as to why Charlie wouldn't want her knowing who she was going out with

"Please don't tell me it's Angelo" Ruby shook her head as she heard Charlie sigh before turning to face her

"Look Ruby I know you're worried about me but…" before Charlie could finish she was interrupted by Ruby who had now stood to her feet

"And you're going with him to the restaurant" Ruby spoke disbelieving, she knew Brax was working that night

Charlie shrugged "Why not"

Ruby scoffed and shook her head "You really can't see it… or is it that you just don't want to"

Charlie frowned "What do you mean?"

Ruby ignored her question "I can't believe you, why are you so determined to give him a chance" Ruby felt her jaws lock in anger

"Ruby please just…" again Ruby interjected

"Don't Ruby me mum" Ruby shook her head "Why are you selling yourself short. You do know of the phrase fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me" Ruby scoffed "You even giving him the time of day doesn't only put you to shame it also makes you the fool"

Charlie's eyes widened "Ruby Buckton doesn't ever talk to me like that. You may not agree with my choices but I am still your mother" Ruby puffed as she walked away and towards the door "Ruby I am talking to you" Charlie stepped forward and Ruby turned back to her

"Right, I have to respect you but you won't respect yourself" Ruby cocked an eyebrow and folded her arms over her chest

"RUBY" Charlie raised her voice; never had Ruby spoken to her the way she was now

"I'm just telling you the truth if you don't like it that's not my fault. Forgiving him doesn't mean having to take him back and if you really think you have forgiven him then you're more deluded than he is. He doesn't deserve a second chance and he definitely doesn't deserve to be in your life but it's your life so do what you want but I'm telling you now I will never accept or forgive him for what he did"

Leaving Charlie stood speechless she opened the door "And at least have the decency to go somewhere apart from Angelo's. Me and Casey are going back to his" she said before closing the door behind her.

**…**

Casey had now stood from the couch as he heard Ruby's raised voice followed by Charlie's. Ruby hadn't completely closed Charlie's door so as their voice rose he was able to hear what they were talking about. He sighed and shook his head as Ruby spoke over Charlie again, he winced slightly at her words and felt as if he should leave and let them sort things out without him intruding.

He wasn't too sure what was going on with Brax and Charlie but he along with Ruby, Heath and Bianca had got the feeling that Brax might like Charlie but if she was going on a date with Angelo it was obvious Charlie only liked him for the friend he was. Feeling the need to warn Brax if Charlie truly was going to the restaurant with Angelo, Casey took his phone out of his pocket and sent his brother a quick text

Moving to the door he decided it was best to leave Ruby and Charlie to it but he stopped as he heard Ruby shut Charlie's door. He turned and sighed as he saw tears edged into the corner of her eyes "Ruby" he stepped forward but she quickly shook her head

"Can we just go…I don't want to be here when he gets here. I don't trust myself" Ruby picked up her keys and walked past Casey as she opened the door.

Casey looked back down the hall to Charlie's room before following Ruby out of the house and closing the door behind him

**…**

Charlie stared at the closed door and soon after she heard the front door close. She stood shocked by the way Ruby had not only acted but the way she had spoken to her. She fought the temptation to go after her and ground her for as long as she could. Instead she tried to put the confrontation behind her and focus on getting ready in under half an hour as it was now almost half seven. Drying her hair and putting on her dress, Ruby's words swamped her mind regardless of how much she tried to shake them. She sighed thankfully as she heard a knock on the front door. Glancing inattentively at herself in the mirror she picked up her clutch before making her way out of the room. She closed her eyes and exhaled before making her way down the hall. Edging closer to the door she tried to convince herself she was looking forward to the night ahead but all she had been thinking since she heard the knock was that she couldn't wait for the night to be over.

Opening the door she smiled lightly as Angelo stood there with lilies in hand. She watched his smile brighten the way she used to love as he looked at her but she felt nothing. She knew it was early days yet so she smiled and took the flowers from him as he held them out to her

"Thanks. Just give me a second" she walked at a relaxed pace as she took a vase filling it with water before placing the lilies into the vase. Walking out of the kitchen Angelo was still stood at the door, Charlie could feel him watching her

"You look beautiful Charlie" he looked at her with appreciation and Charlie glanced down at the white dress she had changed to after Ruby had left. The blue dress had clung to her body, it was the perfect dress for a date but for some reason she hadn't felt right in it. Instead she opted for a white sun like dress that clung a little to her bust and flowed loosely and paired them with low heels. Looking back up at Angelo she smiled lightly

"Thanks. We err- we should probably get going"

Angelo nodded and stepped aside "Ladies first"

Closing the door she walked ahead of him, and felt an uneasy presence over take her as she felt his gaze burning into her

* * *

**This Chapter had to be cut because it was going pass 6000 words. So the next chapter wont be long ready for you guys. i know there was no Chax in this chapter but there will b in the next :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for the reviews guy, For this story and the last Chapter of my Saving Grace; glad you guys liked it. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Placing a customer's drink onto the bar, Brax placed the various empty glasses on the bar onto a tray. Moving to turn in the direction of the kitchen he soon stopped as he caught sight of who had walked through the entrance. His grip on the tray slipped slightly and he quickly tighten his grip to keep it from falling to the floor. Unable to stop himself his gaze traced her legs, stopping on them for longer than would be deemed appropriate before they slowly moved up till finally his gaze fell on her face. Her pixie hair was growing and had allowed her create a short side fringe, that was sweep just above her right eyelid

...

Charlie held her breath as she walked up the steps to Angelo's. She wasn't sure what was going on with her but upon reaching the restaurant she felt the nervousness she had expected since Angelo turned up start to rise. She looked up at the restaurant and felt her heart hammering in her chest. She walked up the steps slowly and fully aware Angelo wasn't too far behind her. Reaching the top step she stopped and glanced around the restaurant before she saw Brax; her eyes instantly meeting with his

She cautioned herself as she felt her nervous increase 'What's wrong with you Charlie' she spoke to herself and smiled over at Brax. As he smiled back she felt the hammering of her heart increase but before she could analyse any of it she saw his smile fade and no sooner did she feel Angelo's hand on the small of her back as he led her further into the restaurant. She felt herself move quickly in an attempt to step out of his touch but Angelo kept in pace with her till they stopped at a table. She glanced away from the bar as he pulled a chair out for her. Sitting she turned back to the bar but frowned as Brax was no longer there. Her eyes subconsciously searched the restaurant until finally she caught sight of him with his back to her, taking the orders of a family at a table. Her gaze remained on him as she waiting for him to turn around; a pang of disappointed jolting through her as he turned but didn't glance in her direction. Instead she watched him as he walked right past their table and straight into the kitchen. She followed him with a confused gaze before she was snapped out of her trance. She turned to Angelo

"Sorry what?" she asked. She was sure he had either asked her something or was telling her something

"I was asking what you wanted to drink?" he looked up at the waiter that stood at the end of the table and Charlie followed his gaze

"Sorry" she apologised "Just water is fine for me thanks Andrew" She smiled at the young boy

"You sure?" asked Angelo he knew she usually would have a red wine with her meal

Charlie nodded "Yea water's fine"

The waiter nodded and wrote it down

"Do you want a slice of lemon like always?" the young boy asked Charlie with a smile

"Yea that would be good" she replied

"And I'll have a beer thanks" said Angelo

The young boy soon left to get their order and Angelo turned to Charlie "You ok? You seemed like you were somewhere else just then"

Charlie smiled lightly "I'm fine"

Angelo nodded accepting her reply "You sure you done want anything stronger than water?"

Charlie shook her head "No, like I said I'm good" she desperately tried to concentrate but her mind seemed to disobey, as it wondered elsewhere

"I can't remember a time I took you out and you didn't at least have one glass of wine with your meal" Angelo chuckled a little

Charlie let out a breath and felt a sense of irritation at having to explain to him what he should already know… had he not betrayed her

"I'm supposed to limit the amount of alcohol I have. So water will do me fine" she exhaled not wanting to mention the cancer. And by the way he was now looking at her, Charlie knew he had understood what she meant. A moment of silence fell and Charlie sighed thankfully as their waiter returned with their drinks and took their food order before leaving them alone once again

Angelo smiled up at her "So you actually work here now?"

Charlie nodded and smiled "Yea, Brax is a life saver. I was going out of my mind wondering what I was going to do with myself"

"And you actually enjoy it?" asked Angelo

Charlie nodded again "Yeah I do… I think the fact I get to work with Brax makes it that much better" even if she had tried, she couldn't have hidden the smile that now lay on her face

Angelo nodded and glanced back to Brax who was stood behind the bar. He caught Brax's eye on them before turning back to Charlie. Brax's words from early sprang to his mind "So you and Brax are really close then?" He spoke in a nonchalant tone, not wanting Charlie to know he was trying to pry

"Yeah, he's amazing" Charlie's reply was instant "He kinda keeps me sane, I owe him a lot… he's never failed to be there for me" her smile faltered slightly as did Angelo's and Charlie knew they were both thinking the same thing. Brax had been doing what Angelo should have done.

Charlie felt she should say something to ease Angelo's guilt, to make him see all that was in the past but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead she let silence overcome them and she glanced towards the bar her eyes catching Brax's for a second before he looked away

**…**

Brax stood behind the bar trying to keep his mind from the fact that Charlie was sitting only a few feet away from him while on a date with Angelo. He felt his eyes betray him as they kept glancing at Charlie. His eyes remained unmoved from her for a few minutes and he had thought Charlie had looked uncomfortable up until a smile rose on her face. He watched as she nodded her head at whatever Angelo was saying and her smile grew the more. He had felt tired before they arrived but now he felt deflated and annoyed at himself. He urged himself to look away but he couldn't help but stare. Angelo gazed back at him and he made no attempt to look away. What he wanted more than anything was to go over there and yank Angelo away from her. Brax felt a pang of satisfaction hit him as he saw Charlie's smile deflate. Whatever Angelo was saying was obviously not washing with her. Not long after that did he see her gaze fall on him; and it seemed that was enough to get him to look away. Quickly ducking his head he tried to make himself seem as if he was busy

**…**

Charlie kept her gaze on Brax wondering what could be the reason as to why he seemed to be going out of his way to keep away from her. She turned to Angelo and gave a polite smile "Could you excuse me a second, I just need to talk to Brax about my shift tomorrow" She desperately needed to speak to him if only to find out if she had done something to upset him

"That's fine" replied Angelo as Charlie got out of her seat and walked over to the bar. He watched her as she walked over to Brax and although he couldn't see her face but he could tell her smiling. Sighing heavily, he turned and hoped the night would soon shift from the awkwardness that surrounded it and they could somehow start talking like they always used to

"Hy" Charlie leaned on the bar as she looked at Brax

Hearing her voice Brax cursed inwardly before looking up at her. He sighed as he tried to smile "Hy" he replied before looking back down, trying to seem occupied in hopes that she would leave him alone

Charlie watched him for a moment, her brows crinkled together confused by the way he was acting towards her "Are you ok?" she asked

Not looking up Brax nodded "Yea. Why wouldn't I be?" Brax knew his tone was anything but normal but he couldn't help it

Charlie felt her shoulders sag at his tone. Although it wasn't harsh, there was something in it that pointed out his irritation; not to mention the fact he had been doing his best to avoid her table since her and Angelo had arrived. She exhaled "Brax have I done something wrong?"

She saw his body go stiff before he blew out a breath. It felt like minutes on end had passed before he finally looked up at her again. Brax looked at her for a moment and Charlie felt her breath catch in her throat until finally he shook his head and gave a smile that she could see didn't quite reach his eyes "No, no you haven't... I'm just busy. I err, I hope you're enjoying your date" he peered as her for a second longer before walking off in the direction of the kitchen

Charlie hadn't realised till Brax walked away but her throat had ran dry and her heart rate had picked up pace. She looked at the double doors he had disappeared into 'what just happened?' she asked herself. She remained stood for a while longer before she remembered why she was at the restaurant. Turning back to Angelo she walked back over to the table trying her best to keep Brax's actions out of her mind and concentrate on Angelo

**…**

Charlie hadn't been able to help it as her eyes followed Brax everywhere; she would nod at a few things Angelo had to say, answer briefly to his question and then proceed to search for Brax. He had walked by their table a few times but never once made any eye contact or attempt to acknowledge she was there and a feeling she wasn't sure how to describe kept hitting her. She watched him smile at the other customers, she watched as his dimples came into view bring out his smile in the way she liked. She shook her head at her own thoughts as she felt her palms sweat up a little

Charlie's gaze followed a blonde girl as she made her way over to the bar, which Brax was now stood behind. She gawked as the blonde leaned over the table with more seduction than necessary and Charlie found herself fighting the urge to scoff at the blonde's attempt to get Brax attention.

"Umm?" she turned to Angelo with raised eyebrows

Angelo sighed; it had felt as if Charlie wasn't even there with him "I was just asking if you were enjoying y0our food" he glanced down at Charlie's plate and noted that she had hardly touched her food but yet she nodded

"Yea thanks" she dipped her head down to her plate and picked at it before placing some in her mouth, but before long her gaze had travelled back to the bar. She felt herself exhale sharply as Brax had now leaned over the bar and was whispering in the ear of the blonde who to Charlie was shamelessly giggling. Trying to mask her reaction to the scene, she picked up her glass of water and slowly took a sip, but found herself coughing as the blonde turned back to her group of friends and winked.

"Are you ok?" asked Angelo as he went to stand up but Charlie held her hand out

"I'm fine. I just drank it to fast" she smiled up at him as he sat back down

"You sure?" he asked

"Uh uh" Charlie nodded. She surprised herself as a sigh of relief left her lips as she glanced at the bar to see Brax walking away from the blonde and into his office. Charlie shook her head and fought the urge to scold herself out loud. She had been there with Angelo for over an hour and she had spent the majority of that time not only watching but also thinking about Brax. She felt her chest tighten as she thought of all the nights she had stayed up talking to him, the way just simply hearing his voice seemed to make her feel safe and at ease and the way his presence always made whatever crap the day had thrown at her seem irrelevant. She shook her head at her own stupidity and looked up at Angelo. Seven years or not she felt nothing for him; she shouldn't be here with him

Angelo looked at Charlie and could see her mind working, till finally she looked up at him and shook her head. He exhaled "Are you ok?" he didn't need telling that she had been distant all night

Again Charlie shook her head "I can't…" but before the rest of her words could pass her lips, she watched as Brax walked out of his office and over to the blonde who was now stood to her feet. Smiling down at the blonde, Brax tapped on the bar and said something to one of the staff before following the blonde out of the restaurant, not once looking in her direction.

"Charlie" Angelo leaned forward on the table and took hold of one of her hands

The contact was enough to grab Charlie's attention. She looked down at Angelo's hands that now lay on hers and looked back at the entrance that Brax had just walked out of. Slowly pulling her hand from Angelo's grip she pushed her chair back "I don't feel too well, can we go" She was already on her feet before he replied

Angelo looked up at her for a moment before nodding "Ok. Let me just get the bill"

**…**

Charlie sighed with relief as Angelo pulled up outside her house. The ride had been awkwardly quiet just like the whole night and she still couldn't get the image of Brax leaving with the blonde out of her head.

She turned to say good night to Angelo and make a quick run to her door but Angelo had already stepped out of the car and was making his way over to her side. Before he could reach her door she quickly opened the door and stepped out. Angelo closed the door for her and they stood awkwardly before Charlie shook her head

"Ruby was right" she sighed

Angelo cocked an eyebrow "Right about what?"

"You…me. I can't do this; I don't even know what I was thinking agreeing to this date. I'm not too sure where my heads even been at these past few weeks"

"Charlie…" Angelo went to speak but Charlie cut him off

"I spent the best part of today dreading this date. I literally had to give myself a peep talk before you turned up at my door, and I'm not even sure anymore as to why I even thought this would be a good idea. I…" she shook her head "The way you looked at me when I opened the door I hated it, I fought the urge to cringe when you had your hand on my back at the restaurant, when you put your hand over mine I wanted to scream but most of all I have spent most if not all of tonight thinking about someone else"

Angelo stood unspoken but yet he refused to give up "Charlie we can try again, we…"

Charlie shook her head "I don't want to try again Angelo; that's the point. I want to say that I've forgiven you for what you did but I'm not sure I have and honestly, I feel absolutely nothing for you" Angelo opened his mouth to speak again but Charlie cut him off "I dont hate you but Iont love you either... like you even. I deserve better than you" she looked down into her clutch and dug her keys out before looking back up at Angelo. "What you said that first day about not being there for me when I really needed you was true, so you don't deserve to be with me at my best either" she exhaled almost as if a weight had been lifted "Get on with your life Angelo but I won't be a part of it" she turned to walk away

"Charlie please we…"

"When did you and Nicole start to argue… my guess is it was after her miscarriage" she looked at Anglo and the look on his face told her she had got it right

"I won't be anybody's second best" and with that she walked away from him

**…**

Charlie opened the door and sighed as she saw Ruby walked out of the kitchen, a glass of water in hand. Slipping out of her shoes she picked them up before proceeding towards the hall

Ruby looked at her and frowned "I thought you were wearing the blue dress" she cocked an eyebrow

"I changed my mind" replied Charlie, her voice quiet

Ruby looked to the front door then back at Charlie "What…no Angelo, I half expected for him to be spending the night. Maybe you finally opened your eyes and sent him packing"

"Yea" replied Charlie as she walked down the hall, not stopping to give Ruby a proper reply

Ruby frowned and followed behind Charlie "What?" she asked and she heard Charlie sigh before she turned to face her

"I said yes"

"Yes what?" asked Ruby as Charlie opened the door to her room

"Yes I set him packing" replied Charlie as she walked into her room "night" she spoke quietly before closing the door behind her. She knew Ruby cared and anything she had said earlier was only because she could see what Charlie was trying to deny. Angelo wasn't worth it and nor had she forgiven him for what he had done but Ruby's tone had nonetheless hurt her. Placing her clutch on her dressing table, she placed her shoes back in their place before sitting on the edge of her bed.

She had spent the last two weeks thinking about what she felt for Angelo, whether she had forgiven him or not, whether she still felt anything for him and one date with him the most important thing that had been revealed to her was how she felt about Brax. Suddenly Bianca's push about her liking Brax came to mind.

**…**

Charlie had changed into her nightie and had now been in bed for over an hour and yet sleep had refused to make an appearance. She tossed and turned as she tried unsuccessfully to get Brax and the blonde out of her mind. 'She had no right to feel this way' she kept repeating to herself 'Brax was just a friend' but the words had sounded so dishonest. Looking at her phone for what felt like the thousandth time she turned away from it, willing herself to not call him. What if he was still with the blonde? she asked herself and she closed her eyes as she felt a sense of jealousy rise in her. Biting the inside of her lip she opened her eyes and turned back to her phone. Looking at it for a moment she felt herself lose the battle as she picked it up. Pushing herself up she rested her back on the head rest and exhaled as she dialled his number. She found herself praying he would not only answer the phone but most importantly would be alone

**…**

Brax had long arrived home and much to the disappointment of the blonde he had arrived home alone. Leaving with that girl had only been to try and distract himself from Charlie; but as soon as they had left the restaurant all he wanted to do was head home alone and that's what he had done. The only other option was to pace back into the restaurant and force Charlie to listen to all the reasons she shouldn't get back with Angelo and that option wasn't one he was willing to take

He shook his head and ran his hand over his face as he read Casey's text; just his luck to not have seen it in time. Brax exhaled knowing if he had seen it before Charlie had arrived he most likely would have fled the place. At least that way it would have saved him feeling the way he did now. Or he would have allowed his stubborn streak make the last decision and stayed telling himself it wouldn't bother him in the least. Well know he knew that would have been delusional conclusion to come to

He stared up at the ceiling of his room as he wondered what Charlie and Angelo were doing. Were they still at the restaurant? Had they left and gone elsewhere or where they back at his place or even hers? He found a cold chill pass through him at the thought of Angelo with his hands on Charlie and quickly dismissed the thought. He turned and looked to the time which now read 11:53. He shook his head thinking how stupid he was to be lay there thinking about her even when she was on a date. As the thought passed his mind his phone vibrated against the bed side table. Picking it up, he looked at the screen and saw Charlie's name flashing against it. He frowned wondering why she would be calling if she was with Angelo. Knowing if she was still with Angelo she wouldn't be calling, he went to press the answer button but a thought crossed his mind. What if she was calling to talk about her date with Angelo? After having to see her at the restaurant with Angelo, Brax wasn't sure he could take having to hear her fill him in on how it had went. Looking down at the phone he made a decision and dropped it back down onto the table letting it ring out. As the ringing finally stopped, he waited to see if she would call back but moments later nothing happened. Turning his back to his phone he promised to try and keep his distance from her till his feelings blew over… it was the only option

* * *

**Remember to read and review guys. Thank you in advance :D **


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the reviews and pms. One reviewer did ask how long Chax have known each other and it will be and if I calculated it right with the time jumps its been just over seven months, to eight **

* * *

Ruby looked up as Charlie emerged from her room "Morning" she smiled up at Charlie hoping to get more of a response than she had done the night before

"Morning" replied Charlie as she passed Ruby going straight for the coffee pot

Ruby followed Charlie with her eyes and knew for Charlie to not at least give her the routine morning kiss on the temple, she was still angry at her for the way she had spoken to her before her date with Angelo

"Are you ok?" asked Ruby

Charlie nodded "I'm fine" picking up her cup of coffee she walked into the living room and sat on the couch; hoping the early morning caffeine would help cure her from her rough nights sleep

Ruby stood from the dining table and walked into the living room. She hovered at the foot of the couch for a few seconds before sitting next to Charlie "I'm sorry about the way I spoke to you yesterday" she sighed "I don't like it when you're doing the whole angry quiet thing"

Charlie placed her head to the back of the couch "I know you're sorry" she turned her head to Ruby "I've just poured myself a strong cup of coffee and you haven't even given me a lecture yet"

Ruby smiled lightly and shrugged "You look like you need it"

Charlie chuckled lightly and moved her gaze back ahead of her "Well thank you for saying sorry and even though you shouldn't have spoken to me the way you did… you were right. I shouldn't have gone on that date… never should have even agreed to it" An image of Angelo sat in front of her while her gaze followed Brax came to mind

"It definitely helped me realise a few things"

Ruby turned to Charlie and curled her legs onto the couch "Like what?"

Charlie had only just figured her feelings out. She wasn't ready to share them with anyone yet… especially not the morning after she had been on a date with another man

"Just things" she replied but Ruby wasn't that easily deterred

"Like you don't want to get back with Angelo?" She had felt that was what Charlie had meant the night before when she had said she had sent him packing but she wanted to be sure she hadn't misunderstood her words

Ruby sighed audibly as Charlie nodded "Yeah. There definitely won't be a reunion so you don't have to worry about that anymore"

Ruby tried to hide the joy in her voice but she wasn't sure she fully succeeded "Well I think it's a good thing. We don't need him"

Charlie smiled and turned to Ruby "I know we don't. I think I was just trying to hold on to what our life's used to be like. But…" she stopped as she thought of Brax again

"But what?" probed Ruby

Charlie shook her head "I don't want that life anymore… I don't want him anymore. I think we can do better than that... much better"

Ruby smiled "Good" her smile grew as Charlie leaned forward and placed a kiss on her temple

Charlie smiled back "I wanted to make you squirm a little"

Ruby laughed "Well it worked"

**…**

Charlie walked up to the restaurant; not only had she been up half the night but when she finally managed to get some shut eye; she had been woken by that same dream. Her hands had instantly moved for the phone in hopes to have Brax calm her in the way that only he seemed to know how. But she quickly remembered the events the previous nights had held, the revelation she had uncovered about her feeling and most of all Brax leaving with the blonde and her phone call going unanswered. The only thing she felt to do was stay under her covers and forget for just a second. But the shift she had that morning hadn't allowed her such luxury and if she was being completely honest with herself… she really wanted to see Brax

See peered around the restaurant and smiled as she approached Sam, one of the waiters

"Hy Sam" she walked behind the bar and placed her bag in its usual place

"Hy Charlie" Sam smiled back "Do you mind sorting the rest of these tables out for me. I have to go get some supplies from the store room"

Charlie nodded "Yeah sure"

Sam nodded and placed the crate of silver wear down at a table before turning

"Sam is Brax in yet?" asked Charlie but Sam shook his head

"He won't be working this shift. He was in about twenty minutes ago, he changed around his shift"

Charlie frowned, a feeling of disappointment washed over her. Brax had always planned the roaster in a way that made it so that he and Charlie were usually on the same shift. Trying to keep her tone casual she nodded and spoke

"Errr did he say why"

Sam Shrugged "Nope. He hardly said two words seemed like he was in a rush to me" Sam replied before walking down the stairs towards the store room

Charlie stood still for a moment, wondering where Brax could have been rushing to. Her mind returned to the blonde and she shook her head at the way she felt. What if he had been in a rush to get back to the blonde, maybe that was why he had changed his shift, he had made plans her. Charlie cleared her throat and scolded herself for the way she was thinking. 'What Brax does is his own business' she said to herself 'She had no right questioning the decisions he was making' she sighed to herself. In one night she had realised how she felt and now it seemed it's all she could think about. Charlie picked up an apron and wrapped it around her waist before her gaze caught the shift sheet Brax had obviously made changes to before he rushed out. Before she could even think about it, she was reaching for the pages and her eyes scammed over it. She flipped through the two pages and wished she had indeed stayed in bed that morning. Brax had swapped around all the shifts he was meant to be working with her. For the next two weeks they wouldn't be on the same shift.

Charlie held the pages in her hand wondering what could have happened to make him have to make such changes. She thought back to the previous night and quickly remembered his distant and almost cold behaviour towards her. She thought back to the last time they had spoken before that. It had been the early hours of that day and he had been treating her normally. She peered down at the pages in her hand and couldn't help fighting the feeling she had offended him in some way. She raked her brain but came up with nothing and finally she placed the pages back where she had found them before making her way round the bar and started setting up the rest of the tables

**…**

Charlie sighed as the breeze passed by her, pulling away little strand form her tied up hair. Taking a fifteen minute break after having been on her feet that morning longer than Brax had ever permitted her. She started on the short walk to the diner in need of another boost of caffeine but she stopped as she saw him in the surf. He stood on the board, the waves rippling under him like he controlled them and before she had register; her feet were leading her further down the beach. She watched him as he finally came out of the surf his board tucked under his arm. She smiles at him as she sees him notice her but her smile faltered as he gave her a simple nod but still she moved closer to him

"Hy" she spoke as he dug his board into the sand before picking up his towel

"Hy" he replied before beginning to dry himself off

"I was expecting you at the restaurant this morning but Sam said you've changed your shifts" she refused to mention that she had looked over the roster and seen he had changed all his shifts around

Brax sighed and nodded "Yeah" was the only reply he supplied. He kept his gaze down but could feel Charlie's eyes on him. Picking up his board he finally looked back up at her

"I've to head off. Got a few things to do"

"I'm sure you have a little time to spear" she gave a small smile

Brax peered at her he wanted to say yeah, tell her he had all the time in the world but his pride wouldn't allow it "Sorry I can't really busy" as he turned from her he stopped and shut his eyes as she spoke

"Brax, what's going on and please don't say nothing. You've been different since last night. If I did something wrong just tell me because I've tried to think of it and nothings coming to me. Just…" She was starting to ramble and Brax turned around and quickly interjected

"Charlie, Charlie…" he sighed as she finally stopped talking "You haven't done anything wrong" and he meant it. He couldn't blame her for not knowing how he felt about her "I'm just tired and I have a lot on. That's it" he felt her eyes on him and he lowered his head not wanting his face to depict his feeling to her

"I called you last night" was Charlie's reply

Brax looked up at her "Yeah I was…tired"

Charlie thought of the blonde and Brax and all the things they could have done that would have caused him to be too tired to speak. She shook her head "Sorry it was completely inappropriate to call you" it was her turned to lower her head

Brax frowned at her, unsure of the meaning behind her words "Inappropriate? You do know that wasn't the first time you've called me that late"

Charlie exhaled "Yeah but all those other times you were alone at least I think you were" she felt a little pang in her chest at the thought. Not wanting to talk about it she looked up at him "I err… I 'll let you get on" she said but Brax spoke

"I wasn't expecting your call. I figured you would have had your hands full with Angelo" A heavy sigh left Brax's lips and that same deflated feeling seemed to envelope him

"Actually…" Charlie went to speak but Brax spoke quickly cutting her off

"I best be getting off. I'll see you around" and with that he turned and walked away. He gritted his teeth as he walked away from her, fighting the urge to look back at her as he made it to the car park.

**…**

Angelo watched Brax and Charlie and clenched his jaw as he saw the way she gazed after Brax as he made his way towards the car park.

He knew Brax was the reason Charlie had rejected him the night before and now with the way she was looking at him, it only confirmed what he had suspected during their date. He wasn't stupid or blind, he could see Brax had a thing for Charlie. Deciding to use the date to his advantage he followed behind Brax, hoping Charlie hadn't filled him in on how the date had ended

**…**

Throwing his board into the back of his Ute, he placed his hands on the side, his arms stretched in front of him as he leaned heavily unto them

"What the hell is wrong with me" he muttered to himself as he hung his head forward. Even knowing she had been on a date with Angelo, knowing she didn't want to be with him; it hadn't affected the way he felt in the slightest. Coming out of the surf his eyes had instantly found her and he found himself smiling until his brain registered the night before. Who she had been at the restaurant with; who she may have possibly gone home with. Brax groaned with frustrated anger as he heard the voice of the one person he wished more than anything would just disappear

"Seems you've got some anger issues" Angelo stood with his arms in his pocket and he smirked up at Brax

Brax reluctantly turned around to face Angelo. He wanted nothing more than to smack to smug look off Angelo's face.

"When I said we should conversate again you may not have picked up on the sarcasm in my voice" said Brax as he turned to open the door to his Ute

"It's a shame she can't see it, isn't it?" said Angelo hoping to goad Brax enough to get him fully riled up

Brax turned to face Angelo with a cocked eyebrow and Angelo's smirking face grew as he stepped closer to Brax "It's a little pathetic don't you think. Holding a torch for a girl that is not aware of it and isn't interested"

"And it must be a shame being the asshole that everyone hates" Brax shrugged and clicked his tongue"But hy such is life"

Angelo cocked his head "But not everyone though. She wouldn't be spending her free time with me today and tonight if she did would she?" he chuckled as Brax clicked his tongue again

Heath had been stood not too far from both Brax and Angelo. He listened wanting to give Brax the chance to say whatever he wanted to the scumbag before he intervened

Brax felt his jaw's clench together at Angelo' words. He exhaled trying to keep his anger in check but Angelo continued "You may have been around while she had cancer but the point is, she still chose me. Says a lot about you, doesn't it" Angelo chuckled again but it soon died down as Brax stepped to him now stood merely inches away from him

"Let's get one thing straight" Brax's eyes bore into a now silent Angelo "If you hurt her again, if you even so much as cause a single tear to fall from her eyes or if so much as disappoint Ruby, I will tear you apart limb to limb. And I guarantee you, I will enjoy it"

Brax moved his gaze from Angelo as Heath approached "What's going on?" Heaths gaze left Brax's and shifted to Angelo

Brax stepped back from Angelo and cleared his throat "Everything's good, right Angelo?" Angelo didn't speak and Brax turned to Heath before looking back at Angelo "We were just straightening a few things out" he patted Angelo on the arm

Heath looked at Angelo's face before walking past him "You should probably sit, you look like you're about to pass out" he called back to Angelo as he climbed into the Ute with Brax

As Brax reversed out of the car park Heath shook his head "And you're always telling me to keep my anger in check. The guy looked as white as a sheep. What on earth did you say to him?"

Brax shrugged "Like I said we were just straightening a few things out… letting each other know where we stand"

"And as this got anything to do with Charlie or am I not allowed to ask?"

"The latter" replied Brax

**…**

Charlie knocked and wait for someone to answer. She smiled as Irene opened the door

"Hy doll" Irene smiled and walked back into the house, Charlie following behind her "I can't stay I'm already late for my shift at the diner. Bianca's in her room" Irene picked up her bag and turned to Charlie "You look good"

Charlie nodded "Thanks, every day is an improvement"

Irene nodded "I trust you'll be back to your old self in no time"

"I hope so" replied Charlie

"I'll see you later" Irene walked out the back door

As Irene shut the door behind her Charlie walked up the stairs to Bianca's room. Knocking once she pushed the door opened and smiled at Bianca who was changing "Hy, Irene let me in" Charlie edged into the room and closed the door behind her. She and Bianca had hardly spoken all week, each time they had tried to speak' Bianca had ended up walking away from the conversation as it somehow always landed on Angelo

Bianca smiled up at her as she closed her drawer, stood from the chair and sat on the edge of her bed "You ok?" she asked

Charlie smiled and nodded "Yeah…" she paused then sighed "I hate that things have been so tense with us."

Bianca bit the corner of her lip and sighed "Ok, so maybe I have been a little bitchy lately"

Charlie chuckled and shook her head as she walked over to the bed and sat beside Bianca "You were just looking out for me…it's what you always do"

Bianca nodded "So err Ruby told me about yesterday…"

"I…" Charlie went to speak but Bianca cut her off

"Look Charlie I'm not going to lie, I don't like the fact that you are giving him another chance but I can't tell you how to live your life. If you feel this is something you have to do, something you want to do, then there's not much I can do to stop you"

Charlie exhaled and shook her head "There's nothing going on between me and Angelo and there never will be. You and Ruby were both right, he doesn't deserve it and honestly I don't love him anymore" she sighed "I just…" she searched for the right words "Everything as changed so quickly. I think me wanting to give him a chance was my way of holding on to something …something I don't even want anymore"

"You don't?" questioned Bianca

"No. I spent the best part of the day dreading the date, then when he did turn up all I wanted to do was get away from him, I even changed my dress" Charlie chuckled at herself "And still I couldn't see it, not until we got to Angelo's"

Bianca frowned "What happened?"

"I-I don't know, on the way there I just wanted to tell him to turn the car around and then we got there and all of a sudden I felt nervous" Charlie let out a loud sigh as she slumped back into the bed

Bianca looked down at her for a moment before she too lay her back down onto the bed

"Your frustration isn't about Angelo is it?"

Charlie shook her head "This isn't the best example but it's the only one so I'm going to use it. Do you remember when Angelo first turned up in the Bay and I was so adamant that didn't like him"

Bianca nodded "Yeah I remember"

"And remember how it took me ages to realise how I actually felt about him regardless of the amount of times you and everyone else pointed it out to me"

Bianca winced at the memory "Yeah, although now I wish I hadn't bugged you so much about him"

Charlie chuckled "Yeah well I think I've done it again… only this time it feels different"

Bianca turned her head to Charlie "What do you mean you've done it again"

Charlie kept her gaze to the ceiling and exhaled as she prepared to confess how she felt to Bianca. She chuckled at her own stupidity "I've spent two weeks fighting myself about Angelo and what to do about him, and then I finally decide to try and give things a go only to spend the whole of last night thinking about someone else"

From the corner of her eye, Charlie saw Bianca's head snap up soon she was seated up right on the bed; her legs curled under her

"What?" asked Bianca. She wasn't sure where the conversation had been going but this definitely took her by shock "What do you mean you was thinking about someone else, thinking about them in what way?" Bianca waited eagerly

Charlie closed her eyes before she turned to face Bianca her back still flat on the bed. She opened her eyes and stuck in tongue into her cheek "I realised I have feeling for someone else while on that stupid date"

Both of Bianca eyebrows shot up obviously surprised. She instantly heard a voice begin to pray in her head hoping Charlie had finally opened her eyes to what she and everyone else could see

"Well are you going to leave me guessing or tell me who this person is?"

"You can't say 'I told you so"

Bianca felt herself smiling "Why would I say I told you so?"

Charlie bit her lip as she turned away from Bianca, her gaze moved back to the ceiling "Because it's Brax ok. I think I like Brax"

"Think?" asked Bianca

Charlie shook her head "No, I know I like Brax"

Bianca squealed and Charlie turned to face her, a squint present on her features. Bianca shrugged "What I didn't say I told you so"

"This isn't a good thing Bianca" Charlie exhaled her gaze moving from Bianca

Bianca frowned, and noted the look on Charlie face. She unfolded her legs and lay back down on the bed "Why? Charlie, Brax is a good guy"

Charlie was nodding in agreement instantly "I know he is, he's great" she smiled lightly but it soon faltered "But this isn't like it was with Angelo. Since last night all I have done is think about Brax. He's been a really good friend to me and I'm starting to blur the lines"

Bianca felt to shake Charlie, she never seemed to be able to recognise when someone like her "Charlie I think…"

Charlie interjected "He left with some girl last night"

Bianca frowned "What…Brax?"

Charlie nodded "Yeah. This is so stupid, this time yesterday I didn't even know about these feelings and now…" she sat up on the bed "Do you know what it doesn't matter. Feeling or no feelings we're still friends. I would rather that than nothing at all"

Bianca also sat up "Are you sure anything even happened between them?" Bianca wasn't blind she could see Brax had feelings for Charlie.

"She was all over him Bianca. And then I kind of might have called him when I got home and he didn't pick his phone"

"Maybe he was tired or asleep"

Charlie sighed "Look it's fine. If I'm only just realising how I felt, I obviously don't like him that much. My guess is I'll be over it soon enough"

"Do you really believe that?" asked Bianca

Charlie shrugged as she stood from the bed "Got no other choice"

Both her and Bianca looked to the door as they heard Ruby and Aprils voice as they entered the house "I was going to head back home but since Ruby is here, how about I stay for a while. It feels like it's been forever since we had a girls night in"

Bianca smiled "Technically it's still day time"

Charlie rolled her eyes "Well then we can make it a girl's day slash night in. Unless you already have plans with Heath?"

Bianca shook her head nope "I think a girls day slash night in is just what we need" Bianca watched as Charlie walked down the stairs before she pulled her phone out of her pocket and sent Heath a text

**…**

Heath groaned as he read Bianca's text

***Sorry babe, spending the day with Charlie and the girls. Charlie really needs it. Will make it up to you promise X***

"What's wrong with you?" asked Brax as he walked into the living room

"Bianca was supposed to come over, but apparently she can't because she is spending the day with Charlie. Something about Charlie needing it"

Brax creased his eyebrows; Charlie had seemed fine when he had bumped into her earlier at the beach. His thoughts were interrupted by Heath

"I thought I heard Angelo saying that they were going out"

Brax moved towards the door and shrugged "I'm off"

Heath rolled his eyes "You need to stop being a girl and tell her how you feel, she's not a mind reader" he spoke a little louder at the end as Brax closed the door, ignoring him

Heath shook his head, standing to his feet and walking into the kitchen "Idiot" he muttered as he began rooting through the fridge

**…**

Ruby and April rolled their eyes at Charlie and Bianca as the film came to an end.

"You're both such sooks" said Ruby

"Oi" Bianca hit her lightly on the arm "Titanic is a great movie" she sniffed as did Charlie and you can't talk, you practically ball every time we watch A walk to remember"

"Oh lets watch that next" said April as she stood and walked over to the DVD

Charlie sighed "I don't think I can take any more emotional movies. Can't we watch something funny?"

Ruby shook her head "Sorry no can do"

Charlie stood to her feet "Well could we at least get something to eat" all heads nodded "How about pizza?"

"You read my mind" grinned Ruby

"I'll go pick some up at Angelo's" said Charlie "Is everyone having their usual"

"Charlie I can go?" said Bianca but Charlie shook her head

"No it's fine"

"Is it ok if I come with you" said Ruby as she stood to her feet "I haven't seen Casey today and he said he would probably be down there for a while"

Charlie chuckled as she walked to the back door "So you can't go one whole day without seeing him"

Ruby blushed and hide her face "Can we just go" she said as she walked out the door

Charlie and the girls chuckled "We won't be long" called Charlie and closed the door as she followed Ruby

**…**

Brax shook his head as Heath and Casey walked into the restaurant "Let me guess. You're both hungry"

Heath grinned "Yep. So what's on the menu tonight?"

Casey chuckled "You not going to turn us away are you?"

Brax sighed "I'm thinking about it" he glanced to the entrance to see the same blonde from the night before making her way over to the bar "You guys know your way around, just don't eat me dry"

Casey stood to his feet and made his way into the kitchen but as Heath stood he caught a glance of the blonde and turned back to Brax.

"Hy" the girl smiled up at Brax

"Hy" Brax replied with a small smile "I take it you made it home in one piece"

The girl blushed in embarrassment "Yeah, I am so sorry about yesterday. I can't believe the way I acted; I promise I'm not usually like that"

Brax chuckled "It's fine really. You don't have to apologise"

"Well thank you for getting me into a taxi, most guys would have… well you now" she looked up at him sheepishly

"Yep that's my brother always the nice guy" Heath grinned as the blonde turned to face him "Heath, this big guys brother"

The girl smiled "Simone"

"Well nice to meet you Simone but I think I'll leave you to it. I have a free pizza with my name on it in the kitchen"

Heath glanced up at Brax questioningly before turning away

Brax ignored Heaths look and turned back to Simone "What would you like to drink?" he asked, but she shook her head

"Actually I was wondering if I could get you a drink… you know a little thank you for yesterday. I promise not to throw myself at you this time" she chuckled nervously

Brax smiled at her "That won't be necessary trust me"

"You don't make it easy for a girl to ask you out, do you… or are you taken?"

Brax chuckled "No not taken…" he looked up as he caught Charlie and Ruby walk into the restaurant. Ruby walked ahead of Charlie and he saw Charlie's eyes shift to Simone before moving back to him

"Hi Brax is err Case about" Ruby smiled over at Brax and turned as Casey walked out of the kitchen

"Hy" Ruby walked over to Casey and stood on the tip of her toes before giving him a quick kiss

"What you doing here. I thought you said you were having a girls night"

Ruby nodded "We are but we came to get some supplies and plus you said you would be here"

Casey smiled broadly and gave her another kiss

"Will you two cut it out" Heath groaned as he walked out behind Casey two pizza boxes in hand

"Ignore him, he's just mad because Bianca cancelled on him for your girls night" Casey chuckled before taking Ruby's hand and leading her to one of the booths

"You and Bianca had plans?" it was the first time Charlie spoke and she was thankful for the distraction from the fact the blonde from the night before was back again "I'm sorry I didn't know. It was me who suggested the girls night"

Heath chuckled "Buckton it's cool, as long as you share her"

Charlie chuckled "I can do that" she turned back to Brax and smiled "Hy"

"Hy" he nodded "Did you guys want some pizza?"

Charlie nodded "Yeah err… one meat lover and one Hawaiian"

Brax nodded "Ok. I'll tell the chef to be quick about it" he looked down to Simone aware of Charlie's presence "Sorry I won't be long" he said and Simone smiled back

"That's fine I can wait"

Charlie watched Brax as he smiled down at the blonde before he walked away. Her gaze followed him till he was no longer in sight. She turned back to the blonde and she remembered from the night before how pretty she was. She felt her chest inflate and tried to concentrate on anything but Brax. But soon he had returned

"It'll be ready soon" he said and Charlie nodded

"Thanks" Charlie cleared her throat; she wasn't going to allow her feelings change things between them "I see you're busy tonight. Bet you wish you had me to sweet talk all these paying customers"

Brax smiled but Charlie and everyone else could see it didn't quite reach his eyes "It's not too bad. I'd say we've got it under control" he kept a casual tone and ignored the daggers he could feel Heath shooting him

He turned back to Simone "I'm due a break in about half an hour. We can have that drink then"

Simone nodded with a smile "Great" she said and got up from her seat. Going to seat herself at a free table

"She seems nice" said Charlie trying to fight how she felt thinking about how the girl had been all over Brax the night before. He looked up at her and nodded

"Yeah she does" he smiled politely and Charlie frowned, there was no doubt in her mind now that he was angry at her for some reason. The way he addressed her proved that. She just wished he would tell her what she had done wrong so she could fix it

Ruby and Casey whose booth wasn't too far from the bar looked at one another. Ruby looked at Casey questioningly but he shrugged, he too wasn't sure what had happened between the two of them.

Brax poured some white wine into a glass and called to one of his waiters "Give this to the girl at the table over there" she nodded at Simone and the waiter nodded, taking the tray.

Charlie's gaze flickered behind her and she caught sight of the blonde smiling up at Brax as the waiter put the wine on the table and pointed towards Brax. She quickly looked away now eager for their order to be ready. She really needed to get her feelings under control

Heath watched Charlie and shook his head as he realised what was going on. He scoffed quietly and almost came right out and proclaimed both her and Brax idiots. A blind man could see what Brax was stupidly oblivious to. Heath felt relieved for Charlie as her order was finally brought out

"Thank you" Charlie smiled up as she took the two boxes from a waiter "I guess we'll be going" she turned to Brax "See you"

Brax nodded with a glance at her "Bye"

She smiled at Heath before turning around "Come on Rubes"

Ruby frowned "Bye" she said to Case before standing to her feet. Giving both Brax and Heath a smile she followed behind Charlie

"Hy Charlie" Heath called before she got too far away

Charlie turned to him "Yeah"

"Apart from this girls night thing… did you have any previous plans for tonight?"

Charlie frowned and shook her head "No. Why?"

Heath sighed dramatically "Oh no reason… just curious"

Charlie chuckled "You're odd you know that"

Heath saluted her "Thanks"

Charlie chuckled a little louder and shook her head. She looked to Brax before looking back to Heath "Bye"

"Bye" replied Heath

Watching her and Ruby walk down the stairs, Heath turned to Brax as Casey walked over to them

"Odd don't you think. Angelo said they had plans but yet she's just confirmed she hadn't made plans with anyone. I wonder why he told that lie"

Heath picked the pizza boxes he had placed on the Bar up "You've both got to be the dumbest pair I know" he rolled his eyes "And you're meant to be the smart one"

Heath walked away with Casey behind him and when they were finally out Brax stopped what he was doing. He exhaled loudly as he hung his head forward. Angelo had said he and Charlie had made plans but if that was a lie, Brax wondered why he would need to lie. What was he trying to achieve. He felt himself grimace at the way he had been with Charlie, he could see she was confused by it but he didn't know how else to act; not when he was trying to fight his feelings. He sighed as he looked up and noticed Simone sat waiting for him, Bbut she was the last person on his mind. Sighing he decided to make his way over to her, having one drink before letting her know he wasn't interested in that way

* * *

**I have actually already written the next chapter but it turned out to be over 8000 words so I have split it into two and will post both chapters at the same time. I just have a few changes to make and it should be up and I don't like to tease but I have a feeling a lot of you will most probably like where the chapter ends ;) I will try and get those two chapter to you guy latest Friday. Still hope you enjoyed the above Chapter :) **


	22. Chapter 22

**Firstly I want to thank you guys for your reviews and PMs both positive and constructive. I know a lot of people are anxious for Chax to get together and believe it or not so am I. I have actually cut a few things out of this story just to make it happen a little faster than I had planned when I started this fic. The cancer story line only really wrapped up in chapters fourteen to fifteen which means it's only been about six chapters of focusing mainly on Chax which I don't think is too long (but I do understand you guys have probably been waiting for Chax since the very first chapter and given that there have been twenty one chapters I can understand your frustration). But for the guest reviewer who seems overly frustrated and as pointed out that this fic is now boring, I would appreciate it if you didn't feel the need to curse every time you leave a review and if you feel that strongly about how uninteresting this fic is I can only advice you to stop reading. I get the story may not always go at the speed you want or happen the way you want (and I would love for you to write that in your review, it only helps my writing and the fic) but I believe there is a certain way to put that across. Okay rant over I really do hope you guys enjoy the next two Chapters :)**

**...**

**Heath walked away with Casey behind him and when they were finally out Brax stopped what he was doing. He exhaled loudly as he hung his head forward. Angelo had said he and Charlie had made plans but if that was a lie, Brax wondered why he would need to lie. What was he trying to achieve. He felt himself grimace at the way he had been with Charlie, he could see she was confused by it but he didn't know how else to act; not when he was trying to fight his feelings. He sighed as he looked up and noticed Simone sat waiting for him, Bbut she was the last person on his mind. Sighing he decided to make his way over to her, having one drink before letting her know he wasn't interested in that way**

**...**

Ruby glanced at Charlie, they were almost back at Bianca's and Charlie hadn't spoken a single word since they left the restaurant

"Are you guys fighting?" Ruby looked at Charlie

Charlie glanced at Ruby before looking back ahead of her "What?" she asked. She knew what Ruby meant but she really didn't want to answer it. Even she wasn't sure what she had done to cause him treat her the way he had been doing

"You and Brax" clarified Ruby "Things seemed a little tense between the both of you back there. He hardly looked up at you"

Charlie felt her chest tighten at Ruby's words "I know" she replied. She too had noticed how he hadn't looked at her for more than a second at a time

"So what happened between you two?"

"I don't know" replied Charlie, thankful they had reached Bianca's; she pulled up and turned the engine off

"What do you mean you don't know?"

Charlie looked up at Ruby "I mean just that. I don't know"

"Well you must have done something" said Ruby and Charlie raised an eyebrow

"What's makes you think I've done anything wrong. Why can't he be the one in the wrong?"

"Well you just said you don't know so obviously he hasn't done anything to you" Ruby turned to Charlie slightly

Charlie groaned "Can we just get inside" She climbed out of the car, closing her door before opening the back door and taking the pizza out. Charlie remembered how Ruby had asked her not to go to the resturant with Angelo the night before. Turning to Ruby she cocked an eyebrow

"Rubes what did you mean yesterday when you said for me not to go with Angelo to the restaurant. Why was that such a big deal?"

Ruby shrugged "I just didn't think it was appropriate that's all" after seeing Brax with the blonde at the restaurant she didn't want to tell Charlie the real reason but Charlie wasn't giving up

"Why?" Charlie stood looking at her

"I don't know, I didn't want you getting sucked in being with him in a familiar environment" Ruby smiled wanting to give herself a pat on the back for her well executed excuse

"And that's all it was?" questioned Charlie and Ruby nodded

"Yeah, what else would it be" taking the pizza boxes from Charlie's hand she walked to the back door and let herself in

Charlie locked the car and followed Ruby. One thing she knew was when her daughter was lying and just then she knew Ruby had told her a lie. Now Charlie was even more intrigued to know what had caused Ruby to say what she had the night before

Walking into the house Charlie chuckled as the girls were already digging into the pizza "You guys don't waste any time do you" she dropped her keys and sat back in her previous place next to Bianca

"And you?" she looked at Bianca

"What?" Bianca turned to her as she bite into her pizza

"You said you hadn't made any plans with Heath. You lied"

"How do you know that?"

"Because he was at Angelo's with Casey"

"Oh" Bianca sighed "Look I can spend the day or night with Heath anytime I want but you really needed this so, I just postponed it"

"Yeah but you didn't have to do that…I didn't want you doing that"

Bianca rolled her eyes "Charlie's its one night… Heath's a big boy he can look after himself"

Charlie sighed and shook her head before picking up a plate and placing two slices of pizza on her plate; one from each box.

"Was Brax there?" asked Bianca her eye examining Charlie

"Yea" that was all the reply Charlie gave. Bianca went to speak but April spoke before her

"Are you guys done, we want to play the movie" said April

"Yeah go on" replied Charlie

Bianca looked to Ruby who shrugged at her before turning to the T.V

"You ok? Did something happen? She asked Charlie quietly but Charlie just shook her head

"I'm fine" she gave a smile that didn't do much in convincing Bianca of her mood before she turned back to the TV

**…**

**Three days later **

Sam one of the waiters looked up at the time then back at Charlie. He knew Brax made it a point to have her take a break after a couple of hours; but she had been working none stop for near four hours and she had been doing so for over two days.

"Charlie don't you think you should take a break. You've been moving since you got here. You now Brax would flip if he found out"

Charlie sighed as she continued clearing the tables "I'm fine Sam, I haven't seen you take a break either" she looked up at him briefly before stacking the dirty glass cups into a crate

"That's different and you know it"

Charlie shook her head "No it's not. We're on the same wage so it's only fair I work just as hard as the rest of you"

Sam shook his head. He always saw Brax passing Charlie glasses of water. Bending down he opened up the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water "At least drink this, I don't want Brax walking in here and having my head"

Charlie took the bottle of water from him "Thanks… but you don't have to worry about Brax" she said before downing half the water in the bottle. She had hardly seen Brax and when she had he had always been in some rush to get somewhere. She had even tired his phone but each time she got his voice mail.

"There" she put the bottle under the bar "Now can I get back to work?" she was already gone before Sam could answer

**…**

Brax walked into the restaurant and walked straight to the bar "Hy, as it been this packed all afternoon?"

Sam nodded pretty much. He nodded at the tip jar "And we've made quite a lot of tips today, well thanks to Charlie, I swear she got over a hundred bucks before she left"

Brax nodded "Err did she only just leave?" he asked. He knew he shift should have finished over an hour ago

"About twenty minutes ago. I did try to get her out of her but she saw how busy we were and refused to leave till the place calmed a little"

Brax shook his head "Well she at least took her breaks on time right?"

Sam cocked his head "Not exactly"

Brax looked at Sam "What does not exactly mean?"

"It means she only took a fifteen minute break and that was after I literally forced her"

Brax shook his head as he calculated the time she had started work to when she had left "That's nine hours straight" he clicked his tongue "You guys got things out here?" he asked

Sam nodded "Yeah"

"Ok. I've got a few things to sort out in the office" Brax said before walking away. Closing the door behind him he shook his head wondering what Charlie was thinking pushing herself like that. Pulling out his phone he hovered on her number but his stubbornness won over as he tossed it onto the desk.

**…**

**Next day**

"Hy" Heath pulled Bianca into the house closing the door before giving her a kiss

"Ummm Hi" Bianca smiled as she pulled back "You home alone?"

Heath grinned and nodded "Yeah" he wrapped his arms around her waist and Bianca chuckled

"I didn't mean anything by that Heath" she shook her head "I was just asking"

"Well now you've brought it to my attention we may as well make the most of it"

Bianca bit her lip "Or we could go out like we planned"

Heath sighed and Bianca chuckled "Fine. I knew you were just using me for my money and obviously my body" said Heath

Bianca laughed "Yeah that's exactly what it is" she leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips "Now quick, I'm starving" Bianca rolled her eyes as a smirk rose on Heath's face "I meant for food Heath"

Heath shrugged and tightened his hold on Bianca as her hand slipped over his chest "I'll let you take a bit if you want"

Bianca couldn't help but laugh at his words "You're something else you now that. But I'd really rather be taking a bit out of some well cooked pasta"

Heath exhaled "Fine but I'm not offering you my body afterwards. This is a onetime offer only" he released Bianca from his grip he walked to the coffee table and picked up his keys

Bianca scoffed "Wanna bet" she winked at him and Heath chuckled as he followed her out the front door

**…**

"Babe don't you think she should slow down?" Heath glanced at Charlie as she moved around the restaurant before he looked back at Bianca "She has been on the move since we got here. She's literally pacing the place."

Bianca sighed as she watched Charlie. She looked down to her watch before looking back at Charlie "Her shift was over about thirty minutes ago" She dropped her fork "I'll be right back" she said to Heath who simply nodded as he watched her walk over to Charlie who was clearing a table a couple had just vacated

"Charlie" Bianca gave Charlie a pointed look as she turned to face her

"Hy" Charlie smiled at her before resuming her task

"Charlie I thought you finished at 4 today?"

Charlie looked up at the time and sighed "I didn't know it was past four already" she packed up the mess on the table and walked by Bianca to the kitchen before coming back out and walking behind the bar

Bianca shook her head and walked to the bar and Charlie looked up "I lost track of the time. I'm going now ok" Charlie chuckled as she untied her apron "And you should get back to your boyfriend" She smiled at Heath who was watching the both of them

"Charlie you shouldn't be working so hard"

Charlie sighed "Bianca I don't have cancer anymore ok. There's nothing wrong with me working at the same pace as everyone else." She leaned under the bar and picked up her bag

Bianca exhaled "But that's just it. You're not working at the same pace. I think poor Heath's a little dizzy just watching the speed at which you've been moving at"

"Ok I promise to slow down a little ok?" Charlie smiled as did Bianca

"Ok, and that includes running" Bianca cocked an eyebrow "Yea Ruby told me you've been running again"

Charlie walked out from behind the bar "I like running ok. It helps me think"

"Well at least keep it to a minimum of 30 minutes or now. I don't think anything over that amount of time will do you good at this stage"

Charlie scoffed and rolled her eyes "Is there anything that daughter of mine doesn't tell you?"

"She's just worried about you. A little over three months ago you had surgery to get rid of Cancer and Sid said it would take a long time to be back to your normal self. Why are you pushing yourself all of a sudden? The only time you push yourself this hard is when somethings really bugging you or you're going out of your way to avoid something?"

"Bianca you're reading too much into things. I've been feeling like my old self lately and I'm just testing it out, nothing more nothing less"

Bianca chuckled "I know when you're lying"

"Right so you should that right now I'm telling the truth" Smiled Charlie "I'm gonna head off home and you need to get back over there" she pointed at Heath just as Brax walked into the restaurant

Charlie turned to Brax and watched as he walked over to Heath before looking up at her and Bianca. She smiled at him and he smiled back in the way he had been doing these past few days and she tried to not let it get to her.

"I should go"

"Charlie…" Bianca went to speak but Charlie turned to face her

"I'll see you later ok" Charlie turned around and almost cursed out loud as Brax walked to her and Bianca

"Hy" he smiled at the both of them then focused on Charlie "I thought you finished at 4 today?"

Charlie nodded surprised he didn't seem as shielded as he had done recently "Yea I do, I was just leaving"

"I'm gonna get back to Heath before he eats all my pasta" Bianca turned to Charlie "Please just go straight home and rest. I give you permission to lazy about for the rest of the day"

Charlie chuckled and nodded "Thank you mum"

Bianca rolled her eyes, smiled at Brax before going back over to Heath

"I hope you took a break today" said Brax as he looked at Charlie

"I always do" said Charlie

"That's not what Sam's been telling me" Brax looked at her pointedly and Charlie looked at Sam as he walked by. He gave her a sly smile before walking past. She turned back to Brax and gave her sweetest smile

"I've been feeling more energised lately"

"Right and you should be saving it not burning it all on this place. Don't make me have to come in on your shift and supervise you" Brax looked at her playfully and Charlie felt herself ease up as he addressed her in the manner she had been used to since she met him

"Well I wouldn't want to disobey the boss"

Brax shook his head and grinned at her. Charlie felt her chest tighten at the dimples that pierced his cheek and his green eyes that pierced into her

"No that would most definitely be a bad idea" said Brax

Charlie cleared her throat of its dryness "I promise to take it easy" she sighed dramatically but couldn't help but smile. Glad things seemed to be getting back to normal with Brax

"Good" replied Brax. He turned as someone called his name

Charlie's smile faltered as the familiar blonde walked into the restaurant, her smile broadly pointed at Brax. Quickly picking her smile back up Charlie clutched her bag with her hand as she prepared to leave before she witnessed anything her eyes didn't want to see, but the blonde was too fast and soon she was stood next to Brax

Brax smiled at Simone and turned to Charlie. The smile she had held before Simone entered seemed different from what she had plastered on her face now. He looked to Simone

"Hy what you doing here?"

"I just finished work and just thought to come over and see you" she smiled at Brax and looked to Charlie

"Oh err sorry Simone this is Charlie, Charlie meet Simone"

Charlie stretched her smile further "Nice to meet you Simone"

"Nice to meet you too" replied Simone

Charlie looked back over at Brax "I'm gonna get going. See ya" she smiled at him before edging past him and walking as fast as she could without making it obvious. She could feel Bianca watching her but she ignored it as she descended down the steps

Brax watched her go, and frowned. he could have sworn he had seen sight of a small frown as she passed him but she didn't allow him confirm as she walked out of the restaurant without a look back.

"I really need a drink"

Brax looked down at Simone and shook himself of his thoughts as he walked to the bar, Simone perching herself up on a tool

"She was here the other day wasn't she?" asked Simone

Brax poured her usual white wine before looking up at her "Yea, she works here"

"She seems more like an employee" probed Simone

"She is" Brax answered too quickly and Simone cocked an eyebrow "She's a really good friend. I've known her for a while"Brax glanced Back at the entrance and sighed. Why did he feel the urge to go after her?

**…**

Bianca watched Charlie and sighed. It all made sense now. Charlie pushing herself harder than she should be; Charlie had only just realised how she felt but it seemed like Brax had got tired of waiting.

"Who's that?" asked Bianca as she turned back to Brax and Simone

Heath looked up but instead of answered Bianca questions he made a statement of his own "She likes him doesn't she? Actually the way she fled just then I'd say it's a little stronger than like"

Bianca frowned at him "What? The blonde?"

Heath chuckled "The blonde is still right there; I meant Charlie"

"Oh" replied Bianca unsure if there was any use denying it but before she could Heath spoke

"They honestly don't realise how stupid they are both being. She could have died of Cancer; he could have lost her to Cancer and they're still wasting time"

Bianca sat unsure what to say. She cocked an eyebrow surprised by Heath's words. In all the time they had been together, he had never spoken words that made more sense

Heath held his hand up and sighed dramatically "I know right. Not only have I got the body but I've got the brains to go with it" he shook his head but grinned "It's a cursed really"

Bianca chuckled. There was the Heath she knew but still his earlier words held so much truth

"So Brax does still like Charlie?"

Heath scoffed and looked up to Brax "Please, he as looked over at the entrance more times than I can count since Charlie left. Trust me he's not just doing it for the fun of it"

"But what about the girl?" asked Bianca?

"Trust me, nothing as or will happen there" he tilted his head "Actually that's if either he or Charlie pulls their heads out of their backside"

"Have you said anything to him?" asked Bianca

Heath shook his head "No way. I am not getting involved or interfering. And you shouldn't either"

"But Charlie thinks there's something going on with those two" She nodded at Brax and Simone

"Yeah and Brax thinks there's something going on with her and Angelo" Heath sighed "Bianca just let them sort it out themselves" Heath dug his fork into Bianca's plate as he ate her pasta

**...**

The dust blew over her as women, men and children ran trying to escape the chaos around them, but she lay limp on the ground unable to move. Every movement around her seemed to be going on slow motion. She could see the jaws of her team mates clench as they shouted orders out but no one paid her any attention. She felt pain surging through her chest and her throat dried up as her view became hazy. She couldn't speak, she couldn't shout as she felt the very breath slipping from her body. Blackness finally overcame her until she felt a feather touch brush against her cheek. With all she could muster she pulled her lids apart, but her view was far past hazy. The figure of a person knelt beside her that much she could tell, but their features were not clear. She soon realised the feather touch on her cheek was that of a hand, a thumb running softly just under her eyes. The person leaned closer and a hand ran over her hair. She turned her head hoping to get a clear view as she felt the person pick up her hand; entwining their fingers together.

"I've got you" the voice leaned in and whispered to her. And it no longer mattered whether she couldn't see the person or not; she could never mistake that voice for another's. She opened her mouth to call his name but he just squeezed her hands tightly and whispered again "I'll always be here"

She felt the almost unbearable pain in her chest begin to cease, and the dryness in her throat give way. Opening her mouth she called his name

"Brax"

And again he leaned into her brushing her hair back "I've got you"

Charlie jolted up from her sleep, her chest rising and falling heavily. Looking to her side she saw Ruby sat beside her

"Mum" Ruby's eyes were wide as she looked to Charlie, sweat beading down her forehead. Quickly pacing to the bathroom Ruby emerged with a towel before she sat beside her again. She ran the towel over Charlie's head. Taking mounds of sweat with it "Mum are you ok?"

Charlie nodded still a little dazed "Yea. Just err… just a dream" she looked to Ruby as she finally caught her breath "I'm sorry I woke you"

Ruby shook her head "I've been trying to wake you up for a few minutes. You scared me" Ruby looked to Charlie as Charlie slipped her hand into hers

"I'm sorry. You go back to bed… I'm ok" Ruby looked at Charlie unsure and Charlie caught the look "Rubes I'm fine ok, Promise"

Ruby nodded and stood from the bed "What were you dreaming about?"

Charlie shook her head "I can't remember" she lied. She looked to Ruby and frowned at the look on her face "Why?"

"Just before you woke up you called Brax's name" Ruby looked at Charlie expectantly and for a slit second Charlie was lost for words. She wasn't sure what the dream had meant so how could she explain it to someone else.

Instead she shrugged "He must have been in the dream. Like I said I don't remember it"

Ruby nodded "You sure you don't want me to stay in here"

Charlie shook her head "No you go get some sleep"

Ruby nodded and walked out the door

Sighing heavily Charlie leant her head back on the head rest and exhaled heavily. She closed her eyes as she remembered his touch on her cheek and the way his hand ran soothingly over her hair. Opening her eyes she sighed and wondered what was happening to her. Even in her sleep she couldn't escape Brax

**…**

"Mum don't be long we have to be there in two hours" said Ruby as Charlie walked to the front door

"I promise I'll be back as fast as I can" Charlie called back as she shut the front door behind her. Opting to walk rather than take her car, she paced herself slwoly, enjoying the time alone. She couldn't but help her thoughts as it lead her back to the dream she had had that night. And each time she thought of his touch on her skin, she shuddered at the goosebumps that appeared on her arms.

Charlie chuckled at herself 'You're an idiot Charlie" she said to herself but her train of though was stopped as she realised she had already reached the beach. She looked ahead and sighed as she saw Angelo already waiting for her. She exhaled as she dug her hand into her pocket before walking to him

Reaching him he smiled at her but she couldn't muster up the same smile she just wanting to get it over and done with

"Hy err... this won't take long" she said

"I'm really glad you called. I figured you just needed some space and…" Angelo stopped talking as Charlie interjected

"Angelo I'm not here to talk" she brought her hands out of her pocket and held the black red ribbon box out to him "I came to give you this back"

Angelo stared down at her hand, his gaze fixed on it for what felt like forever before he looked back up at Charlie. Charlie noted his eyes were almost unnoticeably wider but wider none the less

"Charlie we…"

"Just take it Angelo. There is no we and there never will be" She kept her distance and held the box for him to take "I'm not your fiancée so this isn't for me to keep"

Angelo shook his head "How long are you gonna punish me for Charlie. I've said I'm sorry I don't know what else you want me to do"

Charlie chuckled disbelievingly "You could say sorry a million times and you might even mean it but it doesn't change the fact that I feel nothing or you"

"You can't mean that" Angelo took a step forward and Charlie stepped back "Charlie you can't throw seven years away"

Charlie felt her nostrils flare at his words. She flung her hand back and threw the ring to the ground before his feet "You never never get to say that to me. You should have thought about that when you was sleeping with my daughters best friend" Charlie turned from him but was caught off guard as she felt him grab hold of her wrist swinging her back to him

"Charlie you're not thinking clearly ok. That Brax has turned you against me" Charlie winced as his grip on her tightened

"Angelo let me go" she spoke through gritted teeth as she shruggled agaisnt him but his grip remained firm

"He's only looking out for himself Charlie"

"Angelo you're hurting me" she shouted and that seemed to break him out of his trance. He looked down at her reddened wrist in his hand before he quickly let her go. Charlie grabbed hold of her wrist and backed away

"Charlie I'm so sorry I-I…"

"Stay the hell away from me" Charlie backed away from him and when she felt she was further enough she turned and walked away; quick on her feet

"Charlie please…Charlie" Angelo blow out an angry breath. He hadn't meant to hurt her he just wanted her to hear him out


	23. Chapter 23

**"Charlie please…Charlie" Angelo blow out an angry breath. He hadn't meant to hurt her he just wanted her to hear him out**

**...**

"Mum you ready?" Ruby called from the living room

"Be right there" Charlie tugged on the sleeves of her sweater. Angelo hadn't only left his hand marks, but she was sure he had also left a brush that would start forming soon. No way did she want Bianca or Ruby to see it. Looking at the mirror she exhaled happy with her look before she picked up her phone and walked out of her room

Ruby creased her eyebrows together as Charlie walked into the living room. She eyed her long sleeve sweater that she had paired with denim shorts and black tongs "Mum it's boiling outside. Why are you wearing a sweater?

Charlie shrugged as she picked up her car keys "We're gonna be there for a while. When it gets late it's also gonna get cold"

Ruby looked at Charlie unconvinced but chose to let it go much to Charlie's relief "So we going? Asked Charlie

"Yea" replied Ruby and they both left the house

**…**

Ruby and Charlie smiled as Casey opened the front door

"Hy Casey" smiled Charlie as she walked into the house

"Hi Charlie, everyone else is out back" Charlie nodded and walked through the kitchen to the garden

"Hy you" Casey smiled down at Ruby as he pulled her in for a kiss

Ruby smiled into the kiss before pulling back. Sorry we took so long, Mum went out and then she took a while getting ready"

"It's fine. You're here now" Casey took her hand and led her into the garden, where, Heath, Bianca, Brax and Charlie now where"

**…**

Bianca was stood next to Heath when Charlie walked through the back door

"Finally" Bianca smiled at Charlie as she walked over to them

"Sorry I had a few things to do before we came over" She glanced further down the garden to Brax who was sat with his back to them, his phone to his ears

"Yea err Ruby told me. I called while you were out" Bianca smiled at her

Charlie rolled her eyes "Of course she did" she turned to Heath "You not gonna offer me a drink or anything?"

Heath chuckled "I am truly sorry Buckton where are my manners. Would you like something to drink?"

"Juice please" Charlie smiled widely

Heath bowed mockingly "At your service" Bianca and Charlie laughed as he placed the spatula in Bianca's hand "Just watch these so they don't burn"

Bianca turned to Charlie as Heath walked away "You ok?"

Charlie nodded and tugged on her sleeves "Yea I'm good. Just glad to be rid of him completely"

"Well I'm proud of you" Bianca smiled, a smile which Charlie returned as Heath came back

"A juice for you and white wine for you"

"Thanks" both girls said in unison as Charlie glanced over at Brax who was no longer on the phone but still had his back to them.

"Is he ok?" she asked as she looked up at Heath who simply gave a shrug

"He's been a little sour since he came home earlier"

Charlie turned back to Brax "I might just go say hi"

"Do it at your own risk" said Heath earning himself a slap on the chest by Bianca "What I'm just saying"

Charlie chuckled "Thanks for the warning but I think I'll brave it" she said as she walked over to Brax

**…**

"You ok?" Brax turned at her voice and sighed as he turned away from her

"I'm good. You?" he asked as he took a swig of his beer

"I'm ok" Charlie turned back to Heath and Bianca before looking back down at Brax "Mind if I sit?" she asked and Brax shook his head

"Go for it" he leaned his head back into the chair his gaze fixed on the clouds

"Are you gonna tell me what's going on or am I going to have to pry it out of you" she smiled at him as he turned his head to look at her

"Trust me I'm fine… I just realised something that's all"

"Well what is it? Or can you not tell me" asked Charlie as she leaned forward onto her elbows her drink in her hand

Brax shook his head "I just don't want to talk about it" he said as he finished off his beer in one gulp "I err have to go do something quickly" he stood from his seat and walked away from her

Charlie watched with creased eyebrows as he walked into the house; everyone turning to her questioningly as he left. But what was she to say, she wasn't sure what just happened

**…**

Brax had soon returned and by now everyone was sat eating. Everyone held conversation, laughter sounding every once in a while but Charlie only chuckled every now and again

Bianca glanced at Charlie who sat beside her. Leaning into her she whispered "You ok. You've hardly eaten any of your food"

Charlie looked at her plate then up at Bianca "I'm fine, just not very hungry" seeing the sleeve of her cardigan push up slightly she quickly tugged it back down "I err might just take this inside" she stood to her feet with her plate before Bianca could get a word in

"Is she ok?" asked Ruby

Bianca nodded "Yeah she's just not feeling very hungry that's all"

"I'll go check on her" Brax couldn't help but offer as he stood to his feet and made his way to the kitchen

**…**

He stopped and watched as Charlie stood for a while her hands leaning on the kitchen counter, her shoulders sloughed.

"What's wrong?"

It seemed he startled her as she quickly pushed herself up right and turned to him "Nothing" she replied before picking up her plate and disposing of the food

"You know you have to eat something Charlie and I also know you well enough to know you're lying to me" Brax sighed

"I can't force myself to eat Brax" she exhaled as she began washing up her plate

"I'm not asking you to. But something's clearly bugging you"

Charlie had her back to him as she scoffed "Why don't you try and figure it out" She rinsed the plate, turned off the tap and grabbed a cloth

Brax frowned "What does that mean?"

Charlie stopped what she was doing and placed the plate on the counter. She kept her back turned to him for a moment longer before turning to face him "You ok .You're what's wrong with me. One minute we're friends and then the next it's like you can't even bear to be around me and don't even get me started on the way you've been addressing me lately like you don't even know me. If I've done something wrong then just tell me because I'm all out of guesses"

Brax lowered his head and sighed before looking back up at her "I'm sorry, I've just been a little stressed"

"Bull shit" replied Charlie and Brax was stunned by her tone "You have given me that excuse more times than one. And in case you didn't know, I know when you're lying too"

Brax clicked his tongue and shook his head "Not everything is always about you Charlie"

"I never said it was but I don't understand why all of a sudden it seems like I'm losing you to only God know what"

"You're making a big deal out of nothing" replied Brax

"Why did you change around your shifts then? Why every time I call you or bump into you you're always too busy to talk. I just want to know why it feels like things have changed between us"

"Things change ok. People change Charlie, its life. You should know that better than anyone" he groaned at his own words and Charlie looked at him confused

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing" Brax placed his hands on his hips "Forget I said anything"

"I don't want to forget it. I want to know what you mean by that"

"Charlie…"

"Just tell me" she folded her arms over her chest

Brax looked at her and ground his teeth before speaking "That's why you took Angelo back right, because he's so changed. I mean what foolish person said 'once a cheater always a cheater' Angelo certainly proved them wrong… right?"

"What are you talking about? I…" Charlie stopped as Brax spoke over her

"Look Charlie what you do is none of my business ok… and I don't want to know about it"

"Then why do you seem so bothered about Angelo?" Charlie found her voice raised a little

Brax scoffed his own frustration and anger rising "I'm not bothered about Angelo. If you want to make a fool out of yourself then be my guest. But I don't want to know about it"

"Who says I'm making a fool out of myself. If you took the time to speak to me for longer than five minutes you would actually know what's going on in my life"

"I know that for someone who seems smart, you make really some stupid decisions. But like I said it's your call"

Charlie chuckled angrily "Me? Stupid decisions; this coming from the guy that went home with some girl he doesn't even know… I didn't know you were that sort of guy"

Brax gritted his teeth and spoke before she had barely finished "Well I think it's fairly obvious you don't know anything about me"

"And you think you know me so well" Charlie unfolded her arms and wrapped her hands around the edge of the counter as she felt her chest heaving with frustration

Brax exhaled and shook his head "I don't know you at all"

Charlie stared at him disbelieving and unsure as to what had just happened. Both she and Brax turned to the back door as Heath walked through

He looked from Brax to Charlie and shook his head "If you guys are planning on getting any louder you might wanna take it further into the house" he nodded to the back "We can hear most of your argument out here"

"We weren't arguing" spoke Brax and Heath cocked an eyebrow

"Right, my mistake" he replied sarcastically

"Sorry about that" Charlie cleared her throat "We're done here anyway"

Heath looked to Charlie who simply shook her head as she walked back out to the garden. She plaster a smile on her face as Bianca and Ruby turned to her, she wasn't about to ruin everyones night

"What the hell was all that about?" asked Bianca as Charlie sat down beside her

"Nothing" replied Charlie

Bianca sighed and glanced at Ruby "Charlie that didn't sound like nothing" she looked up at Brax who had just walked back into the garden "And he seems really riled up"

Charlie glanced up at Brax before turning her head back down to the table before her "I don't know what happened in there"

**…**

Brax had soon after his and Charlie heated discussion retired to his room and having braved it out for a few more hours Charlie finally stood to her feet "We're gonna head off guys" she smiled at Bianca and Heath

"Actually mum…" Charlie looked down at Ruby and rolled her eyes at the sweet smile on her face

"Just get to the punch line Rubes" she looked at her expectantly

"Well…" Ruby widened her brown eyes and Bianca chuckled "I was just hoping that I would be able to stay here tonight… with Casey" Ruby pouted her lips "Please, pretty pretty please"

Charlie looked down at her and sighed as she caved in, she didn't have the energy to try and fight her on it "Fine BUT only if it's ok with Heath and Brax"

"We already asked them and they're fine with it" replied Casey

Charlie exhaled "Then it's fine with me"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" Ruby wrapped her arms around Charlie "I'll be back first thing in the morning"

Charlie chuckled and placed a kiss in Ruby's hair line "You don't have to rush back. But you do know you haven't got any of your things with you"

Ruby bit her bottom lip "Actually I brought a few things over early just in case you said yes"

Bianca chuckled and Charlie scoffed "Where did I get you from" Charlie shook her head as she turned to Bianca "I guess you're spending the night too"

Bianca grinned "Yep"

Right t I'm gonna head off" she said as Bianca stood to her feet

"I'll follow you out"

"No you stay"

"You sure?" asked Biana and Charlie nodded

"Yes I'm sure. Bye guys and you…" she pointed down to Ruby "behave yourself" she chuckled

Ruby rolled her eyes "You should be telling Heath that not me"

Casey, Bianca, Charlie and Ruby laughed but Heath simply smirked

"Sorry no can do. The plans I have for the rest of this night involves some highly satisfying mischievous behaviour"

All laughter died down and everyone but Bianca turned their noses up. Both Casey and Ruby harbouring looks of disgust

"Too far Heath… too far" Charlie shook her head "Please try not to completely taint my daughters mind before she returns to me tomorrow"

"Sorry, can't make any promises" Heath laughed but stopped as Bianca hit him on the chest

"Don't worry I'll keep him under control" said Bianca and like a flash Heath spoke again

"And how I love being under your control" he winked at Bianca and Charlie shook her head

"Heath" Bianca squealed as she blushed deeply

"I'm just going to go" said Charlie. Bending over she placed a kiss on Ruby's temple "Bye guys"

"Bye" they all responded as she walked out the back door into the house

**…**

Brax walked down the stairs only to find Casey and Heath in the kitchen

"Oh he's awake" Heath shook his head as he locked the back door. Ignoring his comment Brax looked around

"Everyone gone?"

"Well if you had been down here instead of sulking in your room you would know the answer to that wouldn't you" answered Heath

Casey shook his head "Charlie left a while ago. Ruby and Bianca are in our rooms. I'm calling it a night but Brax whatever problem you have with Charlie you need to fix it" and with that he left Brax alone with Heath

Heath looked over at Brax and groaned as he was about to do what he told Bianca not to do… get involved.

"You need to stop sulking ok it's not a good look on you. And for a guy who I know thinks he's smart, stupid is the only word I have to describe you right now. You're pushing her away because you think she's with Angelo…"

Brax scoffed stopping Heath's words "I don't think I know. I saw them together on the beach today and really this is none of your business" Brax scowled as he took a beer from the fridge

"Well at least you're not denying you like her anymore but you're still stupid because my guess is if you stayed long enough to actually find out why she was meeting him on the beach you would have most probably seen her give him back her engagement ring. You know… the one she would have had when she thought she was going to marry the guy"

Brax turned to Heath and frowned "What? How do you now that?"

Heath tugged on his ears "I have these babies to thank. I heard Bianca on the phone to Ruby earlier today"

Brax didn't say anything else and Heath groaned again "I'm not going to make this all sappy, I'm just going to get straight to it. She's not with Angelo and given Bianca told me Charlie basically told Angelo to get lost right after their date I would say Angelo was telling porkies when he said he and Charlie had made plans that day. Something she already confirmed on her little girls night with Bianca but obviously you're to stone headed to actually see past your ego. And just in case you need another incentive to pull your head out of your backside, I'm pretty sure the same Charlie you've been a complete prick towards these past few days actually has feelings for you" Heath opened up the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water before looking back over at Brax. "But if you tell Bianca or anyone else any of what I've just told you, I will deny it" Heath walked out the kitchen and called out "Uhh, seems I'm getting pretty damn good at this whole talking thing"

Brax stood unspoken after Heath left as he absorbed all Heath had said. The last of Heath's words being the one that kept playing on his mind. Not giving himself time to think about it he picked up his keys and walked out the front door

Hearing the front door closing Bianca looked to Heath and frowned "Is that Brax?" she asked as she looked up at the time "Where's he going at past twelve?"

Heath shrugged nonchalantly before passing her the bottle of water and sliding into the bed beside her. But Bianca just smiled "What?" he asked as she put the bottle down on his desk drawer before he swung his arm around her waist pulling her to him

"You interfered didn't you" she asked as she placed her hand on his chest

"I only did it for selfish reasons. I shouldn't have to look at that scowl on his ugly mug all the time; my eyes can't take much more"

Bianca's smile widened "You're full of surprises you now that Heath Braxton" she pushed her body into his till she was lay on top of him, Heaths hands moving to her bum

"All good surprises I hope" he grinned at her as she nodded

"Definitely good surprises" she leaned in and claimed his lips

**…**

Getting home Charlie sighed as she placed her keys on the table and walked into the kitchen. Pouring herself a glass of water she made her way into her room glad to be able to put her head down. She hadn't stopped thinking since Brax. She recalled the way his nostrils flared as he mentioned Angelo's name. She had asked what was wrong and somehow they had ended up talking about Angelo. She placed her cup down on her dressing table before changing into her silk nightie, glad to be out of the sweater.

Getting into her bed she lay with her back flat against the bed, her gaze fixed on the ceiling as she let her mind take control. She thought of the way he had smiled at her that night she had entered the restaurant and the way that same smile fell moments before she felt Angelo's touch on her back. She recalled that was the night he seemed to change towards her. And almost as if her mind had preferred for her not to remember it before hand; the moment her and Brax had shared at the restaurant almost a month ago came flooding to mind. Unsure how long she replayed that moment back in her mind she jumped slightly as a knock sounded at the front door and at the same time her phone vibrated beside her. Picking it up she exhaled as she saw it was from Brax. Reading it she shook her head

***I'm sorry***

He had nothing to be sorry about, she thought to herself. She was the one who owned him an apology. She had forgotten about the knock at the front door till it sounded again. Frowning she reached for her red long sleeved silk robe and put in on before wrapping it around herself tightly and putting her phone into the pocket. She only hoped it wouldn't be Angelo, she couldn't deal with him right now

She walked out of her room as another knock sounded on the door again this time her name was called "Charlie" she frowned; now knowing who it was she moved quickly switching on the living room light before opening the door. She peered at him as he stood with both his hands on either side of her door, his checked shirt fitting his body perfectly as his gaze fixed on her. Looking past him she couldn't see anyone else

"Brax" she called his name "What are you doing here?"

"I err… can I come in a second?" he asked

Not saying a word Charlie stepped aside letting him into the house. Closing the door she turned back to him, her back leaning on the door as she waited for him to speak

"You didn't deserve any of it ok. The way I've been towards you, you didn't deserve it" said Brax. His gaze flickered to the ground before looking back at Charlie

Charlie nodded as she wrapped her arms around herself "It's ok, really. I shouldn't always lay all my issues on you it's not fair"

"No it's not ok. And I like being here for you, knowing you can count on me. I just…I let…" Brax sighed not wanting to make a fool of himself but wanting to know if what Heath had told him was true.

"You're wrong about me and Angelo Brax" said Charlie her eyes watched him intensively "I told him I didn't want to be with him"

Brax nodded as he spun the ring on his left index finger round "When?" he asked biting the inside of his bottom lip, his gaze boreing into her

Charlie felt her chest tighten at the way Brax stared at her. Her palms were lay flat on the door and she could feel them clamming up. She exhaled before she spoke "The same night I came to the restaurant with him. It… it just didn't feel right. And then…" she shook her head lightly and stopped her words. Her eyes flickered away from him

"And then what?" asked Brax he wanted to know what had changed her mind

"And then you left with Simone"

Brax felt his jaw lock at her words. He exhaled "And that bothered you?" he looked at her questioningly wanting to dissect any answer she might give him

Charlie couldn't believe she was about to confess her feelings to him, she knew she could be making a complete fool of herself but somehow she didn't care enough to hold it in

"I should never have been there with Angelo in the first place. I think I already knew that but being there at the restaurant with him, I hated it. All I could think about…" she paused and closed her eyes momentarily once she said it there was no taking it back. Opening her eyes, her gaze locked with his "All I could think about was you" and she stopped and watched his reaction but he gave her nothing; he said nothing

Feeling her chest rising at an unbearable pace she found herself speaking almost against her wishes as Brax remained unspoken; gazing at her in what she could only assume was shock "Look Brax I know that we're just friends ok, and I would never risk that" her hands remained flat against the door "And we can still be friends, my feelings don't change that. You can just forget I ever said anything, because really it's not that big a deal..."

Brax peered at her as she rambled on. He had spent over a week avoiding her because of Angelo and yet her she stood basically telling him she didn't want Angelo but him. Listening to her ramble on he finally tried to speak over her

"Charlie…" but she carried on not having or not wanting to hear him. Groaning Brax made a quick decision and moved towards her

"I don't want things to be like this between me and you Brax, I'm not sure I can take it. Can we just please go back to the way things were. If that means never talking about what I've just told you then…" before she could get another word out Charlie gasped as she felt Brax's lips on hers, his hand caressing her neck. She stood for a moment shocked by what was happening before the feeling of his lips on hers became too much to ignore. Her lips moved with his and her hand moved from the door slowly sliding under his arm and up his back. She felt air rushing out of her lungs at the way his lips moved slowly and sensually with hers. His tongue soon licking along her bottom lip and no sooner did she allow him access and both their tongues entwined together. She felt her feet tingle and her legs give way just as Brax wrapped his hands around her waist holding her up against him. She gripped him tightly pushing herself away from the door and into him, both of them taking a few steps back, their lips still firmly attached.

Brax groaned deeply as a light moan left Charlie's lips, her body pushing impossibly further into his. The hair's on the back of his neck stood at alert as he finally lived a moment he had dreamed of for weeks; but no dream he had had, could have amounted to what he was feeling in that moment. His hand left the back of her neck and took hold of her hips keeping her as close to him as possible. The need for air hadn't occurring to either of them till they felt a vibration. Refusing to break the kiss for a moment longer, Brax finally but with reluctance pulled away from Charlie as the vibration continued. He felt a deep growl escape his chest as Charlie whimpered at the loss of contact.

Both their chest rose and fell heavily as they tried to regain a normal sense of breathing. Brax slowly let go of her hips, both their eyes locked against each other's as Charlie brought her fingers up to her lips that were now reddened and swollen from Brax's kiss. She traced her bottom lip with her fingers her chest still rising heavily. She swallowed in an attempt to clear her now dry throat

"You should get that" Brax finally spoke and Charlie seemed to finally register that she was vibrating

Looking down she saw her phone flashing in the pocket of her dressing gown. Pulling it out she looked to the screen then back up at Brax "It's Ruby" she said, finally regaining her breath and voice

"I'm going to go" said Brax. He looked down to her lips, fighting with every strength he could muster not to take her in his arms again "I'll err… I'll see you tomorrow"

Charlie could do nothing but nod as he edged by her and out the front door. Realising her phone was still vibrating she quickly picked up it, and cleared her throat

"Hy Ruby is everything ok?" She turned to her front door that was now closed, her free fingers going back to her lips that could still taste Brax on them.

"What took you so long to pick up. You had me worried"

"Sorry, I err… I was in the bathroom"

"Ok. I just wanted to check on you, make sure you're ok" said Ruby

Charlie nodded "I'm fine; you don't have to worry about me"

"Ok, well I'll see you tomorrow then and don't forget to keep a glass of water by your bed" said Ruby

"I wont; see you tomorrow. Love you"

"Love you too" and with that Ruby hung up

Charlie exhaled deeply, her eyes closing as she let out a breath. Opening her front door she stepped out and looked down the drive way but Brax's Ute was nowhere in sight. Walking back into the house she closed the door behind her and leaned against it heavily. She wasn't sure what had just happened but she did know one thing; never had a kiss made her feel that way

* * *

**Yay Chax kissed... :D. I hope you guys liked how it happened as I actually really enjoyed writing that bit and I just had to get a little argument in there between them in that chapter before they finally wised up to themselves lol. **** And don't worry I'm not gonna have them take any steps back, ****I think that would just be wrongful torture for you guys. A few people have pointed out that when I started this fic I did say it would only be about 20-25 chapters but I have obviously gotten carried away with myself lol. It will be a longer, not as long as My saving grace but still longer than twenty five chapters. I have one or two things planned before I end it. ****Hope you enjoyed both Chapters and please please Read and Review :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews and the pms. So glad you guys enjoyed both Chapters. So sorry for late update, My dads laptop broke so he hijacked mine for the week. For those wondering, Brax and Simone are not together nor as anything happened or will be happening, if ever she appears again it will be simply as a friend. And Brax's reason for being angry when sat in the garden was because he had seen Charlie with Angelo although he hadn't waited around long enough to see her give him the ring back. I did put this in the chapter but I know some people may have missed it so just clearing that up. And the question about starting another fic; I'm not too sure yet apart from this one and the sequel to My saving Grace I haven't got any other fics planned as of yet. I'll just have to wait and see. Anyways hope you guys like this one :)**

* * *

**Charlie exhaled deeply, her eyes closing as she let out a breath. Opening her front door she stepped out and looked won the drive ay but Brax's Ute was nowhere in sight. Walking back into the house she closed the door behind her and leaned against it heavily. She wasn't sure what had just happened but she did know one thing; never had a kiss made her feel that way**

**…**

"Stop" Bianca giggled as she walked out of Heath's room with Heath behind her. Heaths arms wrapped around her waist as he nuzzled his face into her neck

"Heath stop" Bianca swatted Heaths wandering hands as they stumbled into the living room "Oh morning Brax" Bianca cleared her throat and tugged on Heaths shirt that she was wearing over a pair of his boxers as Heath looked up

"Hy I didn't think you was home. I didn't hear you come in last night" siad Heath as he placed a kiss on the back of Bianca's head before walking into the kitchen

Brax nodded as he sat at the dining table with a slice of toast "Yea but I certainly heard the both of you when I got in" He chuckled as Bianca's eyes widened and Heath laughed

"What can I say, she works me hard" Heath shook his head dramatically and laughed and Brax chuckled as Bianca's eyes widened the more and her cheeks turned crimson

"Heath" she squealed as she nce again tugged on his shirt she was wearing

Brax cocked his head "Umm… funny, that's exactly what I heard last night. Although the pitch was a little different"

Bianca was now glowing red, Brax laughing alongside Heath before they turned to the new voice

"Please don't remind us" Casey walked in followed by Ruby "I don't think I can call you by your name ever again" Casey looked to Heath and chuckled as he walked into the kitchen; Ruby shaking her head

"You guys are evil, you know that" Ruby said as she sank into a seat at the table. Ruby turned to Bianca and frowned a little "But they have a point. You guys left nothing to the imagination"

"RUBY" Bianca bellowed and the guys laughed as Ruby shrugged

"I'm just telling the truth"

"And I am going to take a shower and get dressed" Bianca turned around but stopped as Heath spoke

"Would you like some company?"

Bianca turned back around to see Heath grinning at her with a twinkle in his eye

"Err how about no. For all the laughing you've just been doing you'll be lucky to get anything for a good few weeks" she grinned as she turned and walked back into his room

"Babe that's not fair" Heath called after her as Brax and Casey sat laughing

"Guess that means we'll be saving a load of hot water considering the only thing you're going to be taking for a while are cold ones" Brax laughed placing another piece of toast in his mouth before standing from the dining table and grabbing his keys

"Err, where are you going?" asked Case "I thought you didn't have a shift till this afternoon"

Brax looked at the three pairs of eyes that were fixed on him "I've just got a few things I need to do at the restaurant. Is that ok with you mother?" he looked down at Casey

Casey rolled his eyes and Ruby spoke

"Well in that case could we get a lift please? We were going to go to the diner to get something to eat and plus I know mums working the morning shift, I just wanted to check in on her"

Brax nodded "Yea but you both best be quick about it" he said as Ruby and Casey walked down the hall and into Casey room. Turning to Heath, Brax frowned at the grin on his face

"What you grinning about?" he asked as he sat down on the couch

Heath leaned against the dining table his arms folded over his bare chest "So how far did the both of you go?" he raised an eyebrow suggestively and Brax shook his head. No way was he telling Heath a thing

"I don't know what you're talking about" replied Brax and Heath chuckled

"You don't have to tell me. I'm pretty sure Charlie will confide in Bianca and I'm sure I can come up with something to get Bianca talking" he grinned widely and Brax looked to the ground "Plus regardless of how handsome I know I am, I do hope seeing me wasn't the cause of the smile on your face when me Bianca walked in here"

Brax chuckled and stood to his feet as Ruby and Casey walked into the living room "Right lets go" said Brax

"Just save yourself the agro and admit that not only was I right but I actually helped" Heath's grin remained placed

Ruby and Casey walked to the door and frowned "What did we miss?" asked Casey. Both he and Ruby looking between Heath and Brax

Brax shook his head "Nothing, lets go"

Both Casey and Ruby clearly unconvinced shrugged as they walked out the front door. Brax turned to Heath who was still looking at him expectantly. He stuck his tongue into the side of his mouth and cleared his throat "You was right, but that's all I'm giving you"

Heath chuckled "That'll do"

Brax chuckled before shutting the door behind him. He had fought the urge to call her last night after he had gotten home. He wanted to know what that kiss had meant for the both of them but he needed to find out face to face.

**…**

"I'll just say hi quickly" Ruby said giving Casey a quick kiss before he walked in the direction of the diner whilst she followed Brax to the restaurant.

Walking up the steps Brax's eyes instantly scanned the restaurant as he reached the top. He finally caught sight of Charlie at a booth by the bar, setting up the table. He smiled as she looked up and met his eyes.

"Hy boss I thought you weren't working till tonight" Brax turned to see Sam setting up some tables closer to the entrance

"Err yea I just came to check on things" he replied his gaze only moving from Charlie for a second. He watched her smile change and her eyes shift as Ruby walked up behind him and towards her

"Hy" Charlie smiled at Ruby placing a kiss on her temple

"Hi" Ruby smile up at her "Just wanted to know you're ok"

Charlie chuckled "Sometimes I wonder who's the mum and who's the daughter. I'm fine thanks sweetie, how was your night" Charlie creased her eyebrows "Actually no no, I'm your mum so I don't need to know that"

"MUM" Ruby's cheeks reddened

"What?" chuckled Charlie "I may be your mum but I know a thing or two" Ruby groaned and Charlie chuckled as she tucked a strand hair behind Ruby's ears "As long as you guys are being careful"

"Really mum. Do we really have to have this conversation here"

Charlie sighed "Well if you had let me know before last night that you wanted to spend the night with Casey, I would have had a chance to give you this talk before hand, but you kinda sprung it on me so…"

Ruby rolled her eyes "Ok fine I get it" she glanced around before clearing her throat "And yes we are being careful"

Charlie nodded "Well that's all I can ask"

Ruby cocked an eyebrow "Really that's it… no we're going to talk about this properly later or you better not have done anything you're gonna regret"

Charlie walked to the bar with Ruby following her "Well it's a good thing I trust you enough to not feel the need to lecture you and plus, I already gave you the birds and bees talk"

Ruby grimaced "Oh how I remember that day so vividly"

Charlie swatted Ruby's arm lightly "Hy I was not that bad. I think I did a pretty good job"

Ruby nodded "Oh you did. After your little talk I couldn't even look at a boy properly for over a month"

Charlie laughed "Well then I would say whatever I told you worked just fine"

Ruby nodded "Oh it did. I'm saving it for when I have my own kids and want to just completely freak them out"

"As long as those children are not coming any time soon, I'm fine with that" replied Charlie

Ruby smiled "Don't worry mum… I won't be making you a grandmother anytime soon"

"Good" replied Charlie. Her gaze lifted as Brax approached till he was stood beside Ruby. Charlie felt her breath hitch and her hands clam up as he smiled down at her

"Hy" said Brax , his gaze moving to her lips as he remembered the way they had moved perfectly against his the night before, how perfect they had seemed swollen from his kiss. He moved his gaze back up to her eyes that were still on him

"Hy" replied Charlie as she bit into the top of her lip, remembering the way his taste had stayed with her long after he had left "I err… I thought you weren't working till later" she tucked her pixie hair behind her ear

"Yea, I have a few things I wanted to get sorted out before then" replied Brax

Ruby creased her eyebrows as she glanced between Brax and Charlie. The last time she was aware of them being together, they had been at each other's throats and now...she shook her head and stood to her feet; she didn't understand the two of them

"I'm gonna head off" Charlie and Brax turned to her and nodded

"I'm just gonna err… be in the office" said Brax. He glanced up at Charlie before walking away

Charlie's gaze followed him as he entered his office before she turned back to Ruby. Ignoring the questioning look on Ruby's face she spoke "Will you be home by the time I get in"

Ruby nodded "I should be, I'm just having breakfast with Case then I'm just going to go back to his to get my things"

"Ok well I'll see you when I get home then"

"Bye mum"

"Bye" Charlie watched as Ruby walked out the restaurant. As she disappeared she turned back to Brax's office unsure if she should go in. She wasn't sure if she could take waiting to find out what was going on between them, why he had kissed her the way he had the night before. She looked up as Sam spoke

"Are those all the drinks we've got?" he pointed to the shelf just as Brax opened his office door

"No, there's some in the store room. We got some delivered yesterday" Brax answered

"Right, guess I'll go bring some up" said Sam

"Tom, go help Sam bring some drinks up for the bar" called Brax

The young boy nodded and followed Sam down the stairs. Charlie turned from Brax and closed her eyes, exhaling before opening them again "Err did you get that thing sorted?" she wiped down the already clean bar

Brax shook his head "No not yet err… could you come in here a second" He watched as she turned to him and nodded. A nervous smile displayed on her face

"Yea sure" But before Charlie could move there was a loud crash that sounded from the store room.

Brax groaned and shook his head "Just hold that thought for a second" He sighed as he walked down the stairs, to see what had caused the noise

Charlie blew out a breath as she watched him go. As he disappeared down the stairs she leant her elbows on the bar shaking her head. She hadn't expected him in this morning. She had figured she had a little more time to figure last night out but now he was here and all she had been thinking about was having his lips on hers again

She straightened herself up as Brax came back up the stairs a crate of drinks in hand followed by Sam and Tom "Do you think you guys could stock the shelves without breaking anything?" Brax glanced back at Tom and Sam before placing the crate on the bar. He looked at Charlie and clenched his jaw knowing he would have to wait a little longer before he could talk to her. He turned to the boys "And make it quick we have to open up soon. I'll err… I'll set the rest of the tables with Charlie" he glanced at Charlie

"I thought you were just coming to check on things?" said Sam

Brax cleared his throat "Yea, well I'm here now I might as well stick around. Shouldn't you two be stocking those shelf's" he cocked an eyebrow and Sam and Tom got to work

Charlie's eyes had tried to focus on other things as Brax spoke to the boys but to no control of her own her gaze kept on moving back to Brax. Now he stood looking at her, she nodded unsure why before she spoke "We err… we should probably get setting those tables" looking at him for a second longer she walked around the bar and over to the tray of cutlery holder that was placed on one of the tables at a booth near the back of the restaurant. Charlie felt him before she saw him, she could feel his presence behind her before his hand moved from behind her passing her before picking up a few forks. She felt her chest tighten at his closeness and she stilled, only to exhale with relieve as he moved back allowing her to breath properly.

"I'll do the forks" said Brax, even with her back to him, there was nothing he could do to stop himself from peering at her. The previous night's revelation and event had made the rest of the night close to unbearable. He watched as she nodded her head and seemed to take a breath before she picked up a few knifes and turned to face him

"I'll do the knifes" she kept her gaze locked with his for a moment before edging past him and starting on the closest table

**…**

Bianca walked into the diner and smiled at Charlie as she walked over to the table and took a seat opposite her. Looking down at her time she looked back up at Charlie "You're actually early. I honestly thought I would have to wait a while for you. Can't seem to stop you from running yourself to the ground at the restaurant these days"

Charlie smiled up at Irene as she placed her juice on the table and coffee for Bianca

"Thanks Irene" both girls spoke simultaneously

"You're both welcome" replied Irene before walking away and leaving them to it

"So tell me, who managed to pry you out of the restaurant on time?" asked Bianca as she took a sip of her coffee

"Brax" replied Charlie "Sam might have told him about my work routine when he's not there; so he proceeded to watch my every move today, making sure I took my breaks on time and left on time"

Bianca nodded with a creased eyebrow that hadn't gone amiss by Charlie

"What?" Charlie asked as she placed her hands around her cup "And don't say nothing either" she cocked an eyebrow waiting for Bianca to speak

Bianca had her hands wrapped around her cup as she spoke "Well it's just last night the both you flipped at each other…" Charlie went to speak but Bianca quickly carried on "And don't say you didn't ok… we were sat at the far end of the garden and we could hear the both of you shouting at each other"

"We were just having a heated discussion" replied Charlie, her eyes darting away for a split second the way it usually did when she told a lie

Bianca nodded "Well I can't argue about the heated part. But what I'm getting at is that one minute you're both ripping each other's heads off… and just a reminder you still haven't told me what that was about" Charlie shook her head and chuckled as Bianca carried on "And the next minute he's making sure you're not over working yourself"

Charlie shrugged her shoulders, trying to keep a neutral expression "Friends argue and they make up… it's no big deal"

Bianca grinned "So you admit that you were arguing?"

Charlie rolled her eyes "Can we just order our food please… I'm starving" but Bianca shook her head

"Err no… not till you tell me what happened when he came to see you last night"

"What?" asked Charlie, she hadn't known that Bianca or anyone else for that matter had been aware of Brax's visit last night

"Don't what me" Bianca leaned her elbows onto the table leaning closer to Charlie "You heard what I said, now spill"

Charlie shuffled in her seat and glanced around before looking back to Bianca "There's nothing to tell, he just came by to apologise and clear the air"

Bianca nodded and pursed her lips "Wait sorry, how long have we known each other?" before Charlie could answer she spoke "Oh yeah that right since before we could crawl. I know when you're lying and plus you've gone bright red; so cut the bull and tell me what happened Charlie" Bianca cocked an eyebrow and had to stop her grin as Charlie sighed, obviously admitting defeat

Charlie glanced around and bit into her bottom lip, trying desperately to fight the smile that was forcing its way to her face "We err… we just talked a few things through you know… cleared everything up"

Bianca nodded, her gaze focused on Charlie "You need to be more specific… did you tell him how you feel about him?" both her eyebrows shot up as Charlie nodded "Wait, you did?"

Charlie chuckled at Bianca's surprised expression "Yes I did… you have no idea how nervous I was. I felt like I was eighteen again"

A grin grew on Bianca face "Please please tell me you're smiling because he told you he felt the same way"

Charlie bit her lip, her smile growing but she tried to hide it by taking a sip of her juice "Yeah he did"

Bianca squealed and Charlie widened her eyes and looked around the restaurant. Still grinning, Bianca composed herself "Sorry I'm just really glad you both finally got your act together"

Charlie frowned "Finally? What do you mean finally?" Bianca chuckled and picked up the menu pretending to observe the food choices "Bianca" Charlie called her name with a pointed look and Bianca dropped the menu

"We kind of may have had an idea about he felt"

"What… who's we?"

"We as in everyone but you"

"You're kidding" asked a wide eyed Charlie "And you didn't think to mention this to me"

"Firstly I said we may have had an idea, no way was I going to confirm to you something I wasn't sure of. Secondly if I recall correctly we were sat in this same restaurant when I literally interrogated you about him, trying to give you a nudge in the right direction"

Charlie pursed her lips and sighed "Ok so I'll give you that. But I'm not sure whats going on. Ruby called and everything was left kinda in the air"

Bianca rolled her eyes "Please you guy's will be together by the end of the week if not by the end of the day"

**…**

"Thanks" Brax smiled at Irene before walking out of the diner coffee in hand. He smiled to himself only for his smile to drop as he heard that all too irritating voice

"Oi" called Angelo as he stopped behind Brax

Turing to face him Brax frowned "You really need to stop conveniently running into me like this… anyone would think you have a crush" his frown picked up slightly "Sorry to disappoint you Angelo, but you're just not my type"

Angelo glared at Brax clearly unimpressed by his witty remark "Good to see you're moving on. I mean you seem to be doing ok for a guy who's going to be watching the girl he so obviously wants with another man"

Brax looked at him blankly for moment before he gave a gut felt laughter. He placed one hand on his knee the other holding to his coffee. As his laughter finally subsided he stood up straight and chuckled a few times, loving the frustrated look that had now settled on Angelo's face

"You really shouldn't tell those kind of jokes especially when I'm harmed with hot substances" he looked down to his coffee before looking back up at Angelo "Do me a favour will you. If you do bump into this so called man and girl that you're banging on about tell them to go for it; I'm planning on getting the girl I want"

Angelo frowned, and then smirked "Wow you move on pretty quick. Last week it was Charlie and now…" before he could finish Brax interjected

"Oh, It's still Charlie" he looked pleasing at Angelo as he saw Angelo's smirk slowly fall "You see, I thought nothing of you before but now...well now I just feel down right sorry for you. I know for a fact nothing is or as been going on between you and Charlie, and I can only say that by the end of today I'm gonna make sure nothing ever does"

"What are you talking about?" sneered Angelo

Brax taped his index finger against his nose "You see that would be telling wouldn't it" he grinned before sighing dramatically "Well as much as I have enjoyed our little one on one I really do have important things that need attending to. Why do you go and…" Brax pondered then clicked his tongue "Actually why don't you just go" chuckling at the redness of Angelo's face Brax turned and walked away eager to get his shift over and finished with

**…**

Charlie opened her front door and smiled over at him nervously, a smiled he returned as he stood with his hands in his pocket

"Hi I err…I didn't' think you would be done at the restaurant yet"

Taking one hand from his pocket, Brax rubbed the back of his head with his hand "Yea I kind of took of early"

Charlie nodded she glanced inside the house before turning back to Brax "Do you want to come inside?"

Brax nodded, stepping in as Charlie stepped to the side. Looking around he looked back at her as he stopped behind the couch. They stood for what felt like hours just peering at one another, neither of them knowing where to start. Deciding to take the plunge Brax spoke first

"About yesterday, I…" Brax started speaking but Charlie shook her head

"I get it if you just got caught in the moment. We don't have to make a big deal out of it" Charlie knew she was starting to doubt herself as she had done the night before

"But it is a big deal" Brax quickly spoke she had revealed how she felt last night but he hadn't told her how he felt yet

"It is?" asked Charlie, her eyes searching his

Brax nodded and took a step forward "Yesterday you asked why I had been a little distant and stand offish with you lately" Charlie nodded "I err…" Brax rubbed the back of the neck with one hand as he blow out a breath "It was Angelo. I didn't like…" he shook his head and clicked his tongue "No actually I hated seeing you with him"

Charlie peered at him and the kiss from the night before played over in her mind "Why?" she asked, her gaze glancing down to his lips before looking back up at him

Brax tapped the tip of his left foot against the carpet before moving closer to Charlie. He wanted to simply take her in his hands and taste her the way he had done the night before but he needed her to know exactly how he felt. He'd waited too long to get it wrong now

"I'm pretty sure I've liked you in a big way For a long time" he chuckled lightly, Charlie's gaze remained unwearied from his "I don't know why it took me so long to realise it or to tell you even but I do know that I really, really don't want to see you with Angelo or any other guy" he looked to Charlie searching her face waiting for her to say something

Charlie felt her chest flutter at his words, somehow unable to believe he was actually saying them. She must have been quiet longer than she had thought

"Charlie"

Charlie moved forward as he called her name, only a few inches between them now. Now having to tilt her head up, she peered up at him

"I really hated seeing you with Simone that night, I hated that you left with her, and I was beyond jealous when she was there with you the other night. I think it's safe to say I like you too… in a big way"

Brax nodded a grin making its way to his face. Bringing his hand up he caressed her cheek his thumb running softly just below her eyes

"Nothing happened between me and Simone; I went home alone that night and nothing as happened since then either. She's a nice girl but she's not you"

Charlie smiled, trying to concentrate as his touch sent Goosebumps running down her arms "So what exactly are we doing...what is this?" she rested one hand on the couch, picking at it aimlessly as she looked up at Brax

Brax shrugged "Well after last night I think we can rule out the whole, we're just friend's thing…Plus that's not what I want"

Charlie could feel the heat rise in her cheeks, blushing as she thought back to their kiss. She chuckled and shook her head, loving the fact his hand was still resting on her cheek "I can't believe how nervous I feel around you right now" She sighed "But it's a good kind of nervous"

Brax nodded "I think I get what you mean" his gaze darted down to her lips and he couldn't help but smile as he looked back up as the heat from her cheeks radiated off his hand; Charlie had obviously caught his wondering eyes. Clenching his jaw he let out a breath before closing the gap between them. Tentatively, his eyes trailed her throat as she visibly swallowed, her own eyes darting to his lips before she met his eyes; a smile causing one corner of her mouth to turn up.

Once again he ran his thumb softly just below her eyes. Charlie closed her eyes remembering the gesture from the dream she had a few nights ago. Her eyes still close she knew he was closer as she felt his breath on her lips, causing them to tingle. Her eyes opened and she smiled to see the distance between them was almost gone and just then, his lips brushed over hers slowly and softly. Her hands moved in the way they had done the night before as they slowly slid up his back. Unable to withstand anymore, Charlie impelled her lips onto Brax's. She felt him smile into the kiss, a shiver travelling down her spine as he took her bottom lip between his, causing her to hold tightly onto his shirt

Brax's hands moved from her cheek and to the back of Charlie's neck as she held tighter to him. His other hand moved to her hips before he wrapped his arm around her waist. Charlie's lips parted against his and no sooner did he embed his tongue only for it to collide with hers. Brax could have sworn that nothing had ever tasted as sweet as he held her to him; their lips moving together in perfect unison. Finally feeling the need for air, both Charlie and Brax pulled away their lips lingering closely together, gently brushing together for a moment before they finally pulled away.

His arms still wrapped around her and her arms still wrapped around his back, they gazed at one another; their grins matching each other's

"I think I'm in trouble" said Brax after blowing out a breath

Charlie felt her eyebrows crease at his words "What do you mean?" she asked, making no move to remove him from her hold nor him her

"I don't think I'm ever going to get tired of kissing you" he grinned "That's going to make it hard for me to keep my lips to myself whenever I'm in the same room as you"

Charlie laughed, her head rolling back slightly. Only Brax could do this, this feeling she was feeling only he could do this. She finally stopped laughing and glanced down between the both of them, smiling to see they were still in each other's embrace

"This doesn't feel weird does it?" it was more a statement than a question but yet still Brax shook his head

Na, na it doesn't… it feel just about right to me" he grinned as he lowered his head and placed another kiss on her lips

Charlie pulled back and cocked an eyebrow up at him "I thought you only had a thing for bald headed chicks. I'm sorry but I'm not sure I'm willing to cut my hair" she grinned up at him

Brax chuckled "How about we make a deal?"

"Depends" replied Charlie loving the feel of his arms around her

"Well, you let me take you on a date and I'll desperately try and get over my fetish for bald heads"

Charlie laughed again and Brax smiled down at her, loving the laughter that left her lips.

"I think that's a fair deal" Charlie finally replied "But you'll have to let me check with my boss before we set a date, he might need me working"

"Oh I think he would be more than happy to give you Saturday night off and if he doesn't, I'll just have to have a word with him"

Charlie smiled up at him, her eyes locked against his. A couple of weeks ago she could never have imagined being here like this, most especially with Brax but yet here she stood, locked in his arms and feeling such happiness it almost felt like a dream

"It's pretty late" spoke Brax as he looked up at the time. Following his gaze Charlie nodded

"Ruby should have been home by now which means she'll probably be here any minute" Charlie sighed and Brax nodded

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow"

Charlie nodded "Yeah" she smiled as he placed another kiss on her lips, before releasing her from his grip and her arms moving away from his back. And no sooner had they parted before the front door opened and Ruby walked in with Casey stood by the door.

"Hi mum" Ruby's smile stretched from ear to ear as she peered at both Brax and Charlie gleefully "Oh hi Brax" she spoke unconvincingly

Charlie and Brax glanced at one another before looking at Ruby

"Hi Rubes" relied Brax. He looked up to see Casey with his arms crossed over his chest a knowing smile spread along his features

"Hy Charlie" said Casey

"Hy Case" Charlie frowned at the smile on both their faces "Are you both ok?" she asked and both Ruby and Casey nodded their heads

"Yeah… we err we just weren't expecting Brax to be here"

"Yeah I thought you were working the late tonight" spoke Casey and Brax clicked his tongue as his gaze caught sight of the curtains that were yet to be drawn at the front window. He knew without a doubt they both must have seen him and Charlie, but yet he wasn't going to say a word

"Yeah I decided to finish early today. Just came by to give something to Charlie"

Both teens nodded and Ruby looked to Charlie "Mum you really shouldn't leave those curtains opened at this time of the night anyone could be looking in"

Charlie looked to the window then back at Ruby and felt her cheeks go crimson; she had no doubt what Ruby was getting at and by the smirk Casey was giving Brax, it was clear they had seen her and Brax. Charlie shook her head, biting into her bottom lip, but her head turned back to Brax as he spoke

"What's that?" she looked to him to see his gaze cast down. Frowning she followed his gaze and exhaled deeply before quickly trying to pull the sleeve of the top down. But it was too late, before she could succeed Brax had taken a hold of her hand his gaze now cast upwards looking right at her.

Charlie cocked her head and sighed as Brax slowly moved her hands to her side before pulling her sleeves up. Ruby moved forward wondering what had caught Brax's attention and her eyes widened

As Charlie had suspected she had woken that morning with not only Angelo's prints still slightly visible around her arm but a rather dark bruise had also formed

"Mum…" Ruby looked up at Charlie in shook. Casey who had now moved into the house looked down at what had caught Brax and Ruby's attention and both his eyebrows shot up as Brax spoke

"Who did this to you?" Brax;s gaze moved from her bruised wrist back up to her face

Charlie tried to tug her hand away but Brax simply held firmly, his eyes not wavering from hers

"Charlie…" Brax clenched his jaw "Charlie who did this to you?"

"It doesn't matter" Charlie shook her head. She could see the wheels turning in his head as his jaws visibly clenched painfully

"It matters to me" replied Brax

"Mum was it Angelo?" asked Ruby and as Charlie looked up at her, she knew Ruby had figured it out "That's why you wore that cardigan yesterday. That was after you met Angelo at the beach"

"Angelo did this?" Brax blinked a few times desperately trying to will his building anger to subside but knowing at the same time it was of no use

"He just gripped me a little too tightly that's all" replied Charlie. She had never seen this look on Brax's face and she wasn't sure what to make of it

"Brax don't" Casey saw the look in Brax's eyes and knew from past experience how much damage his brother could do when he put his mind to it

Instantly after Casey spoke, Charlie felt Brax release his hold of her hand as he walked past all three of them and out the door

"Brax" she called and looked to Casey

Casey shook his head "He can't find Angelo" and with that he was running out the door.

Charlie looked to Ruby before pacing out the door

"Brax" She shouted as she watched him screech down the road in his Ute, Casey already in the car

* * *

**Chapters seem to be getting longer lol... but I didn't want to cut this one into two. Keep Reading and Reviewing guys really do appreciate it :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you guys for the reviews and the pms :) glad you guys liked the last chapter. Hope this one is ok :)**

* * *

"**Brax" She shouted as she watched him screech down the road in his Ute, Casey already in the car**

**...**

Charlie sighed as Brax's phone rang out again "Why is he not picking up?" she groaned as she leaned both hands on the back of the couch

Ruby sighed "Case isn't picking… I think he may have left his phone back at his" Ruby looked to Charlie "Brax looked really angry"

Charlie turned to her "That's what I'm worried about… what if he finds Angelo" Charlie shook her head and picked up her car keys

"Where are you going?" asked Ruby

"To find Bra,x before he does something stupid" replied Charlie as she walked around the couch and slipped her sandals on

Ruby bit her lip and sighed "Well I hope Brax does find him. Angelo deserves whatever he gets. He has no right putting his hands on you"

Charlie shook her head "I've never seen Brax like that, I'm not having him getting in trouble because of Angelo. He's not worth it" said Charlie as she moved to the door

Ruby could see Charlie point "Fine, but I'm coming too" she followed Charlie out the door, unsure where they were going to start in their search for Brax

**…**

"Brax you have to calm down" Casey had been talking to him since they left Charlie's but Brax hadn't responded once, not even when Casey had pleaded with him to pick his phone that had been ringing in his back pocket "We don't even know where he is Brax"

"I'll find him" said Brax as he got out of the car and headed in the direction of the diner, starting his search

Casey cursed under his breath as he realised he didn't have his phone with him "This isn't going to end well" he muttered under his breath as he paced behind Brax

"Brax" Casey reached out and grabbed Brax by the arm

Turning to face him Brax gritted his teeth "WHAT?"

"Brax do you think Charlie really wants this, you going after Angelo will probably only make things ten times worse. If she wanted you going after him like some cave man, she would have shown you the bruise herself"

"I warned him" Brax shook his head "He has no right putting his hands on her"

Casey nodded "And you're right, and I think he is more than deserving of any beating you want to give him but it won't help you, especially not if he gets the cops involved. You just need to calm down" Casey looked at Brax as it seemed he was getting through to him but then he saw Brax's eyes flash red. Turning round Casey groaned loudly as he saw Angelo walking out of the diner and towards the beach

"Brax…" before Casey could say anything else Brax had moved past him pacing with speed towards Angelo

"Oi" Brax blared causing Angelo to turn around. Angelo creased his eyebrows

"What do you want?" as he spoke he was forced to the floor as Brax's fist made contact with his face. Angelo's coffee fell to the floor and he instantly placed his hand on his nose looking up at Brax

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he sneered at Brax as Casey now stood between the two of them

"Brax leave it there" pleaded Casey

"I warned you never to hurt her" Said Brax as he tried getting past Casey but his younger brother stood firmly between him and Angelo who had now stood to his feet

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything to her you psycho"

"Well the bruise on her wrist says differently" Brax's nostrils flared

"I hardly even touched her. If she had just listened none of that would have happened. And honestly it's none of your business"

At Angelo's words, Casey kept his hands firmly pressed against Brax's chest as Brax tried to move past him. He sighed in relief as he heard Charlie's voice.

"Brax" Charlie called as she quickly jumped out of the car

But Brax was quick to push Casey aside and he quickly grabbed Angelo by his shirt holding him inches away from his face "If you so much as even look in her direction again or stand within a mile of her… I promise I'll have you wishing I had just stopped at one punch" Brax sneered as he glared at Angelo who's eyes had widened slightly "You got it?"

"Get off me" bellowed Angelo as he tried to remove himself from Brax's grip.

Only proving to irritated Brax the more, Brax shook Angelo, his grip still firm on his shirt "I said you got it?" his jaw visibly clenched and Angelo nodded his head. Pushing him back slightly, Brax let him go as Charlie reached them

"Brax!" Charlie paced towards them and instantly stood between Brax and Angelo

"What the hell did you tell him?" snapped Angelo as he glared down at Charlie. Brax balled his fist and stepped forward but was stopped as Charlie placed a hand one his chest before turning to face Angelo

"I didn't tell him anything. I wouldn't waste my breath talking about you" She turned back to Brax and cocked an eyebrow "I think we should go, don't you?" she pushed on his chest slightly trying to move him away from Angelo as his glare remained pierced into Angelo "Brax please" she sighed and Brax looked down at her before looking back up at Angelo

Brax nodded and shook his head "I'm sorry" he said to Charlie

Charlie shook her head "It's ok, let's just go" she closed her eyes in frustration as Angelo spoke

"You've definitely lowered your standards Charlie. Seriously, you couldn't do better than a thug like him" Angelo turned as Ruby spoke

"Better than a weak cheat" she folder her arms and gave him a sarcastic smile "It's just a shame mum's here. If I had it my way I would have him beat the crap out of you"

"Ruby" Charlie sighed and Ruby simply shrugged

"I'm just being honest, something Angelo isn't too familiar with" she turned back to Angelo "Stay away from her and me"

"You're making a big mistake Charlie" Angelo sighed. he winced slightly at the pain shooting through his nose

Charlie looked to Angelo in what could only be descirbed as disgust"Are you crazy Angelo? I have told you I want nothing to do with you and I meant it. The only mistake I made was being with you in the first. Stay away from me Angelo, because next time I won't stop him" She turned back to Brax who had returned to glaring at Angelo, almost looking like he wanted to kill him. Not wanting to keep Brax around Angelo any longer Charlie pushed lightly on his chest a little more

"Can we please go?" Charlie looked up at Brax as he looked down at her and nodded

"Yeah let's go" replied Brax

Casey let out a breath of relief as he and Ruby followed Brax and Charlie towards the car park

"You're going to regret this Charlie" Angelo called after them as Charlie quickly gripped onto Brax's hand stopping him from turning back to Angelo.

Reaching Charlie's car, Charlie came to a standstill as did Brax. Casey and Ruby glanced between the two of them for a second before Casey spoke up

"How about I take the Ute and Ruby and I go back to ours?" he looked at Brax knowing he and Charlie had a little talking to do

Charlie nodded and answered for Brax "Yeah that would be really good guys. We'll drive by and I'll pick you up on my way home"she said to Ruby

Brax dug into his pocket and threw his keys at Casey "I don't want to see a scratch on it" said Brax

Casey rolled his eyes "I wouldn't dream of it"

Brax and Charlie watched as Ruby and Casey got into the Ute before Casey drove off. Charlie turned to Brax and leaned against her car. Brax's gaze lowered to his hand that had now began spinning the ring on his index finger around in circles

"Brax" she called his name softly and sighed

Brax exhaled and slowly looked up at her "I didn't mean to walk off like that" he said before moving to her side and leaning against the car next to her

Charlie turned to him and studied him for a minute "I've never seen you like that before" she spoke as she continued studying his reaction

"That's because that's not me… at least not anymore" Brax replied, his hand still spinning the ring on his index finger

"Not anymore?" questioned Charlie

Brax turned to her "I errr… I'm not the best at keeping my temper in check when I'm angry, but it's definitely not as bad as it used to be"

Charlie nodded; she hadn't forgotten him telling her about how things had been with his father while growing up. She could understand how such a childhood could cause him to be that way. She moved a little closer to him and placed her hand on his

"Although I don't want you fighting with Angelo, the last thing I want is you getting in trouble because of him but…" she smiled lightly "I am flattered that you felt the need to stand up for me"

Brax smiled lightly "So you don't think I'm a thug?" he cocked an eyebrow

Charlie chuckled and shook her head "Nowhere near" Brax nodded relieved that his behaviour hadn't scared her off. He grinned at her as she spoke again "Plus I kind of like the idea of having my own personal knight and shining armour" she grinned up at him as she spoke, stepping a little closer to him

Brax smiled and looked down at her hand, the bruise on her wrist visible to him. Taking his hand he ran his fingers over the bruise on her wrist. He exhaled and looked back up at her"You should have told me" he said

And Charlie looked up at him "Well I didn't really get a chance. I couldn't exactly blurt it out during our argument yesterday and I was a little too preoccupied to be thinking about Angelo when you came over last night"

Brax smiled at her words, his dimples showing to her before he looked at her more seriously "You could have told Bianca"

Charlie shrugged "I didn't want to make a big deal out of it…I still don't. I don't want anything to do with him and I'm pretty sure he's got the message"

Brax nodded, hoping Angelo had truly got the message and would leave Charlie alone "How about we head off?"

Charlie nodded and stepped in front of Brax. She looked up at him with a grin

Brax creased his eyebrows "What?" he asked

"Did I mention that I really like you?"

Brax nodded and pushed himself off her car "Yeah I think you did" he smiled as he snaked his hands around her waist. Lowering his head to hers, he brought his lips to hers as Charlie's hands snaked around his neck. He felt her smile into the kiss before she pulled away

"Right, no more of this till you take me out on Saturday" Charlie placed her hands on her hips and chuckled at the look on Brax's face

"It's only Monday" replied Brax and Charlie chuckled

"I know" replied Charlie and Brax nodded

"Ok I can do that" his eyes glanced down to her lips and he nodded again as he looked back up at her "Yep I can do that" he tilted his head to the side and bit into his bottom lip as Charlie moved her face closer to his, a smirk present on her face. She moved closer to him till their lips was only a mere inch apart. Brax smiled thinking she was going to close the rest of the gap but Charlie moved her lips to the side and placed a kiss on his cheek instead

"I know you can" she laughed loudly at the look on his face

**…**

Ruby slumped down on the couch and watched Charlie as she closed the door "You should have said something mum"

Charlie sighed "It's not that big a deal Rubes, if it was I promise I would have spoken up. And you know how easily I bruise"

Ruby sighed "Still doesn't excuse him laying his hands on you"

"No it doesn't, but I'm pretty sure after tonight he won't be coming anywhere near me again"

Ruby chuckled, a grin making its way to her face "So you and Brax" she looked at her mum and fought the urge to squeal as a dark blush appeared on Charlie's cheeks "Aww mum you look so cute right now" Ruby laughed and Charlie swatted her on the arm

"You know it's not good to mock your elders" said Charlie

Ruby let out a laugh "I'm not mocking you I'm just simply making an observation. So…" she looked to Charlie expectantly

"What?" asked Charlie keeping her gaze from Ruby

"You know if you tell me it would save me having to ask Brax… and I could make that really embarrassing" Charlie turned to her daughter and shook her head "So are you guys together… or was what me and Case saw your way of talking" Ruby smirked as Charlie chuckled

"We're seeing how things go" said Charlie trying to hide the smile on her face

"Well I think he's perfect for you… I thought it would have happened sooner" said Ruby as she leaned forward and picked up the remote

Charlie creased her eyebrow as she thought of something "It was because of Brax wasn't it? You not wanting me to go to the restaurant with Angelo"

Ruby looked to Charlie, a sheepish look on her face as she nodded "Yeah. I guess I was kind of hoping you and Brax would get together"

"You should have said something" said Charlie

"I wanted to but I wasn't completely sure he actually did like you. I didn't want to say something and then it turned out I was wrong"

Charlie sighed "Well I guess it doesn't matter now. Everything worked out" she walked around the couch and walked into the kitchen

"I'm just glad you chose Brax"

Charlie turned and smiled at her daughter's words and nodded as she thought of him. She remembered his lips running softly along hers and she felt herself blushing "I'm glad I chose him too" she spoke before turning back around and walking to the fridge, Brax now firmly on her mind

**…**

"You should have let him beat ten shits out of him" said Heath as Casey filled him and Bianca on, on what had happened between Angelo and Brax and why

Casey rolled his eyes "Yeah, you would say that" he knew that if it had been heath with Brax instead of him, Heath would have done nothing to stop Brax beating the life out of Angelo

Bianca's face visibly fuelled with anger "I can't believe that cheating bastard would lay his hands on her" she shook her head as she picked up her phone, before turning to Casey "I agree with Heath, You should have let Brax at him" at that moment Brax walked out of his room

Casey sighed and shook his head "Trust me you really don't want that happening… ever"

Bianca groaned as Charlie's phone rang out "Why's she not picking her phone" Bianca walked around the couch and picked up her bag "I'm going to go over there babe " she said to Heath before she leaned to him and placed a kiss on his lips "I'll call you when I get home" she said as she swung her bag over her arm "Bye Guys"

"Cya" replied Casey and Brax.

Heath followed her to the door placed one final kiss on her lips before she walked out the door. He turned to Brax and chuckled "I'm guessing you at least got one good punch in" he said as he sat down on the single couch

Brax exhaled "He's lucky it was just the one" replied Brax and Heath laughed loudly not bothering to stop even as Casey and Brax looked over at him, both of them with raised eyebrows. Finally Heath's laughter died down and he shook his head

"What's so funny?" asked Brax and Heath shrugged

"You" he turned to Brax "You have it so bad"

Casey chuckled but frowned as Brax hit him on the back of the head. He edged away as he rubbed his head "What was that for"

Brax shrugged "Just felt like it" he grinned before picking up the remote. He cleared his throat in an attempt to hide the smile that threatened his face as he thought of Charlie. The way he had kissed her the day before, the way she had kissed him that day and the way she made him feel

**…**

**Two days later **

Charlie smiled as his name flashed across the screen of her phone

"Hy" she turned on her side and pulled her duvet up higher on her body "You home?" she asked

"Yeah" replied Brax, smiling at the sound of her voice

"Was it busy tonight?" asked Charlie

Brax slide down the bed, after having stripped down to his boxers. He let out a light sigh happy to finally be home "Yeah, I'm shattered"

Charlie ran her hand along her pillow "You should be sleeping… we can talk tomorrow" she spoke half-heartedly

Brax shook his head regardless of her not being able to see him "Na, I reckon talking to you will sort me out"

Charlie was happy he couldn't see the blush showing on her cheeks. She remained quiet and Brax spoke again

"You still there?" he asked with a chuckle

"Yep I'm still here" replied Charlie "

"Good" replied Brax "Because I really wanted to get your advice on something" he lay on his back and tucked his free hand behind his head a smile on his face "You see the thing is, I finally got the chance to take this girl on a date"

Charlie couldn't help but grin at his words. She moved onto her back, her free hand playing with her duvet "Someone I know?" she asked

"Maybe" answered Brax "You see the thing is I finally get to take her on a date this Saturday but I'm not too sure about what to plan for the date. I'm kind of looking to make it as special as possible"

Charlie bit into her bottom lip, almost unable to phantom how happy he made her feel "I think as long as she's with you, anything you plan will be special"

Brax grinned and exhaled, he wasn't sure if she actually knew how she made him feel "You're giving me a big head here Buckton"

Charlie chuckled "Oh sorry, what I meant to say was this girl must be crazy to have agreed to go on a date with you" she giggled "Is that head of yours any smaller now?"

Brax chuckled "Na, not really"

Charlie laughed and shook her head "So are you going to tell me what you have planned or do you really have no idea?"

"Oh I know, but I'm not telling you. You just have to wait till Saturday"

"Not even a clue?" asked Charlie "I need to know what to wear"

"Na sorry, not even a clue and anything you wear will look good"

Charlie chuckled "Aren't you the sweet talker Braxton"

"Just honest" replied Brax causing Charlie's smile to grow the more. She turned to the clock on her bed side table; she knew Brax had been at the restaurant for most of the day

"You sure you're not tired Brax?"

Brax shook his head and smiled "Na I'm good just talking to you"

**…**

He watched as she smiled down at the family of four. She turned to the young boy and smiled widely at something he had said. He watched as she nodded her head and lowered to his level before whispering something that had the young boy smiling from ear to ear as he nodded his head. She laughed lightly but enough that he heard it and he couldn't but help smile as he watched her

"Boss… boss" Brax turned to find Sam looking at him as he held what he assumed was a note of drink ordered to his face

"Yeah" Brax cleared his throat and ignored the knowing grin that was on Sam's face

"Drink orders" said Sam as he placed it on the table he stepped back and chuckled "You know you shouldn't be smiling like that boss; it's kind of creepy, we wouldn't want to send customers running" the young boy chuckled and Brax called after him as he walked into the kitchen

"You do know I can fire you right"

Sam turned just outside the kitchen entrance "Na you need me too much… plus who will get all the girls coming back for more drinks" he laughed as he walked into the kitchen and Brax shook his head only to stop as he realised Charlie was now stop close to him. He smelled her perfume before he saw her. Her sweet smell was something that had somehow embedded itself in his mind

"What's funny?" asked Charlie as she pushed her note pad into the pocket of her apron

Brax shook his head "Just Sam being Sam"

Charlie smiled and nodded at his answer before she edged around the bar. She picked up the drink order Sam had left on the bar and got to it. Brax smiled down at her as he watched her every move. Even without looking at him she could feel his eyes trailing her features. She felt the hairs on her arms stand to attention before she slowly looked up at him a wide smile on her face "Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to help me with these"

To say the tension between them had been high the last few days was an understatement. Brax glanced down at her lips that he had yet to feel against his again since the day he had been over at hers. He grinned at her as a blush rose on her cheeks but not before she swiped her tongue along her bottom lip. Brax clenched his jaw as he fought the urge to lean in and swipe his own tongue along her bottom lip. Not saying a word he stepped behind her and leaned forward making sure to graze her arm as he did so. He felt himself grin as she stilled and her Goosebumps became visible to him. Picking up a tray from below the bar he placed it on the bar still stood as close to her as he could afford without causing raised eyebrows from customers. Taking a glimpse around the restaurant he leaned his lips to her ears

"I really can't wait for tomorrow" he watched her as she exhaled deeply. He only hoped he was having the same affect on her that she had on him. Moving back from her he looked to the drink order and started making the two magarita's n the list. He smiled own at Charlie as she turned to look at him with blushing cheeks. He wanted nothing more than to run his hands over them but he had waited four days. One more day wouldn't kill him… he hoped

Charlie shook her head as he gave her a crocked grin, his dimples making a show "Are you going to stare at me or are you going to help me with these" he repeated her words to her, causing her to laugh

Wanting to give him a taste of his own medicine she stepped forward and leaned slightly into him, her eyes raised up to catch his. She tried to fight her grin as she reached her arm up past his face making sure her fingers lightly grazed his cheek. She bit into her bottom lip as she watched his jaws clenched, his gaze not once wavering from hers as he sucked in a breath. Grabbing hold of the bottle of gin behind him she brought her hand back down but stayed close to him for a moment longer "I think I'll help you" she replied with a grin before she stepped back from him. She smiled at him before reluctantly turning and trying to make progress with the extensive drink order a table had ordered

Brax blew out a breath and shook his head as she turned from him. How could anyone possibly make him feel the way she did

**…**

Charlie blew out a breath as she ran her hand over her blue dress. She looked through the mirror at Ruby who sat on her bed grinning over at her

"What's with the look missy?"

Ruby shrugged "It's just so cute how nervous you are"

Charlie shook her head "There is nothing cute about it, I mean it's Brax for crying out loud, I shouldn't be this nervous"

Ruby chuckled "Please, the two of you have been dancing around each other for who knows how long. I'm not surprised you're nervous but I don't think you have anything to be nervous about"

Charlie blew out another breath as she slipped her feet into her black pumps "Yeah well tell that to my clammed up hands"

Charlie looked to her door as a knock sounded at the front door and Ruby instantly jumped off the bed "I'll go get it"

Charlie nodded as Ruby walked out of her room before she turned back to the mirror. She had put on the blue dress she had initially taken out for her date with Angelo a few weeks ago. She bit her lips at the way the blue dress clung to her every curve. Tucking her short hair behind her hair she exhaled before picking up her black clutch. She smiled as she heard Ruby greet both Brax and Casey, before she walked back into her room

"Brax is waiting in the living room and I'm going back with Casey to his" Ruby walked up to Charlie and placed a kiss on her cheek "Have fun" she grinned at Charlie before walking out the door.

Charlie heard Ruby say bye to Brax before her and Casey left the house. A few seconds later she gave herself a last once over before walked out of her room.

Brax tried to calm his nervous and straighten up as he heard her walking down the hall. He sucked in a breath as she came into view a smile instantly spreading on her face. He could feel himself smiling but there was nothing he could do to help it

"Hy" Charlie felt herself blushing deeply under Brax's intense gaze. She shifted her gaze to the ground before looking back up at him

"You look amazing" smiled Brax as he rubbed the back of his head with one hand. His eyes trailed her every curve. Charlie felt her cheeks heat up the more

"Thanks" she replied and took him in, in his black suit pant and blue shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. She glanced at the tattoo on his chest that was slightly visible before looking up at him. "So are you going to tell me where we're going yet?"

Brax grinned and shook his head "Never patient are we Buckton"

Charlie shook her head as she stepped closer to him "Never" her smile growing as she saw his gaze quickly dart down to her lips.

Brax cleared his throat "Well you'll have to wait for this… I think you'll like it, but we best get going" he held his hand out and Charlie placed her hand his. Both of them feeling a mixture of excitement and nervousness

**…**

Charlie kept glancing over at Brax as they drove down the clear road. She tried to pick up any sort of clues as to where they were going on the way but nothing sprang to mind "You really not going to give me a clue" she said after a while

Brax grinned as he glanced at her and shook his head "No I'm really not going to say anything" he slowed the car down and turned a corner "Plus I don't have to… we're here"

Charlie sat up and her eyes widened as they pulled up at the restaurant. She glanced at Brax then looked back at the restaurant "No way"

Brax chuckled as he turned off the engine "Yes way" he stepped out of the car and walked over to Charlie's side and opened up the door.

Charlie looked over at him and took his hand as he helped her out of the car "Brax I may have never been here before but I know how expensive this place is" she shook her head "Brax I would have been happy for us to just go to Angelo's"

Brax shut her door and pulled her along as he locked the car "I wouldn't have"

Charlie looked at him and couldn't help smile as he led her to the entrance. Walking in, she couldn't help but gasp at the beauty of the place. Her eyes roamed the white silk covered tables and the cream coloured marbled floor. Brax led them to reception and gave his name. She frowned as the lady stood behind the reception desk nodded before looking at Charlie and smiling. She looked up to Brax as he held her hand leading her behind the young brown haired woman as she led them further into the restaurant. Charlie's eyebrows creased together as they reached the back of the restaurant and the woman led them to a staircase. Charlie tugged on Brax's arms causing him to turn to look at her

"Brax where're we going?" She glanced back through the door at the others eating in the restaurant before looking up at Brax, his smile beaming down at her

"You'll find out soon"

"If you walk right to the top it's the door to your right" said the woman as she smiled at them "Hope you guys have a good evening"

"Thanks" said Brax and Charlie gave the brown headed woman a smile as she walked back through the door they had just come through, now leaving just her and Brax

Brax tugged on her hand "Come on" he grinned at the confused look on her face as she obliged and allowed him lead her up the stairs. Coming to the top, with his hand still in hers Brax moved to the door the woman had directed them to. Pulling her in front of him he stood behind her before leaning forward and turning the handle on the door. Slowly pushing the door open he waited for her to step inside before he too stepped forward. Charlie hadn't said a word since he started leading her up the stairs. And as the door opened he watched her closely as she stepped forward and the roof of the restaurant came into view along with what he had paid them to set up for him.

Charlie stepped forward and felt her chest tighten as she gazed at what Brax had set up for the both of them. A single round table stood in the middle of the roof. A red silk cloth spread over it. A Single candle stood in the middle of the table alongside the champagne the stood in the champagne bucket. She looked out to the dark night and smiled so hard she felt her jaw begin to sting. She had almost gotten completely lost in the scene until she heard him call her name

"Charlie" she turned to face him her smile still placed

Brax exhaled in relief "I take it you're surprised then. And you like it" he cocked an eyebrow

Charlie nodded "More than I have ever been. And I love it" she smiled as Brax took her hand and lead her to the table. He pulled her chair out for her before taking a seat himself

"Brax this is too much" she said basking in the fact that he had went to so much trouble for her

Brax shook his head "I've wanted to take you on a date for only God knows how long. This is exactly what you deserve"

Charlie blew out a breath as their eyes caught each other's. She had felt a lot of things in her life but nothing had ever made her feel as special as she did when he looked at her in the way he was doing in that moment.

* * *

**I will continue with their date in the next chapter. Remember to Read and Review guys :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hy guys thank you for reviews and pms. Really sorry for how far about my updates are but I'm just barely finding time to write these days, but I finally finished this chapter. Hope its ok for you guys :)**

* * *

**Charlie blew out a breath as their eyes caught each other's. She had felt a lot of things in her life but nothing had ever made her feel as special as she did when he looked at her in the way he was doing in that moment.**

**…**

Charlie smiled up at the waiter as he cleared up their table. She still couldn't wrap her head around how much trouble Brax had gone to. She smiled up at him and exhaled

"I don't think I could eat another thing" she sat back in her chair "Thank you for this Brax. I've had a great time"

Brax grinned at her as he took a swig of his beer "Glad to hear it, but…" he looked up as the waiter returned "I hope you're not too full cause we still have desert to go"

Charlie looked up as the waiter placed the chocolate torte with cream onto the table in front of her and a lemon slice in front of Brax "Brax" Charlie whined "Are you trying to get me fat?"

Brax chuckled "Oh, don't you want it. In that Case…" he reached over and pulled the dessert towards him but Charlie quickly sat up, swatting his hand away

"I didn't say that" she smiled sheepishly at him, pulling the desert back to her she dug her fork into it "Ummm" her eyes widened slightly as she quickly took another bite "Brax this is amazing"

Brax chuckled "You talking about the cake or the date?"

Charlie looked up at him smiling "Both… but I think the cake wins by a clear mile"

Brax cocked an eyebrow "Don't worry, I still got time to change your mind" he winked at her and a deep blush rose onto her cheeks. His eyes trailed her face till they stopped on her lips. He sucked in a breath, obviously too loudly because at that point Charlie looked back up at him.

Seeing the look on his face, she cocked an eyebrow "What?" she tried to glance down at her lips "Have I got something on my lip?"

Brax slowly nodded and leaned forward on the table. Charlie held her breath as he softly grazed her lips with his thumb, taking the cream on her top lip with him. His eyes remained locked with her's as he placed his thumb in his mouth. he nodded "You're right, that is good cake" he grinned at her

Charlie looked at him, inwardly thankful she was seating as she lost feeling in her legs as he watched him casually suck the cream off his thumb. She cleared her throat shaking her head at him as he grinned at her "You're evil you know that"

Brax smirked at her, his dimples somehow seeming deeper to Charlie "I could say the same thing to you" he glanced back at her lips only to find Charlie blushing as he looked back up at her.

They both looked up and smiled as the same waiter came and cleared their table

"Thank you" they spoke in unison and the young boy gave them a smile before walking out the door they had walked through.

Charlie turned back to Brax and grinned "You know I'm not so sure it was a good idea for you to organise all this for this date"

Brax creased his eyebrows "What do you mean?"

"Well I really don't think you're going to be able to top this on our second date" she grinned

Brax chuckled "So there will be a second date?"

"If you're going to keep spoiling me like this" Charlie nodded "Definitely"

Brax grinned and sighed "And there I was thinking we could just go to the chip shop for our second date"

Charlie laughed and Brax basked in the knowledge that he had evoked that sound from her lips. He watched and Charlie only just noticed his observant eye as her laughter subsided

"What?" she asked, an eyebrow cocked up at him

Brax shook his head "Just love that laugh" his eyes locked with Charlie and he grinned as a light blush became present on her cheeks and Charlie inhaled a breath. He loved knowing he could affect her in such a way.

Charlie ducked her head a little before looking back up at him, his gaze still locked on her "Stop" she said biting into her bottom lip

Brax leaned forward his elbows leaning on the table "Stop what?" he asked his grin still present

"You know what" replied Charlie and Brax shook his head

"I honestly don't know what you mean" his grin only widened further as the blush on her cheeks deepened "You know I kind of like it when you blush"

Charlie shook her head "Well I'm glad someone likes it"

Brax chuckled and stood to his feet and held his hand out "I want to show you something" he looked down at Charlie as she peered up at him before placing her hand in his. She allowed his guide her to the other side of the roof.

"Here" he stopped and pulled her in front of him, now standing behind her. Charlie eyes widened as she looked out onto the ocean on the back end of the restaurant. The night's darkness allowed for the stars to glisten over the water almost magically

"I've been out there a few times and always found I kind of amazing how the stars bounced off the water at night. I knew straight away that I had to bring you here for our date, and I figured it would look even better from up here… seems I was right" said Brax

Charlie nodded her eyes trailing the crystal water "It's got to be the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" said Charlie. She exhaled as she felt Brax's arms encircle her waist

"For me it's a close second" said Brax and Charlie slowly turned in his arm, a smile adorning her face. She lifted her hands and placed it on his chest as she slowly pressed herself into him

"I know I said it before but Thank you for this" she looked up at him "I think this is by far the best date I have ever been on"

Brax nodded "Well I aim to please" he held her firmly to him before bring on hand up and caressing her cheek

Charlie smiled up at him and shivered lightly as he ran his thumb just under her eye. She ran her hand further up his chest till they were wrapped around his neck "I think you have well and truly earned that kiss. And plus, I'm not one to break a promise"

Brax grinned and leaned into her slowly brushing his lips past hers. His lips ran softly over hers a few more times till it proved too much for him and he took her lips in his. His hand cupped her face holding her lips to his, as he embedded himself on the taste of champagne that still lingered on her lips. A moan left Charlie's lips, nearly sending Brax over the edge and soon after she parted her lips and their tongues collided. Brax inhaled a sharp breath as he firmly held her to him, their lips now moving with fire and passion.

His lips felt like sweet fire against her lips, never had she known anyone's kiss make her feel the way his did. Not wanting it to end she pushed herself further into him pressing her lips urgently against his, she was rewarded with a deep groan from Brax.

No longer being able to ignore the need for air, both Brax as Charlie pulled away, their lips still placed against each other. Brax leaned in with a heavy breath and placed a gentle kiss on Charlie's lips before resting his forehead against hers, both their chests rising heavily. Moments later, after confident he had regained his breath Brax once again caressed her cheek, his thumb running under her eye in the way it always did

"That was most definitely worth the wait"

Charlie giggled and nodded lightly "Definitely"

**…**

Brax held Charlie's hand as he thanked the waiter that had attended to them that evening and the woman at the front desk before they made their way out of the restaurant.

Charlie smiled as Brax softly grazed his thumb against the back of her hand as they walked to the car. He stopped and turned to face her and she instinctively stepped towards him a smile adorning her face as she leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips. Responding, Brax wrapped his arms around her waist as he returned her kiss till they both pulled back

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"For tonight… and everything else" replied Charlie as she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss

Brax grinned "Come on. Its way past your bed time" he chuckled and Charlie laughed as he opened the passenger door for her. Closing the door he walked over to the driver side a smile plastered on his face. The night had been even more than he had expected

**…**

Charlie groaned as she felt pressure on her bed. Her groan grew louder as she heard Ruby call her

"Mum" Ruby bounced on the bed slightly in an effort to wake Charlie

"Go away" moaned Charlie as she picked up her pillow and placed it over her head

"Charlie get up, we want to know everything"

"You too?" Charlie spoke as she heard Bianca's voice "Guys just a few more hours please" she whined as she pulled the duvet over her head

"It's already past eight Charlie" Bianca tugged on the duvet, fighting against Charlie's grip till she whiped it from her body; the duvet crumbling to the floor

Charlie probed her head up and looked from Bianca to Ruby "You" she pointed to Bianca "I'm not surprised at" she then turned to Ruby "But you, I can't believe you're awake at this time never mind up and dressed"

Ruby grinned as she bounced on the bed again "Well I had an incentive"

Charlie rolled her eyes as she slumped her head back against her pillow "Yeah, and what's that?" she squinted her gaze as her eyes caught the light coming in from the corner of her curtains

"Your date last night that's what. Come on we want to hear all about it, actually no we have to hear all about it"

"Bianca give me back my duvet, it's too early for this" Charlie kicked her legs childishly causing both Ruby and Bianca to laugh

"Sorry no can do. I didn't leave a naked Heath in bed this morning to not get anything out of it"

Ruby turned her nose up; her forehead crinkling in disgust "Ewww Bianca" she shuddered

"Too much information B. It's obvious you're spending way too much time with Heath" Charlie tried to hold back her laughter at the look on Ruby's face

"Way too much time" confirmed Ruby as she shook the thought from her head. She turned to Charlie "You could be the best mother in the world and take my mind off Bianca's little piece of information by telling me…"

"Us" interrupted Bianca and Ruby sighed

"Fine sorry us, about what Happened last night"

Charlie sighed "How about we make a deal. You let me sleep for another couple of hours and I will answer whatever questions you have"

Ruby shook her head and Bianca scoffed

"You're lucky I didn't call you last night as soon as Brax got in. We've given you enough time, now spill" said Bianca

Charlie buried her head in her pillow and groaned causing both Ruby and Bianca to laugh "Fine but after, you let me get some sleep"

"Deal" replied both Ruby and Bianca and Charlie reluctantly rolled off the bed.

She looked to Ruby and shook her head as she walked into the bathroom "You know normal daughters don't want to know about how their mothers date went. In fact they usually do anything and everything to avoid it"

Ruby tilted her head "Well it's a good thing I'm not normal isn't it"

Charlie chuckled "Oh isn't it just" she rolled her eyes as she closed the bathroom door behind her

**…**

"Oh and he rises" Heath spoke with a smirk as Brax walked into the kitchen

"It's too early for your nonsense Heath" Brax tried to use his usual no nonsense voice but given his thoughts were on Charlie, he didn't quite succeed

Heath chuckled, not in any way deceived by Brax's brush off "It must have been a really great date then. You've been up for a full minute and haven't swore yet... or demonstrated some sort of violent attack"

Casey chuckled at this as he looked between his two brothers "So…" Casey looked to Brax "How was it?"

Brax cocked an eyebrow as he walked to the fridge and pulled out the milk bottle "Like I'm going to tell you"

Casey and Heath laughed and Brax turned to them "What's so funny?"

"So, he's dating the daughter and I'm dating the best friend which means whether we all like it or not both I and Case will know exactly what happened last night"

"They're both over there already dissecting the date" said Casey "So you may as well spill"

Brax rolled his eyes knowing Heath was right "You're still not getting a word from me" he sat down at the dining table

"What's the big deal Brax, at least tell us where you took her" said Casey and Brax shook his head with a grin

"Sorry. Like I said I'm not talking" Brax grinned as he thought back to how the date had panned out

Heath looked to Brax for a moment then shook his head chuckling "Buckton as you so whipped. That stupid grin on your face is near enough blinding me"

Casey chuckled "I think he got you on that one Brax"

**…**

Charlie walked out of the bathroom and laughed lightly at Bianca and Ruby as they had both now made themselves comfortable on her bed. Bianca patted the bed

"Come on, you've made us wait long enough"

"Err can we not do this in the kitchen, I'm kind of hungry" Charlie walked towards them slowly

"Nope, spill and then we'll treat you to a nice breakfast at the diner" said Ruby

Not bothering to argue anymore, Charlie jumped onto the bed as Bianca allowed her lay in between her and Ruby. Charlie looked from Ruby to Bianca as she thought back to the date, the way Brax had surprised her with what he had planned, the feeling of Brax's arms around her as they gazed at the star lit ocean, the taste of champagne on his lips, and the way her body tingles as he stroked her cheek.

"Ok, that smile on your face as me even more excited" spoke Bianca "Now start, we haven't got all day"

Charlie laughed and exhaled as she leaned back on the head rest before beginning to fill them in on the events of the date

"The roof top?" asked Bianca wide eyed like Ruby "He took you to the pacific ocean? Your date was on the roof of pacific ocean restaurant?"

Charlie chuckled and nodded with a grin "Yea it was"

"That is so romantic" added Ruby and Charlie laughed "What, it is"

"Anyway..." Charlie carried on as Bianca and Ruby listened in concentration, digesting every detail and oohing and awing every now and again

"And then you kissed right?" Ruby interrupted as Charlie reached the part about both her and Brax looking out onto the ocean

"Of course they did" added Bianca

Charlie nodded as she felt heat creep up her neck and to her cheeks. She exhaled lightly as the feeling of being in his arms came back to her. She then explained about him dropping her off only for him to call her once he got home, which resulted in a few hours' worth of conversation

"I think I need to beg Brax to give Heath some tips, because that sounded like the perfect date. And if Heath can't live up to it, I'm sure you won't mind if I borrow Brax for a few nights"

Charlie laughed "No can do, he's my Braxton"

Bianca smiled broadly at the look on her best friends face, it had been a long time since she looked as happy as she did just talking about Brax "Yeah, I don't think it's fair or correct to simply say you just like him"

Charlie turned to Bianca and frowned "What do you mean?"

Bianca shook her head "Nothing, just making an observation that's all" she smiled as she stood up from the bed "And as we promised, it's time to feed you" Bianca knew pointing out the obvious may freak Charlie out at the moment, so instead she was going to wait for Charlie to figure it out on her own

**…**

Working the evening shift, Charlie stood behind the bar as she dealt with a customer's orders. The young guy sat on the stool peering at Charlie and although she could feel his unwanted eyes on her, she chose to ignore it. Looking up at him she gave him a smile as she placed his martini on the table and took the money he had held in his hand from him. She went to give him his change but the brown headed guy shook his head

"Na keep it, a beautiful waitress like you deserves a generous tip" Charlie smiled and fought the urge to roll her eyes or gag in his presence instead she responded politely

"Thank you"

"So… do you work here every day? Because with you behind the bar I have no problem spending my evenings here" he winked at her and Charlie shook her head and chuckled at his cheesiness

"Sorry to disappoint you but no, I don't work every day but if ever you're hungry, I know the food here is pretty nice"

Obviously not one to miss a beat the guy leaned forward his elbows now on the bar "Is that an invitation?" he cocked an eyebrow and Charlie almost burst out laughing as she shook her head

"No, that is most definitely not an invitation; simply a recommendation for you"

"Well…" the young man lowered his voice to a whisper "My doctors have recommended that I find a beautiful lady to keep my strength up… all health related of course"

Charlie nodded feigning amusement "Of course" she replied

"Do you think you can help me with that?" the guy asked with a glint in his eyes but before Charlie could reply, she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist. Jumping slightly she soon relaxed and it somehow seemed her body already recognised his touch. As he leaned in to her, she exhaled as the smell known only as his grazed her nostrils.

"Hy babe" Brax's voice filled her ears and she turned still in his hold. She grinned knowing the guy at the bar was now gawking at the two of them.

"Hy babe" Wasting no time she leaned into him before placed a kiss on his lips. She fought the urge to moan as Brax tugged on her bottom lip as she pulled away from the kiss.

Biting into the corner of her lower lip, she held her laughter as Brax peered over her shoulder to the guy who had moments before been trying to chat her up "You alright there mate"

Charlie heard an inconsistent reply before hearing the man's disappearing footsteps. She finally let her laughter escape at the gleeful look on Brax's face

"Was all that just to make a point or are you just really pleased to see me?" she asked with a cocked eyebrow

Brax tilted his head slightly "Both, but mostly the latter"

Charlie nodded "And babe?" she looked at him expectantly and Brax shrugged

"I liked the sound of it" he asked before shaking his head at a few of his waiters that were grinning in their direction "I think we have an audience" said Brax and Charlie peered over her shoulders and chuckled

"Well it's not every day they see the boss fraternising with a member of staff"

Brax chuckled "Well as long as I'm the only one fraternising with this particular member of staff then they can look all they want. As long as they get some work done" he spoke a little louder causing some of them to move faster

Charlie chuckled and shook her head "Well in that case we best make some ground rules" she looked at him, and caught his eye as he nodded

"I have a few already" said Brax and Charlie grinned up at him

"Yeah? Like what" she asked, subconsciously pressing herself further into him

Glancing around the restaurant happy that no one's attention was on them he spoke "Number one, no going on dates with other people, that applies for both of us" he eyed Charlie as she nodded "Number two, we will only ever be fraternising with each other" Charlie laughed at his words her head rolling back slightly before looking back up at him and nodded

"Ok anything else?" she asked and Brax nodded

"Number three, I'm allowed to kiss you whenever I want, same goes for you"

Charlie nodded "Agreed"

"And lastly" he removed the grin from his face and straightened his look with all seriousness "You must and this is a must; you must change your Facebook status from single to in a relationship" that was all it took to have Charlie burst out laughing. Brax couldn't help but allow the grin on his face to break through. Finally composing herself Charlie chuckled a few times before her eyes met his

"I think that's reasonable"

Brax nodded "I had a feeling you would" leaning in he placed a soft kiss on her lips before pulling away "So do we have an agreement?"

Charlie bit her lip as if in though, but giggles as Brax tickled her sides. She nodded her head "Yeah i think your terms are fair" she leaned in his hair "You can also kiss me where ever you want" she leaned back and smiled gleeful at the look on his face

Brax nodded is head vigorously "I agree" he said and Charlie laughed again before turning her head as a drink order was placed on the bar. She turned back to Brax

"Are you just going to distract me all night or do some work?" asked Charlie

"Both" replied Brax before slipping his hands from her waist "Just as soon as I get some paper work out of the way" Giving her that heart melting smile he walked into the office and Charlie turned back to the bar

**…**

**One week Later**

Charlie sat up, her eyes glancing around the room every now and again as she twiddled her thumb and hung her feet over the side of the bed. She looked up as the door creaked open and Sid walked in. For whatever reason she felt an anxious rush overcome her as he sat on the chair opposite the bed

"So" she spoke with a sigh, her eyes searching his face "How does everything look?" she bit into the side of her mouth; this only emphasising her nervous state

Sid looked down at what Charlie assumed had been from the numerous health tests they had had her take that morning. She leaned forward slightly as if she could in some way read what her results meant even if she laid eyes on them

Sid nodded his head and chuckled slightly "Charlie you don't have anything to worry about. Today was just to check your progression from when you left the hospital. We have to make sure that your body is heading towards it's normal level of health and that there is nothing stopping that"

Charlie nodded "And… how am I looking?" she gave a light smile

Sid nodded once more "Good, really good. All your vitals are even better than what we had expected, and you must be keeping a really good diet as your health test came back pretty much as perfect as it can be at this stage"

Charlie blew out a breath "But you also checked for the cancer right?" She was smart enough to realise some of the tests conducted weren't just purely blood or health related

"Yes" replied Sid "We weren't expecting it to return, it's just percussion and I can tell you that no; there are absolutely no signs of any cancer in any part of your body"

Charlie chuckled light "Ok, good" she sighed "So does that mean I can go back to my usual routine. You know; jogging, eating junk, drink wine…drinking coffee" her brown eyes widened in hope as she mentioned the coffee

Sid chuckled "I didn't think you would actually be able to give that up"

Charlie smiled sheepishly "Well I'll be honest I still indulge every once in a while, but nowhere near as much as I would like"

"At this stage I think it's safe to say you can indulge just that little bit more… but we don't want you out doing yourself"

Charlie grinned "Wouldn't dream of it doc"

Sid chuckled "Well I let you head off, straight to the diner for a coffee no doubt"

"You're a wise man Sid" said Charlie with a smile as she stood from the bed and Sid laughed as she picked up her bag and made her way out of the room

**…**

It had only just gone past ten as Brax propped the last of the chairs onto the tables before he turned and walked over to the bar, more than eager to get out of there for the night. Picking up his phone, he dialled her number and smiled as he pressed the send button, the thought of hearing her voice making his smile widen. Hearing the approaching footsteps on the stairs he turned and frowned, but it soon changed as he heard her voice

"Nice to know you're thinking about me" Charlie now stood at the top of the stairs with her phone pressed to her hers, as she smiled broadly at Brax

Brax grinned, his phone pressed to his ears "I'm always thinking about you" he winked as Charlie took her phone from her ears before walking over to him.

"Hy" she spoke as she leaned on her toes and placed a kiss on his lips. About to back away from the kiss Charlie smiled as Brax wound his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss. Finally parting for air, Brax placed a kiss on her forehead

"Hy. I called you earlier"

Charlie nodded "I know, most of Bianca's classes had exams today so she had free periods this afternoon, so she dragged me to Yabby Creak straight after my appointment and then we kind of fell asleep as soon as we got back to mine"

Brax nodded and looked at her expectantly "So… how did it go at the hospital?" he had been on edge all day wanting to find out how her appointment had gone

Charlie nodded and smiled "Good, my health's good and there are no traces of any sort of Cancer"

Brax blew out a breath "Thank God. You should have called me straight after, I was a little worried"

Charlie smiled and leaned in to kiss him "Thank you for worrying but I'm good" she glanced around the restaurant "I didn't expect you to be closed already" she said as she turned back to him her hands now resting on his chest

"It was a bit quiet tonight so I sent the others home early. To be honest I'm glad, I've been itching to get out of here for ages" he sighed dramatically and Charlie chuckled as she cocked an eyebrow

"Awww missing me were you?" she winked at him

"You wish" said Brax with a grin as Charlie swatted his chest. Brax placing another quick kiss on her lips before he leaned off the bar "Give me a minute and we can get out of here"

**…**

Charlie stood back as Brax locked up the surf club before turning to face her "Did you drive?"

Charlie shook her head and rolled her eyes at the look on Brax's face

"Babe it's late, you shouldn't be walking about this time of the night"

"It's not that late Brax"

"I know but I'd feel better knowing you weren't walking around by yourself when it's this dark" he replied

"I promise to take my car next time" Replied Charlie "Happy?"

"Very" answered Brax "So, what do you want to do?" said Brax as he took her hand in his and began leading her to the car park

"I was thinking you could come back to mine. Ruby's staying at your place tonight, and I really would rather not know what she's up to"

Brax chuckled "sounds good" he pulled her closer and swung his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into him and Charlie instinctively wrapped her arms around his waist.

Looking up at him, she smiled unable to believe how far they had come a week since their date; but not being able to deny how right it felt being with him. Brax looked down at her and cocked an eyebrow

"What?" he asked a smile crossing his face, showing off one of his dimples

Charlie simpered up at him and shrugged "I was just thinking you're kind of cute" her smile turned into a grin and Brax gasped dramatically

"Cute?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow

Charlie nodded "Yea, cute"

Brax sighed "I much prefer strong, sexy, amazingly dashing" Charlie laughed at his words "But cute… yeah that doesn't do much for my ego"

"Oh you're all those things to" said Charlie as they reached Brax's car "But I'm much more turned on by a cute guy" she wriggled her eyebrows and Brax turned so he was facing her; his arms slipping around her waist

"Well then in that case I agree, I am very **very **cute"

Charlie nodded "I think so too" she grinned up at him as his lips moved to hers, till she felt Goosebumps wash over her body the way only he kiss could cause. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he swiped her bottom lip with his tongue and she immediately granted him access. She stepped forward only stopping as Brax's back hit his car, his grip only proving to tighten on her. Feeling the need for air Charlie pulled back and bit her lip as a groan left Brax's throat. She knew how she wanted to spend her night but she wouldn't let on till they got back to hers

"We best get going" she placed a chasten kiss on his lips before edging to the passenger side of the car. She chuckled as she heard another groan escape his him

**…**

An angry breath escaped from his nostrils as he watched them stroll towards the car park. He felt his fist curl into a red ball as Brax swung his arm around her shoulders causing her to move closer to him. His anger did nothing to help tear his eyes away from the two of the, instead he watched in hatred of Brax, as he played the role that was only for him. Not thinking the scene could fuel his fury anymore that it had done, he was proven wrong as he peered on in disgust and ill temper as Brax and Charlie kissed.

That was supposed to be him; that had been him for the best part of seven years and now Brax felt he could come in and reap from what he had sown. Angelo watched on as they both entered Brax's Ute till the Ute was no longer in sight. He slumped down onto the sand, devouring the last of the liquor in the bottle that he held firmly in his hand. He felt himself sway even while seated but he quickly composed himself, refusing to admit to how much the liquor was influencing his judgment. He growled at the thought of Brax with Charlie and decided he wasn't going to let Brax take what was his. 'No' he shook his head, Charlie was his and he was going to make her see that no matter what it takes

**…**

Stepping into the house behind Charlie, Brax shut the door and placed his keys down on the table. Upon looking back up, he cocked an eyebrow as Charlie stood facing him, an unfamiliar but all too tempting grin displayed on her features

"I'm hoping that grin is a good thing?" he spoke cautiously and Charlie nodded as she took a step towards him

"It's definitely a good thing" She wrapped her arms around his waist and snaked them up his back as she pushed herself into him. Leaning forward she took his bottom lip between hers and was rewarded by a groan that left his lips and vibrated against hers. Quickly taking advantage of his parted lips, her tongue slips past his lips and she couldn't help the moan that released from her throat as she was welcomed with his own tongue surging past her lips. She felt a rush travel through her core, as his tongue teasingly swiped her top lip before once again, colliding with hers

Brax's hand slid further down till they took refuge just above Charlie's bum. He sucked in a breath as he gave her a firm but gentle squeeze only for Charlie to welcome his hold on her by pressing herself impossibly into him. Knowing if they went any further, stopping would take more than his strength was willing he, regrettably pulled away from the kiss only to find his jaw clench in an attempt to not take her lips in his again as a whimper sounded from Charlie's throat. He watched her chest rising rapidly and was sure it was a mirror of his own rising chest. Her now redden and swollen lips pouted towards him, Charlie's grip on him not relenting. He studied her eyes and soon picked up on what she hadn't voiced. A course of excitement washed through every one of his organs at the thought of what may happen but nevertheless he needed to know she was ready for this.

"Charlie are you sure?" he looked at her with such intensity that Charlie felt herself melting in the spot. Smiling she leaned in wanting to show him just how sure she was

Brax sucked in a breath as Charlie, gently pushing her face to his neck, her lips leaving a trail of kiss right up to his jaw. He watched her as she pulled back and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth

"I'm sure" she grinned not giving him a chance to reply before embedding her lips back onto his. Her hands slid down his back till they edged into his shirt, and she slowly began to caress his bare skin. She parted her lips from his long enough to look up at him again "I'm completely sure"

That was all the reassurance that Brax needed. He pulled her back in with one hand behind her neck and locked his lips with hers. His other hand snaked up over her chest and ran lightly over her breast, causing a toe tingling moan to fall from Charlies lips, almost making Brax lose all control. He walked forward pushing her towards her bedroom before deciding that would take too long. Sliding his hands down her thighs he swiftly picked her up, and without delay Charlie wrapped her legs around his waist, both never once breaking the kiss as Brax walked them into Charlie's room

* * *

**Hope ypu enjoyed that guys. Remember to read and review :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks for the reviews and pms guys. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**That was all the reassurance that Brax needed. He pulled her back in with one hand behind her neck and locked his lips with hers. His other hand snaked up over her chest and ran lightly over her breast, causing a toe tingling moan to fall from Charlies lips, almost making Brax lose all control. He walked forward pushing her towards her bedroom before deciding that would take too long. Sliding his hands down her thighs he swiftly picked her up, and without delay Charlie wrapped her legs around his waist, both never once breaking the kiss as Brax walked them into Charlie's room**

**...**

Yawning lightly, Brax squinted his eyes as the morning light found a gap through the corner of the curtains. He shut his eyes and out of habit went to turn but stilled as something stopped him. Slowly opening his eyes, a smile captured his face as he looked down to see Charlie's arm and leg sprawled across his body. The memories of the previous night came rushing back and his smile widened till he felt a light sting on his cheeks. He peered down at her as she lay face down, her bare back exposed to him. On leg wrapped around both of his, her arm curled around his waist. Her soft short hair fell to her face, while some strands stood static. Unable to resist the urge, he lifted his hand and ran his thumb softly over her cheek; pushing back the hair in her face in the process. His gaze followed the path of the curve in her back, as the duvet had now been pushed down to just above her bum, allowing him to see the soft upward curve that lead from her back to her bum. He had thought she looked beautiful when he had seen her before, but seeing her like this, in her natural form; nothing had ever seemed more beautiful to him.

He softly grazed his hand down her exposed back, wanting noting more than to feel every part of her body against his. He looked back up at her face and sighed 'Yep I'm screwed' he thought to himself. Unsure when it had happened or even how, he knew without a shadow of a doubt he didn't just simply like her, he wasn't sure he ever did. What he felt was much stronger

"You know it's rude to stare… especially when I'm in such a vulnerable state"

Brax watched as Charlie slowly opened her eyes, that same smile he loved making its way to her face. Lowering his head he gave a gentle kiss "The only thing that would be rude would be for me not to fully appreciate how beautiful you look without your cloths" he winked and gave her another kiss

Charlie bit her bottom lip and knew by the grin on Brax's face that his words had caused her to blush. She went to bury her head in her pillow but Brax quickly placed his index finger under her chin and shook his head

"I don't want you hiding. I think you look sexy like this"

Charlie felt the heat on her cheeks increasing as he peered down at her "Stop it" she swatted his chest lightly, still trying to hide her face from him

"Stop what?" asked Brax; his grin still placed

"You know what" she replied and tried pulling her duvet further up her body. But Brax quickly took hold of her hand

"Na, I like it the way it is" he ran his hand over the exposed flesh along the curve of her back and looked up at Charlie whose eyes were on him as he felt a shiver run down her body. No words could explain how good it felt to know his touch had such effect on her

"You're such a tease you know that" asked Charlie as she blew out a breath. His light touch on her back, threatening to send her into a frenzy

"And don't you love it" he replied with a grin before lying back on the bed, somehow managing to pull her closer to him.

Charlie bit her lip as she trailed the tattoo on his chest. She had never asked him about it before, but last night as she trailed her tongue over the words, she had wanted nothing more than to know the story behind it, but nothing was going to interrupt what was happening in that moment so she resolved herself to asking him about it another time. She looked up at him, only to catch him peering down at her as if knowing what was on her mind

"You can ask" he said, almost having Charlie in awe of how well he seemed to know her

"That day at the park, all those years ago; did you have it then?" she didn't look up at him this time, she simply peered at the tattoo as her fingers continuously trailed over the words

'All or Nothing'

"After" he replied "I think it was exactly two weeks after that day that I went and got it done" Charlie continued to trail her hands over the words

"Why these words?" she asked, and she felt him exhale

"The old man, had the exact same words n his back. I was always so fascinated by it when I was younger, I even remember asking him about it once" Brax ran his index finger in circles along Charlie's arm as he spoke

"Did he give you an answer?" asked Charlie

Brax nodded "Yea he did. I remember him giving me a hard look before he leaned forward onto his elbows. He pointed at me and said "**I refuse to accept less than I demand. I will always get all or nothing and trust me kid, nothing is not an option**" Brax sighed "Probably the only thing he ever said that actually had any meaning"

Charlie looked up at him now, her hand lay flat on his chest "Is that why you got it, to remind you of him"

Brax thought about her question for a moment before looking down at her "Not entirely. I didn't want to remember him, just what it was like putting up with him and letting him drag us down with him. After that day at the park, I really wanted to change, not just for me but for Casey and Heath; even mum. I needed a constant reminder, saying I wanted to change my life was one thing but doing it was another; I needed something to remind me that I had to give my all. My dad took these words and lived his life by them in the worst possible way, I chose to take them and use them to better myself. After you spoke those words to me that day, I decided I had to give my all or I may as well give nothing"

Charlie peered up at him unspoken, his words stirring more emotion within her than she had thought possible. As she gazed up at him, his strength, his ability, his determination and his love for his family stood out to her and she swore that she fell deeper than she had already. She wouldn't dare voice it yet, it was too soon and the revelation shocked her to her core. But regardless, every part of her being refused to deny what she was feeling, what she had felt the night before; what she had been feeling even before the first time his lips met hers. She leaned further up the bed and brought her hands up to his cheek, leaving a soft caressing movement with her thumb

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are Braxton… because you are" she leaned in and placed a slow and soft kiss on his lips "Thank you for telling me that" she leaned her forehead against his and smiled and he pecked her lips

"All you have to do is ask" and he meant it

Charlie placed her head back onto his chest, feeling comfort she hadn't known existed "My dad would have really liked you" She smiled as she thought of Ross "And my mum..." she chuckled "Well I think she would have adored you. Nowhere near as much as I do but still, I could just see her rooting for you"

Brax ran circles on her arm and smiled at her words, apart from at the hospital after her surgery, she had never mentioned her parents "You think so?" he asked

Charlie nodded against his chest "I know so. Although dad would have given you a hard time at first; but that's just what he was like. kind of came with his job"

Brax nodded "What was his job?"

Charlie ran her thumb softly over his chest "He was a cop" she replied

"A cop" Brax asked slightly surprised "Yeah, I don't think he would have appreciated the things I got up to when I was younger"

"He may not have agreed with your decision but I know my dad, he would have respected you all the same. For having to take on that much responsibility at your age… he would have admired you for it. Right after giving you a lecture of course" Charlie chuckled and so did Brax

Brax remained quiet for a moment before speaking "I would have liked to have met the both of them"

"I would have liked for you to have met them too" replied Charlie. She smiled and looked up at him, leaning her chin on his chest "You know I told them about you, well I told my mum and she told dad"

Brax frowned clearly confused by what Charlie meant. Seeing this Charlie spoke on "That day after I left the park, mum was so happy to see me, that she held onto me for what I'm sure was over five minutes. She just stood there, with me wrapped in her arms" she paused as she thought back to that day "I remember the relief in her eyes when she finally pulled back and looked at me. I felt so guilty for having put her through that. And then my dad edged out of the front door and he stood there for the longest minute before literally hurling me into his chest" Charlie chuckled slightly as she remembered her father's big bear hug "I thought he was going to suffocate me, but I didn't dare say a word, I didn't want to take from his moment" her eyes glanced away from Brax's for a second, before looking back at him; his eyes intently concentrated on her, wanting for her to carry on

"I had been back a couple of days and things were far from normal but they were getting better…slowly" she remembered still finding it difficult to bond with Ruby at that time "And then that night I was in my room, the first moment of peace I had had all day between my parents and Bianca. My mum walked into my room and sat on the edge of my bed" Charlie chuckled again her fingers tracing Brax's tattoo; her eyes remained on him "Mum never beat around the bush, she always got straight to the point. She looked over at me and in the softest voice she asked me 'What made you change your mind?' I remember wondering if I should tell her. I thought it would hurt her feelings to know that a perfect stranger had been able to get me to do what she and dad hadn't been able to" Charlie shook her head "But I couldn't lie to her…I didn't want to, so I told her about the boy in the orange jumpsuit" Charlie chuckled as Brax cringed "But the thing is she wasn't upset, she was grateful I think. Grateful that although you didn't know me, you took the time out to help me"

Brax smiled lightly out of the corner of his mouth "I think the fact you told her I was wearing an orange jumpsuit and instead she focused on the one thing I had unknowingly done right, says more about your mother than it does me"

Charlie chuckled and nodded "Yeah she always was a glass half full type of person. I know she told my dad but he never asked me about it once. One day thought, late at night, we sat watching the TV and he just turned to me and smiled then said 'I'm really glad you went to that park that day'" Charlie smiled "That was the only time he ever mentioned it"

"He's not the only one that's glad you went to that park that day" Brax smiled down at her. Bringing his hand to her face he brushed her hair away from her eye. Allowing his thumb softly stroke her cheek in the process. He wanted to know her story, what had made her feel she needed to run in the first place, but he knew more than anyone else that time was everything and that's what she needed. She would tell him when she was ready

Charlie simpered up at him, loving the way he looked down on her. Thoughts of things she had yet to share with him ran through her mind, but the moment was too beautiful to bring such things up, so she remained silent. There would be time for that, but that time wasn't now. She smiled as he leaned closer to her, claiming her lips in his

**…**

"So this is why you both took the day off work?" Ruby chuckled at Brax and Charlie when they pulled away from their kiss as her and Casey walked into the Braxton household "And there I was thinking you were taking the day to rest up"

Charlie rolled her eyes as she pulled back from Brax slightly "I did"

Ruby and Casey chuckled and Ruby replied "Yeah, it looks like it"

"Are you guys planning on staying in?" asked Brax. Charlie nudged him in the rib slightly wide eyed "What?" whispered Brax "I thought we could… you know…"

"Brax" Charlie whispered and nudged him again as Ruby and Casey laughed

"We're right here guys, whispering doesn't mean we can't hear you" said Casey as he walked into the kitchen "And yea we're staying in. If for nothing else but to irritate you" he looked to Brax and grin

Brax glared at Casey "I'll remember that" he said and stood to his feet before looking down at Charlie "We're going to yours" he winked before walking towards his room but not before looking at Casey again "Oh I forgot to tell you, I know I said me and Heath would be out next week friday…" he paused and grinned "I change my mind…I'll be staying in" he chuckled as he walked down the hall

"That's not fair Brax" Casey called after him

"Actually it is" replied Brax before walking into his room

"See what you've gone and done" said Ruby as she hit Casey on the chest

Charlie frowned "What's going on tomorrow?" she asked as she swung her legs off the couch

Ruby and Casey glanced at each other before Ruby turned to Charlie "Well my exams are starting soon and I'm going to be really busy with the that and revision, so we kind of wanted the place to ourselves before my schedule gets hectic"

Casey cleared his throat and dodged Charlie's eyes and Ruby looked to Charlie with uncomfortable gaze

Charlie nodded slowly, realising what they wanted the house to themselves for "Right" she nodded again "Well I'm glad you know you're going to have to put a lot of work into your HSC's" she exhaled "And if you both promise to spear me the details of your night I will promise to keep Brax away"

Charlie chuckled as she heard Casey exhale

"Really?" asked Ruby with a light smile

Charlie nodded "Yea really. He won't even get within ten feet of this house"

"Thanks mum" Ruby grinned

"Yea Thanks Charlie" said Casey before he chuckled

"What?" Charlie's forehead creased

"I've just never known Brax to actually really like someone never mind… well you know" said Casey as he sat down at the dining table, facing Charlie as Ruby sat next to her on the couch

Charlie sat up "Never mind what?" asked Charlie

Casey edged forward making sure Brax wasn't coming. He looked back to Charlie "I think it's safe to say you've got the big guy feeling what every girl before you has tried"

"And what's that?" asked Charlie

Ruby rolled her eye "You just want him to say it don't you?"

Charlie nodded "That and plus I don't actually know what he means"

Casey chuckled "All I'm going to say is Brax as never looked at girls he simply likes the way he does you and I've never seen him on a man hunt because some guy happened to hurt someone he just likes" Casey stopped talking as Brax's footsteps approached

Charlie looked up at him, the smile on his face almost melting her away

"You ready to go?" he asked as he picked up his key

"Yea, I'm ready" she looked at Ruby to see her grinning at Brax and then to Casey only to find a grin also displayed on his face. She looked back up to Brax and slid on her sandals

"We'll see you guys later" said Brax

"And don't worry he won't be around next friday either. Will you Brax?" Charlie looked up at him her hands on her hips

"Yes I will… I don't have any plans" he turned to Casey and grinned "I'm sure we'll have a great time together wont we Case, Rubes?"

Charlie walked to him and hit him on the chest "Don't be so mean Brax"

"Me. They're the ones that interrupted our alone time"

Charlie tilted her head and smiled widely "Really Brax"

Brax nodded and stepped to her but she stopped him with a hand on his chest

"Brax you will let them have the house to themselves on Friday" she gave him a pointed look

"But…"

Charlie stopped him and shook her head "No but's Brax. They don't get the house, you won't get…" she glanced at Ruby and Casey before leaning forward and whispering her words into his ears. She leaned back and chuckled at the look on his face

"Babe that's not fair" he whined

Charlie slipped her hands around his waist "I think it's very fair. So… what do you say Braxton. Do we have a deal?"

Brax sighed and nodded "Fine but you're going to have to make it up to me... Give me something extra special" he grinned down at Charlie a gleam in his eyes

"I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement" she leaned closer and placed a kiss on his lips, pulling back as both Ruby and Casey cleared their throat

"We're still here, and I really don't need these sorts of images and thoughts about my mother staying with me" said Ruby

"Please. all the times we've had to watch you two sucking face" said Brax "But don't worry, the things I want to do right now wouldn't be appropriate for your eyes"

"Brax" Charlie squealed and hit his chest

"Yea that's not right Brax" said Ruby with her nose upturned

Casey just sat looking at both Charlie and Brax smiling. Charlie turned and caught his look and she remembered what he had been saying earlier. She knew what he had been getting at and she only hoped he was right

Charlie pulled Brax to the door "Come on lets go before you completely traumatise my daughter. Bye guys" Charlie opened the door and pulled Brax with her "Come on, I want to iron out this agreement of ours" she looked up at him teasingly and chucked as he grinned

"Let's go" she laughed as he pulled her towards his Ute

**…**

Jotting down the couples order Charlie smiled down at them "We'll be sure to get your meals out to you as soon as possible"

They thanked her and she walked away in the direction of the kitchen. She smiled as Brax walked out of the kitchen a broad smile on his face

"You looking for me?" he winked at her and she chuckled and shook her head

"Na I was actually looking for the sexy waiter" Charlie looked behind Brax as Sam walked out of the kitchen "Ah there he is" walking past Brax she placed a kiss on Sam's cheek.

The young boy turned to Charlie then looked up at Brax. He chuckled as he winked at Charlie "I always knew you had a thing for me" he grinned up at Brax before walking into the restaurant.

Charlie looked up at Brax with a smirk and Brax pouted and placed his on his chest "You break my heart Charlie"

Charlie simply shook her head, her smirk turning into a bright smile "Never" she simpered up at his grinning face before turning around and walking into the kitchen

Walking back out of the kitchen, Charlie instantly caught sight of Angelo. He glanced around the restaurant before proceeding towards the bar; the smug grin on his face only proving to her he was there for one thing only. To cause trouble

She turned to the Brax and saw that Angelo's presence was having its intended effect on Brax. Brax's hands had visibly balled up into fists and his eyes bore dagger after dagger into Angelo's nearing form

Thinking quickly she paced with hidden speed towards the bar in an effort to calm Brax down before Angelo got to him. Now standing beside him she wrapped her hand around his fist and looked up at him with intention in her gaze. She sighed as he looked down at her, his anger not fading but still she pleaded with her eyes

"He's not worth it Brax" She eyed him "don't rise to it Brax. He's going to be expecting it" and at just that point Charlie exhaled as she heard Angelo's voice

"Something upset you Brax. You look kind of agitated" Angelo spoke with a smirk and Charlie frowned with annoyance as she turned to him

"What do you want Angelo" she kept one hand on Brax's still firmly shaped fist and the other landed on the bar

Angelo looked around the restaurant and tilted his head "This is a restaurant, no? So what else do you think I'm here for?"

Charlie knew Angelo wasn't drunk but still, she could smell alcohol on his breath. She shook her head knowing Angelo had never been able to handle his drink

"Then we'll get you a table, last I checked customers don't eat off the bar, but if you'd like I'd gladly serve it to you on the floor. Most dogs tend to be willing to eat off anything" she cocked an eyebrow at him and although she couldn't see his face, she knew too well Brax was smirking slightly at her words

"That's no way to talk to a paying customer Charlie" spoke Angelo before he turned to Brax "I see this thing is already influencing your manners"

Brax gritted his teeth causing Charlie to wince slightly but it seemed Angelo wasn't going to let Brax's obvious anger scare him off. Brax exhaled trying to keep his voice calm and low as to not alert customers and his staff of the hostility between him and Angelo "You're not a customer and if you know what's best for you, you will turn around and get out of here" Brax could see the teasing glint on Angelo's face even before he spoke

Angelo allowed the little alcohol he had inhaled provide him dutch courage and he leaned his elbows on the bar, making sure to challenge Brax with his glare "Or what?" he cocked an eyebrow for affect "You and your thug of a family will hunt me down?" he shook his head mockingly and knew he had well and truly poked the bear

Charlie looked up to see Bianca and Heath walk into the restaurant. She sighed in relief as Heath and Bianca glanced at one another before quickly making their way over to the bar.

"Everything ok?" Heath looked to Brax and immediately got his answer

"Oh speaking of" Angelo glanced at Heath "The posy as arrived. Where's the other half?"

Heath frowned and tilted his head, already finding himself ready to beat the crap out of Angelo

Charlie could feel the pulse on the back of Brax's hand, He curled his fist tighter together and she knew if she didn't do something quick he would tear shreds out of Angelo; customers or not.

Her mind raced back to what Casey had said to her the night before, and she held her breath before daring to speak the words that she knew were beyond true. Brax stepped forward but Charlie tightened her grip on his hand and in what could only be described as a soft whisper she spoke

"I love you Brax" and then everything stopped. Brax's tightened fist, loosened in her hand as he seemed frozen to the spot and Angelo's gaze bore into her unmoving, his jaw near enough hitting the bar below him. Bianca and Heath stood wide eyed; both shocked that she had actually admitted it. Charlie watched as Brax turned to her, his gaze searching her face, asking if what she had said was true

"What?" spoke Brax. He was sure his anger had fuelled his now impartial hearing

Charlie bit into the side of her mouth before taking a deep breath "I said I love you" she smiled up at him now "And your thuggish ways"

Before Brax could speak, Angelo stood from the stool he had been seated on, pushing it back harshly and causing it to squeal loudly against the floor "Are you crazy Charlie?" steam could almost be seen brewing from his ears. He shook his head "You know you don't mean that Charlie, how could you love someone like him? Charlie me and you, it's meant to be me and you; he doesn't deserve you"

Heath and Bianca were now well aware that more than a few of the customers had now turned their attention to the commotion going on at the bar.

Brax seemed to be in shock and Charlie chuckled as he didn't even so much as react to Angelo's word's; his peering eyes locked on her. She reluctantly tore her eyes from Brax and looked to Angelo.

She chuckled at how little she thought of Angelo before she spoke "That's where you're wrong Angelo. He is deserving of my love in every way possible" she squeezed Brax's hand aware his gaze was still on her as she spoke "He deserve every part of me, because when I really needed someone he was there, never failed me once" She gave Angelo a pointed look "Get this straight Angelo, because I don't want to have to say it again. You are my past nothing more and honestly; I'm grateful that you left, because I definitely found someone far better than you. So do everyone a favour and leave. It will be the least selfish thing you've done in a while"

Heath smirked and sighed dramatically "You heard the lady, leave. Unless you want this 'posy' to help guide you out"

Angelo looked to Heath then back to Charlie "Charlie don't do this" he tried to lean forward but stopped as Brax finally turned from Charlie and turned to him with a nerve shaking glare

"Lean any closer to her and I promise to dislocate every working bone in your body. Leave my restaurant now before I get rid of you myself" There was no falter in his voice, and each person; those who were listening in too, knew his bluff wasn't to be called in that moment

Heath chuckled "Come on, chop chop; we don't have all day. I'm starving and your face is doing absolutely nothing for me appetite" he leaned his back on the bar and crossed on leg over the other "You can either go by yourself or you can give me the pleasure of escorting you out" he leaned closer "Although I have to admit, the thought of dragging you out of here myself as got me kind of excited"

Angelo felt his anger build knowing he couldn't win this one. He looked to Heath, then to Brax and lastly Charlie. His eyes stilled on her for a moment before he heard a low growl from Brax's direction. Quickly backing away from the bar, he gave Charlie one last look before turning away, avoiding all the eyes that followed him as he walked out of the restaurant

Bianca glanced around the restaurant and rolled her eyes at the various customers peering eyes "Problem averted people, you can get back to your wonderful meals" she gave them a bright smile and although a few gazes lingered a little longer, eventually everyone went back to eating

Leaning off the bar Heath turned to Brax and Charlie and chuckled as he realised Brax's gaze had returned to Charlie "Cat got your tongue mate" he turned to Charlie "You don't half know how to drop a bomb Buckton"

"Err, tell one of the waiters to mind the bar for a minute" Brax latched onto Charlie's hand and paced into the office.

Leanig over he locked the door and looked to Charlie, peering at her face

"Was that for Angelo's sake?" he watched her intently waiting for her reply

Charlie exhaled and shook her head, knowing blurting it out like that was probably a bad idea but she wasn't going to lie "No It wasn't. I meant it" she chuckled nervously "I guess I have a tendency to just blurt things out" She peered up at him

Brax nodded slowly, his gaze never moving from her face "You meant it?"

Charlie sighed "Yea but that doesn't mean you have to say it to, I'm ok with that"

Brax stepped forward till he was stood inches away from her "You also have a tendency to second guess yourself, you know that?"

Charlie nodded "I know"

Brax felt a grin break out on his face "What if I said I love you too?"

Charlie blinked rapidly and looked up at him as if in shock causing Brax to chuckle

"Are you not going to say anything?"

Charlie swallowed, her gaze wide "Are you just saying that? Because you really don't have to" She exhaled as Brax brought his hand up to her cheek, stroking his thumb under her eye the way he always did

"I'm saying it because it's true" he placed his free had onto her waist "I love you Charlie"

Charlie looked up at him a smile breaking out on her face "You do?" she searched his eyes

Brax nodded "I do. And maybe one day I'll get in there first with one of these declarations before you do"

Charlie let out a laugh "Maybe" she bit the corner of her bottom lip "Brax, do you think we're moving too fast?" she looked at him unsure but Brax immediately shook his head

"No way, I think we're moving at just the right pace"

Charlie exhaled and nodded "Me too" she smiled leaning in as Brax leaned in, his lips meeting hers. She stepped with him as he stepped forward till her back was against the door. Her hands trialed up his chest till she wrapped them around his neck. She moaned against his lips, causing a heavy groan to escape Brax's lips.

Keeping her locked against the door, he ran his hands over her hips before bringing his left hand back up, gently running his thumb just below her breast, Charlie sucked in a breath.

"Babe…" she called breathlessly as Brax trailed kisses down her jaw, moving onto her neck

"Ummm" he mumbled his lips still attached to her neck.

Charlie closed her eyes unable to ignore the feeling of his lips on her bare skin. Allowing him explore for a moment longer she reluctantly spoke again

"Babe… Brax, we're still in your office" she sucked in another breath as he once again stroked his thumb under her breast, this time moivng a little higher. Using every strength she could muster she lightly pushed on his chest

"Brax…" her breathing heavy as he pulled back, his gaze locking with hers "If you don't stop now, I'm not sure I'm going to want you to stop at all"

Brax's breath just as heavy as hers "I don't have to stop, I definitely don't want to" he moved in again but Charlie kept her hand firm on his chest

"As much as I want this, and trust me I really want this; but this door isn't very sound proof and the way I'm feeling right now I don't think I can be very quiet"

Brax groaned at her words and leaned his forehead agaisnt hers "We could just leave?" he looked at her hopefully

Charlie chuckled "We could, but it's packed out there and we're already short on staff"

Brax sighed and pulled back his arms wrapping around her waist "I'm not sure I can make it a few more hours"

Charlie simpered up at him "You have no choice babe" leaning in she placed a quick kiss on his lips "We have to get back out there" she gently pushed him back and straightened herself up

"Erm yeah, you're going to have to give me a minute" said Brax as he glanced down

Charlie followed his gaze and let out a loud laugh as she saw the tent evident in his black pants

"Glad you find it funny" said Brax as he shook his head. Leaning in he gave her a lingering kiss "I'll see you out there"

Charlie bit her bottom lip and nodded before stepping forward and pulling the door opened slightly behind her. She looked to him, her gaze flickered down to his pants before looking back up at his face "I promise to sort that out for you later" she winked at him and laughed as he called after her as she shut the door

**…**

Brax fumbled with the keys, as Charlie ran her tongue over his ear lope before moving down to his neck. He groaned and dropped the key as she grazed her teeth over his skin "Babe you're killing me here"

Charlie moved back against the door and giggled as Brax bent down to pick up the keys. Her arms wrapped around his neck the moment he stood up tall "Charlie if I can't get this door opened in the next few seconds, this is going to be happening out here"

Charlie snaked one hand from around his neck and to his hand "I'll do it" taking the key from him she turned only for Brax's arms to wrap around her waist, his lips caressing her neck

"Done" she pushed the door open and flung the key onto the couch as Brax walked forward pushing her into the house with him. She closed her eyes and moaned lightly as he left a trail of kisses along her neck, his tongue teasing her every so often. She felt him pull back only for him to turn her around before his lips came crashing down on hers. Unable to control herself Charlie tugged on Brax shirt roughly, wanting to decrease of the amount of space between them. She pulled back from his kiss only long enough to get his shirt off before her lips came crashing down on his again

Brax groaned as Charlie dug her nails into his back, only making him want her more. Quickly sliding his hands down to her tights he picked her up and her legs wrapped around his waist. walking to his room he closing the door behind him with a kick as Charlie gently tugged on his earlobe with her teeth "Babe…" his voice came out hoarse and musky. Thinking he might explode any minute he turned around and pinned her to the door, evoking a sensual moan from Charlie's lips. Holding her hips with one hand, his other hand snaked up her back till he found the sip on her black dress. Slowly sliding it down he felt his stamina almost give way as Charlie began grinding against him, her assault on his ears and neck still taking place. Knowing there was only so much he could take before he literally ripped the dress of her back, he painfully pulled away from Charlie, their chests heaving unsteadily, as they now gazed at one another.

Brax looked at her and clenched his jaw as he felt more emotion that he ever thought possible consume him. He ran his hand over her cheek, and smiled as she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. He followed her movement with his eyes as she turned her head till her lips met his palm and placed a kiss on it. With her weight still supported by his waist, he slowly moved his hand, causing Charlie to turn back to him. Her big blue eyes almost sending him to his knees

"I love you Charlie" he needed to say it; he needed her to know he had meant it. He smiled as the corners of Charlie lips turned up her gaze not wavering once from his.

He had said it before at the restaurant, but somehow hearing him say it in that moment had Charlie fighting for breath. Her heart rammed against her chest and her stomach fluttered as his green eyes seemed to see every part of her. She wrapped her hand around his neck, both his hands now supporting her. Leaning in slowly, she kept her eyes on his till her lips claimed his with the uttermost gentle of all kisses. Her lips lingered on his for moments before she pulled away

"I love you too Brax" She felt her chest tighten the more at the smile that enveloped Brax's face. And suddenly she heard herself moan as Brax rocked against her body. Her eyes remained locked on his as he leaned her off the door and walked the both of them over to his bed

* * *

**I was a little hesitant to have them saying I love you already but I just thought what the hell I'll go for it lol... when you know you know :). And what better way to piss Angelo off than to have it said in his presence. Hope you guys enjoyed it :) **

**P.S I have started writing the first chapter to the sequel of My Saving grace so hopefully it should be up in a week or so :). I haven't decided on a name yet. I'm a little stuck lol. But if you guys have any ideas (I know that might be hard seeing as you haven't read the first chapter yet) just let me know. Any suggestion will be of help :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Firstly I want to say thank you for all the reviews and pms. So sorry for the really late update guys. It's been a hectic two weeks, besides work, I have been down with a cold a chest cough this week (still feeling a bit rough) and then our internet decided to pack in the end of last week, so the only access to internet I have had is my phone. But finally our connection was fixed on Thursday so finally here is an update. I Mixed feelings about this chapter but I hope you guys enjoy it :)**

* * *

**"I love you too Brax" She felt her chest tighten the more at the smile that enveloped Brax's face. And suddenly she heard herself moan as Brax rocked against her body. Her eyes remained locked on his as he leaned her off the door and walked the both of them over to his bed**

**...**

Charlie's eyes flickered open, instantly squinting at the morning light invading the room. She stretched a little, sleep still in her eyes. Her face welcomed a smile as she remembered how perfect the night before had been; minus Angelo. Wanting to feel Brax against her she turned to lean into him but frowned lightly to find his side of the bed vacant. She felt a cool breeze travelled up her back and instantly pulled the duvet up to cover her body. Using her elbows she leaned up slightly looking at the small alarm clock on his bed side table. It was just past 7, 'what was he doing up already' she thought to herself . She remained quiet hoping to hear some noise signalling he was still in the house but nothing could be heard. Her gaze roamed the room looking to find something she could cover herself up with. She soon settled for the same shirt she had peeled of Brax's chest the night before. Doing up the buttons and then pulling on her knickers, she slowly made her way out of the room and into the living room.

She frowned when there was still no sign of him. Just as she went to call out his name, she turned at the slight sound that had come from the kitchen. Walking in, she stopped and smiled as Brax stood in front of the stove in nothing but his boxers. She stood and watched as he moved slightly his gaze focused on what he was doing. Her eyes roamed his perfectly formed back, till they stopped at his backside

"I much prefer you without your boxers" she finally spoke and her smile somehow widened as he looked at her over his shoulders; the smile on his face showing off his dimples. She walked to him and wrapped her arms around him resting them on his chest. She placed a kiss on his shoulder before looking up only for Brax to lean in and claim her lips.

Charlie smiled as she pulled away from the kiss, pecking his lips once more before looking up at him "Morning"

"Morning" Brax grinned down at her before turning his head back to the stove.

Pressing herself further into him, Charlie peered over his shoulders "What's all this?" she asked as she looked around at the varies items he had on the counter next to him

"Breakfast" replied Brax as he flipped the eggs "I was going to bring it in for you; I didn't expect you to be awake yet"

Charlie couldn't help but smile at how sweet he was "It was a little cold in that big bed all by myself" she replied

Moving the pan off the stove Brax turned to face her, his arms instantly wrapped around her waist, somehow pulling her closer to him "Well how about you go back in and I'll bring all this in, in a minute"

Charlie's hands rested on his chest, loving being there in that moment with him; she shook her head "I'm up now, so we can eat out here"

But Brax shook his head "Na, I wanted to make you breakfast in bed so that's what I'm gonna do" he smirked before placing a kiss on her lips "I would take me up on this if I were you" he sighed dramatically "It's not going to happen very often. I have to warn you now, all this is just a ploy to trap you" he winked at Charlie and she let out a laugh

"I think you already have me trapped" she grinned up at him "But just to please you I'll go back to bed. Plus I kind of like the idea of having a sexy male servant"

Brax chuckled at her words "I promise to do whatever you want me to do… to you" he grinned a cheeky grin before lowering his lips to hers, but stopping before they touched. His gaze held Charlie's and he almost couldn't believe a single person could make him feel what she made him feel. Needing and wanting to tell her again, he leaned closer allowing their lips brush past each other before he spoke

"I love you" his gaze never flickered from hers

She felt her cheeks sting as a wide smile settled on her face as she simpered up at Brax. Hearing him say the words the night before had made her feel a way she didn't know possible, but hearing them from his lips, in the light of day, she felt herself surrendering completely to him.

"I love you too" she smiled as he grinned before closing the little gap between them and placing a kiss on her lips. Finally pulling away he placed a kiss on her forehead before ushering her away

"Go on; I've heard this breakfast in bed thing only works if you're actually in bed"

Charlie chuckled and shook her head at him "Fine, I'm going" she smiled up at him before turning and walking back into his room

**...**

"I think we should try and get out of this bed at some point today… plus I have a shift tonight" said Brax, his index finger trailing a circle along the top of Charlie's bare back. Charlie whimpered at the thought and shook her head causing Brax to laugh "You want to stay like this all day?" he questioned

Charlie nodded her head and pressed further into him "I would love nothing more, plus I'm tired. I don't think I have the energy to do anything today" she trialled her fingers over his tattoo as she spoke "Plus I'm full" she looked up at him widened her blue eyes innocently

Brax chuckled and cocked his eyebrow "Oh now you're full, it didn't seem that way when I was scratching that itch of yours"

Charlie chuckle "Are you complaining?" she laughed as Brax instantly shook his head

"Never. I don't want nobody scratching any itch you have but me" he looked down at her and smiled at her beauty. Somehow his mind drifted back to Angelo and how he had been acting the night before; he frowned as he felt a surge on anger build up inside him. He felt Charlie's hands caressing his cheek and he focused on her, her eyes telling him she could see something was bothering him

"What's wrong?" asked Charlie, unsure what had caused the look on his face

Brax shook his head "Nothing" he smiled down at her but he already knew she wasn't going to let him off that easily. He chuckled at the look on her face

Charlie squinted her eyes up at him "You know it's customary that when you tell a girl you love her, you have to share things with her, for example like what's on your mind"

Brax cocked an eyebrow "I thought you weren't one for custom" he smiled as she hit his chest lightly. He felt her push her body further into his, till she was almost lying on top of him

"Seriously Brax, what's wrong? I know that look" she locked her eyes to his waiting for him to open to her

Brax smiled lightly at the thought of her knowing when something was bothering him. He looked down at her and sighed "I was just thinking about Angelo and last night" he admitted

Charlie sighed and pushed herself up against him so her face was level with his "Everything he said about you and your brothers was wrong. And I meant it when I said you deserve all of me because you do Brax" she kept her gaze on him wanting him to know she meant every word of what she was saying "You've been the best influence in my life and you make me feel…" Charlie exhaled and paused as she tried to think of the right word "You make me feel brave and strong" she smiled "And special. You make me feel special. He's wrong about you Brax; you've proven that in more ways than one" she placed a soft kiss on his lips, looking back at him as she pulled back

Brax smiled down at her, still grasping the fact that she was his "You are special Charlie" he spoke and placed his hand on her cheek, his thumb softly stroking below her eye

"No more talk about Angelo" said Charlie and Brax nodded

"Who?" he replied creasing his forehead and Charlie chuckled as she leaned back into him her head resting on his chest

"So about what we're doing today" said Brax. He chuckled as Charlie groaned, burying her head into his chest

"I refuse to leave this bed" she spoke, her head turning up to him in defiance

Brax nodded with smirk plastered on his face "You want to bet?"

**…**

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this" Charlie groaned as Brax dug his board into the sand. She looked out at the waves and felt her eyes widen "No, no way am I going out there Brax" she looked up and him and pouted "Can't I just sit here and watch you?" she spoke hopefully but sighed as Brax shook his head

"Nope a deal's a deal. You lost the bet so you can't back out"

Charlie crossed her arms over her chest "That bet wasn't fair in the slightest"

Brax chuckled as he pulled his shirt over his head before dropping it beside his board. He moved to Charlie and wrapped his arms around her waist "All's fair in love and war" he gave her a wink and stepped back as she went to hit him on the chest

Charlie glanced at the ocean before looking back up at Brax "What if I fall and break something… like my neck"

Brax chuckled again "Babe you're not gonna break your neck. Plus I'll be in the water with you"

"I don't see how that's gonna stop me from falling on my face"

Brax shook his head and grinned "It won't, it just means I'll get to see it close up"

Charlie cocked an eyebrow and shook her head trying to keep the grin that wanted to break out on her face away "I hate you, you know that"

Brax stepped to her and shook his head "No you don't" he grinned down at her before pulling her into him his arms winding around her waist and resting on her bum before he placed a slow kiss on her lips. Pulling back his grin was still placed "So what do you say…" he nodded his head back to the water and knew the moment Charlie gave her

She pouted up at him as her face softened, the kiss taking away all power to protest against him. Sighing she nodded her head, her palms flat on his chest "Fine but if anything happens to me, I'll set Ruby and Bianca on you"

Brax nodded "Consider me warned"

Charlie stepped out of his grip and pealed her vest top over her head before unbuttoning her shorts allowing them drop to the sand; leaving her in her navy ruched bandeau bikini. Placing them next to Brax's top and their towels she looked up at him and smiled at the way his eyes roamed over her body. She felt herself blushing before glancing around "Babe stop staring" she grinned and pushed his chest lightly

Brax shrugged, his eyes racking over her body once more "Can't help it" he shook his head appreciatively before pulling her to him "Let's get you on this board" he leaned his lips to her ears "I have a feeling you're going to look sexy as hell on it" he leaned back to look at Charlie's face only to see her blushing harder. Grinning he placed a quick kiss on her lipd

Pulling on his hand as he pulled away from the kiss, Charlie tried to hide her blush and hoped the water would help cool her down

**…**

Biting into his bottom lip Brax desperately tried to hold back his growing laughter as Charlie once again fell with a loud squeal, bum first off the board and into the water. He watched her emerge from the water and cleared his throat before speaking

"That wasn't too bad that time"

Charlie swiped her wet hair from her face and shook her head "Oh right, that's why you've got that look on your face"

Brax looked at her innocently "I don't know what you mean… what look?"

He strode closer to her as she unclasped the strap tying her to the board. Brax took hold of it and pushed it further towards dry land before turning back to Charlie

"The one that shows how much you want to laugh" she placed her hands on her hips as he closed in on her

"Na never… I think you did great" he could feel a grin breaking out on his face

Charlie cocked an eyebrow "I haven't once managed to stand on the board for longer than a second" she pouted "And my bum hurts" At this Brax couldn't help but laugh lightly. His laughter only increasing as Charlie swatted his chest "It's not funny Brax, I told you I couldn't do this"

After a moment Brax finally stopped laughing "I'm sorry babe I did try not to laugh but…" he chuckled at her. Closing the remaining gap between them and wrapping his arm around her waist, his hands travelled down to her bum, while her arms were crossed over her chest "If it's any consolation I think you looked cute and sexy… definitely sexy" he lowered his head and trailed a row of kisses along her neck. He smiled lightly as he felt her arms wrap around his neck. Moving his head back in time for Charlie to claim his lips with hers

The water carried the both of them as they locked each other in an embrace, Charlie's hands now moving through Brax's hair, his hands holding her waist to him. Finally pulling away Charlie smiled up at him

"As much as I love you, I'm never getting on a board again"

Brax chuckled "I think that's the safest option" he chuckled as she cocked an eyebrow at him. She released her arms from around his neck and before he could move back she ran her hands through the water, splashing his face.

Brax swiped the water from his face and shook his head playfully as she swam away from him. Without saying a word he ducked his head under the water and as gently as he could swam towards her

Charlie turned and frowned when she didn't see Brax "Brax" she looked around the water, still he was nowhere in sight. She went to call his name again but it came out in a screech

"Braaaahhhhxx" she felt his lift her up in the air before dunking her into the water. Coming back up she gave a heavy breath only to see Brax laughing with his head rolled back

"You are so gonna pay for that" she leaped towards him and Brax grinned as he swam away from her

**…**

Charlie dried herself up along with Brax, after the two finally emerged from the water. She looked up at Brax and smiled "I've had the best day"

Brax grinned and leaned forward, placing a quick kiss on her lips "Glad to hear it" he looked up to see both Bianca and Ruby walking towards them

"Hy guys" he smiled at them and Charlie looked up smiling at the two of them. She shook her head and chuckled at the wide grin present on Ruby and Bianca's faces

"Hy guys" Ruby and Bianca spoke in unison as they got closer till they stopped in front of both Charlie and Brax

"You do realise the both of you near enough sent poor Colleen to an early grave" said Bianca

Charlie frowned but Brax simply chuckled "What do you mean?" asked Charlie as she dropped her towel before reaching for her shorts

"She had the pleasure of watching your antics out there" said Bianca as she nodded her head towards the ocean "Even I had to cover my innocent eyes a few times"

Both Charlie and Ruby scoffed at her words "There is nothing innocent about your eyes Bianca or you in general"

Bianca gasped "I take great offence to that" she spoke through a grin and Charlie rolled her eyes

"Sure you do"

Brax shook his head and chuckled just before his phone went off. Picking it up, he swung his head back and sighed loudly

"What's wrong?" asked Charlie as she picked up her vest top

Brax turned to her "Jasmine and Hayley have called in sick. I'm gonna have to go into work now"

Charlie exhaled, clearly disappointed their day together was being cut short "Do you want me to come in with you? Extra pair of hands"

Brax smiled down at her but shook his head "No, it's your day off… stay with the girls" he glanced at Ruby and Bianca before turning back to Charlie "I'll make it up to you" he leaned in and gave her a kiss

Charlie smiled into the kiss before pulling away "I'm gonna hold you to that" she spoke in a whisper and Brax grinned

"Please do" he replied giving her another kiss before quickly pulling his board shorts on as his top

"You going to work in that?" Charlie nodded at his cloths

"No" Brax shook his head "I have a spare shirt and pants in the Ute"

Charlie nodded "If it gets too busy promise to call me?" she gave him a pointed look and Brax knew not to argue

"Promise" he replied before tucking his board under his arm "I'll call you when I get a break"

Charlie nodded "Ok. Bye" she leaned onto her toes and yet they met in another kiss

"Bye" Brax replied as he pulled away. He looked to Bianca and Ruby and knew them well enough to know they wanted to interrogate her about what Bianca and Heath had witnessed the night before

"I'll leave you girls to catch up" he grinned and ruffled Ruby's hair as he walked past

She growled at him but smiled as she ran her hands through her hair before turning back to Charlie a grin breaking out on her face.

"You love him" she spoke in a sing song voice and Charlie rolled her eyes before turning to Bianca

"You told her?"

Bianca shrugged "I figured if I waited for you to tell her, the poor girl would be waiting for ever"

Charlie shook her head "Sometimes I wonder whose best friend you are; mine or hers" she went to pick her towel up but couldn't find it and guessed Brax had taken it with him

"I can't believe you said it first and that he said it back" said Ruby. She frowned and remembered Bianca hadn't told her if Brax said it back or not "Wait he did say it back didn't he?"

Charlie exhaled and shook her head "No, he said he wasn't ready to say it yet, but as you can see I don't mind; it's really not even that big a deal"

She cleared her throat trying not to laugh as both Bianca and Ruby looked at her with widened eyes

"What?" asked Bianca

Unable to fight it any longer Charlie burst out laughing and heard both Ruby and Bianca sigh in relief

"That wasn't funny Charlie" Bianca nudged her in the arm

"Actually it really was" Charlie spoke as her laughter subsided

**…**

**Two weeks later**

Ruby had just left the house with Casey and Charlie sat curled up on the couch flipping through the TV channels. Sighing she looked round the house before picking up her phone and typing a message

***How's it going at the restaurant? Hope you can get away soon I'm all on my lonesome. X***

She placed her phone down beside her and sighed. She had been home since she finished her shift that afternoon and bored didn't begin to cover how she felt. Bianca was out with Heath so she had no one to keep her company. Looking down at her phone she stood to her feet deciding she needed to get out of the house; and see Brax. Slipping on her sandals she picked up her car keys and walked to the door. Opening it she stopped and looked down at the keys in her hand, before quickly deciding to walk to the restaurant rather than drive. Dropping them back onto the table, she picked up the single house key and tucked it into her back pocket along with her phone. She pulled her cardigan from the coat hanger before wrapping it around her and shutting the door behind her

Her steps were slow, as she allowed the night's air caress her face. She looked up and smiled as she saw the stars alight against the darkness around her; reminding her of hers and Brax's first date. She smiled at the thought of him and how things had changed from the first time she had met him.

Surprised that she was already at the beach, she decided to walk along the sand instead of going through the car park to the surf club. She slipped of her sandals, allowing them dangle between her fingers and her feet sunk into the cool sand. Her phone beeped in her back pocket and she pulled it out smiling as she saw it was a text from Brax

***It's not too bad, should be able to leave in a couple of hours then I'll come and keep you company ; ). Have you eaten or should I bring pizza? X***

She smiled and went to text back, but the slightest of sound around her caused her to look up. She frowned in the nights light and looked around but apart from herself, no other person could be seen. Shaking it off, she turned back down to her phone but this time she heard a clear voice

"Isn't it a little late for you to be walking around on your own?"

She turned to the voice and sighed in relief to find it was only Angelo. She frowned as she glanced down at the empty bottle in his right hand as he sat behind a large rock. She watched him sway even while seated and shook her head. He looked up at her with slightly reddened eyes, the stuble on his face and chin only emphasising how much he had let himself go

"Isn't it a little odd to be sitting on the beach, drinking all by yourself" she cocked an eyebrow as he let out a laugh. Not having time for him she went to step away but stopped as he spoke again

"You still shacking up with that thug" he slurred his words ever so slightly

Charlie turned to him and shook her head "Go home Angelo, and get yourself cleaned up" she looked at him no longer recognising the person he was before she turned away and made her way up the beach. About to step off the sand and onto solid ground, Charlie looked back down at her hands and she started to reply to Brax's message before she felt someone's hand wrap tightly around her upper arm. She winced at the rough grip, as she was swung around causing her to drop her phone onto the sand

She glared at Angelo through angry eyes and tried to remove herself from his grip "Angelo get off me" she winced again as he tightened his hold on her arm dragging her back in the direction she had just walked from "You're hurting me" she spoke through gritted teeth

"Shut up ok" Angelo held her firm against him despite her struggles "I just want to talk ok"

"I swear if you don't let me go now…"

Charlie jumped as Angelo interrupted her "YOU'LL WHAT? what Charlie?" he spoke mockingly "You'll set your dog of a boyfriend on me" he pulled her back down the beach ignoring her trashing body as she tried to get away from him.

"What the hell are you doing Angelo… let me go" Charlie pulled and scratched at his hand but despite his obvious state Angelo's grip on her remained locked and painfully tightened. Taking deep breaths she lifted on feet up and kicked him in the chin. The way they were stood meant she could reach any higher

"F**k" Angelo spat his words and before Charlie knew what was going on she felt a sharp sting on her cheek, causing her to fall onto the sand. Pain shot through her left cheek as her hand instantly flew there trying to subside the pain. She peered up at Angelo in complete shock. Never, not even once in all the time she had known him had she seen him raise his hands on another person most especially her. She blinked away the stinging tears that had been caused by the slap to her cheek

"Y… you hit me" her voice came in what could only be described as shock

Angelo stood mouth agape at what he had just done "Char… I-I" he ran his hand through his hair in frustration "I'm sorry ok. I didn't mean to do that" he shook his head "I just want to talk to you" he bent down to her level and lifted his hand to stroke her other cheek but Charlie flinched and backed away from him. She shook her head

"Don't… don't touch me" she looked back to the surf club that was now a few feet away but turned back to Angelo as she heard him growl. She met his red tempered eyes

"You're still thinking about him… aren't you?" before she could answer she felt herself being lifted off the ground and winced as he dug in nails into her already sore arm. Feeling a rush of panic overcome her she opened her mouth to scream but it seemed Angelo had already sensed what she was going to do as his free hand clapped over her mouth

"Don't you dare" he glared at her pulling her along roughly as Charlie dragged her feet, praying someone would come along and help her. All of a sudden she felt herself flying to the ground as Angelo shoved her roughly. She looked up at him as he glared down at her.

"All I wanted to do was talk" said Angelo and Charlie nodded trying to keep her gaze on him. She wasn't sure she knew what was going on, this wasn't the person she knew, this wasn't Angelo

"Ok let's talk" she said, exhaling deeply. She felt a little relief wash over her as Angelo shook his head, thinking maybe he was coming to his senses and would let her go. But then she found herself jumping as Angelo crouched down to her level

"Give me another chance" he said, his reddened eyes bore into her "No one can love you like me ok. How long are you gonna punish me for a simple mistake?"

Charlie wanted to scoff and tell him how deluded he was, but she knew aggravating him more wouldn't do her any good, so instead she spoke as calmly as she could

"I'm not punishing you Angelo, I've just moved on"

Angelo moved forward as dug his nails into her arm again, but held his hand over her mouth as she went to yelp at the pain

"It's meant to be you and me. That thug isn't good enough for you Charlie" his face softened as he peered at her "Let me show you Charlie, let me show you that I'm the one for you" he moved her hand from over her mouth "Don't scream ok, I don't want to get angry and do something I'll regret"

He wasn't there anymore, Charlie could see that. Somewhere in the city Angelo had lost himself. Yes he had cheated on her, but never would the man she knew do this, treat anyone like this. She felt her eyes widen and her heart beat at a panicked rate against her tight chest as he moved closer to her. She edged her head back but screamed as Angelo grabbed a chuck of her hair before forcing his lips to hers. She struggled but he kept his lips pressed painfully against hers before Charlie realised that for the first time he was directly in front of her. Stretching out her left leg, with as much force as she could muster she brought her leg up to knee him but somehow Angelo had seen this coming as he quickly released the hold on the back of her head as blocked her knee with his hand. She heard him growl and felt another sting on her cheek has he slapped her again; the pain travelling through the hole left hand sie of her face. Unsure how much more she could take she used all her might to struggle against him. As Angelo lost balance she balled her hands up into a fist and punched him square in the face before crawling away from him and standing to her feet. But as she stood he leap toward her and both of them landed on the ground Angelo on top of her

"Get off me" she trashed her whole body but Angelo pinned her down with his weight

"Just let me show you Charlie" he caressed her cheek as he stared down at her

Not sure what else to do and feeling herself starting to panic Charlie let out a loud cry

"HELP" she quickly turned her head as he went to clasp her mouth with his hand "HELP" She shouted again but this time Angelo quickly placed his hand over her mouth

**…**

Bianca giggled as Heath pulled her back to him, his arms wrapping around her waist his chest to her back

"You know what I want to do?" he raised both eyebrows suggestively before quickly swinging her over his shoulders and running down the beach

Bianca giggled and kicked her legs "Heath no, don't you dare"

A loud cry stopped Heath in his tracks and stopped Bianca's laughter "Babe what was that?" asked Bianca and Heath placed her down onto her feet

He shook his head "I'm not sure" just as he spoke they heard the voice again and both their heads snapped up in the direction it had come from

Walking slowly at first, they both squinted their eyes till both their eyes widened "Oh my...Heath"

Heath had already began running down the beach Bianca right behind him

Bianca eyes widened as she realised who it was "CHARLIE" She screamed and before she knew it Heath had flung Angelo to his back his fist making contact with his face

She looked down in horror at her best friend, tears free falling down her face as she lay motionless against the sand

**…**

Somehow she felt the heaviness of his weight on her disappear and then she felt someone by her side. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw Angelo fall to the ground with a grunt

"Charlie… Charlie" it was Bianca beside her and all of a sudden she felt everything she had eaten that day make an appearance. Quickly she turned to the side and emptied the content of her stomach. She could hear repeated grunting noises from the back ground and she could feel Bianca hands wrapped around her body

"Charlie" Bianca shrugged off her coat and wrapped it around Charlie

Finally turning around she saw what was going on. She watched as Angelo tried to stand again but Heath's hand knocked him back down

"You bastard" Heath struck him again

"Heath I think we need to get her to the hospital" Charlie heard Bianca's voice but it seemed like it was miles away, a simple echo

Angelo's blooded face slumped to the ground and Heath hurried over to Bianca and Charlie

"Shit did he…" Heath glanced at Bianca and then looked at Charlie

Bianca examined Charlie's state and shook her head knowing exactly what Heath was asking "No but he has hurt her, I think we should still take her to the hospital" she winced at the bruise that was quickly forming on Charlie's arm and her face. Bianca ran her hand over Charlie's forehead, moving the short spikes from her face

Heath grunted and turned around ready to give Angelo another beating but there was no one there ""Shit"" he stood to his feet and looked around

"Heath we have to get her to the hospital" shouted Bianca "Charlie…" she looked down with glassy eyes at Charlie who was now shaking her head

"I want to go home" she could feel the heavy sting on her cheek that had now caused a headache, her arm where he had groped her felt numb

"Charlie…" Bianca went to protest but Charlie simply wrapped her cardigan tighter around herself, and slowly stood to her feet

"Please take me home… please" she needed to lay down and forget what had just happened

"But he…" Heath went to speak but Charlie shook her head

"He didn't" was all she said. She looked to Bianca her eyes red and glassed over "I just want my own bed" she knew Bianca would understand

Bianca looked at her, wanting to fight her but not sure if she should right now, so instead she nodded "Ok. We'll take you home" she turned to Heath asking with his eyes for him to trust her

Heath peered at her wondering why the hell she was agreeing to this, but the look in Bianca's eyes as she looked at him kept him quite. He nodded "Ok"

Bianca wrapped her arms around Charlie as she led her up the beach and towards the car park. Heath looked up to Angelo's knowing Brax needed to know what was going on, but he knew he had to take care of Charlie first. Digging out his phone he sent a quick message

***Get to Charlie's as fast as you can***

**…**

Brax smiled as his phone vibrated, he had checked twice to see if Charlie had replied but nothing had come through until now. Digging his phone from his back pocket his smile faded when he saw it was only Heath. He rolled his eyes as he opened the message thinking Heath would only be asking for him to bring some food home. Already summing up a reply he opened the message but frowned as he read it over. His brow creased together as he read it once again, unfortunately that only increased his growing uneasiness.

"Sam finish up this order, I need to make a quick call" he walked out from behind the bar and into his office; shutting the door behind him. Calling Heath, he waited for a reply but sighed in frustration as it only ran out. Deciding to call Charlie he punched her number in and dialled it almost finding himself holding his breath as he waited for her to pick up "Come on Charlie" he ran his hand through his hair and felt his worry growing.

"Damn" he cut the call as he went to voicemail. Not thinking twice about it he picked up his keys from his desk and paced out the door. "Sam" he throw the keys at the young boy as he turned to face him "Your closing up tonight, I have to be somewhere" he turned but stopped as Sam spoke

"Everything alright boss?"

Brax exhaled "I hope so" and with that he took pace out of the restaurant, practically jumping down the steps. Stepped out of the surf club, he redialled her number again and pressed his phone to his ear praying for her to answer. He had so many different thoughts running through his mind... and then he stopped. He stood frozen as he heard a distant ringing sound. Taking the phone from his ear, he listened out and frowned when he realised the sound was coming from just a little further down from where he stood; he could have sworn that it was Charlie's ring tone

Taking large strides he kept the phone ringing and walked in the direction of the noise till he came to a stop. His gaze travelled down and there it was; her phone lying on the sand. He felt his chest tighten as he bent down and picked it up. Watching it flash with his name, he cut the call and almost found it hard to breath. 'She had been out there, she must have. So where the hell was she now'? Not giving himself too much time to think he bolted towards the car park, practically yanking the door to his Ute open before jumping in. He told himself to calm down; he most likely was making a big deal out of nothing. She could have gone for a walk and dropped it without knowing.

**…**

Jumping out of the car Brax jogged to the front door and knocked loudly. The door instantly swung open and he swore he felt light headed at the look on his brothers face

"Heath what the hell is going on?" he pushed past Heath and walked into the house "Charlie?" he called as his eyes roamed the place

"Brax stop. She's in her room with Bianca"

Brax turned to Heath before turning to walk down the hall, he needed to know what was going on; but before he made it far he felt Heaths hand on his shoulders

"Brax I think you should give her a minute, she's a little shaken up" said Heath

Brax looked at Heath and as Heath pulled his hand away, Brax caught sight of his rough and slightly blooded ands. Brax exhaled lightly unsure he actually wanted to know what happened. Has he was about to ask he heard footsteps emerging from the hall way. Both he and Heath turned around to see Bianca approaching

"Bianca what's going on?" asked Brax. He caught the glance she gave Heath before looking back at him

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that Chapter and finally I will be posting the first chapter to the sequel to my saving grace right after this one :). Thank you guys for the suggestions with names. It's called 'Everything to me' funnily enough its the name of a song I was listening to and I just thought it fit Chax perfectly :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm sorry for being MIA for so long (I haven't been ignoring your requests for me to update a new chapter) but its been one thing after another lately. The day after posting the last chapter, my mum was taken into hospital after falling really ill. it turned out she had a really bad chest and water infection. So between work, going to visit her at the hospital and taking care of my cousins I haven't even had time to think of writing. But she's much better now and was discharged two days ago. So here is a new chapter for you guys, I hope it doesn't disappoint after you had to wait for so long **

* * *

"**Bianca what's going on?" asked Brax. He caught the glance she gave Heath before looking back at him**

**…**

"I was actually just about to get Heath to call you. Charlie needs you" said Bianca. She knew Brax was going to lose it when he saw the state Charlie was in, but Charlie asked her not to tell him anything, just that she wanted him there

Without waiting for anyone to say another thing, Brax paced down the hall and was outside Charlie's door in less than four strides. He pushed the door opened gently and stepped into the dark room before closing the door behind him. Charlie lay on her side her feet curled up slightly.

"Hy" said Brax as he walked closer to the bed "What's going on?" he asked; knowing she was home and safe had relieved him to the fullest "You had me scared" he stopped beside the bed and slowly crawled in next to her. "Hy" he placed his hand under her chin but frowned as she winced slightly. "Charlie?" he questioned. He felt his eyes widened slightly as she suddenly throw herself at him, her cries now loud enough for him to hear

"Charlie?" he questioned worriedly and quickly edged to the side and turned on the bed side lamp "Charlie talk to…" his words stopped and he felt his heart beating so aggressively he could hear it. The ability to breath almost seized to exist as he eyed the bruise on the left hand side of her face. Her tears streamed down the purple sting that had formed and Brax pulled away from her a little so he could get a good look. His breath had become ragged as anger unknown to even him began brewing

"What the…" he stared at her "Charlie what the hell happened? Who did this to you?" he spoke through a tight jaw and his blazing eyes refused to leave the bruise on her face; till Charlie pushed herself back into him, her arm winding around his waist. Rage settled within Brax as he looked down at her arm only to see a large bruise had formed on her under arm. He exhaled deeply trying to catch the breath that was leaving his lungs with speed. He registered she was crying and immediately brought her closer to him till he was cradling her in his lap her head resting on his chest.

As his arms wound around her, Charlie felt herself let go completely and her cries became louder, her chest heaving as she struggled to catch her breath. She felt Brax rock her back and forth not another word spoken from him as he allowed her cry. She shut her eyes tightly trying to rid herself of the image of Angelo towering over her, the feeling of him pressing himself against her. The way she had felt, that feeling of fear, mixed with disgust and helplessness was one she had experienced before. Her whole body had felt numb and from the moment Angelo had seemingly lost it, to the moment Heath and Bianca guided her to her room; all she wanted was Brax. She somehow buried herself deeper into him careful of her cheek that now felt like it had a million electric bolts painfully running through it. Her cries died down, and she felt her breathing regulate in motion to the circles Brax was running over and over along her back. She felt his heart thudding against his chest and knew without even looking at him he had his jaw clenched; she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt he was only barley keeping it together. She kept her head to his chest, wanting nothing more than to wake up beside Brax and find the whole encounter had been nothing more than a nightmare.

"Charlie…" Brax finally called her name again, and although she knew he was trying to hide it, she could hear the anger laced in his voice "Please tell me what happened?"

At this she looked up at him and winced but not from any pain but from the look on his face. Anger couldn't begin to describe what she saw. She shook her head not wanting to tell him who was behind it just yet. He would flip, that much she knew

"Can we just stay here like this?" she locked her eyes against his and somehow she knew there was no way she was going to get him to let up about this

Brax exhaled and ignored her request "Charlie tell me what happened. I want to know who did this to you Charlie?" he gritted his teeth together, unsure how much longer he could keep up his calm composure

"Brax please…"

"If you don't tell me I'll ask Heath" said Brax, never once moving his gaze from hers

Charlie searched his face and closed her eyes briefly. She opened them and spoke "I err… I thought I would come down to the restaurant and see you. And I know you've told me to stop walking at night but I was only coming to the restaurant" she shook her head as she remembered deciding against taking her car, a decision she know regretted more than anything

Brax didn't say a thing; he just waited for her to continue

"I got to the beach, and I wasn't far from the restaurant when I…" she remembered how the first slap he gave her had shocked her to the core "Angelo was there. I err… I just walked away from him and then he just flipped " she pursed her lips trying to stop her tears from falling "I tried to get away from him I really did but that only made things worse. He was beyond drunk" She felt Brax's whole body tense up, his eyes now a deep rage of red, his body almost jumping out from under hers

"Angelo… he did this? He hurt you like this" The ability to stay calm suddenly left as he peered at her bruised cheek. He blinked rapidly. His balled up fists tightening till his knuckles turned white. His eyes trailed her face then moved down to her bruised arm.

"Please don't" Charlie whispered as she looked up at Brax, and he knew what she was asking but he shook his head and side stepped her request. He wasn't going to lie to her nor make a promise he had no intention of keeping. But first thing was first

"I'm calling the police" said Brax but Charlie took hold his hand

"I already told Heath and Bianca I would do that in the morning. I just want to sleep Brax"

Brax shook his head "We need to do it now Charlie. I want him…" Charlie interjected

"Please, I couldn't deal with any questions tonight" she shook her head, not wanting to have to relive what had happened and what she felt would have happened if Heath and Bianca hadn't heard her "I'm tired Brax. I just want to stay here with you" she placed her head back on his chest and felt his hand tighten around her almost taking the breath from her; but she wouldn't complain. She knew he needed this

"Ok" Brax tilted his head back onto the head rest his teeth gritting together; willing his anger to hold out till she at least fell asleep "Tomorrow then"

Charlie nodded "Tomorrow"

Brax slid down the bed, taking Charlie with him. He rolled to the other side so she wouldn't have to rest her bruised cheek or arm on him. Now lay flat on his back, Charlie placed most of her weight on top of him, as he kept his firm hold of her. Brax placed a lingering kiss on her hair line, his hand softly running circles on her back

"I love you" said Charlie. Regardless of the bruise and the pain shooting through her arm, she felt safe in Brax's embrace.

Brax sighed and lifted one hand, running it over her hair "I love you too Charlie, so much"

**…**

He lay, eyes open wide till he could hear her breath slow down and felt her chest begin to rise at a gentle pace. He kept her in his arms for a moment longer his eyes regrettably darting down to her quickly bruised form. He looked at the time that now read 12:18. He looked back down at her and slowly and ever so gently grazed her cheek. He exhaled as she shifted slightly in her sleep. He finally but gently moved from underneath her and placed a pillow under her head. Looking down at her he placed a kiss on her bruised cheek before slowly making his way out of her room. Shutting her door behind him, he placed his hands on his knee and bent over slightly and exhaled deeply. Every passing second only proved to worsen his anger. Unable to take it anymore he walked with large strides, aiming for the door

"How is she?" asked Bianca as Brax walked down the hall, but he didn't stop. Instead he swung the front door open and walked out with a look she couldn't describe

"Brax…" she stood to her feet and walked to the door but Brax was in his Ute and shot off down the road without even so much as a glanced back

Heath emerged from the kitchen with two cups of coffee "Was that Brax?" he cocked an eyebrow and Bianca nodded. Heath quickly placed the mugs down on the table

"I have to go find him, he'll kill him" he said as he picked up his keys.

Bianca nodded " He err… he took that road there" she pointed to the right hand side of the house and Heath nodded. She watched as he ran to his own Ute and almost found herself hoping Brax did Angelo some serious damage before Heath found him

**…**

He had thought of going back to the beach but given the time he was banking on Angelo having return to his caravan at the park. He stopped the car with a screech and didn't bother parking properly before jumping out. Angered blood cursed through his whole body and he only had one mission in mind. With a few strides he was surrounded by caravans and stopped to try and remember which caravan he had seen Angelo come out of a few times. Not being able to place it he resolved himself to knocking on each caravan till he found the right one but as he turned to start at the first caravan, his gaze caught sight of something. Walking closer he growled as he saw Angelo passed out in front of what he could only assume was his caravan. Almost leaping towards him, he took no notice of the bruise and cuts on Angelo's face as he yanked him off the ground his fist grabbing a ball of Angelo's shirt

"You bastard" And with that, just as Angelo's eyes opened Brax brought his head back and smacked it against Angelo's.

Angelo groaned loudly in pain as his head bounced of the door of the caravan but before he could even contemplate on composing himself, Brax had once again grabbed a hold of his shirt

"I'm going to kill you" Brax sneered at him loudly before pulling his fist back and making direct contact with Angelo's nose

The pain coursed through his nose and travelled like a jolt to his head "Fuck" Angelo shouted and his eyes widened as Brax took another stride towards him. Angelo scrambled on the floor trying to get away from Brax but soon enough Brax had pulled him back up, his green eyes now a pool of blackness. Thinking quickly Angelo yelled out

"Help" and no sooner had the words left his mouth before Brax head butted him again, sending him flying to the ground

A few lights came on in the other Caravans and people began stepping out, a few gasping as they looked at Angelo's blooded face and Brax stepping towards him

"I warned you" Brax gritted his teeth as he bent down and picked Angelo up again.

Thinking quickly Angelo brought his hand back and tried to take a swing at Brax, but combined with the fact he was still drunk and his gaze was a little hazy from Brax's beating he missed and fell to the ground as Brax's fist made contact with his face again

"Fuck, Brax" Heath ran past the crowd of people that had now formed and were begging Brax to stop. As Brax bent to pick Angelo up again Heath grabbed hold of him and hurled him back. He clenched his jaw as Brax fought against him

"Get the fuck off me Heath" Brax glared at his brother but Heath refused to budge

"Brax you need to calm down" said Heath. He took a quick look at Angelo and his eyes almost widened at the state Brax had put him in "Brax you need to stop" Heath all but shouted and turned back to Brax just as Alf, Roo and Harvey arrived

He heard Roo gasp as she looked down at Angelo, who remained unmoved on the round

"Strut, what the hell is going on here?" Alf looked down at Angelo then up at Heath. Just as Heath was about to lose grip of Brax, Harvey quickly stepped forward taking hold of Brax as well

Brax struggled, his glaring eyes on Angelo "You're dead you hear me, I'm going to make sure you never get to even so much as look at her again"

"Brax, Charlie might wake up, you have to get back" said Heath and he sighed as Brax looked at him and a few seconds later stopped struggling

All eyes were fixed on Brax as he peered down at Angelo and Roo quickly picked Angelo up with the help of Alf. His face had already began to swell and blood seeped through more than one cut on his face. He looked up at Brax and coughed

"I'm sorry"

Brax growled and stepped forward but was stopped by Harvey and Heath. He glared at Angelo "You will be, that much I am sure of" he heaved heavily before forcefully pushing Heath's and Harvey's hands away from him and turned around walking back in the direction he had parked his Ute.

Heath exhaled and looked to Angelo with pure disgust "I guarantee you the only reason I stopped him from doing any more damage wasn't for you. And take my word for it, if you so much as even come within an inch of Charlie ever again, you're gonna wish I'd just let him finish you off now" turning around he ignored the questioning looks from Harvey, Roo and Alf and jogged after Brax

"Roo, take him back to the house and get him cleaned up" said Alf

Keeping hold of Angelo, Roo guided him away as Harvey moved to stand next to Alf

"Everyone back to whatever they were doing please, it's over now" Alf rubbed the back of his head, watching people linger around for a few more minutes before they all retracted back into their caravans

"What the hell do you think that was about?" asked Harvey

Alf shrugged, he had always known Brax as a pleasant person and he knew too well of Angelo's recent drinking habits "I'm as clueless as you but given the look on young Brax's face, I'd say it's not a delicate issue" He sighed as he and Harvey walked back to the Summer Bay house

**…**

Heath had left his Ute at the caravan park and literally had to pry the keys off Brax's hands so he could drive. Not one word had been spoken throughout the drive. Heath wasn't going to question what Brax had done, if not for having to get Charlie home at the beach he was sure he would have done the exact same thing. Stopping outside Charlie's he turned off the engine and Brax opened the door quickly before stepping out. Heath exhaled and climbed out the car, locking it before following Brax into the house

Bianca lifted her head from the couch as the door opened up. She looked at Brax and her eyes fell on the spot of blood on his collar. Her gaze travelled down and almost widened at the redness of his slightly blooded knuckles she looked back up at him to see him looking at her

"Is she awake yet?" asked Brax and Bianca shook her head

"No, I checked on her not long ago"

Heath stepped into the house and closed the door before dropping Brax's keys onto the table, he ran his hand along his face before sitting down besides Bianca. He wrapped his arms around her as she moved towards him

"You ok?" he asked as Bianca nodded and looked up at Brax

"I take it you found Angelo?" she asked

Heath nodded and Brax spoke

"I'll see you guys in the morning" he said as he walked down the hall.

"How much damage did he do?" asked Bianca. Brax had not a single scratch in him so it was clear the blood wasn't his

"Let's just say it's a good thing I got there when I did" he sighed and looked down at Bianca "Have you called Ruby?" he asked

Bianca shook her head "No, she's at yours with Casey and it's late. I don't want to have her panicked and running down her. I'll call her in the morning"

**…**

Pushing Charlie's door open he quietly stepped into the room before gently shutting the door behind him. He looked over at her and exhaled before walking into the bathroom and washing away all of Angelo's blood from his hands, he pulled of his shirt and tossed it to the side before walking back into the room and to the side of the bed. Sitting on the edge he went to bent down to take of his shoes but his head shot back up as Charlie started steering and whimpering

"No, please don't" she trashed her legs causing to duvet to moved further down her body "Please…"

Brax quickly moved to her side and gently slid his hand along her right cheek "Charlie" he whispered "Charlie wake up"

"Please…" she murmured again

Brax ran his other hand through her hair, his left hand still caressing her right cheek "Charlie please wake up" and with that her eyes shut open.

She jumped slightly but then stilled when she saw it was Brax's face before her.

"Hy" Brax frowned down at her quickly kicking off his shoes before crawling next to her. Charlie shut her eyes trying to clear her mind of the nightmare that had happened so long ago but was now so clear in her mind "You're ok" said Brax, his thumb caressing just under her eye.

Charlie allowed herself focus on the way his skin felt against hers as she tried to regulate her breathing. No words were spoken as she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. Finally satisfied her chest had returned to rising at a normal pace she opened her eyes to see Brax's pained gaze lock against hers

"I'm so sorry he did this to you" said Brax

Charlie lifted her hand and placed I over his "You have nothing to be sorry for" she frowned as she ran her thumb over his knuckle. Pulling her hand back she took hold of his hand and brought it in line with her gaze. The back of his knuckles were red and several cuts alined it. She sighed and looked up at him knowing he would be expecting her to give him a lecture, telling him he shouldn't have gone after Angelo, but really she was grateful and in awe of how much he cared for her. She brought his knuckles up to her lips and placed a kiss on it before looking back up at him, his gaze fixed on her watching her every move

"Could you lay here with me?" she asked and Brax nodded

Slowly standing to his feet, he pealed of his black pants, tossing them to the side of the room before climbing in next to her. He gently wrapped his arms around her, as Charlie leaned into him on her right hand side, her bruised arm lay on his chest and Brax softly ran his hand over it. Even in the dark he could still make out the bruises on her face which had now swelled a little

Almost has if Charlie could read the thoughts running through his head she spoke "Just be here with me Brax"

Brax exhaled and nodded, looking down at her he placed a kiss in her hairline "I can do that" he held her as tightly as he could without hurting her, running slowly circles along her lower back till the both of them fell asleep

**…**

Brax had been awake for over an hour, just watching her sleep peacefully. When his eyes had opened that morning and he had caught sight of her bruised face in the light of day and her arm, he wished Heath had allowed him take a few more punches at Angelo. He lifted his hand and softly brushed her growing hair behind her ear. He sighed lightly wanting to take the pain she must have been feeling from her

"How long have you been watching me like that?" Charlie asked before her eyes opened to meet Brax's. She tried to give him a smile, but Brax shook his head seeing that it didn't so much as reach her eyes, it was tight and forced

"Not long" he replied and Charlie looked over him at the clock on her bedside table. It was only 7:02. She looked back up at Brax. She may not have known the exact time but she knew it had been late before she fell asleep in his arms for the second time.

"Did you sleep at all Brax?" she looked up at him and he nodded

"Yea, a little" he gave her the best smile he could muster and turned slightly so he was face her "You ok?" he asked as he ran his hand through her hair

"Honestly?" asked Charlie

Brax nodded "I only ever want you to be honest with me"

Charlie shook her head "No not really" she answered "I'm still expecting to wake up and find that I was just having a really bad nightmare" Charlie knew the feeling of hoping and praying that something wasn't true

Brax closed his eyes and exhaled before opening them "I'm so sorry he did this to you"

Charlie shook her head "I already told you, you have nothing to be sorry for Brax. This was all Angelo" she replied.

"You're still telling the police today right?"

Charlie nodded knowing there was no way se would get out of reporting it with Bianca and Brax on her back "Yea, I'll call them soon"

Brax nodded "How about a nice warm bath?"

Charlie nodded and smiled at him thankfully "I would love that" she replied

Placing a kiss on her forehead, Brax un-wrapped her from his hand and walked into the bathroom to run the bath for her.

**…**

Ruby and Casey came busting through the front door

"Where's Brax?" asked Casey as he saw Bianca and Heath sat on the couch. He frowned "What are you two doing here?"

Brax emerged from Charlie's room and Casey looked up at him, having forgotten what he had just asked Bianca and Heath "Brax why the hell did me and Ruby hear some guys down the beach talking about you near enough beating Angelo to death?"

Brax sighed and walked into the kitchen "Because I did" was his reply. Before Casey could say another word Bianca spoke

"Something happened last night with Charlie and Angelo" she looked at Ruby as she spoke

Ruby frowned "What happened. Is he harassing her again?" Ruby sighed

"He err… he took it a step further this time Ruby" answered Bianca

Ruby's frown deepened "What do you mean, he took it further. Where's mum?" she stepped forward but Bianca quickly spoke. She knew she needed to prepare Ruby

"Ruby's she's bruised up a little ok… just don't freak out in front of her" said Bianca.

Ruby's eyes widened along with Casey and this time it was Casey who spoke "He hit her?" he asked as both he and Ruby searched everyone's face

Bianca nodded and Ruby paced down the hall and into her mother's room. Charlie had her back turned and was stood in her towel when she heard the door open. Expecting Brax she turned but found Ruby stood at the door. She watched as Ruby's eyes widened as she trialled Charlie's face, her hand flying to her mouth

"Oh my…" Ruby felt her eyes glaze over as she took in Charlie's swollen and bruised cheek before her eyes travelled down to the dark purple blotches on her arm

Charlie tried for a smile "I promise it's not as bad as it looks"

Ruby blinked several times "Angelo did this to you" a tear fell from her eye

Charlie quickly stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her daughter "Hy I'm fine, I'm a tough cookie" she felt Ruby wrap her arms tightly around her, both of them stood like that for a moment

Ruby finally pulled back and took a closer look at Charlie's face "I can't believe he would do this to you" she shook her head

"He was drunk, completely out of it"

Ruby sneered "That isn't an excuse" and Charlie shook her head

"No I'm not making excuses for him ok, I just can't believe he would do this either"

"You've told the police right, they arrested him haven't they?" Ruby looked at Charlie expectantly

"No not yet but I will"

Ruby dug her phone from her pocket and pointed it at Charlie "Do it now" she said "He can't get away with this"

"Ruby…" Charlie went to speak but Ruby cut her off

"Mum please do it now" she pursed her lips her eyes pleading with Charlie

Charlie sighed knowing Ruby needed this just as much as she did. She nodded "Ok. But I'll do it with my phone" she walked over to the bed side table and picked up her phone before dialing. She took a deep breath as a woman answered the phone

**…**

Walking out of her room with Ruby, Charlie saw Heath, Casey and Bianca sat on the couch. She noticed their gazes widened slightly

"Oh my God Charlie" said Casey his eyes fixed on her bruised face as he stood to his feet. He wasn't quite sure what he had expected but it most definitely wasn't this "Are you ok?"

Charlie nodded "I'm ok, thanks Case" she glanced around for Brax, and then turned to the kitchen hoping he would be in there

Casey looked down at Ruby as Charlie walked into the kitchen "Hy" he stepped towards her and wrapped his arms around her "He won't get away with this" he whispered in her ear before placing a kiss on her temple

Brax gave a sad smile as Charlie walked into the kitchen, he stood in front of the sink, out of the view of everyone in the living room and Charlie stopped in front of him.

"I called the police" said Charlie a heavy sigh leaving her lips

Brax stepped forward and ran his hand along her right arm. He was going to insist she call them the moment she walked out of her room

Charlie clasped lightly onto the bottom of Brax's shirt, her fingers playing with it aimlessly, her eyes locked against his "They will be here soon, I err… I have to give a statement" she exhaled "An account of what happened"

Brax nodded and ran his hand up her arm, over her neck and onto her cheek. He slowly caressed below her eyes, before leaning forward and planting a delicate kiss on her forehead "I'll be right here with you" he pulled back and looked at her "That's if you want?" He didn't know all the details of what had happened the night before but he knew talking about it was something she would rather avoid. If him being there would make it harder; then stay away he would

Charlie shook her head and then pressed herself into him, her head now on his chest "I want you there" she let out a breath "I need you there"

Brax nodded but didn't speak. His arms wound around her and he held her as tightly as he could. Closing his eyes he only wished he hadn't had been at work the night before, she was coming to see him and because of that this happened. He fought the urge to curse out loud and stomp out of the house in attempt to finish off what he had started with Angelo. he buried his head into her shoulder and thanked God Heath and Bianca had found her

**...**

If asked neither of the two could say how long they stood in each other's embrace till Bianca walked around the corner and looked over at the two of them

"Hy" she spoke softly and both Charlie and Brax slowly looked up at her "The err… the police are here"

Brax nodded and Bianca backed out into the living room. Neither of the two had even heard a knock on the door

Charlie looked up at Brax "You're staying right?" for reasons she tried to keep out of her mind, she could feel her somewhat composed form begin to shake slightly. She didn't want it to but, what Angelo had done the night before had reminded her of a past she wanted to forget

Her eyes spoke more than her words as her blue eyes peered up at him. She was thinking, that much he knew, and whatever was coursing through her mind wasn't helping her in the least. Brax placed his hand on her cheek, keeping her gaze in line with his own "You couldn't get rid of me if you tired" He wanted her to report this, she had to, but he didn't want to put too much pressure on her "Charlie if you don't want to do this now just say the word and…"

He stopped as Charlie shook her head "No I need to" she exhaled and grasped his free hand tightly "Just stay with me"

Brax nodded "Always".

He slowly guided her out into the living room. Ruby, Casey, Heath and Bianca were all seated as two police officers one male and female stood not too far from the door

"Miss Buckton?" the male officer questioned And Charlie nodded

Charlie could see the way both their gazes trialed her bruised face in shock ""Yea, that's err that's me" she exhaled and looked to her family as they stood to their feet

"We're just going to give you guys some space" said Heath

Ruby walked over to Charlie, her brown eyes wide "Do you want me to stay?"

Charlie shook her head, she didn't want Ruby to have to hear any of it "No, you go with Case. I'll call you when we're done"

Ruby looked at her for a moment and nodded. She placed a kiss on Charlie's cheek and looked up at Brax, pleading with her eye for him to be there for her

Brax nodded at her and watched as she left the house with the rest of them

"Errr is it ok if my boyfriend stays?" Charlie looked between the two officers praying to God they wouldn't say no

Both officers looked at each other before looking back at her and giving a nod "As you wish" the male officer replied before he stepped forward "I'm Constable Jones and this is Constable Watson" he introduced his other colleague "Is it ok if we sit?" he asked

Charlie nodded and watched as they sat on the two single couches. She felt Brax hands entwine with hers as he led her to the couch, only sitting after she had sat down

"You called about pressing Charges against a Mr Rosetto for assault?" asked the male office

Charlie blinked and nodded "Yea" she spoke timidly.

"We don't want you to be nervous about anything, we're here to help and the best way for us to do that is if you could give us an account as accurate as possible of what transpired between you and Mr Rosetto leading up to your assault" this time it had been the female officer who had spoken "So we just need you to start from the very beginning… in your own time" she gave Charlie a small smile as she placed a small recording device on the coffee table

Charlie exhaled and closed her eyes for a few seconds before they opened again. She sighed gratefully as she felt Brax's hands glide into her's and squeeze her hand in encouragement

"I was on my way to the restaurant, to see Brax…" she nodded at Brax "And at night I usually just walk through the car park" she shook her head wishing she had done just that "But last night I decided to walk along the beach instead…" and so she carried on, filling them in on every little detail. At first it hadn't been so hard but then she began to recalled the way her face stung as he pinned her to the wall

"The first time he hit me I was…" she paused "Shocked, I errr I couldn't believe it but then when he did it again I just panicked". She could feel the vein on the back of Brax's hands compulsing as she progressed but yet his thumb ran a soothing pattern on the back of her hand

"He had me pinned down to the ground and that's when he…" Charlie exhaled "That's when he kissed me. I moved my head but he just grabbed my hair and held me to him"

Charlie didn't look up to Brax, but she could feel the anger coursing from him, she knew his jaw was locked tightly as she heard his teeth grind harshly together, but still he kept his soft caressing of her hand going, urging her on. She had wanted Brax there but she hadn't thought about how it would be for him to have to hear a detailed account of what had happened. But she knew she couldn't ask him to leave now and she didn't want him to, she couldn't do this if he wasn't there. She slowly carried on

"I just wanted to get away from him, so I went to knee him" Charlie shook her head as she recalled him blocking her "but it was like he expected it. He caught my leg and thats when he hit me again" she watched the two officers watching her intently. Charlie continued to explain all that had happened and then she remembered what he had been doing just as Heath pulled Angelo off her, she remembered where his hand had been. She blinked a few times and paused

"Take your time Miss Buckton" the female officer said.

Charlie nodded and squeezed Brax's hand as tightly as she could, she sighed as she felt Brax's lips on her temple before looking back at the two officers

"I just started yelling… it was all I could think to do and then he put his hand over my mouth and just kept repeating for me to let him show me that he we were meant ot be together" she swallowed hard "That's when Brax's brother Heath and Bianca turned up. Heath pulled Angelo off me but…" a shaky breath escaped her "Just as they showed up, Angelo he err- his hands they were…" her eyes glazed over "he was trying to undo the button on my jeans" she pursed her lips together and she felt Brax stiffen next to her

She didn't need to say anything else; everyone in that room knew the possibility of what could have happened if Heath and Bianca hadn't shown up. Both officers exhaled and the male officer leaned forward and switched of the recording, knowing she had nothing else to add.

**…**

Brax closed the front door as the two officers left, after telling them they may at some point need to talk to both Heath and Bianca and that they would be in touch soon.

Brax turned to face Charlie, her eyes looking up at him, her feet curled under her. He exhaled, desperately trying to keep his hot blood under control. Her blue eyes seemed so dull and he watched as she finally let a tear fall from her eye. He quickly moved to the couch and sat beside her, pulling her into him and no sooner had he done this that her whole body started shaking as she let out a sob. Her head buried in his chest, his arms wound tightly around her as she tears soaked his shirt. She had blocked that part of the night out till this point, she hadn't wanted to think of what Angelo was about to do to her, what he would have done if no one had heard her

"I'm so so sorry Charlie" Brax closed his eyes, the only thing in his mind was how she must have felt the night before, all alone and scared "I'm sorry" he said again and Charlie clung onto his shirt.

Finally her sobs died down, but no words were spoken. She was crying for what had happened the night before, what could have happened and what had happened all those years ago. It was a memory she had learned to lock out of her life, but now it had been pealed to the surface and it was all she could think about it. Almost nineteen years later and the memories of that night still broke her apart the same way it had done when it had just happened. They sat, Charlie in Brax's embrace for close to two hours, his hands now running a circle along her lower back, her head still buried in his chest.

Charlie could still feel Brax's heart hammering against his chest, his arms locked protectively around her. She wasn't going to accept him carrying around any sort of guilt over what Angelo had done. She spoke "Stop saying sorry. You haven't done a thing wrong" she finally pulled back and looked up at him only for Brax to reach down and wipe her tears away. His hands moving delicately over her bruised cheek

Brax shook his head "I'm meant to protect you, I'm meant to make sure no one ever hurts you"

Charlie sighed and tilted her head "And you have done, countless times. You do more for me than you know"

"Not enough" replied Brax

Charlie shook her head "No, more than enough" she looked up at him and saw the pain and anger in his emerald green eyes and she contemplated not telling him, leaving it for another time but she wanted it to be done with, she never wanted a reason to have to revisit the subject again.

"I should probably make you something to eat" said Brax his hand still on her cheek "You have to eat something… please"

Charlie nodded her head. She had to tell him now before she coward out "I will but first there's something I want to tell you"

Brax looked at her, he had seen in her eyes that she was battling with something but he hadn't wanted to push her or himself. He nodded and ran his hand through her hair, tucking strands behind her ears in the process "You can tell me anything"

Charlie pursed her lips "It's about the reason I was at the park all those years ago… the reason I ran away from home"

* * *

**Sorry to leave it there guys, I'n not purposely being mean lol but I had to end it somewhere. Hope you enjoyed it :). The second chapter to Everything to me should be up long long after this one. x **


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks for the reviews an pms guys. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Charlie pursed her lips "It's about the reason I was at the park all those years ago… the reason I ran away from home"**

**…**

Her leg lay over his, her head lay on his chest; her arms sprawled along his stomach, keeping him close to her. She had buried herself completely into him. Brax lay in the darkness of the night, his gaze fixed on her, tracing every inch and curve on her soft face. Her breath sounded softly as she had finally let sleep overcome her; but yet he lay unable to take his eyes from her. A pounded headache had been thudding against his temple and it refused to leave as her words motioned round in a vicious circle in his head. He remembered the nervousness he could feel radiating of her as she told him, the sadness and fear present in her eyes as she recounted what had happened, why she had found herself at that very park on that day and suddenly every anger he had ever felt, every frustrating breath he had ever taken seemed somewhat insignificant to the way he felt as he listened to her words

"**I only wanted to take a nap and it wasn't the first time I had fallen asleep at his place when I'd gone over there" **He still wasn't sure what she was trying to get at, at that point; he wasn't sure how this all related to her being at the park, her feeling like she had no choice but to run. How could a boyfriend cause all this to happen. So he sat and waited for her to finish. As she continued telling her story, he began wishing he hadn't, he wished he had stopped her long ago and told her he didn't need to know, because the realisation of where her story was leading made it painful to breathe; but yet he didn't stop her

"**I wasn't even fourteen yet, I wasn't ready for sex and I thought he understood, he acted like he understood" **Her body had told him what she was about to say before her words had. He felt her draw away from him slightly and her body stiffened, her face paling as if she was reliving the moment as she told him. He felt his stomach churn and his chest tighten against his lungs making him slightly light headed. He watched as she shook her head and a long awaited tear feel down her bruised cheek

"**I said no, I did but he wouldn't listen, he wouldn't stop" **A ragged and loud breath escaped his lips and that seemed to bring Charlie out of her trance. Her gaze concentrated on him and suddenly her bottom lip began to quiver and she wrapped her arms around herself protectively

"**He just wouldn't stop" **Her body started to shake and the tears that had begun falling slightly now could be heard. His whole body moved in auto pilot and he found himself encasing her in his arms, pulling her in as close to him as humanly possible. He felt her cling to his shirt as he rocked her back and forth unable to phantom what she had just revealed to him and wanting with every breath he drew to take away her pain and memory of what had happened to her.

She had remained embedded in his arms before she spoke again

"**Charlie you don't have to tell me everything now"** he had said, because truthfully he wasn't sure how much strength a single human could possess to be able to deal with what she had gone through, when someone who was supposed to care for her had put her through such unthinkable pain

As he thought it couldn't get any bitter she dropped another bombshell

"**About two months later I found out I was pregnant… with Ruby" **

She may never understand but everything she had revealed to him in that moment made his love for her exceed all limits. She had fought against her cancer and she had come out the other end better for it but the strength he saw in her in this moment blew him away. A girl, a child herself when this had happened to her and still she was the best sort of woman he had ever known, she had faced such a thing and yet she found the courage to laugh, love and most of all allow room for others in her life. He didn't question her, he merely held her and listened but as she spoke of how she had left and went to her aunties, how things had felt when she had finally returned it all made scene. He recalled the bag she had been dragging with her that day, the day her hair had seemed brushed back in hast, her reluctance to answer what he now knew had been her parents calling, her wanting to run away; it all fit together. He exhaled a breath as her words finally came to an end, his grip on her had unknowing to him tightened as she spoke. He wanted to take it all way from her, erase every bad thing that had ever come her way but most of all he sat in awe of how her tone had turned to admiration as she spoke of a younger Ruby and her will to be the best mother to her she could be. He had to let her know; pulling back from her he placed his thumb under her chin and lifted her gaze to his, he wanted her to know this

**"I am in complete and total awe of you Charlie"** he lifted his hand till it was resting on her cheek, his thumb running just below her left eye **"I need you to know that I would give my last breath to take this from you, to somehow stop what happened but you…"** he shook his head and let out a breath **"You amaze me by your strength Charlie, by your refusal to allow this dictate who you have become. You have to know you are the strongest person I know"** No sooner had his words stopped before Charlie pushed herself back into him, wrapping her arms around him with all her might

**"I just need you to** **Never leave me"** she spoke in a whisper that he just about heard

Brax shook his head thinking she must be crazy to think that was ever a possibility. He ran his hand through her hair and settled his lips in her hair, breathing in her scent

"**Never"**

And now her he lay with her in his arms, her face so soft and free of worry. He exhaled and closed his eyes as he tried to somehow stop his mind if only for long enough for him to get some sleep. Ruby and Bianca had returned about an hour after Charlie but revealed all to him. He had left Charlie with Ruby and went to make her something to eat knowing Ruby would want to spend a little time with her. He had stood at the foot of the kitchen for a while just watching the two of them, the love that was so clear between mother and daughter. Regardless of how Ruby came to be he could only see love for her in Charlie's eyes

Brax was once again brought out of his thoughts but this time by Charlie. Still asleep she stirred and pushed herself further into him, her head burying further into his chest. Taking his hand from around her, he brushed away a thick strand of hair that had fallen onto her face and tucked it behind her ears, before lowering his head and placing a kiss in her hair

**…**

Charlie let out a small sigh as she woke from her sleep, her eyes slowly flickering open. She gave a smile as she opened her eyes completely only to find Brax peering down at her. She smiled as he ran his hand through her hair taking it from her face

"Hy" he smiled down at her

"Hy" she smiled back up at him but frowned as she saw the slight redness to his eyes "Still not sleeping?" she was surprised to find she had slept through the night. In the past each time she had allowed herself remember Grant, what he had done to her, sleep seemed to leave her for a day or two but Brax… Brax gave her an addictive sense of comfort and safety, making her feel like there was nothing she couldn't possibly face, like nothing in their world could harm her

"I got a little" replied Brax "I prefer just watching you" he replied his fingers still in her hair, massaging her scalp.

She placed a kiss on his bare chest before looking back up at him "I would rather you got some sleep" she said. She turned her back to him, but pulled his hand with her wrapping them around her chest, she held onto them "Get some sleep" she spoke and Brax carved himself into her back. She felt him leave a kiss on her shoulder before he buried his head there. She ran a soft pattern along the back of his hand with her thumb trying to help him stop thinking and get some much needed sleep. A little over twenty minutes had passed before she knew he was finally asleep. His breath had slowed to a gentle yet heavy sound. His chest slowly rising against her back and she lifted his hands gently with hers and placed them to her lips for a lingering moment before she too closed her eyes

**…**

"They both still asleep?" asked Bianca as she sat down on the couch besides Ruby

Ruby nodded as she hugged her cup of coffee to her chest "Yeah, they probably didn't get much sleep last night" as she spoke both her and Bianca looked up to see Charlie walking down the hall in a shirt of Brax's

Charlie smiled at the two of them "Hy" she placed a kiss on Ruby's lips before sitting herself in between Ruby and Bianca. She looked to Bianca and smiled as her best friend pulled her into a hug

"How you feeling?" asked Bianca as she pulled back from the hug looking at Charlie

Charlie let out a sigh "Honestly not as bad as I thought I would be" she curled her legs onto the couch and smiled once more as Ruby snuggled in close to her "I thought I would be jumpy, scared or maybe even shut down a little" she blinked a few times "But I don't really feel any of those things, I did in the moment it happened but now I'm just…" she paused searching for the right word "Disappointed, confused and angry". In all that had happened she still couldn't believe Angelo would do that to anyone, regardless her. He had made mistakes before sure, but he wasn't a bad person, at least that is what she had thought

She saw the wary look on both Bianca and Ruby's faces before their expressions seemed to ease of its earlier tension. It seemed they were more than ok with her feeling what she felt, relieved even

"Have you heard from the police about Angelo?" asked Bianca

Charlie shook her head "No not yet" she ran her hand through Ruby's hair "But they said they would call once they make some progress"

Charlie almost couldn't believe how calm she was; she only hoped it would last. She looked down at Ruby who had yet to say a word "Hy, you ok?"

Bianca stood to her feet, wanting to give them some time alone, she knew what Angelo had done to Charlie had really spooked Ruby "Don't think I'll be letting you make an habit of this but just this once I'll let you have a full cup of coffee" she said to Charlie, who looked up at her with a smile. She knew full well what Bianca was doing

"Thanks"

Bianca nodded "I'll just go make it for you" and with that she walked into the kitchen leaving Ruby and Charlie alone

"I really am ok you know" Charlie continued running her hand through Ruby's hair "I would tell you if I wasn't" she added and Ruby looked up at her

"No you wouldn't" she cocked an eyebrow and Charlie chuckled lightly

"Ok no I wouldn't but I promise you I am ok" she saw Ruby's gaze concentrate on the left hand side of her face and she knew she was looking at her bruised cheek. Charlie sighed and turned her body slightly so she was facing Ruby "I was in the army remember, this…" she pointed to her face "This is nothing" she tried reassuring Ruby but they did nothing to stop Ruby's tears from falling

Ruby shook her head "We used to sometimes sit here, when I really really missed you and I couldn't sleep, he would stay up with me and we would watch movies all night and eat all sorts of junk that he always said not to tell you about" Ruby brushed away a tear "He would some time sit with his arms around me and tell me stories of all the great things he knew you would be doing down there, he made me feel so much better about not having you here with me all the time" Ruby swallowed trying to clear her dry throat "Every time he knew you were due back home, he would be smiling none stop to the days leading up to it, there was literally nothing anyone could do to make him angry or spoil his mood and when he talked about you…" she pursed her lips together "When he talked about you there was always this look in his eye, like he believed beyond a shadow of a doubt that you was made for him" Another tear fell

"Ruby" Charlie exhaled as she wiped her daughter's tears

"How could that same person do this to you, how could he even think to hurt you like this" Ruby shook her head just as Charlie pulled her in close careful of the cup in her hand

"I don't know Ruby" Charlie closed her eyes briefly "But I don't think he's that person anymore" she remembered the distant look in his eyes as he pinned her to the ground "He's somehow lost himself in the worst way possible, somewhere along the line he lost who he was"

"How?" asked Ruby "How do you lose yourself that badly?" her head still buried in Charlie's chest

Charlie shook her head "I don't know sweetie" she placed a kiss in her daughter's hair "But no matter what, we have each other that will never change. And I promise if I ever do change it will only to a mother that nags more"

Ruby chuckles as does Charlie before Ruby pulls herself from Charlie and looks up at her. She knew her mother had strength but the strength she was showing now, after what had happened was beyond what Ruby had ever witnessed and she was sure she knew why

"I'm really glad you have Brax" she said and Charlie smiled at her words

Charlie looked down at Ruby and smiled, she knew without a shadow of a doubt Brax provided her with more strength and courage than he knew, he seemed to be the drug that kept her sane

"I'm grateful for him" replied Charlie and Ruby smiled

"Is he not awake yet?"

Charlie shook her head "I don't think he got much sleep last night, I think he needs the extra rest"

Ruby nodded and turned just as Bianca came out of the kitchen, two cups in hand

"One for you and one for me" Bianca smiled as she placed Charlie's cup in her hand before reclaiming her seat

Charlie inhaled the scent of coffee and smiled "Oh I do love you Bianca"

Ruby and Bianca laughed as Charlie put her cup to her lips

**…**

Case had arrived and he and Ruby had now gone to her room and Bianca had gone to see Heath while he had Darcy down, so Charlie ventured back into her room only to find the bed vacant. She turned to the bathroom and called his name

"Brax" she pushed at the door and smiled lightly as he ran some water over his face. Standing straight he dried his face with a towel before looking at her through the mirror

"Hy" he turned and leaned against the sink "How long you been awake?"

Charlie stepped into the bathroom, stopping in front of him. She smiled as his arms instinctively wrapped around her waist before he placed a kiss on her forehead. Pulling back she looked up at him, the palm of her hands now resting on his bare chest

"A little while"

"You should have woke me up" said Brax but Charlie shook her head

"No I shouldn't, you need to sleep as well Brax and plus I had Ruby and Bianca to keep me company"

Brax sighed and nodded "Yeah I heard their voices" he looked at her attentively "Scale of one to ten how you feeling?"

"Seven" replied Charlie. She looked up at him and remembered the conversation they had ha the night before, she remembered telling him all about Grant and what he had done to her but most of all she remembered him being there for her in the best way possible

"Thank you" she said

Brax frowned, his eyebrows creasing together "For what?"

"For being you, for being here with me for making all this so much more bearable and for listening and not pushing"

Brax shook his head "Trust me Charlie I haven't done anything, it's all been you" he looked down at her with so much love, that Charlie could feel it envelope her whole being "Thank you for letting me be here for you, and for trusting me enough to tell me"

Charlie smiled up at him "I love you, you know that?" she searched his eyes

Brax smiled and nodded "I know and I love you too"

**…**

Charlie sat on the couch wrapped firmly in his arms, she knew neither of them were concentrating on what was on the screen but yet they left the TV on and their heads turned towards it. Charlie jumped slightly as an unexpected sound was heard.

"Hy it's ok, it' just your phone" Brax lowered his head trying to catch her gaze

Charlie looked to the coffee table and let out a breath as she stared down at her phone. She sat still and Brax moved forward to pick it up. He looked up at her and she knew who was calling

"It's err… I think it's the police" said Brax as he watched her attentively "Do you want me to answer it?"

She looked down at the phone in his hand and then back up at him as she shook her head "No it's ok, I'll answer it" Taking the phone from his hand she exhaled before accepting the call "Charlie Buckton" she spoke waiting and as suspected it was the police

She sat completely motionless as she listened to the female voice on the other line, it was the same officer from the day before. She nodded her head before realising the officer couldn't see her "Ok" she said not knowing what else to say as the officer carried on. She felt a breath leave her lungs as she absorbed all the information but then she felt herself go ridged again at the officers last words but yet she nodded "Thank you. I'll err… I'll get back to you" she answered before removing the phone from her ears

She turned to Brax, whose eyes were glued on her in expectation "What did they say?" he asked after a moment of silence

Charlie blinked and exhaled "They looked around for him all day yesterday but no one had seen him and they hadn't been able to find him but…" she exhaled again "He went in to the police station and turned himself in late last night, he admitted to everything that happened"

Brax sat unspoken for a moment shocked that Angelo had willingly gone to the police but relieved that he was going to pay for what he had done and almost done to Charlie. "So what does that mean?" he took her hand in his

"She said he'll remain in their custody till he has to go to court. He confessed and is pleading guilty to all the charges so there won't be a trail" Charlie hadn't known what she had been expecting but it hadn't been this. She heard Brax exhale and she shook herself out of her thought and looked up at him.

"That's a good thing, he's going to pay for what he has done" said Brax and Charlie nodded

"Yea, she err she said he confirmed my statement as well as giving his own and he err, he's most likely going to get some sort of a sentence"

"Most likely?" asked Brax. As far as he was concerned it should have been a sure deal situation. He hurt Charlie and therefore he should pay

"They won't know anything else till he goes to court Brax" Charlie could see the wheels spinning in his head and she knew she was most likely about to make him combust "That wasn't all she said"

Brax peered at her, his eyebrows knitting together "Why do I feel like this isn't a good thing"

Charlie exhaled "She said they're going to be transferring Angelo the day after tomorrow but before then he asked if I could come in and see him" Charlie's words had barley ended before Brax began shaking his head

"No… no way am I going to let you anywhere near him, No" Brax clenched his jaw together at the thought "Why would he even think you would want to see him after…" Brax sighed trying to subside his anger at the mare thought of what Angelo had done to Charlie. He looked to Charlie and a frown crossed his face, the look on her face telling him something he didn't want to hear "Don't tell me you want to go and see him"

Charlie sat unspoken as she looked at Brax. She swallowed a lump and cleared her throat, she knew Brax would not like her going to see Angelo and he would also try and get her to change her mind. She nodded her head before speaking "I know it seems like a stupid idea but I think I have to do this"

Brax shook his head and sat up straight, his eyes searched her face looking for any signs that she was just joking but there was nothing; she was deadly serious "Charlie you can't go and see him, there is nothing that he could say to take this away"

"I know that" Charlie spoke softly and moved into Brax, her knee bent and resting on his lap "Brax I don't want to go see him to make him feel better for this or to forgive him. I just…" she exhaled trying to find the words to explain to him properly "I want to know what happened to him, this person that he is now this isn't who he used to be, he's not the same man that Ruby looked up to for so many years. He's not the same person I shared a life with or seven years. I just need to know why? Why he would hurt me like that. I just need some answers Brax"

Brax kept his eyes trained on her as he listened to her words. In some way he understood what she meant but it didn't waver his objection for her to not go visit him. But if seeing Angelo was what she wanted how he could stop her

"Brax please I really need to do this" Charlie looked up at him wanting and waiting for him to say something, she needed him with her through all of this

Not knowing what else to say and however much he objected to her going to see Angelo if she says that was what she needed how could he try and convince her not to

"Ok" he replied with a sigh "If that's what you want"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it :). I'm gonna be moving on from the whole Angelo thing soon, I don't want to dwell on it too long so maybe one more chapter then, I might jump forward a little but only a little :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks or the reviews and PMs :). To answer fizzles question, yes Charlie does know Brax snuck out that night to find Angelo, because she saw the marks in his knuckles when he got back. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"**Brax please I really need to do this" Charlie looked up at him wanting and waiting for him to say something, she needed him through all of this **

**Not knowing what else to say and however much he objected to her going to see Angelo if she says that was what she needed how could he try and convince her not to; most of all he wasn't sure he could**

"**Ok" he replied with a sigh "If that's what you want" **

**…**

"You're going where?" Ruby stood up from the couch and turned to Charlie "You're joking right?" she loked to Brax then back to Charlie

Charlie sighed lightly, she had already anticipated this reaction from Ruby, hence why she had left it till she was leaving to see Angelo to tell her "No, he asked to see me and I have a few things I need to get of my chest"

Ruby shook her head in disbelief, she couldn't even imagine how she would feel in Angelo's presence, how could Charlie even think to go anywhere near him? "He has no right to ask for anything never mind to see you. You owe him nothing, why would you go just because he asks it of you" her fingers now balled up in a fist beside her and she turns to Brax "Why are you not trying to talk her out of this? You can't possibly think she should go and see him"

Brax wanted to say no, he didn't think Charlie should go see him and still if he thought stopping her from going would do any good then he would, but he knew Charlie had already made her mind up; the only thing he could do was be there for her

"This is what your mum wants Ruby" said Brax

Ruby blew out a frustrated breathe "Then stop her, tell her she's making a mistake"

Charlie stepped forward and took hold of both of Ruby's balled up fingers "Ruby…Ruby" she waited till she had Ruby's full attention "I'm not doing this for him, believe me, but remember what you said about who he was, the Angelo we knew?" Charlie waited till Ruby gave a little nod before she carried on "Well that's why I'm going to see him, I need to know how that same person could do that to me, why he would do this to me, I just want answers Ruby and he's the only person that can give it. Do you understand that?" Charlie spoke softly

Ruby remained silent for a while as she thought of what Charlie had said and finally she nodded; answers was something she too would like so that she could understand "If he even so much as tries to touch you, you have to get out of there"

Charlie nodded; from the corner of her eye she saw Brax's composure strain and his hands clench at Ruby's words, but he spoke no words "I promise"

Ruby nodded slowly before turning to Brax "You're going with her right?"

Charlie had been adamant about going by herself regardless of Brax's percistance that he wanted to take her there. Not answering Ruby he looked at Charlie, pleading with his eyes that she would allow him be there for her. He exhaled in relief as Charlie nodded

"Yea he is" she knew him staying here waiting for her to get back would most likely drive Brax crazy. She turned back to Ruby "We'll be back soon, are you going out or will you be in when we get back"

"I'll be here, Casey is coming round in a while"

"Ok" Charlie gave her a smile before leaning closer and placing a kiss on her temple "We won't be long". Releasing Ruby's hands from hers, Charlie walked to the door with Brax behind her

"See you later" Brax said to Ruby, giving her a look that reassured her he would be there for Charlie

Ruby nodded "See ya" she watched as they closed the door before sitting back down on the couch. She looked up at the time, knowing she would be doing that every minute till Charlie and Brax returned

**…**

He had his free hand now laced in hers, and he held on tightly. Charlie closed her eyes and exhaled as they reached the station and Brax stopped the car. Neither of the two had spoken, the only exchange between them had been when Brax had reached over and laced his hands into hers.

The sound of the engine seized and Charlie looked down at hers and Brax's entwined fingers. She was about to speak but Brax got in there first

"Do you want me to come in with you… when you see him?"

Charlie looked at him and shook her head; she needed to do this on her own "No I err, I want to do this on my own" she turned to him and placed her other hand over their two "That doesn't mean I don't need you here, because do. Knowing you'll be waiting for me when this is over is helping me more than you know"

Brax nodded "And about what Ruby said about him touching you" Brax gritted his teeth "If he so much as tries it Charlie…"

Charlie spoke before Brax could intervene "He won't" she shook her head "And if he does I will keep to my promise and leave"

Brax peered at her and nodded "Ok, we err… we best go inside"

Charlie nodded and released her hand from his as she stepped out of the car, Brax following her. Stopping just outside the entrance of the station, she took a deep breath and smiled lightly as she felt Brax take her hand in his "I'm right here" he spoke and Charlie held his hand tightly

"I know"

**...**

Walking into the station it seemed like everyone had been expecting them as all heads turned in their direction. The female officer that had been at the house and that had called Charlie walked out from around the desk

"Miss Buckton" she smiled at both Charlie and Brax

"Hi, err I know we're a little later than we said but…"

Charlie stopped talking as the female officer she knew as Constable Watson shook her head "You don't have to explain yourself. I get that this can't be easy" Charlie nodded "We already have him in the interview room, but if you need a while longer…"

Charlie shook her head "No, I just want to get this over with" Constable Watson nodded and Charlie turned to Brax and exhaled "I'll be out soon"

Brax nodded, leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He pulled back and his gaze locked with Charlie's "I'll be waiting"

**…**

Her breath held, her feet gliding against the ground, Charlie walked into the room behind Constable Watson and stopped still when her eyes met his. She felt a cold shiver run through her making her want to run back out to Brax but she ignored the feeling and forced herself to take a deep breath.

"I'll be right outside" Charlie broke eye contact from Angelo as she turned to Watson "Unless you would prefer I be in here?"

Charlie looked back to Angelo and then at Watson before shaking her head "No it's fine"

Watson nodded before stepping out of the room and closing the door behind her.

Charlie's eyes stayed on the door for a long while, before she looked back at Angelo who hadn't spoken a single word or made a single sound. She slowly took in the cut running along his nose, his slightly swollen and purple eyes, the deep gash in his top lip and the cut on his left hair line; he almost seemed unrecognisable. She recalled the moment Brax had returned into her room the night of the incident, the cut on his knuckles but never had thought he had done so much damage; and yet she felt no remorse or anger for his actions.

"I almost wish he had finished what he started" Angelo's voice startled her and she jumped her back now almost against the wall opposite him. She swallowed the lump in her throat and watched as pain and sorrow filled his eyes as he looked down at the table that stood as a barrier between the both of them "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to scare you" Angelo spoke again, bringing his head back up to look at Charlie

Charlie shook her head, reeling in her composure "I'm glad he didn't, I couldn't bare the risk of losing him because of you"

Angelo nodded, his gaze not moving from hers "Thank you for coming to see me, I know I don't deserve it but…"

Charlie shook her head once again; she kept her back to the wall "I'm not here for you I err… I need to leave this behind me, leave you behind me…" she took a shaky breath "To do that I need some answers"

Angelo nodded at her words and looked at her with a grim expression "I'll answer any question that I have an answer to"

Charlie glanced around the room that seemed to make her feel as if she was boxed in. She looked down at the seat in front of him and fought with herself about whether to sit down or stay where she was. Finally deciding she took a step forward and followed it with another till she was stood behind the chair. Pulling it out and creating some distance she sat down, her hands resting on her lap. She looked up at him and almost wanted to shed tears but not for herself but for him, how had he allowed himself be the sort of person that would hurt her, the sort of person she would be afraid of

"How could you have ever loved me and still do this to me" the bruise on her face and her arm were on show for him to see "I need to know why and how. Why you would want to do this to me and how you could bring yourself to do it" she felt her hands shaking so wedged them in between her thighs "I've concentrated so much on the fact that I gave you seven years of my life but the truth is you gave me seven years too. For seven years you loved me, you cared for me, you made me feel loved, you took me with all my flaws and then without a second thought you break me" she paused willing her tears away "You know what I've been through you know my past, and yet you do this" she looked up at him and glared into his eyes "So how Angelo? How do you love someone and hurt them like this" she pointed to her face and saw him wince

He had spent the last 48hrs asking himself the same thing and he had come up with nothing. He still remembers waking up that morning after the incident on the beach and feeling so much physical pain, but it seemed like nothing compared to the pain he felt when the memories of what he had done to her came flooding back, what he had almost done. He lifted his hands from his lap and placed them on the table. He saw Charlie flitch at his action and he felt a wave of self-disgust course through him. He waited a moment before he spoke

"Charlie I have no excuse, I have no right to sit here and try and justify my actions because nothing, nothing can ever make what I did ok" he bit into the corner of his lips as he felt his eyes glaze over "I can only tell you how sorry I am Charlie" he blew out a breath "I can't explain to you why I did what I did because I have no answers, I don't know how I became this person. I-" he choked on his words and paused and exhaled "I would give anything, anything in my power to take everything back, to redo it all. Hurting you was never my intention.

"And yet that's all you managed to do" Charlie was surprised by how strong her voice sounded

Angelo nodded "I know. I allowed myself believe that I could find solutions at the bottom of a bottle and for a short while I let it take over every part of me"

At his words Charlie remembered the bottle he held in his hand that night, how distant from himself he had seemed; how different his eyes had seemed when he had towered over her. Feeling herself allow her memory take over her she quickly shook her head, bringing herself back to the present. She stared at Angelo and allowed him continue speaking

"I have caused you more pain than that which is forgivable, so I won't ask for you to forgive me, I don't deserve it and I would never ask for you to give it, but please please never doubt that I did love you, because God knows I did, both you and Ruby and I sit here with no explanation but that I lost sight of what I needed and what was real"

Angelo cleared his throat, laying both his palms down flat on the table and spoke again "I wanted to see you because I don't want you to ever worry about me coming back, whatever happens, whatever my fate may be, the only thing I can promise you is that I will never burden you and Ruby with the worry of me ever returning, You won't ever see me again"

"Forgive me if your words don't do much for me" said Charlie her voice still oddly calm, she had wanted to see him one last time to finally close this door but if she was being honest she thought she would have backed out or left by now

Angelo lowered his head and nodded at her words, he couldn't dispute what she had said. He looked back up taking her in for what he knew would be the last time "You're right Charlie, you have no reason to believe me but don't take this promise from the person I am now, take it from the person I used to be, the one you used to love and believe that person in me. I will never come back here or near you again"

Charlie stares at him and nodes slowly. She recalled the memory of the man she had expertly pushed into a hole in her memory…Grant. The way he had treated her, the smug smile on his face as she lay there helpless, the demon in his eye as he left her feeling helpless, the way he had carried himself without a care after what he had done to her, the smirk on his face when her father had confronted him with anger she hadn't at the time knew existed. He had been proud of himself, he had no remorse for what he had done to her that much she knew but looking at Angelo she couldn't see any of that in him. He looked broken, in a why confused by what he had done but most of all he looked sorry. Sorry that he had caused her so much pain, sorry for what he did and almost did… just sorry.

She stood to her feet, her chair disturbing the silence in the room as it slid against the floor, her eyes till on Angelo. She hadn't intended on doing so but seeing him like this, it was clear he was punishing himself enough

"I forgive you" and she was telling the truth because in that moment she felt sorrier for him than anything else "I'm not going to burden myself or you with hating you because it's clear you already have your own demons. I'll get past this and I hope that I can live a good life. I won't let this hold me back… I won't allow it" She stepped away from the table "I hope you get the help you need and that whatever it is that you lost in yourself that made you into that person, that you find it. But this is it" she exhaled and turned ready to leave the room. She stopped as Angelo spoke

"I know I have no right to ask you for anything Charlie, but if you can, please tell Ruby how sorry I am. Tell her that regardless of the person I have become that she keeps to what I told her about always being the better version of herself and what I said about honesty, tell her to never let those go" a tear slide down Angelo's face

Charlie turned slightly to look over at him and in that moment she truly did hope he found his way back to the person he used to be. Without a word she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Her eye's instantly landed on Brax who stood the moment she walked out. She smiled lightly at him and walked to him, falling into his arms. His hand held her head to his chest, his other hand wrapped around her waist. She wrapped her arms around him, wanting nothing more in that moment than to bury herself in him. She pulled back slightly and looked up at Brax, his eyes searching her face, asking if she was ok. She nodded and exhaled

"I'm good, can we go home now" she smiled up at him and Brax nodded before leaning in and placing a kiss on her forehead

"Of course" replied Brax

**…**

Charlie wasn't surprised when Ruby jumped up as soon as she and Brax walked into the house. She smiled as her daughter wrapped her arms around her. She looked over to Casey who had now stood up from the couch

"Hy Case"

Casey smiled back at her "Hy"

Ruby pulled back from Charlie and looked up at her "You ok?"

"I'm ok" Charlie smiled before looking up at Brax as he spoke

"How about if me and Case go and get something for us to eat?"

Charlie smiled at what he was doing and nodded "That would be good… thank you"

Brax smiled down at her and nodded before he and Casey made their way out of the door, leaving Charlie and Ruby alone.

"How was it?" asked Ruby "He didn't try anything did he?"

Charlie shook her head and took Ruby's hand as she walked to the couch. Sitting down, Ruby sat down beside her waiting or her to talk "No he didn't hurt me; he didn't try a thing"

Ruby sighed "So it's over, no more Angelo?" she asked and Charlie knew the pain in her daughters eyes exceeded that of what Angelo had done, but for the father figure she had lost in Angelo. She hadn't planned on telling Ruby what Angelo had said but for some reason she wanted Ruby to remember the good that had resided in Angelo

She took hold of both of Ruby's hands and sighed "I'm glad I went to see him Ruby, I needed this to move on but he err… he asked me to tell you something"

"There's nothing he could say to me that would ever make me forgive him for what he did to you"

Charlie shook her head "He didn't ask for your or my forgiveness, he just wanted me to pass something on to you but if you don't want to know I won't tell you"

Ruby peered at Charlie unsure what to say, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know, but knew it would always play on her mind she didn't, so she nodded "Tell me"

"He said to tell you that he's sorry and that regardless of the mistakes he has made; you should keep to what he used to tell you about working to be a better version of yourself and what he used to tell you about honesty. You owe him nothing Rubes but he asked for you to hold on to those things and never let them go" Charlie wasn't sure how she had expected Ruby to react but she hadn't anticipated such emotion from her.

Ruby pursed her lips, as she remembered all the times her and Angelo had been alone in that same house, sat on that same couch as he spoke those words to her. Beyond her own control her shoulders began shaking and a sob escaped her lips before she could catch it. She felt herself being pulled in by Charlie as she wrapped her arms around her. Ruby buried her head in her mother's shoulder as her sob grew louder, she clung to Charlie and allowed herself really feel all the pain she had bottled up since the day her and Charlie had caught Angelo with Nicole.

It seemed like hours had passed before she finally stopped crying, she was still wrapped in Charlie's arms and neither had spoken a word since Ruby had started crying. This was one of the things Ruby loved most about her mother; she could make her feel better without speaking one word

"I forgive him" said Charlie and Ruby kept her head against where it now rested on Charlies chest "I don't want to carry this around with me forever… I forgive him for me" said Charlie. She had expected Ruby to tell her she was stupid or she shouldn't have but once again Ruby surprised her by not saying a word. She simply tighten her hold on Charlie

**…**

"You sure it's ok for Casey to stay the night?" asked Brax as he pulled his shirt over his head

Charlie turned off the bathroom light as she walked out and nodded "Yeah it' fine Brax, I'm glad Ruby's got him to be honest"

Brax nodded and stepped out of his trousers, putting it on the chair on Charlie's dresser along with his shirt. Climbing into Charlie's bed, he smiled as she dropped her robe and slide in beside him, her head instantly resting on his chest, her arm wrapped around him.

Brax hadn't asked her what had happened when she had been in with Angelo; he didn't want to push her. When he and Casey had returned after having left Charlie and Ruby alone for a little over two hours he could see Ruby's reddened eyes but neither he nor Casey had made a comment on it. He looked down at Charlie and as she lifted her head from his chest and looked up at him. Lifting his hand that had been resting over hers, he pushed her fallen hair from her face, and ran his thumb just below her eye. He smiled when she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch before she moved her head to the side and placed a soft kiss on the palm of his hand

"I'm so grateful for you, grateful that I have you here with me" said Charlie as she looked her gaze with Brax "I love you so much"

Brax smiled widely and he dipped his head, taking her lips in his in a slow and soft kiss "I love you too"

Charlie nodded and spoke again "I need you to know that I don't hate him" she knew Brax would have been wanting to know what happened in that room between her and Angelo. "I hadn't intended to but I forgive him Brax, I forgive him because I know he's gonna punish himself for this forever but must of all I forgive him because I want to forget him… if that is at all possible. I only want to know you, what you do for me, how you make me feel and how much you love me" She entwines her hand in his "I got the closure I needed and now all I want to do is be here with you like this"

Brax kept his eyes on her as she spoke and when she stopped he spoke. He wanted her to understand how he felt "I can't say I forgive him for what he did or that I ever will because I probably won't. I couldn't forgive anyone that hurts you and I can't forgive him for bringing all that past back up for you, but I do promise to do everything in my power to protect you always"

Charlie smiled up at him "I know you will"

…

**Two Months Later**

Charlie sat with her fingers laced in Brax's, His arms wound around her waist, her back to his chest as she sat in between his legs, the both of them looking out at the Ocean. She sighed in content, the past two months hadn't been easy, she had her good days and bad days but never had she once alone through any of it. She held onto Brax's hand tightly as she thought of everything he had done for her, how he had gone out of his way to always make her comfortable, being there for her when she had been struggling with being out on her own, staying up with her half the night but most of all just loving her

"I think this is most probably my most favourite thing about Summer Bay... the Ocean"

Brax had his chin placed on her shoulder "And there I was thinking you was going to say me"

Charlie chuckled "You're a close second"

Brax sighed dramatically "You really know how to make a guy feel special Charlie"

Charlie chuckled again, this time turning her face towards him "You're my most favorite person in this place"

Brax grinned down at her "That's better" he lowered his head and placed a delicate kiss on her lips "I'm kinda lucky to have you ay"

Charlie smiled up at him before turning in his arm to face him. her legs curled under her and she placed her hand on his chest and his hand rested on her leg "You keep telling me how lucky you are to have me but you have no idea how wrong you are Brax. I'm the lucky one. I don't know what good I did to deserve someone like you or what force is on my side that brought you to me but I'm more than lucky that you chose me". she lifted one hand to his cheek, her thumb softly caressing him "I don't want to scare you or send you running for the hills but I hope that in years to come, I get to share many moments like this with you, just you and I here, like this"

Brax exhaled and tightened his hold on her "You could never scare me away Charlie… you've got me for the long haul"

* * *

**I moved forward at the end because I really just wanted to move past this and get onto happy Chax in the next chapter. Do have to let you guys know that although I still have a little while to go, there isn't much left in this fic, so it will most possibly be ending soon not too soon but soon; Hope you guys enjoy them all though :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Thanks for the reviews and PMs everyone. Sorry for any errors in this chapter don't have time to proof read **

* * *

**Brax exhaled and tightened his hold on her "You could never scare me away Charlie… you've got me for the long haul"**

**…**

**Two weeks later**

"What?" Charlie's head shot up from Brax's chest, her eyes wide as she looked up at him. She wasn't sure if she had heard him correctly. Her eyes searched his face waiting for him to repeat what he had just asked her

Brax grinned and placed a thick strand of hair that had fallen, behind her ears. He had been thinking about it for so long. He was done thinking, it was what he wanted.

"I asked you to move in with me" One hand circled her waist as he lifted the other, his thumb caressing just below her right eye as he spoke again "I want you to move in with me Charlie. We hardly ever spend a night apart, and you already have a few of your things here…so" he exhaled "move in with me, because I couldn't think of anything better than waking up like this with you every day"

Charlie tilted her head slightly as she lay speechless

"Not being impatient or anything but an answer might ease my nerves a little" Brax chuckled sheepishly as he waited on her

Charlie's lips parted before closing again. She knew what answer she wanted to give but there was so much going on in her head "What about Ruby… I can't leave her in that house by herself and although I'm sure she would be happy to share a room with Casey I'm not sure I'd be too comfortable with that… at least not yet"

Brax nodded, he knew that would be an issue for her, but luckily for him it was an issue he had already solved. Rolling her onto her back, he propped himself up on his elbows as he hovered above her. Their eyes locked against one another "Well I have it under good authority that Heath is moving out end of this week. He found a place not too far from here and I think he's a little tired with being subjected to all the noises you make at night"

Charlie's blush came fast and deep "Brax" she tried to hide her face as she hit him lightly on the chest

Brax chuckled "I'm just being honest. But that means Heath's room will be free so Ruby can move in there"

Charlie stared up at him, and couldn't for the live of her think of any reason good enough to say no to what he had asked. Waking up to him every morning would be like nothing else. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled up at him

"I would love nothing more than to move in with you Brax" she couldn't help but simper up at him as his grin widened "But I'll have to talk to Ruby first, make sure she is ok with this"

Brax nodded and lowered his head taking her lips in his, slowly and passionately. He finally pulled away his grin still placed "She'll love the idea; it only means she'll be closer to Casey"

Charlie cocked an eyebrow "If you get me thinking like that, I might just have to change my mind" She finished with a giggle as Brax buried his head into the crook of her neck, nibbling lightly

He shook his head as he looked at her "No can do, I need you here with me"

Charlie felt herself ready to explode at his words. They were moving in together she thought and the smile on her face was sure to leave a sting. She chuckled "We're moving in together?" she spoke the words as if to confirm it

Brax nodded "Yea, we're moving in together. A good thing too cause I was looking to hire a cook but you'll be here, so you can do all that for me"

Charlie pushed on his chest, causing him to fall on his back and she quickly straddled him, the covers falling to her hips "I hope that's not the only reason you want me moving in with you?" she cocked an eyebrow playfully

Brax's gaze travelled over her bare chest and she felt a growl leave his chest as he shook his head. Brax looked back up to meet her eyes "No that most definitely isn't the only reason"

Charlie grinned as she lowered herself a little and ran her hands through his hair. She bit into her bottom lip and Brax knew what the look on her face meant

"Why don't you show me what other reasons you want me here for?" she winked and Brax growled louder

"Gladly" he instantly pulled her head down to his before taking her lips in his, his hand running through her hair keeping her as close to him as he could get her

**...**

**One Month Later **

Ruby came bouncing out of her room as she made her way to the front door to answer the knock. Opening the door she smiled up at both Casey and Brax

"Hy" Brax ruffled her hair as he walked into the house

"Brax" she groaned and stared after him as she smoothed down her hair and turned back to Casey. "Hy" she smiled up sweetly at him before standing on the tip of her toes and placing a quick kiss on his lips

Casey smiled down at her as she pulled away "You guys all packed?" he asked as he followed her into the house. He came to a halt and his eyes widened at the sight before him.

Brax had stopped and was also staring at the endless boxes that lay around the living room

"Wrong question" spoke Casey "I should be asking if there is anything you haven't packed?" he stared at the endless amount of boxes wondering how many journeys they would have to make to get it all back to their place

Ruby rolled her eyes and swatted him on the chest "It just looks like it's a lot" she said as she walked past both him and Brax

"How many things do you and Charlie harbor in this house?" asked Brax eyeing up all the boxes

Ruby shrugged "Most of the boxes aren't that full, Mum just wanted to keep things separate"

Casey shook his head "I don't think your room is going to contain all your stuff" he looked to Ruby

Ruby couldn't help but chuckled, before she looked at them sympathetically "Err guys these are just boxes with things from like the kitchen and living room and some books and other things. We have boxes still in our rooms"

Brax and Casey looked at Ruby dumbfounded just as Charlie walked out of her room, her smile growing from ear to ear as she saw Brax and Casey

"Hy guys" she stopped and squinted her gaze at the look on their faces. Looking around the living room she picked up on what had caused the look on their faces and smiled sheepishly at Brax

"We didn't know what we needed and what we didn't, so we kind of just packed whatever we could"

"Babe it seems like whatever you could means everything"

Charlie bit into the corner of her lips as she walked to Brax. She wrapped her arms around him "Are you reconsidering asking me to move in with you?" she smiled up at him teasingly "Because I can just unpack if you want me to. I'm used to sleeping in my own bed…" she paused and a twinkle passed her eyes "alone and naked" she finished and Brax closed his eyes and shook his head

"You're killing me Charlie"

Charlie let out a giggle "Just letting you know is all" she leaned forward and took his lips in hers, Brax quickly wrapping his arms around her and deepening the kiss

"That is disgusting mum" Charlie pulled away from Brax, remembering they weren't alone "No one needs to know what state you sleep in" Ruby's nose was upturned and Casey had screwed up his face in obvious discomfort

Brax chuckled along with Charlie

"Sorry we'll try to keep it to a minimum" said Charlie and Brax shook his head

"No we won't. The best part of you moving in is that I get to take advantage of you whenever and where ever I want"

Both Ruby and Casey groaned clearly unimpressed by Brax's words

"Right that's my queue to start loading all this into the car." Casey exhaled as he looked at all the boxes once more "At this rate we're still going to be shifting everything by the end of the day" he bend over and picked up a box his eyes widening as he stood up right "Aren't that full?" he breathed out. He looked at Ruby as he steadied his hands as Ruby looked up at him with a sweet smile

"I love you" she spoke with a sheepish smile "Come on the quicker we move the quicker we can get out of here" she picked up a box that she knew was pretty light as Casey shook his head but walked out the door towards Brax's Ute.

As Casey and Ruby walked out of the house, Charlie turned around to pick up a box but Brax quickly pulled her to him, her back hitting his chest.

"Brax" she giggled as he buried his head into the croak of her neck, leaving behind a trail of light kisses

"I have dibs on your box of lingerie" he spoke as he pulled away only to spin her around to face him, A grin placed on his face

Charlie simpered up at him, her hands trailing up his chest "Sorry Babe but I packed those into my suitcase"

"I'll take the suitcase then"

Charlie shook her head at his cheekiness. She sighed and felt overwhelmed by how content she felt just being in his arms "No second thoughts?" she asked "I'll be driving you crazy by the end of the week"

Brax shook his head and leaned in making sure their lips were only a mere inch apart "You already drive me crazy, it's one of the reasons I love you" Before Charlie could reply, Brax closed the distant between them and took her lips with his. Charlie's hand wound around his neck, running through his hair as their mouths explored one another

"The two of you are like rabbits on constant heat" Brax and Charlie pulled apart and turned to the door to find Heath stood there a grin on his face

"What can I say Heath, your brother is just too sexy" Charlie waggled her eyebrow before pinching Brax's butt

Heath shook his head and laughed. To say Charlie had by now gotten comfortable around the Braxton men was an understatement

"She's a keeper Brax" Heath chuckled as he walked into the house

Brax couldn't help but still be surprised when Charlie did things like that, but he wasn't going to complain. It was a side of her that he loved seeing. He picked up a box and replied to Heath "Oh don't I know it"

Charlie turned around as Ruby and Casey came back into the house "Mum I still don't see why I can't stay in Casey's room. I've spent the night before" Ruby pouted and Heath had to laugh at her attempt to try and convince Charlie

Charlie simply shrugged and picked up a box "That face isn't going to work this time Rubes, and plus you'll be seeing him around the house all the time, you won't even miss him during the night" Charlie chuckled at her own words

Ruby sagged her shoulders "Mum it's not fair" she folded her arms over her chest and Charlie chuckled as she walked past her placing a kiss on Ruby's temple as she passed

"A lot of things in life aren't fair sweetie. Like I said we can review it end of this year" She walked out the door

"But that's still five months away" Ruby called after Charlie but Charlie had already gone. She turned to Heath "Are you completely sure you want to move out?"

Heath chuckled and shook his head "In your dreams Buckton. And who are you both kidding; we know you'll probably be spending most nights in his room anyway"

Casey looked up at Heath blankly "I have no idea what you're talking about" he winked at Ruby and she bit into her bottom lip trying to hide her smile

Heath Chuckled "Yeah and I was born yesterday" he laughed before walking out the door with box in hand. Stepping out the door he groaned at the sight of Brax leaning against his Ute, Charlie wrapped around him with their lips locked in a passionate kiss

"Seriously?" he called out causing Charlie and Brax to break their kiss resulting in Brax growling at him unimpressed "If I were you guys I would invest in some expensive sound prove headphones" he shouted back at Ruby and Casey as he made his way to the Ute

**…**

"Please tell me that is the last of it" groaned Casey as he dumped yet another box into the back of Brax's Ute. This had been their fourth trip back and forth between both houses

Brax dumped another in the boot as Charlie smiled at the both of them "This officially makes it the last one" she held a small suitcase up to Brax who took it from her "Be careful, the things in there are very delicate" she winked up at Brax before walking back into the house

Brax cocked an eyebrow and opened the suitcase a little, his eyes widening as he saw all the countless lace lingerie littering the inside. He quickly pulled the sip close and turned with a smile that had both Heath and Casey raising their eyebrows at him

Heath looked to Casey and sighed dramatically "How I feel sorry for you tonight. By the look on this idiots face…" he pointed at Brax "They're going to be anything but quiet"

Casey closed his eyes in disguise "I need another family" he muttered as he walked away from both Heath and Brax, causing them to laugh

Brax turned to Heath as their laughter died down "So, have you asked her yet?"

Heath blew out a breath "What is with you, I said I'll get to it" he ran his hand through his hair

Brax shook his head "No, what you are is chicken. Heath what is the worst that could possibly happen, she either says yes or no"

Heath grunted "look it's not that easy ok. We're going good, I don't want to complicate it so just drop it"

Brax sighed and held his hands up in surrender "Fine. I'm not sure why you asked me if I thought it was a good idea if you weren't even planning on asking her"

"I was" argued Heath then shook his head "I am I just…" he rubbed his hand over the back of his neck "What if I ask her to move in and then she freaks or something?"

Brax cocked an eyebrow but caught his laughter before it escaped his lips. Heath wasn't the nervous type and had never once been unsure of himself so this was a surprise for Brax

"Look, Bianca is obviously a sucker for idiot's because she's stayed with you for this long"

"Gee thanks" Heath glared at Brax causing him to chuckle lightly

"What I'm trying to say is she I can tell as well as everyone else that you've somehow managed to get that girl to love you, so why would she say no" Brax shrugged "The way I say it the only thing you really need to think about is if you want her moving in with you" he stopped talking as Charlie, Ruby and Casey walked out of the house

"Ready to go?" he asked Charlie and she nodded before looking to Heath "You coming to help us unpack?" she smiled up at him sweetly

Heath chuckled "That look doesn't work on me either Buckton. As much as I would love to help you guys unpack I have somewhere to be" he grinned as he walked over to his own Ute

Brax tugged on Charlie's hand "Come on lets go." Charlie took one final look at the house that had been a part of her and her daughter's life since the day they moved to the Bay. She had expected to feel a sense of loss or sadness but as she thought of the direction her life was moving in she couldn't do anything but smile. Never had she been so excited about moving forward and leaving her past behind her

Charlie nodded as she looked up at Brax "Yeah lets go" she smiled up at him before she and Ruby walked to her car and drove behind the guys, heading towards their new home

**…**

"Ruby the answer is still no" said Charlie as she plonked down onto the couch. They had been unpacking for the better part of three hours and she was tired "I haven't got the energy to even have this discussion again"

"We'll be responsible and even do extra chores around the house"

Casey cocked an eyebrow and Ruby hit him on the chest before he could protest to her words

"You know I could extend my review period to a full year" said Charlie and Ruby's and Casey's eyes widened

"Just ignore her Charlie, she's tired" Casey spoke. He wanted Ruby in his room too but he wasn't going to push it. Having to wait a few months to see if Charlie would change her mind was better than a whole year "We're going to go for a walk" before Ruby could speak Casey picked her up causing her to squeal

"Case" she giggled as he opened the door with her still in his arms and closed it behind him

Brax walked into the living room and crashed on the couch next to Charlie "You know they will be sneaking into each other's rooms' right"

Charlie chuckled tiredly "I'm almost counting on it" she smiled as Brax pulled her to him. Just as he was about to place a kiss on her lips, he chuckled as her stomach rumbled

"You hungry?" he asked sarcastically

Charlie groaned "Starving" she laughed "But there is no way I'm cooking tonight"

Brax nodded "Me either. Chinese or Italian?" he asked

"Mmmm Chinese please" she groaned as her stomach rumbled again and Brax laughed as he stood to find a takeaway menu

**…**

"Let them have this one night… you can bust their balls tomorrow" said Brax as they heard Ruby's room door open moments before Casey's closed

Charlie shook her head, her back in Brax's chest, His arm wrapped around her "No wonder that daughter of mine likes you, you let her get away with everything" said Charlie

Brax shook his head "Na I just really want you all to myself right now" his hand slipped over her hips and along her thighs. Bringing it back up the trailed his fingers up her nighty, his hands leaving Goosebumps in their absence.

"I thought you said you were tired?" asked Charlie. She rolled her head back as he trialled a row of kisses on the nape of her neck. The hairs on the back of her neck stood at alert and his lips moved down onto her exposed shoulder

Brax shook his head and stopped for a second "I lied" and his lips were quickly back on her skin. His hand trailed further up her thigh till he traced them over her lace knickers.

Charlie moved to turn to face him but Brax held onto her hips holding her in place. He shook his head "Na" he spoke before his lips trilled back up her neck, and his finger grazed her softly. Her hips bucked lightly of their own accord and Charlie could feel the heat building up inside her

"Brax" she spoke, her voice already laced with desire and she thought she would fall apart any minute but Brax refuse to stop or let her turn around to him. Not sure how much more teasing she could take, Charlie pressed her hips into him and felt a satisfied breath leave her lips as Brax sucked in an audible breath and within seconds he was on top of her

"You don't play fair Charlie"

Charlie ran her hands up his bare chest "Sorry" she bit into her bottom lip "Let me make it up to you" pulling him to her, they met in a fierce kiss

**…**

**One Week Later**

Charlie walked out of Brax's room giggling as Brax wrapped his arm around her from behind. Brax's hands travelled up his shirt that she had thrown on before Charlie swatted his hand away

"Brax stop" she spoke through a giggle

"I can't help it" Brax whispered loudly as his hands travelled back up her thighs

"Please for my sake stop" both Brax and Charlie stopped abruptly and looked up at the voice to find Ruby and Casey sat at the dining table, their expressions displaying their clear discomfort

Brax stood with a grin and Charlie pulled at the hem of the shirt she was wearing as she bite into her bottom lip trying to stop herself from laughing

"Morning; we err… we thought you guys had gone out"

Ruby rolled her eyes "Obviously"

"I'm err… going to go put something on" Charlie tugged on the hem of Brax's shirt again

Brax shook his head and wrapped his arms around her waist "I like you like this, I actually think you're a little over dressed"

Ruby and Casey creased their faces "Err we can still hear you" said Casey

"Cover your ears" said Brax not taking his eyes off Charlie

Charlie laughed and managed to squirm out of his grip, running down the hall before he could take a hold of her again. Brax turned around to Ruby and Casey

"Shouldn't the two of you be down at the beach or just out enjoying yourself?"

Ruby and Casey chuckled and shook their heads

"Say's you. You spend more time in that room of yours than you do anywhere else"

Brax grinned "What can I say, the activities I'm usually preforming calls for a bed. I would use the counter o the couch but you guys seem to always be here"

Ruby gagged and shuddered "Brax" she shouted unimpressed "That is disgusting" she stood to her feet and emptied her cup of coffee

Brax laughed before walking over to her and ruffling her hair. Ruby growled at him playfully as she patted her hair back down "I might go to my room before you completely tarnish my mind"

"And I'm going with her" said Case as he stood to his feet "What time are we starting the barbe?" he asked

Brax shrugged "Maybe around three" Ruby and Casey nodded but before they got too far Brax spoke "Why don't you both go out instead… like normal teenagers"

Ruby grinned at him "Na I'd much rather stay in"

Brax nodded "Oh ok" just as Ruby turned around again he spoke "Oh yea just wanted to let you guys know discretion isn't your best qualities" Both Ruby and Casey turned back to Brax with confused expressions

Brax grinned at the look on their faces "If you insist on sneaking into each other's rooms at night, it might do you good to not make as much noise when passing the hallway"

Ruby's and Casey's eyes widened as they glanced at each other then back at Brax

"Mum doesn't know does she?"

"What do you think?" Brax replied teasingly but before Ruby could respond Charlie walked into the living room. She frowned at the look on Ruby and Casey's face

"What've you done this time?" she turned to Brax who shook his head innocently

"Nothing, Ruby and Case were just saying they were going to go down to the beach… now" Brax turned to them with a grin "Right?"

Casey and Ruby nodded with smiles "Yep" Both of them quickly making their way into the room, coming out moments later and headed straight for the door

"Bye" Brax called behind them, his grin still placed

Charlie looked up at him and cocked an eyebrow "Seriously what did you do; they couldn't get out of here fast enough"

Brax pulled her to him, his hands resting just above her bum "I just pointed out how indiscreet they are at night" he shrugged "They must have just concluded you don't know about it"

"Brax you are evil you know that" Charlie spoke through her laughter

"What? I like keeping them on their toes" replied Brax "Plus now…" he grinned and with little effort lifted her by her thighs and carried her over to the counter "We get some extra time alone" before Charlie could reply Brax peeled his shirt from her chest and threw it to the kitchen floor. He sighed in satisfaction "I much prefer you like this" and with that he lowered his lips to hers

**…**

Salad, drinks and other food items had already been placed on the table as everyone waited for the steak and ribs to be ready

Ruby and Casey were near the back of the garden engrossed in one another and Charlie and Bianca sat on the gardens chairs, watching both Brax and Heath as they bantered while manning the barbeque. Charlie turned to Bianca with a smile

"So has he asked you yet?"

Bianca let out a sigh and shook her head "No. I thought he was going to this morning but then…" she paused and took a sip of her wine

"But then what?" asked Charlie

Bianca shrugged "I don't know… he just went all quite all of a sudden and starting rambling on"

Charlie glanced over at Heath and then looked back at Bianca "Maybe he wants to ask but isn't sure if you'll want to move in with him"

Bianca scoffed "Yeah. Or maybe he doesn't want me disturbing his bachelor pad"

Charlie couldn't help but chuckle and she nudged Bianca lightly on the arm "You now that's not true. Let's be honest, Heath doesn't really seem like the boyfriend type but you somehow got him to commit to you"

Bianca turned her gaze away from Heath, to Charlie and sighed "You're right. I should be happy with what we have and plus it's not like we've been together for years… It's not even been a year yet"

Charlie nodded slowly "Or you could just bring the subject up"

Bianca eyes widened slightly "Are you kidding, no way am I doing that"

Charlie chuckle "You've never been scared to state what you wanted to your boyfriend in the past. Why's this so different"

Bianca bit into the corner of her lips "It just is ok. For some unknown reason I actually really love him already"

Charlie tilled her head "Awwwwww" she sang sweetly and Bianca nudged her

"Stop it" she blushed as she glanced at Heath "Don't get me wrong he drives me crazy the majority of the time, and sometimes I feel like I might just swing for him" Charlie laughed at Bianca's words "But I must have bumped my head and fell at some point before I met him because it doesn't change how I feel about him"

"Well he is very lucky to have you" said Charlie

"Um" replied Bianca with a scoff "I'm not sure he feels the same way"

Charlie shook her head as she glanced over at the guys only to see Heath looking in their direction, a smile on his face as he looked at Bianca. Charlie chuckled "Trust me I think you have him safety hooked" Charlie let out a light breath and grinned as Brax looked at her, giving her a wink

Bianca looked at Brax then back at Charlie and laughed "Oh I think you're the one that has your man hooked"

Charlie turned to Bianca with a wide grin "I better had because I'm definitely hooked"

"Foods ready" shouts Heath and Charlie and Bianca let out a laugh as Casey practically raced past them

"Thank God" he groaned as he picked up a plate helping himself to a steak and a few ribs. Ruby followed behind him and rolled her eyes

"Who said chivalry was dead" she spoke out loud causing everyone to laugh out loud

Filling up their plates everyone sat around the table, placing various food items between themselves; the girls sitting opposite their men.

"Mmm babe this is really good" said Charlie as she chewed one a rib

Brax grinned and gave her a wink "Of course it is, everything I do is good, fantastic even"

Casey and Heath scoffed and the girls chuckled "Please I did most of it" said Heath and Brax chuckled

"Heath standing there and watching me doesn't count as doing anything it doesn't even count as helping"

"Shut up" replied Heath before digging into his stake

The girls shook their heads as they continued to banter back and forth

Charlie picked up the bottle of wine her and Bianca had been sharing to find it empty "I'm just going to go get us another" she said to Bianca who simply nodded

Standing to her feet Charlie made her way into the house and pulled another from the fridge. She laughed lightly as she could still hear Heath and Brax going at it before turning around to walk out the back door. She stopped as someone knocked on the front door. Placing the bottle down she made her way into the living room

Oenping the front door, the smile on her face wavered slightly as she stared at the unfamiliar face in front of her "Hi, can I help you?" She eyed his thinning grey hair, his worn out jeans, and sleeveless leather jacket before looking back up at him only to be met with a cocky smile that somehow seemed to make her uncomfortable

She watched the man eye her up and down, and the look on his face made her body crawl. He nodded but didn't speak

"Right well what can I help with?" Charlie seriously wanted to just shut the door in his face

"I'm looking for Daryl" said the man. One hand leaning on the side of the door the other in his pocket

Charlie frowned wonder what the man would want with Brax, but most of all how he knew him. She glanced back into the house before looking back at the man

"Err sorry and you are?"

The man chuckled before leaning off the door "You can just tell him Danny wants to see him" he spoke

Charlie tried to think if she had ever heard Brax mention that name but she had no recollection of it. She looked back at the man and there just seemed to be something about him that she couldn't quiet put her finger on. Nodding she held tightly to the door

"Ok, just wait here and I'll go get him" her words had barely left her lips before she frowned. The man before her seemed to be looking at something inside the house, a grin now enveloping his face. She turned slowly to see what had caught his attention. She found it wasn't what had caught his attention but who

**…**

Brax glanced back at the house and frowned, he had heard Charlie saying she was going to get another bottle of wine and he knew there was one in the fridge, so what was taking her this long.

Casey and Heath had carried on the banter between one another and Brax waited a few more seconds before standing to his feet and walking into the house. He frowned as he saw her stood at the front door. About to call her name he stopped in his tracks as he heard a voice he had unfortunatley never been able to forget. Seemingly frozen he watched as he caught sight of him and the grin that creep up onto his face almost had him wanting to grab him and beat the crap out of him

"Well well Daryl, aren't you all grown up" Danny chucked lightly somewhat pleased with himself with the reaction he had evoked from Brax

Charlie looked at Brax and almost wished she had ignored the man when he knocked. She wasn't sure what was going on but the look on Brax's safe made it clear this Danny wasn't someone he was pleased to see

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Brax. His jaw clenched as he felt all the anger he had harbored towards this man since he was a kid start to rush to the surface

"Tut tut tut" Danny's grin still remained placed "Now where are your manners. That is no way to talk to your father"

* * *

**Love it, hate it let me know. I just couldn't resist bringing Danny into this story.**


End file.
